Refugee
by nebulaX
Summary: They sought to destroy her, a fugitive on the move. Now enrolled in Cross Academy, a young girl must seek help before it is too late. But what is her purpose? Find how her ancient lineage and background will change the vampire world forever. KanameXOC
1. Prologue

**Well let's see, I had this fanfic suddenly strike me at a very unusual time. But I got enveloped in it and decided to write it. Enjoy!**

**SEE A LARGER IMAGE OF THE COVER ART TO THIS STORY in my deviantart page: neo-solaris. LINK ON MY PROFILE PAGE.  
**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is not in my possession.**

* * *

Prologue

The night was frosty and cold, much worse than the bitterness of the previous days. The pale and wasted snow invaded the damp streets, gathering at the edges of houses and sidewalks. The streets of Zurich, Switzerland, were calm and pleasant, with people and vehicles maintaining their daily roundabouts. A clock, located within a usual Swiss restaurant and bar, struck 8 pm.

_Ding-dong_

Suddenly, a young and exhausted figure dashed past the restaurant, sprinting fearfully in cold sweat. The breeze felt sharp even with her winter attire, and the handbag hung protectively under one arm just added to the discomfort.

The girl kept running as her breath came out in huffs taking in the stinging air. Panting and looking behind every so often, she eyed for any signs of familiarity, but no one was following her. The residents of Zurich continued their walks through the streets, some laughing half-heartedly with their friends, while others simply toured around for pleasure.

Yet, none of them noticed the frightened young girl, flying past them like an invisible silhouette, crossing from path to path, changing directions almost frequently. Her eyes watered from the cold air, and her vision became blurry. Wiping the tears away, she glimpsed for a second at a child who clung to his mother's coat, staring at her running past him. She tried to imagine herself in his place, innocent and warm near his parents, and most importantly, secured. The thought brought too much pain.

8:15 pm

The girl didn't even notice how fast time flew by. Her pace began to slow just a bit, but she still had a couple of more blocks to go. She had reached the busy part of Zurich where the vehicles occupied most of the narrow road. She dodged a double decker bus, and almost collided into a bicycle, spilling out as much apologies as she could without stopping. Her senses, unusual than many others, told her she was close. She was almost there, almost away from danger, but only for a short while.

The snow started to get thin, and sleet covered many parts of the sidewalk. The girl tried her hardest to avoid them, and even if her feet accidentally landed on ice, she did not fall, probably because of her unusual agility. The distant sound of church bells clouded her mind, but the idea that she was still not safe kept her head focused.

She turned a corner and realized the area was somewhat deserted and dimly lit. Taking that route was just a detour to trouble. A group of tourists, however, had gathered on the other side of the road, and she made her way to that direction.

It was just for a little while, she thought. Just enough to blend in for the moment. The safest place was where there were a lot of people, after all.

8:25 pm.

There was still time, even if her destination was so close. She was tired, and a little break was necessary if she was going to make a long journey. Forcing herself within the tourist clump, she looked around once more.

Nothing. Perhaps they had given up for now.

"And there you will find the Grossmünster Church, started in 1100 A.D and completed in 1220 A.D…"

The girl took in the guide's information with interest. She never visited downtown Zurich while being in hiding since birth. Her mother knew well not to let the secret out, but something went wrong. They had found out about her existence. And now she could do nothing but hope to a higher being that she escaped this town alive. Waiting with patience, and refueled with energy, she started to push herself out of the clump. It was a slow process, but she took it gently, pleased over the idea that she had made it this far without being caught.

A five-minute walk was just required to get to the train station, and the girl managed to get to the end of the clump. _"I am so close."_ she said to herself, smiling.

Taking another step, the girl suddenly felt a hand grasp her shoulder. Something was wrong, and her stomach gave a huge flip. Was it one of the tourists? She tried to pull away, but the hand kept her back. She shed her face and did not look back. Whoever was holding on to her was someone in the group. But they did not move.

And without a further thought, she sensed it right away. A sharp pain shot out from her shoulders as the hand dug its nails into her skin straight through her jacket.

The girl screamed loudly, and jolted forward, freeing herself from the grasp. The tourists looked at her, showing concerned and surprised looks at her sudden outburst. She started running again, faster than before. She did not even look back to see the people calling out to her, asking her to stop, or probably wonder why she screamed.

But she dared not slacken her pace. The ones who were following her had managed to catch up. They were within the group of tourists and she didn't even sense it.

The safest place was where there were a lot of people, she was told. But it didn't seem so anymore.

8:29 pm.

Finally, the elegant structure of the Zurich Central Train Station came into view. She could see the tall statue protruding high and mighty in the center, welcoming those who were on schedule for the next departure.

The girl took out her ticket from her bag and examined it again. This was her only way to leave this place-probably forever. Her heart thumped loudly against her chest, and she knew now that they were close by. She had expected this, but didn't think they would find her so soon.

She blended in once more amongst the people. Even if one of them had managed to tail her near those humans, she was certain that they were not going to do that again in such a large area. With that in mind, she kept her pace fast, and breathed slowly for the first time.

8:35 pm.

Almira McDellan, the runaway child, boarded the train, and sat silently in a corner by the window. The train was heavily crowded, and yet she really hoped nothing happened to her while she was there. She checked inside her bag once more to make sure everything was there; everything she needed to get her out of danger.

Sighing to herself, she closed her eyes and laid her head back on the seat. The danger, she knew, was just beginning. But she had escaped so far with every bit of her human strength. Now this train was going to lead her to Zurich airport where she would take the last hopeful flight away from Switzerland. Away from Europe even.

Her insides felt uneasy, and she tried her best to forget everything that had happened. Looking forward was what she dreaded the most, and even when sleep rolled in a few minutes later, she knew for a fact that _they_ were on their way.

No matter how far she tried to get away, they would surely follow. They would catch up to her eventually.

And she, by all means, had to be ready.

* * *

**Please, do review!**


	2. Almira

**Next chapter. Woop-tee-doo!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Almira

5:45 pm.

Yuki looked up from her work once again to check the time. She had fifteen minutes left before she had to sprint towards the school grounds where the Day Class girls would wait eagerly for the Night Class students to appear.

"Cross, I hope you're paying attention back there," the teacher up front startled her as he scribbled more notes on the chalkboard. Yuki yawned and attempted to take in as much information of the day's task, but to no avail. Her eyes constantly drifted towards the clock, and she became increasingly nervous.

5:50 pm.

If she did not leave now, the Day Class students would jam themselves against the Moon Dorm gates. And without a prefect, there would be no room for the Night Class students to pass by. The last thing she wanted, after all, was to picture Kaname-sama's worried expression.

But she knew her job was not hers alone. Zero Kiryu, her fellow guardian, would have helped too, except that he had called in sick for the day. Yuki knew that it was for a different reason, and ever since Zero had started collapsing in pain more often, he had avoided leaving his room. She could do nothing but stay close to him whenever possible. He was important to her, and she vowed that she would relieve him of his horrible bloodlust.

Yuki fumbled with her pen as her teacher wrote down the last of his notes, pausing momentarily to explain the information. Yuki's mind was somewhere else as usual, and she could hear faint giggles and chattering voices from outside.

5:57 pm.

She could not take it anymore. With a noisy shove, she shot straight up from her seat and packed up her supplies restlessly.

"Yuki Cross, you're not done yet! You still haven't-"

"Sorry Takao-Sensei, but I really have to go!" A quick reply was all it took before she dashed out the door and ran down the steps in top speed. Her face grew hot at the thought of managing all those girls on her own, even if Zero was never a help to her anyway. But Kaname-same would be there. More than anything, she wanted to see his gentle smile once more, the only beacon that gave her determination and warmed her heart while she was on duty. A blush passed her face, but she hardly had time to contemplate her excitement until a teacher stopped her in her tracks.

"Yuki Cross, the headmaster wants you in his office."

Yuki gave a confused look. "But I need to go on prefect duty. Did he say why?"

The teacher merely shrugged and walked off. Clearly this was not the right time to call her. Perhaps it was something serious. But when was her "father" ever serious?

Yuki blew an irritated sigh and changed directions to head towards the headmaster's office. She feared it was too late for her to stop the Day Class students now. The vampires would have already left their dorms, making their way to class with much difficulty.

"Headmaster, you can't be serious!" Yuki barged through the door and landed her palms hard on the table with frustration. "You just prevented me to-"

"Don't need to worry, Yuki-chan," the headmaster interrupted with a reassuring smile. "I have informed the Night Class to remain in their dorms for the moment. I have a job for you."

"A job? What kind of job?"

The headmaster turned his eyes towards the far corner of the room, motioning a figure to step forward. Yuki did not even notice the new presence till now.

"A new student will be attending our school from today. It's quite sudden, but I want you to do a quick escort around the Academy before she is admitted into class."

Yuki nodded and looked around to greet the new student, only to find that she had already made her way next to her. The girl wore a Night Class uniform, and her light lavender hair streaked down to her mid back in a loose braid. Her skin was more radiant than pale, and her eyes reflected a bright cyan color. There was no doubt about it, Yuki thought-she was definitely a vampire.

The headmaster broke the short silence. "Yuki, this is Almira McDellan. She just came here from Switzerland this morning to join our school. She's still a bit uneasy with our language though." he chuckled humorously. "But of course, my little daughter wouldn't mind helping a fellow peer in need!"

Almira reached out her hand, and Yuki shook it nervously, noticing her grip to be soft yet firm. "Pleased to meet you, Yuki Cross." Her voice was strong, with a hint of an airy glide. She also held a noticeable German accent, but that was nothing surprising.

"Well, get going now, dear daughter!" The headmaster broke in delightfully. "We don't want to keep the Night Class waiting!"

"Oh!" Yuki softly yelped, remembering her prefect duty. She quickly grabbed Almira by the hand and took off for her assignment. The door was left ajar, and through it one could see a sudden change in the headmaster's face. His sprightly expression, which he almost always kept, turned grim.

_"So she sent you here..." _he thought to himself._ "This is going to be more difficult than I thought..."  
_

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Moon Dorm, Kaname Kuran was leaning against the wall, his mind wavering over the fact that Yuki had not showed up for her usual prefect duty that evening. The headmaster had told him and the others to hold off their schedule for a while, only because a new student was supposed to join their class.

Yes, Yuki was probably escorting the new student around now like she always did. But Kaname could not help but feel that the girl was somehow slipping away from him. Yuki was everything dear to Kaname, ever since he had rescued her from that bloodthirsty vampire long ago. But did she feel the same way about him? She had always considered Kaname as her role model, admiring and honorable, but that was just it. Inside, he knew, there was someone else she cared for as well.

"Seems like our little Yuki-chan is being the headmaster's little helper again," Aido chuckled as he gazed out the window from behind the curtains. "And that must be the new girl right there."

Kaname's eyes trailed outside where Yuki was showing the new student around, pointing at different locations and smiling in the process. He missed her smile, especially when she had taken careful steps not to be drawn into his warmth any longer.

"And over there you'll find the library. I haven't actually gone there but I heard that they have a lot of ancient books," Yuki said before she realized the new student was not even listening.

Almira was scoping around silently, gazing at everything else besides what Yuki was showing her. Her hands lied behind her back, and at some point, she would walk ahead of Yuki, as if searching for something on her own. Yuki wondered if she really understood what she was showing her. Almira was indeed a foreigner, and she had spoken only a sentence in Japanese.

"So…I suppose you are okay with the place?" Yuki questioned.

Almira did not answer.

"Uh..." Yuki patted her on the shoulder and reverted to using hand signals. "If you have any trouble understanding me-"

"I understand you perfectly, Miss Cross," Almira responded.

"Oh...ok. Then, you know, if you need anything…"

"Are the vampires welcoming here?" Almira spoke as she walked ahead slightly to look towards the Moon Dorm.

"Y-yes, absolutely!" Yuki gave an odd yet reassuring look. "Don't worry if you're nervous, the Night Class is very friendly. The dorm leader is kind and considerate, and you will fit in perfectly."

Almira smiled. "You say it as if you know them so well. Do humans get along with vampires too?"

"Oh…well, no. There are only few of us who know they exist actually. I just happen to be one of them," Yuki said a bit proudly. "But you won't have any problems. The Night Class will love to have a foreign vampire join their league. I mean, you are one after all, right?"

"No, not at all," Almira replied a little too quickly. "You must be mistaken. I am nothing more or less than like your kind."

Yuki stopped abruptly and stared at her. It took her awhile to consume her answer before she reiterated the question in her head. _Not...a vampire?_

"But…but then why are you in the Night Class?"

"For personal reasons, Miss Cross," Almira said, addressing her formally. "Besides, it is safe to say that I shall be far more secured if I remain with them than with your kind."

"But if you're a human…then you shouldn't be there!" Yuki looked for the right words to say. This girl was obviously out of her mind. Didn't she know that if she remained with the Night Class, her life could be in jeopardy? What was the headmaster thinking?

"Almira-san, I really think you should switch to the Day Class! As a human, you can seriously…"

"Miss Cross, I think you are reaching to conclusions too quickly," Almira continued. "I am certainly nothing more or less than like your kind…but…"

Yuki paused. "But…but what?"

Her cyan eyes bore into Yuki's worried expression, changing slightly as if for a second. "I am also something else."

* * *

**Read and review, as they say it. Chapters will get interesting as we move along.  
**


	3. Identity

**What to say…what to say…nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Identity

The breeze swept past Yuuki's face, tickling her skin in the process. The sensation was unnoticeable, presumably because her face suddenly became numb. She stood there emotionless, thinking, wondering...planning out her next set of words.

"_If this girl was not a vampire…or a complete human…then what was she?"_

"Shall we continue?" Yuuki shot out of her trance to see Almira waiting for her.

"Oh…right, of course," Yuuki could only reply back with her usual embarrassment.

They both went on further, stopping occasionally for Yuuki to indicate various areas where the vampires hung out on their leisure time. This time, she noticed, Almira was listening intently, staying close to her and portraying signs of amusement. But Yuuki had yet to figure out what the girl had meant, and seeing that she did not unearth the subject any longer, she decided to remain quiet. But the eagerness still remained, and she wondered if the girl would ever speak of it again.

Kaname, on the other hand, had watched Yuuki from behind the draperies, scrutinizing her every move and making sure she felt comfortable with the new student. After all, the last time a Night Class student had enrolled into the Academy, he had fought to keep Yuuki safe from the clutches of Shizuka Hio, even if it meant killing her in cold blood. After that, Yuuki had become defensive in his presence. It was not that she hated him, there was simply that sense of unappreciation for Kaname to blame Zero and toy with his emotions after the murder. Since then, he knew what he feared had become evident; that Yuuki did care for Zero Kiryu and would have given up even her own blood for him. But not for Kaname. At least not now.

However, he didn't fail to notice Yuuki cringe with worry as she stared in shock at the new student, and his insides recoiled into alertness once again. He couldn't hear their conversation, and it made him imagine a horrible scenario ahead of him-where Yuuki was lured into a seductive trance before the new student punctured her fangs into her soft white skin. Kaname gritted his teeth. No, he was thinking too hard, and reaching to unsupported conclusions was something he would never do. And yet his deep lust for Yuuki had driven him to the edge, and he kept a straight face, hoping the feelings would reside.

By then Yuuki had changed back to her usual countenance, unharmed and in one piece. Kaname sighed in relief.

"So, that's the end of it. Now all that's left is for you to finally get your new dorm room and…"

"Already have that," Almira interrupted.

Yuuki continued again, after a pause. "Oh…but you haven't been in the Moon Dorm yet so how…?"

"I figured I would sniff it out first," Almira pointed to a window situated in the corner of the Dorm building. "It is the only room empty, so I am hoping that it is mine. My belongings are already there anyway. It was quite difficult to get them up there without anyone's notice, but I managed." She shrugged to herself.

Yuuki look astonished. "You…you got there without being caught by the vampires? But that's…"

"Impossible?" Almira finished. "I thought so too. And if I am correct, someone in there already knows what I did. I merely hope I do not get scolded for it. That was why I asked you if they were friendly or not."

Yuuki stared at her wearily. "_Yes…she is definitely psychic. If not a vampire, then what else could she be?"_ She repeated in her head._ "That's it, a psychic…"_

Almira noticed her companion's uneasiness and formed a smile. "Miss Cross, please do not look surprised. The headmaster told me much about you when I came here. He told me to trust you completely, and I do…" She continued. "But you must promise me to acknowledge me as a vampire from now on. Nothing else, alright?"

"But, you are _not _one, right?" Yuuki decided to spit her thoughts out. "If you're not a vampire, then...well, excuse my asking, but what exactly...?"

"That is a common question to ask. Trust me, I do not find it insulting," Almira took a step forward. "No, I would say I am neither a vampire, nor a complete human. But I want you to be patient. It is still not quite safe for me to tell you. I am on the run, you see. However, in due time you will find out." She put her hand on Yuuki's shoulder calmly.

"You know you're keeping us from being on schedule today," a voice uttered from the far corner of the Dorm building. Both Yuki and Almira turned to see Aido Hanabusa and Kain Akatsuki stepping forward from the shade, looking quite disappointed.

"I'm really sorry!" Yuuki said apologetically. "See, I was just showing the new student around and-"

"We're not here to blame you, Yuuki Cross," Kain turned his blazing eyes towards Almira, who stood there with a calm face. "We're here to take this girl to her room, before she wastes even more of our time."

"Kaname-sempai's orders, Yuuki-chan," Aido smiled deviously. "But I'm sure you and I will cross paths again soon."

And with that, they escorted the girl inside the Dorm building. Yuuki stood there once more in silence as her new companion walked away, turning back for a look and yet, speaking nothing.

What did she hide? Yuki suddenly felt a wave of excitement, knowing that she would be able to know in due time. An urge to tell Zero filled her, but she stopped when she realized her promise. Perhaps she could keep it a secret for now until Almira became adjusted to the Night Class. And it made her wonder-would they be able to find out on their own? What about Kaname-sama?

A series of questions, filled with both dread and anxiety, penetrated Yuuki's little mind. She was completely detached from reality, and consequently, failed to notice a small black cat scamper across her path from behind. It made its way between the distant bushes and disappeared.

* * *

"And this is going to be your room," Aido opened a huge set of mahogany doors and took Almira inside. Kain was close behind, playing his role to oversee her movements closely.

"_Ah, my guess was correct,"_ Almira thought to herself, as she noticed her handbag and other possessions lying near the bed, unseen by the two vampires. "I appreciate all your kindness, but it seems as if I have done something wrong."

"What do you mean?" Aido questioned.

"Well for one thing, both of you are eying me suspiciously," Almira pointed at Kain. "And he is obviously not happy to see me here."

Aido and Kain exchanged glances, as if what she said was true. There was a second of silence before Aido spoke up.

"Listen, it's not that you're not welcomed here. It's just that…"

"We had a few problems last time a Night Class student enrolled into this school," Kain finished with a creased forehead. He remembered the sly intrusion of Maria Kurenai, who unwillingly, was controlled by the pureblood vampire, Shizuka Hio, to infest the academy and finish her job. That had lead to various troubles with the vampire council, not to mention it put Yuuki, Zero, and Kaname in a difficult position. But the "Mad Blooming Princess" was no more, and the only conflict that remained was the aftermath.

"We're making sure that that never happens again," Aido looked serious now. "Our Class President wants Yuuki Cross to remain out of harm's way, and we will do everything to fulfill his requisition."

"I see, then I shall take that into consideration," Almira said, turning around to face the two vampires. "But you must know, I am not here to tamper with the lives of the innocent. Miss Cross shall not be harmed through my hands, and in any case, if your Class President wants me to stay away from her, then I shall."

The two vampires found it rather strange that she acceded to their demands without hesitation. Not that they were being _that_ serious or anything; it was only because Kaname-sempai had told them to. After all, even Aido himself had broken curfew to toy with Yuki and her resistless sweet blood.

"Well in that case!" Aido chirped up from his dour mood and put an arm around Almira's neck. "We'll get along just fine!"

Kain simply sighed and ruffled the back of his hair. "Alright, now we're really getting late. Can we just go now?"

Almira apologized for keeping them from getting to class, and agreed to meet them as soon as she was done.

"Hurry up now. We don't wanna be late. Although I could use a little slacking off…" Aido laughed as he and Kain headed out the door.

Almira smiled and went up to an antique wall mirror that resided next to her four-poster bed. In the darkness, her face was not visible, but gazing closely, Almira suddenly saw both of her eyes glowed ferociously, and her pupils changed to vertical slits. She jumped back in fear, and blinked several times, only to see that the frightening image was gone, and in place stood her original reflection.

"No...please not now..." Cold sweat formed on her forehead, and she breathed in and out in an uneven rhythm. "Please not..."

_Meow_

Almira turned to the window, and found the black cat that had fled past Yuki outside on the tree ledge. Its yellow eyes simply stared at her, stagnant in an unsettling way.

Almira immediately got up and grabbed her handbag, scurrying out the door and down the elegant furnished staircase, face twisted with dread.

_"They know that I am here…"_ she thought with dread. _"They know I am hiding."  
_

* * *

**R&R porfavor!**


	4. Refuge

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Refuge

"Well if it isn't Miss Goody-Two Shoes again," Aido joked as Almira made her way past the Night Class students to an empty seat.

She kept her head down, hoping that they did not see her as something other than their kind: Vampires. Horrible bloodsucking creatures, yet tamed to remain civil amongst others. These creatures were the least of her worry, and for that she knew that she was at the right place-to save herself from the undeniable danger that was to come. Besides that, she was being tailed, and the idea frightened her more than anything else.

The sudden encounter with the cat had proved that. Her inhuman senses were beginning to weaken as her dread increased more and more. Once leaving the Moon Dorm, she had joined the Night Class at the last moment, staying behind yet close enough so she would not be caught. Along the way, she had passed many of the Day Class girls hovering around, squealing, laughing, and enjoying a sense of joviality. They sounded painful, but it eased her paranoia enough for her to appreciate the atmosphere of a real school.

"You must be the new student," Ichijo dropped by with a smile. "M-acu-Dellan, Almira is it?"

"Hehe yes." Almira chuckled at the way he butchered her last name. "And you must be…"

"Ichijo Takuma, Vice President of the Night Class." He offered her a hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

"I know that you're a foreigner here so if you need anything, just give me the word, and I'll be sure to help."

"Of course. And thank you for your kindness."

Aido sat with a thud on a seat in front of her. "Geez, what's with all the politeness?"

Ichijo sighed at his straightforward manner as Almira began to chuckle. "Is that a problem? Do you prefer me to be rash and bold like you instead?"

"I expect you to be cordial and cooperative," a soft yet strict voice uttered from behind.

Almira turned to find herself face to face with a striking young man with messy shoulder-length dark brown hair. His umber eyes were quite luring, and his pleasant face held a look of superiority. The President of the Night Class, Kaname Kuran, towered over her with an aura of great wisdom and fortitude; a being worth every moment of her purpose to come to Japan.

_'So you were the one who suspected my presence in the dorm room beforehand.' _Almira wondered curiously.

Aido retired from his slouch and shot straight up to bow to Kaname. The pureblood simply stared at Almira, as if he could see straight through her mind.

"I hope next time you wait until you're instructed before choosing a room in our dorms."

Almira nodded pleasantly. "You are right, that was rather inconsiderate of me."

Aido and Ichijo exchanged confused glances.

"But I truly wish that one wrong doing does not interfere with my pleasant stay. I would be more than honored to take your humble advices, even when concerning your loved ones," Almira added by providing a small curtsy. "I shall not touch Yuuki Cross as I have been instructed, Master Kaname."

The other vampires finally took notice of the new girl. Everyone stared as she immediately posed herself subservient to the great and powerful Kaname Kuran. His demands were odd to begin with, but if Aido was correct, she seemed too submissive and rather bold enough to state the obvious. She was polite, yes, but too polite.

Kaname gave a slight smile. "I'm glad you understand." And with that, he retired back to his work.

Meanwhile, Ruka glared directly at Almira after her small declaration. Was she trying to attract Kaname Kuran by being courteous?

"She's quite serious when it comes to respect," Cain said as he stood next to Ruka.

"Nobody's _that_ serious. She's no good news, that's for sure." Ruka concluded.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Headmaster's bathroom, Zero stood gloomily in front of the mirror as he tried to focus his attention away from the pain protruding from his neck. He knew that sooner or later the pain would increase, and he would be forced to turn to Level E. That day would surely come, and he had to keep himself in control for as long as he could. Besides, Yuuki was with him. As long as she was there, he would be in check.

"You need my blood, Zero. You can't hold out much longer." Yuuki pleaded as she stood close to him.

"Forget it. Just bring me some blood tablets." He panted.

"I thought you hated those!"

"Better than taking your blood," Zero answered.

Yuuki pouted, taking his words as an insult. She brought what Zero needed and waited until he calmed down. "Disgusting," Zero mumbled after taking the tablets.

"By the way, Zero, we had a new student today in the Night Class." Yuuki said, hoping a change in subject could make him feel better.

"So? Another filthy addition to the vampire club. Big deal."

"Zero, that's not nice! Besides…" Yuuki paused and chose her words carefully. "She's quite _different_ than what I thought she would be."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not really sure yet. But I really want you to meet her," Yuuki said excitedly. "You're coming on prefect duty tomorrow, right? I'll introduce her to you."

"Don't expect me to be nice to another vampire."

"Zero, she's not…" Yuuki stopped and remembered her promise. "I mean, she's not who you think she is. Just try to be polite, okay?"

Zero sighed. "Fine, fine." _Anything for you._

* * *

After the Night Class had retired back to the Moon Dorm, Almira quietly sneaked back to her room, scanning every corner, window and closet to make sure she was not being watched, although by now she probably was. The cat had disappeared, probably bearing news of her whereabouts. How long was she going to hide like this? Take refuge under a roof of foreigners, of different breeds? She had tried to behave mannerly in front of the Night Class because she knew they were well respected, elite and aristocratic. But they found her quite odd, probably because she exceeded too much with her kindness.

"Don't over do it..." Almira spoke to her reflection in the mirror. "Just do what you're here for."

She heard a knock on the door, and she approached it with slight hesitation. "Who is it?"

"A dark and handsome stranger." Almira breathed in relief to hear Aido's voice on the other side. She opened the door to find him and Kain looking posh as ever in a completely different attire than their school uniforms.

"Hello Almira-chan, I hope you aren't busy," Aido continued. "As a new student to this school, it's a necessity for you to come join us in the lounge for some leisure time."

Almira found his informality a bit strange. "I would love to, really, but I really was hoping to get some sleep tonight."

Aido raised his brow. "Sleep? Right now? But none of us go to bed until dawn!"

"Aido, maybe it's because she's from a different time zone." Kain added.

"Oh, well that's too bad." Aido mumbled disappointedly.

Almira felt a tinge of guilt. As a newcomer, she did not expect such hospitality right away, but it made her feel more welcomed than she desired. It had been awhile, she thought, since anyone had invited her to anything.

"No, no, that is alright. If you really want me to come, then I would be more than happy to accompany both of you," she continued. "Just let me change and I will be out in a second."

Aido broadened his grin to know that she agreed. It was not like him to cope with rejection. Kain, on the other hand, found it rather strange that she forcefully tried to reject the signs of sleep that was rolling in. As a more observant vampire, he could still see the faint bags under her eyes and a sudden weakness to her voice. In fact, the first time he saw her, he had a distinct feeling that she did not carry the signs of a normal vampire. Nor did she smell like one.

Almira soon stepped out of her room wearing a maroon ankle-length frilly skirt and a black high collared blouse. Her braided hair still lied across her shoulder, a little less disheveled than before.

"You look like a medieval woman with that attire," Aido said flatly before Kain gave him a painful nudge.

"Oh, I am sorry, is that bad?" Almira glanced down nervously at herself.

"Ignore him, it's his way of teasing newcomers," Kain answered back. "Are you ready to go?"

"Most certainly."

"Alright! Well the first thing that all of us are curious to know is what part of Switzerland you're from and why you're even here," Aido spoke with his nose in the air. "Of course, since I was nice enough to invite you, I expect you to tell me before the others."

"Alright, well, I am from Zurich." Almira paused before formulating her second answer. "And I am here because...because I heard of a pureblood who runs a highly praised school for both vampires and humans so-"

"You mean Kaname-sama," Kain spoke. "So there aren't any purebloods in Europe?"

"Well you see..." Almira tried to fish through her mind for a good excuse. "There are not many _cordial_ ones, I should say. When it comes to diplomacy I mean."

"That proves how great Kaname-sama is," Aido said proudly once again. "Nowhere else will you feel as secured than with him here."

Almira nodded as she fought back a yawn.

Kain followed, suddenly full of suspicion again. He didn't want to doubt himself, but he didn't want to share his thoughts with anyone just yet.

"So what does your family do?" Aido asked as they approached the stairs.

"Hm?" Almira squeaked wearily.

"Your family. I've never heard of the McDellans. Any prestigious titles? Patents? Corporate ownership?"

"Oh..well, em...that is to say-"

"Oh! That's right, I completely forgot." Aido suddenly reached into his pockets and took out a pack of blood tablets. "Here. You might want to have these before we go downstairs. These are a new and improved edition, thanks to yours truly."

"Blood tablets?" Almira observed them quizzically. "You are too kind." She placed them back in his hands. "But I don't need these."

Aido raised an automatic brow. "Don't need them? Of course you do!" His ego suddenly pulsed with frustration. "Don't try to act like a saintly vampire now."

"I am not." Almira raised her voice as she turned to trot down the stairs ahead of them. "May we just go please?"

"Aido..." Kain glanced at his cousin as he looked taken aback from her sudden defense. An itch to speak his mind suddenly took hold of him. "Aido, I don't think she's a-"

"It's for your own good you know!" Aido suddenly found himself following after her. "They're much better than the old ones!"

"It is not that, I-" Almira turned to refute, but her foot twisted awkwardly on a step, and she tumbled off balance.

And it all happened in a fraction of a second. Before Aido could breath a word, her exceptional reflexes took over, and she flipped, catlike through the air, swiftly landing on the bottom landing with the balls of her feet and her hands pinned skillfully to the ground. She took in short gasps as her heartbeat came to a rest. The two vampires behind her stared at her sudden acrobatic stunt. Almira brushed her hair out of the way and stood up shakily. "Sorry...that went highly unplanned."

* * *

"So this is where her roundabout escape route led her," a husky voice spoke in German from behind the dense leaves of a nearby tree. The man had short jagged black hair and bright golden eyes. His fingers, trailing across the smooth fur of the cat that appeared at Almira's window hours ago, were composed of sharp claws at the tips.

"She knows she can't hide here for long. Sooner or later, we'll be forced to intrude." A second much sharper voice answered. He had long crimson hair that was tied back in a ponytail. His eyes were bright golden as well, and his tongue seemed to have trailed across what looked like short fangs in his mouth.

"But Robin, we can't go near her if those vampires are around."

"Patience, Cyrus. As long as we don't resort to violence in their presence," the second one smirked, "we shall be able to kill her."

* * *

**Review please!  
**


	5. Threat

**I'm sorry for putting this story off for so long. I guess I was in a writer's block after all. That, or I was very busy, or plain lazy. Either way, here's the next chapter. ENJOY!**

**And thanks to all my reviewers! Keep reading!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Threat

A murky room lied disheveled and bleak as a figure hastily tried to lead a girl towards the open window. The surrounding walls seemed to leap forward and back in a cloudy dizzying motion, almost as how one perceives in a dream. The teenage girl looked around, the last glimpse she would ever see of her bedroom. But it was not her bedroom anymore, for several gaping cracks outlined the walls, and a misty aura protruded from the corners. The entire peaceful confines of her haven had changed, and stood in place, a haunting wreckage; a debacle.

"Almira, you have no time! You must go now!" the girl's mother screamed as she pushed her towards the window.

Almira did not listen as her eyes were fixated on the mahogany doors lay bounded with every furniture and mystical seal. The thundering noises of those who tried to enter echoed from behind. Scratching noises, even screeching yelps of annoyance from her enemies severed Almira's eardrums. The door was almost about to collapse.

"Almira...Anna, darling," The mother turned her daughter's face towards her. "You know where to go. Just like I told you. You know what to do right?"

"What about you?" Almira croaked as her head throbbed uncontrollably at the horrible screeching noise. Her human side was not used to sounds of such high intensity, and with each passing minute, she felt as if her other half would come out forcibly. The pounding in her chest grew with intensity. "Come with me."

"No, you leave this place at once! They are looking for you, not me!"

"But they will kill you too, mama!"

The woman bit her lip as she opened the window pane and pushed her out onto the slanted rooftop.

"T-take this." She placed a necklace into Almira's hands and covered them with her cold palms. "Keep this close. A-as long as this..." Even in the dark, her face was sticky with her tears, and the new ones that overflowed her cheeks drowned out her words.

Almira yearned to reach out. She ached for an embrace. A kiss. A lullaby. Words of reassurance that they will be safe forever. Just like she always said.

"P-prove them wrong..." The woman's voice quaked in despair. "P-prove them you are strong...and always know," She looked up into the cerulean eyes that bore no sign of a monster, but a frightened life of an innocent. Her beautiful daughter. "I will love you till the end of time."

Suddenly, Almira found herself falling, writhing through space and time into darkness. A darkness that had no end, until she yanked forward, and pulled herself out of the nightmare in a heap of fury.

"M-mama…" She shot up instantly, letting the buzzing in her brain come to a standstill. Her fingers felt moisture on her eyelashes, and as she got out of bed to walk towards the window weakly, she could see dazzling streams of sunlight illuminated the Academy grounds. It was still early; too early for the vampires to be awake.

But Almira could not imagine going back to sleep. "They only kill those who pose as a threat..." She spoke softly to herself while clutching the curtains tightly. "…and that threat is me."

* * *

"For the last time, all of you have to back off!" Yuuki yelled as she struggled to fight back a ravaging group of overexcited fangirls. They seemed to have gotten quite stronger lately, extirpating her hopeless barrier to make their way towards the Moon Dorm gates.

Dusk began with the usual chaotic bustle. The Day Class girls, like a nagging clump of birds, flocked to where their most admired group of elite Night Class students would depart. Yuuki tried with great effort to push many of her classmates back, only to glare ferociously at Zero who merely stood by a corner yawning with boredom. "For god's sake, Zero! Help me!" she didn't wait for a response, for soon enough, few distinct members from the pack ran past her and attempted to scale the wall to the other side.

"Oh no you don't!" Yuuki left her post to pull them down with difficulty. She felt like a hopeless mother trying to force back rowdy young children from snatching every food in her kitchen. Of course, that was what she sometimes felt about her classmates, although she denied it. Zero on the other hand, found them all annoying all the time; rowdy immature brats indeed.

And with that said, the sun disappeared into the depths of the horizon, and the gates of the Night Class opened to let the Night Class students file out. Elite and exceptionally beautiful, they walked gracefully down their usual paths as the surrounding fangirls halted their squeals to stare admiringly at them. Kaname Kuran was of course, was in the lead, with his usual bodyguards, Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aido, surrounding him.

Zero stood far away as possible, not wanting to deal with their presence as usual. Yuuki, however, also stood dazed, for whenever her beloved Kaname passed by, it was like an enchanting dream. He looked towards her feeble figure and gave a slight grin, pulling Yuuki into yet another mesmerizing spell.

This time, however, Yuuki pulled her eyes for a split second, and coincidentally, landed them on the new student, Almira McDellan. Yuuki saw her walking along with the Night Class slightly far back, quite radiant than the pale skins of her new peers.

Unlike most of the other vampires, however, she was not used to ignoring admiration, or anyone who showed her appreciation. To her, it seemed too haughty to not show one's admirers a least bit of decency. So with that, she took the chance to give back a smile to those who stared in awe at her pulchritude. She overheard few commenting on her looks while others noted on her new presence.

"Look at her hair, such an odd color!"

"Is she new? I've never seen her before!"

Almira tried not to be too self-conscious, but she immediately locked eyes with the girls who suddenly stopped at her notice. "Thank you very much. I am truly humbled by your comments," She raised her hand. "May I ask for your names?"

As she waited for an answer, the Day Class girls continued to gawk at her-not much at the fact that she was a foreigner, but that she had considered to talk to them.

"Oh...I suppose not," Almira chuckled as she went back to the elite group.

"Oh my god! She just thanked me!" Many began to squeal amongst themselves. Almira could not help but smile at herself. She felt good to show some courtesy, even if they were starting to become annoying. But it felt out of place, almost as if her kindness was forced.

"Hmph! Look at her," Ruka said as she glimpsed the whole scene from up front. "I told you she was trouble. She's trying to gain attention with those Day Class girls. It's as if she's better than us or something."

"Just relax, Ruka, she's just trying to fit in." Kain blocked her view. "Maybe where she's from, they have to respect the common folks."

"Sure, whatever."

"Almira-san!" Yuuki caught up to her right before the Night Class disappeared into another pair of gates leading to their classes. "Good evening."

"Good evening, Miss Cross," Almira smiled at her. She caught a glimpse of the other fangirls glaring at Yuuki again. "I saw you were trying to prevent your classmates from devouring us. Must be a hassle, yes?"

"Yeah, you have no idea," Yuuki sighed as she rubbed the back of her head. "It's as if they don't get it the first time. But I actually came by to let you meet someone."

"Is that so?" Almira said as Yuuki pulled to her side a tall figure with jet silver hair, almost as handsome as the Night Class president. But from the look of his face, he was not pleased to see her at all. In fact, he looked miserable and cross, almost as if he ached to leave as soon as possible.

Almira inspected him quickly and tilted her head in confusion. _He is one of them..._ She thought as she looked at him. _And yet he is in the Day Class?_

"This is my friend, Kiryu Zero, or simply Zero," Yuuki smiled enthusiastically. "He's supposed to help me with my job, but he always manages to ditch me," she glared at him from the corner of her eye.

"Ah,then it is nice to meet you, Zero," she held out a hand. "If you are a friend of Yuuki, then you are a friend of mine."

"Tch, whatever," Zero denied her hand and simply walked off.

"Ugh, there he goes again," Yuuki sighed. "Don't worry Almira-san, he's a bit of a grouch. You're not the target for his anger, really."

"I see," she responded, this time without smiling. There was something about Yuki's friend that she found intriguing. She could tell that he was not human, and yet he chose the Day Class to be far away from the vampires as much as possible. His deep anger for them had radiated from his skin as soon as he stepped forward, and it sent a chill down Almira's spine, as if he was ready to kill. What forced him to loathe his kind so much? One thing was apparent, however- if he was avoiding the Night Class through abhorrence or fear, then she was not that different either.

"You are being hunted too..." She whispered to herself in German.

"Did you say something, Almira-chan?" Ichijo spoke up from behind. Almira broke from her temporary trance and covered her mouth in embarrassment. "Oh no...I stopped the Night Class, didn't I."

Ichijo smiled. "Yeah, we almost left you behind. Even when the gates closed, we realized that we were missing someone." He took her hand. "But we have to catch up with the others. You don't want them to get angry you know." he turned to Yuuki and Zero. "Thanks for the help, you two!"

The two prefects nodded as Ichijo led Almira towards the gates with the Day Class girls in awe at their slightly embarrassing departure.

"I see you were introduced to Yuuki-chan and Zero-kun," Ichijo said. "Good that you were, but it was probably not a good time."

"Please do excuse me, Master Ichijo." she followed hastily. "I was lost in my thoughts."

"Thoughts you say? Like what?"

"Oh, just some casual observations," she turned her head towards Zero and sent a look of sympathy. "_Es tut mir Leid_."

* * *

Inside the classroom, Almira sat in her seat apart from the other vampires who conversed amongst themselves as quietly and mundanely as possible. The text in front of her bore little to no information, and when she looked around, it seemed that no one was even paying attention to their lesson. There was no teacher. No structure of a class. If she could label it as anything, it was all a mere facade for immortal creatures like them to show that they were students to the human world. But in reality, the vampires ran the school. It was a reality she knew quite well about her own kind, even if she hardly had a chance to mingle with them.

The thought brought her focus to the agenda at hand. She returned to the nightmare over and over again. Her mother knew someone here could help her-show her the way to the council that held the information she needed. Almira jolted up from her seat and looked around for the class president. Her eyes quickly spotted Kaname standing by the corner with a book, exhibiting his calm and powerfully alluring appearance. Almira gulped as she made her way to him through the other vampires. She walked a bit slowly at first, trying to think of the proper words to say. Not too indirect, not too straightforward, she reminded herself. But it felt like an eternity to get to him, as if the room was beginning to stretch longer and longer. She quickened her pace, and almost reached him before Aido intercepted her path.

"Hey Almira-chan, you wanna play hooky?"

"E-excuse me?" Almira said shakily as she saw Kaname look up from behind.

Aido bent over to whisper in her ear. "I meant ditch this class. The teacher's not here yet, so we could go out a bit."

"Is that allowed here?" Almira asked, trying to force back a blush as Kaname's eyes continued to observe her.

"Of course not. Kaname-sama is not supposed to know, but somehow he always finds out," Aido grinned as his eyes trailed to the pureblood standing behind him. "But I thought I would give you a first hand experience of the school grounds during nighttime. Won't get that in Switzerland, would you?"

"No but..." Almira stopped. A wave of nausea suddenly washed over, and a jolt of pain shot out from the back of her head. Her hands impulsively reached out to cover her face, but through her fingers, her eyes glowed a fierce golden yellow, and she gave a short growl towards the window as her pupils turned to vertical slits. Behind the glass, the tree branch quivered outside as two figures deserted their posts to spy on her every move. It was a cowardly move to be so close to the vampires' sight. But they she knew they were waiting patiently till the time was right; when she, for even a split second, decided to wander off from the academy. Without protection; without the power to scream.

"You okay, Almira-chan?" Aido asked as he inspected with a closer look.

"I am…fine." Almira responded as her eyes went back to normal. She looked again towards the window just to make sure. But the night stood still without disturbance, as if what she saw was just her imagination.

"So, about that little exploration?"

Almira turned to Aido, not realizing that he stood impatiently for an answer. "Actually, Aido," she continued. "I think it is better if I stay in class. It is too early for me to break the rules, if that is what you are making me do."

Aido's hopeful face fell into a grump. "Okay, well fine. Whatever."

"I am really sorry."

Aido walked off with a wave of his hand, showing his unaffected nature. He grabbed his cousin from his post and pulled him out to venture on his own. Almira felt a tinge of pity once again. She couldn't understand why he was eager to speak to a newcomer like her, but it felt surprisingly inviting. He was the first to care to even speak to her in the Night Class, even if he had to do it haughtily.

"You took a wise choice," Kaname spoke up.

Almira was startled by his voice and quickly realized that she finally had her chance to talk to him. But her mind was still clouded from the sudden incident, and she forgot her train of thought entirely.

"Oh yes...well you see…Master Kaname..."

"I have to go somewhere, please excuse me." Kaname closed his book and walked past her towards the door. On the way, the other vampires stood and bowed before he exited the class. Almira could only groan miserably for loosing her opportunity. She wanted to blame Aido, but maybe it was just bad timing.

And so she returned to her seat without nothing left to do, alone and reserved once again. She didn't sit silently for long until Ichijo came by cheerfully. "Aido told me about your acrobatic stunt yesterday. Said you cartwheeled down the steps."

"I just have a natural talent for that, I guess." She said, a little less enthusiastically.

"Us vampires have a lot of natural talents. Even more than the common human," Ichijo continued. "You know, I would really like to be acquainted with vampires from your country. The headmaster told us you are from a noble family. What are they like?"

Almira paused and looked up at him. Were there vampires in Switzerland? Perhaps, but her own kind played much more of a dominant role in Europe than anywhere else. Perhaps, she could tell him someday; tell him and the others that even vampires coexisted with yet another type of species in the world.

"Almira-san, are you spacing out again?"

"Oh. Oh right," she broke from her thoughts. "Well, Master Ichijo, as the saying goes, I would tell you, but then I'll have to kill you."

Ichijo laughed, a small uncertainty in his tone. "Ah, a mobster reference. Good one."

Almira chuckled back. If only she meant it as a joke.

* * *

** Review please! **


	6. Secrets

**Yeah! I actually found time to update! Well, late at night actually. I was half asleep when I wrote this…yawn, so tired.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Secrets**

Kaname forced himself to suppress a frown as he walked down the empty halls towards the headmaster's office. He recalled the incident back in the classroom and realized that something was very wrong. He could not put a finger on it, but for a split second when the new student reverted her face away from Aido, he felt goosebumps trail up his spine. That was no ordinary occurrence, especially since Kaname Kuran had never felt that sensation in centuries.

He found the door to the headmaster's room and gave a steady knock, wondering hopelessly if his dear Yuuki was safe outside the grounds at night for patrol. But then again, Zero was with her, and if he was not doing his job as promised to protect her, then he was to gravely pay the price. Kaname knew exactly what he needed to know.

"Come in!" Headmaster Cross's cheerful voice echoed from behind.

Kaname entered, holding a countenance as solemn as the night he realized Zero was close to turning level E.

"Ah, Kaname!" the headmaster continued in delight, "I was just about to call you-"

"Tell me what is going on," Kaname interrupted him as he dropped his fists on his desk. "You know something about this new student, don't you?"

The headmaster blinked several times to try to understand his point. "Um…you mean…"

"Headmaster Cross, this is not the first time I've seen this happen. Ever since that new student came to our class, I've noticed that we were being watched."

"Watched you say?"

"And not only that," Kaname looked down in frustration. "These 'spies' are not one of us. They don't have the same aura as ours, and their smell is completely different. Almira is no different...I've sensed it, even if the others haven't," He continued. "I feel a disturbance coming."

The headmaster took a deep breath and replaced his carefree attitude with a serious one. He knew he would have to unearth the topic at some point, especially when they were daring enough to lurk around the school grounds. Something bad was bound to happen, but he made sure it did not affect his own students. In any case, it was during this time that he felt he could actually do his job, to protect the school that he worked so hard to establish.

"Kaname," he spoke softly with a sigh. "I should have told you this before. The minute they came here...when she came here, I was going to warn you." He looked up at the pureblood's calm face. "It's a shame many of your kind don't know about _them_, but then again, this is the first time they came to us after such a long time."

"Who are they then? Who is she?" Kaname found himself question like a curious child. For the first time, the pureblood was lost in curiosity, as if he craved something beyond his boundary of knowledge. And that was often rare.

"Kaname," the headmaster leaned forward to emphasize his concern. "are you familiar with the descendants of Bastet?"

* * *

"I'm so bored," Aido yawned as he trotted down the frost stained grass under the night sky. "I wish there was something exciting going on."

"Well you shouldn't have ditched class then," Kain answered as he brushed the back of his head annoyingly. "Or dragged me out along-with for that matter…"

"I can't believe Almira-chan didn't want to come outside with me." Aido pouted. "It's such a nice night out too."

"You heard what she said. Besides, I don't understand why you care about her so much."

Aido paused and tried to hide a slight blush. "It's not that! She just…seems interesting to me, that's all."

Kain smirked. "Is it because she's a foreigner? Or is it because she seems so lost amongst us all the time?"

"Wow, aren't you the Einstein of all vampires," Aido mumbled sarcastically. "But you're right. She's very different than the vampires here. Not just for being from another country, but that clueless and annoyingly 'pure' attitude of hers...it just makes her an easy target."

"She's a peculiar one…" Kain responded. After the stairs incident, he brushed away any assumptions of her possibly being human. A human lost among ravaging predators. After all, no mere mortal was capable of performing such a stunt in the brink of instinct, not even the best out of the best. Maybe he was wrong after all.

"Either way, I'm sure I can change that goody-two shoes," Aido chuckled and nudged his elbow mischievously against his cousin's arm. "You know, make her break the rules a little. Stuffs like that."

"You are one heck of a moron," Kain sighed. "I'm not surprised that Ruka says the same thing."

"I don't care what she says! Besides-" Aido halted in his tracks to sniff the air. Suddenly, a trail of slightly pungent fragrance seeped past his vigilant nose as he sucked in its fresh alpine scent. It smelled heavenly and overwhelming, almost like an alluring sweet drug. Aido could not help but absorb every ounce of the aroma, licking his lips after realizing its irresistible source.

_Blood_

"Mmm, I almost forgot that our dear Yuuki-chan was patrolling the grounds tonight." Aido smirked. "I wonder what she pricked against this time."

Kain knew exactly what his cousin meant. "Hanabusa, don't be stupid again. You know what happened last time."

But Aido didn't listen, and without thinking, he greedily followed Yuuki's scent towards the clearing behind the bushes, eager to punch his fangs into her skin like before.

"Aido, don't be ridiculous!" Kain ran after him. "If Kaname-sama sees you, you're gonna be in big trouble again. Heck, I'll probably be sacked too."

"Just one lick, Akatsuki. I'll stop before he even realizes!" Aido smiled to himself. "Besides, he didn't object when I left the classroom."

Aido silently pushed back the bushes, hoping to find Yuuki unarmed and alone. His craving was heightening every second, and he almost reached his heavenly delight until he looked about the clearing, and saw someone else.

No, two of them. One sat on the cold ground with his knee erect, covering up what seemed to be like a wound stained in blood. His chestnut brown hair trailed in messy locks up to his shoulders, and his eyes were ocean blue. The other crouched next to him with a worried look, gibbering something in a foreign language. His eyes were of the same color as his companion, and his hair was a vanilla blonde. Both had light radiant skin, almost as beautiful as that of the Night Class vampires.

Aido could not help but be lured by the scent. However, one half of him still kept poised and rational, and he pondered with interest who both of them were.

"That's odd. Never seen them in my life," Kain said softly from behind Aido.

"Me neither," Aido answered as he crept out of the bush and made his way towards the two strangers.

"Damn! I can't believe you're on the ground even before we-" the blonde male stopped when he noticed Aido come his way. "Oh look, Ralph, seems like you're not going to bleed to death after all."

The other guy looked up and gave a small bashful smile. "Oh, sorry about that. I just had an accident while coming here." His Japanese was flawless, even though he and his partner looked European. "I should really look where I'm going next time." He observed his scar again.

"You can say that again." the other responded.

Aido examined them, noticing that their accents were still different. The smell of exposed blood was driving him crazy, yet he forced himself to stay calm and unaffected. After all, it would have been a lot easier if these two were helpless wandering females. As guys, however, it was much different.

"Who are you two?" Aido asked rather impolitely.

"Hehe, good question," the crouched figure stood up and shook Aido's hand forcefully. "I'm Caleb Austerlitz," he pointed down to his injured partner. "and this one here is my brother, Raphael Austerlitz."

"We arrived here from Germany just yesterday," the one called Raphael got up and supported himself on one leg. "Got excellent room and board in this town of yours and decided to check the academy out on a little night stroll."

Kain was the one to answer. "Germany? So you two are foreigners too?"

"That's right. You see, we're not supposed to get admissions till tomorrow, but then we heard that your school gives special night classes. So we thought of stopping by right now, you know, to beat the bustling crowds during the day."

Caleb chuckled. "Yeah, and this Night Class sounds quite appealing. After midnight's when all the parties at, isn't that right, bro?"

"Whatever you say." Raphael smiled back, not even caring that his knee was left unattended.

Aido and Kain looked at each other with questionable looks. The two strangers seemed so carefree and naïve. Too naive.

"Are you two familiar with the rules of admissions?" Kain said. "Not everyone is allowed to join the Night Class if they feel like it."

"Why? 'Cause we're not tall, dark, and handsome like you folks?" Caleb bared his teeth in amusement.

_"No, because you are humans."_ Aido was compelled to speak. But even if they were, their appearances were too attractive for them to be mere mortal beings. It was just their skin, wielding a radiant shade slightly darker than the white skin of vampires, that made them different than their kind. What was also bizarre was that they were from abroad too, just like Almira. Was it a mere coincidence that three foreign-born students suddenly decided to join Cross Academy in a row? Something definitely did not seem right.

"Halt right there!" Yuuki's voice bellowed from a distance as she ran towards the clearing, blowing her whistle every few seconds. "Night Class students are not permitted on school grounds during class time!"

Aido snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Yuuki with a frown. "You know every time you say that, I tend to care less and less, Yuuki-chan!"

Yuuki glared back. "Aido-sempai, please don't make me tell the headmaster that you're not abiding the rules."

Kain rubbed his temples hopelessly. "Stop it you guys. We've got company."

Yuuki stopped her argument and looked over at the two strangers who stood in awkward silence. She immediately bowed sheepishly for her immature entrance, not bearing the slightest clue to ask who they were.

"Cut it out, Yuuki-chan," Aido said. "These two are new to this school, so I suggest you do your job of taking them to the headmaster or something."

"Oh right, right!" Yuki walked up to them. "I'm sorry for the trouble. My name is Cross Yuuki and I'm the prefect here at school, along with a member of the disciplinary committee. Now-"

"Disciplinary committee?" Caleb raised his brows. "Are the students here that bad that you guys need babysitters?"

Yuki felt a bit intimidated. "Well no, it's a rather different story. But anyway, if you two will just follow me, I'll take you both to the headmaster's office."

"Tch, about time," Raphael looked down at his dried wound. "This better not lead to an infection."

Both of them followed Yuuki towards the Academy building, looking back at Aido and Kain only once to bid them farewell.

"Stay outta trouble!" Caleb yelled before breaking into another chuckle.

Aido found himself growl. There was no doubt that those two were trying to make a joke out of everything, not to mention act cocky and obnoxious. He realized at that point that he truly _loathed_ them; He hated them for making fun of his position. Their nerves really started to annoy him, and he finally concluded that they were going to be worse than Kiryu.

"Let's go back. I don't feel like taking a stroll anymore." Aido turned towards the academy without a second word. Kain merely shrugged in agreement, and followed suite. There was something about the new students that bothered him, almost the same way Almira made him uncomfortable in the beginning. He wondered to himself, if by any chance, they were related. Nevertheless, he knew he had to talk to Almira about this.

* * *

"So they were after her all this time?" Kaname said after the truth was unraveled to him. "But why?"

The headmaster leaned back on his chair and looked at the ceiling. "Because she broke the biggest taboo of her kind."

"And that is?"

"That is something...I urge you to find out for yourself. And I say this because if you must become involved in their dilemma, you must learn the truth from her own lips, not from a third party source." the headmaster continued as he leaned forward. "But remember this, these people, they operate in a web of convolution. Very few of your kind who know about them have chosen to stay away for that matter. And you will know why."

The pureblood swallowed his words before thinking on his next set of words. "You want me to help her, don't you?"

Kaien shrugged, accepting the blame. "I know why she came here, and for my own reasons, I have chosen to give her aid. No matter what they believe, she is still an innocent girl." he continued with a pause. "Simply caught in the misfortunes of her mother."

Kaname did not speak.

"Listen, there is no doubt that they won't leave until their job is done, no matter how long it takes. That is why I really need you to watch her every move and keep her safe. Talk to her. Learn from her. But don't tell the others about her identity. At least not now." Kaien smiled at him. "Just know that for being a respected pureblood, you have a power that these _beings_ cannot cross. That is your greatest advantage."

"You flatter me, headmaster." Kaname gave him an appreciative nod. " But whatever may come, I will make sure to end it before it spreads to greater complications."

"Remember, you have the closest access to the council members, and she will come to you to go to them."

"I see. I shall do what I can." Kaname turned to leave. "It's a shame though that all this had to occur now...right when we seem to be expecting new students at our doorstep. Do be careful, Headmaster."

And sure enough, the door slowly opened as Yuuki entered, blushing excessively at the sight of her dear vampire savior who smiled at her presence. "Oh! I'm so sorry to interrupt!"

"No harm done," Kaname answered calmly as his eyes fell on the two figures behind her.

The headmaster got up and gave a cheerful smile once more. "Dear daughter, please do come in! I wasn't expecting new students at this time!"

"Our fault sir," Raphael spoke. "We took advantage of the opportunity." He met Kaname's blank eyes and gave a friendly smile.

Kaname smirked in return. _"So you finally decided to show your face…"_

Raphael seemed to have read his mind. _"And a hello to you, vampire..."_

* * *

**Read and comment please!**


	7. Plan

** Chapter 6: Plan**

"What did you say?" Almira turned to Akatsuki, a look of apprehension clear on her face. The class was already over when Kain and Aido caught up with Almira leaving the classroom.

"They said they were from abroad. From Germany." Kain observed her while he spoke. "I am not implying that you know them, Almira-san, but because from where you're from... well it can't be a coincidence, can it?"

"I...cannot say." Almira frowned. "Did these two gentlemen mention anything about me?"

The cousins exchanged glances. "Not once."

"So...do you know them, Almira-san?" Kain continued. "Are they friends of yours?"

Almira did not speak as her eyes lingered past their faces and tried to visualize her captors' plan of action. Clearly they were breaching into human territory to sneak up on her. Maybe find her weakness when the vampires were not around. It was against her kind's principles, but it did not stop them from breaking rules before.

Of course, she thought, they had proven themselves quite surreptitiously back in Switzerland, when integrating into the tourist group gave them a closer advantage to strike her without her knowing. Their claw marks still burned her shoulder, but soon, she dreaded, they would do more than just afflict pain. And knowing how her other half reacted to their presence, they would certainly find other means to trap her before she least expected it.

But how? And when?

"Eh...Almira-san, are you okay?"

"What? Oh yes," Almira turned her attention to Kain and smiled. "Sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you. But no, I don't believe I know them. If it is a coincidence then it's a very strange one."

"Strange is right." Almira heard Aido let out a small snort. But for an instant, she found herself breathing in relief from the realization. If she had not refused his request on a night tour, she would have probably not returned alive. She had made the right decision to stay, but whether that gave her a safer advantage, she was still unsure.

"That's odd," Ichijo walked up to them. "Day Class students applying now? Usually they come around daytime."

"I smell a rat! That's all I know," Aido replied grumpily, unable to get rid of the arrogant looks on the boys' faces.

"It seems to me that you're jealous," Ruka came up to him with a mocking smirk. "How embarrassing for a vampire like you being afraid of mere humans like them."

"I'm not scared!" Aido yelled at her. "Hanabusa Aido never gets scared! I can just easily suck the life outta them if I wanted to!"

"Aido, please," Almira interrupted before Ichijo could comment on his imprudence.

But it was too late. Like a ghost, Kaname Kuran appeared without a sound, dark and lean to perfect stature. Except this time his calm appearance was replaced by one of stern concern. And it was directed, as always, to his usual target.

"Welcome back, Kaname!" Ichijo walked forward as everyone lowered their heads to a bow. "Where did you go anyway?"

Kaname ignored his greeting and walked up to Aido blushing furiously at his sight. He knew what waited for him, just like every other times when his irrational comments became a source for constant row with Ruka. And just like before, Kaname's hand went up and quickly slashed a scar across Aido's cheek. The only sound that followed was Almira's short gasp.

"I really hope those words do not come out of your mouth again," Kaname said calmly.

"Yes, Kaname-sama," Aido looked down in shame.

Almira was not sure if his authority was intentionally displayed in front of her, or if this was one of his usual antics. But her insides suddenly churned with unease, and she fought hard to prevent the words that crossed her mind from spilling. But she could not stop knowing that she now had a chance.

"M-master Kaname, do you have a moment to speak in private?" Almira blurted out a bit too hastily. She avoided his eyes and cursed at the ground, but the other vampires had already turned to her in slight surprise at her forwardness.

Kaname stared at her for the first time, observing her foreign features as he walked up, and quite unexpectedly, nodded in agreement. "As you wish." he said as he let her follow him down the hall, leaving the curious faces of the other vampires behind.

"That was strange. I wonder if anything is going on between the two," Ichijo said.

"The nerve of that girl!" Ruka exploded with contempt. "What does she have to speak in 'private' for?"

"Ruka. You don't have to get agitated over little things." Kain sighed.

Meanwhile, Kaname turned around a corner and opened the door to a deserted room, motioning his hand to let Almira walk in first. She stepped into what seemed to be a small study, quaint and comforting with rows of books lined up on the shelves. But the inviting feeling didn't last long as Kaname shut the door behind her with force, letting his brows furrow in dismay.

"What is this taboo you broke?" Kaname questioned without a hint of hesitation.

Almira shuddered in fear, not simply because of the unexpected inquiry, but because she knew what he meant quite well. She had a feeling he would find out eventually, if through anyone, then the headmaster. But it hit her sharply when his face bore no sign of curiosity or sympathy. He was there to corner her to submission.

"I asked you a question," he spoke again.

"You ask things too hastily, Master Kaname," Almira answered as she took a step back. "I was not expecting to be involved in this conversation."

"You are frightened, aren't you?" He saw the goosebumps on her skin. "But the situation of the matter is forcing me to act seriously, especially since you have managed to bring a pair of troublemakers into our school."

"I am aware of that…" Almira admitted.

"The headmaster told me to keep you safe till I assign a meeting with the council. But you must remember that you are in a dangerous stage right now. Not simply due to these followers of yours, but even from the Night Class and yourself."

"So you know I am hiding from them. From all of you." She said plainly. "I am aware that things will become quite hectic after this, but I have chosen to take the risk. I can only apologize if I am the cause of such troubles, and I would regret for any misdemeanors committed." She met his eyes with interest. "It is amazing how pureblood vampires such as yourself catch on to the truth so fast, but there is still so much you do not know…that I don't know."

"And that is?"

"Master Kaname," Almira continued as she built up a wave of confidence in her voice. "the headmaster might have informed you of my clan, but there are many things that he is still unaware of. This 'crime' I am accused of has so much to do with my own actions, but also not at all. The ones that are hunting me are perhaps evil, but perhaps are not. In other words, I can only reveal so little, for my problems are only for the ears of the council. No one else's."

"Ah, so I am just the dog who must question nothing and do what he's told."

"No, never something like that." Almira caught his words by surprise. "But if you spoke to the headmaster then you must already know what your role is, and what needs to be done. That is what I expect from you."

Kaname took in her bold words with eagerness for the first time. This stranger who had appeared from nowhere had dared to put him in his place. No one in centuries had ever demanded anything from of him. Even his followers, who were used to surrendering to his alluring tone so easily, would have died before crossing a pureblood.

"I assure you, if this is what the headmaster thinks best, than it shall be done. But just know this." He stepped forward to block the only source of light in the room. "Such crimes are never accepted within my kind, Miss McDellan. You are simply lucky to have the headmaster's pity. Otherwise, I would have probably disposed of you myself." He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "...just to keep my loved one out of harm's way."

Almira did not move, but she felt the sincerity in his words. Her mind instantly came to alert, and a sense of fear took root in her chest. He was close enough to kill on her on the spot. His overbearing presence emanated a sweet smell that tickled her nose, but her attention was fixated on his fangs, of which she was sure he was going to use against her.

"Then I am lucky. I have been this far." She breathed. "But if you choose to help me, then I can settle this matter and be gone from this academy before anyone finds out."

Kaname stood back with a sigh and headed towards the door, opening it to let some of the hallway light inside. "It is not an easy business, Miss McDellan. You'll soon come to find that not all guarantees are made so smoothly."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that unless you acquaint me more about these Descendants of Bastet," he continued. "I won't be able to supply a good reason for having the council meet you. They are after all, busy men, and they only agree to a hearing that bears great importance."

"But this is of great importance!" Almira widened her eyes in worry. "This is more important than anything!" She clutched her heart. "I have to find a way before I...before this..."

"Then we'll have to supply a good reason to make them think so, don't we?" Kaname said. "I assure you, I'll find out what you're hiding. But in the meantime..." He turned to leave. "Do continue to proceed with caution. We don't want any reckless law-breaking in this school by a strange foreigner."

Almira clutched her chest even harder as she watched the pureblood walk away, poised and tranquil as ever. If he was referring to what she feared the most, then no doubt he was going to unlock her vulnerability with ease. But one thing was for sure: her fate was in his hands for the time being. And if this was a game she had to play, then there was nothing else to do but play it.

"I hope you know what you are doing..." Almira said quietly as she folded her arms around herself.

* * *

"Oi! What gives?" Caleb dropped his bag on the bed forcefully. "I asked for a window overlooking a view. Who wants to look at trees all day?"

"Relax," Raphael placed his bag on his bed calmly. "We're not here to get comfortable."

Caleb sighed as he observed their new dorm room. It was as elegant as it could get for a private school, but thinking back on the fact that the place had a discipline committee, he wondered how 'elegant' this place really was.

"I wonder what the people are like here. I mean, we don't get to see them until tomorrow," Caleb landed on his bed with a flop and folded his fingers behind his head. "Except those two guys we met today. They were interesting to tease with your little_ scene_ back there."

Raphael smiled and looked down at the wound he managed to cover with a bandage at the headmaster's office. He stripped it off, only to reveal clear and unharmed skin. "I was hoping it would work against them. After all, blood _is_ their most desired craving."

Caleb chuckled. "And that Yuuki girl...quite the jumpy one. God knows how she ended up being in charge of things."

"True, but I do recall the headmaster calling her 'daughter' so I wouldn't be surprised if she was spoiled into the position." Raphael slowly opened the door and peeked outside into the empty hall. "Either way, you can go to sleep if you want to. I think I'll stroll around for a bit."

Caleb looked up a bit seriously. "Ralph, you're not thinking of-"

"Don't be an idiot. I'm not leaving the dorm." And with that, Raphael closed the door behind him and trotted down the deserted hallway. It was already midnight, and not a sound was heard from either room around him. Now that he thought about it, he felt more awake during nighttime than his brother. But it did not make any difference. His kind was already accustomed to both times of the day, and that made him smirk.

Raphael recalled his first view of Kaname Kuran in the headmaster's office. An interesting pureblood, much different than the ones he heard about. He could tell he would be difficult to avoid, but Raphael had some tricks up his sleeves as well.

"Hey you! What are you doing out at this time?" a voice demanded from behind.

Raphael turned to see a pale figure with silver short hair on the other end of the hall. His clothes looked slightly unkempt, and it seemed as if he was dragging himself weakly towards him.

"Day Class students are not supposed to be awake at this time," he said with a deep frown.

"Speak for yourself," Raphael responded after recognizing his Day Class uniform.

"Keep talking. You're just putting yourself in more trouble that way," he pointed at the prefect badge on his arm. "I suggest you go back to your room."

"What, am I not allowed to take a little stroll at night? What if I can't sleep?"

The other male approached him with a snarl, and Raphael instantly sniffed the air to notice a faint sweet aroma surrounding his body. "What's this?"_ He thought. _"Someone is definitely not in the right place."_  
_

"You're one of the new students, aren't you?" the boy asked.

"That's right. My name's Raphael Austerlitz." He extended his hand, only to receive a piercing glare from the other male. "Listen, I don't mean any trouble, really. I just hope I don't get on your bad side because of this."

The silver-haired boy released his frown and looked up at him with weary eyes. "I'm Zero Kiryu, also a member of the Disciplinary Committee. You've already met Yuki Cross I think."

"Oh yeah, that jitterbug? Already acquainted us with the rulebook. And I do believe she also spoke about you once…something about being a pain in the ass."

Zero somewhat smiled at his comment and walked past him, rubbing his forehead along the way. "Well anyway, go back to your dorm. I don't want any students out right now."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Disciplinary Committee." Raphael answered. He watched as Zero turned the corner and trotted back to his own room. As he himself closed the door to his own room behind him, he looked down to find Caleb snoring under the covers.

_"Hmm, a vampire in the Sun Dorm…how odd."_ Raphael wondered. "_Zero Kiryu, you might be able to prove quite a bit of assistance to us…"_

* * *

**Read and review please!**


	8. Reunion

**Sorry for the absence. Busy days are among us.  
**

**Well here's Chapter 7 (page 8) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Reunion

"Ughh…so tired…" Yuuki yawned as she entered the classroom with her usual sluggish posture. It was not enough that she had to provide yet another tour to two new students the night before, but also had to return patrolling the grounds a bit later than usual. It wasn't long, however, till Zero started having his usual "attacks" and searched desperately for Yuuki's exposed neck. She had complied without hesitation once again, and once Zero returned back to his dorm in self-disgust, Yuuki tried hard to cover up the bloody wound. But after having being bitten for so long, the "scar" had gotten bigger, and even a band-aid seemed useless against her punctured skin.

"Morning Yuuki-chan," Yori spoke calmly as Yuuki trudged next to her. "I see you're more tired than usual."

"Yeah, I was patrolling the grounds more than usual." Yuuki responded sleepily as her head fell flat on the desk.

Yori sighed as she heard Yuuki's snores and looked behind. "It's really noisy isn't it? With those two arriving and all."

Yuuki looked up and gave a puzzled look. Before she could ask, she suddenly began to realize the commotion occurring a few rows behind her. Many of her other classmates were hovering around a supposedly occupied desk. The occasional squeals and laughter from the Day Class girls surely meant that they were being exposed to a source of fascination, almost the same reaction they gave to the Night Class. Sure enough, Yuuki was able to make out the two figures amongst them, and her memory came jogging back to her once again.

"Caleb-san. Raphael-san," She said out loud.

"Please ladies, don't need to get all roused up. I'm afraid I only have one more trick left," Caleb spoke apologetically as he looked towards a girl standing near him and asked for her red hair ribbon. "May I?" he asked nicely. The girl couldn't help but blush with gratitude. Yuuki watched as he crumpled the ribbon into his fist and with a swift, pull out a beautiful red rose from the bottom. The girls cheered as he returned the rose back to the girl.

"He's been doing that for awhile now. The other one doesn't seem quite involved though," Yori spoke from behind her book.

Yuki moved her gaze next to Caleb, and sure enough, saw Raphael engaging himself with a novel, ignoring the amusing hand tricks played out by his brother. Yuki couldn't help but notice that they somehow resembled the personalities of Aidou Hanabusa and Kain Akatsuki from the Night Class, and she forced back a smile.

"Ah, well look who it is," Caleb said as he finally noticed Yuuki staring at him. He made his way through the crowd of students and came up to her with a lively expression. "You sure look terrible, Miss Disciplinary Committee. All that night patrolling getting to you, is it?"

"Ye-yes," Yuki blushed as his tall figure shadowed her own. "I see you were amusing my classmates."

"Yeah, it was inevitable," Caleb turned back and gave a wink, sending the girls into another round of squeals. "My brother is not much of a _flatterer_ though. He prefers his books over looks, isn't that right bro?"

"Whatever you say," Raphael answered without looking.

Caleb shook his head before catching the band-aid hiding Zero's fang marks on Yuuki's neck. "What happened over here?" He pointed at the spot.

Yuuki impulsively covered her palm against it. "Oh, nothing, it…it's just a scrape. I accidentally walked into thorny bushes yesterday while patrolling."

Caleb gave a slightly suspicious look and started to chuckle. "Is this a common habit of yours? You're such a clumsy little girl!" he patted her head playfully.

"Who you calling a little girl?" Yuuki pushed his hand off while laughing at the same time. It felt strange acting so informally with someone she had only met the day before, but Caleb had proved himself to be quite sociable in the headmaster's office. Raphael was the same, but only slightly. Still, it made Yuuki happy to know that their class was going to be joined by foreigners who had a similar physique and attractiveness as the men from the Night Class.

The girls were particularly excited, especially since Yuuki's laughter suddenly struck a jealous glare from her classmates that forced her to pull back. "I have to return to my seat. Please don't hesitate to ask me questions if you or your brother need any help." she bowed before walking back to her place next to Yori.

Caleb stood there for awhile before speaking, this time a bit more seriously. "Yuuki."

She looked back.

"Tell Zero we said hi." He smirked before returning back to his own seat as well.

"What was that about?" Yori asked Yuuki who looked a bit confused. "How do they know Zero Kiryu?"

"I don't know. I never introduced them to him. Maybe they got acquainted in the boy's dormitory?" Yuuki finished before feeling a pang of worry. From what had happened last night, she hoped to god that they did not see him in his bloody vampire form. He had ditched class for that reason, because he still needed rest. But he had promised to return at dusk when the Night Class would come out. That is, if he was willing to keep a promise.

"So, what have we noticed?" Raphael whispered to Caleb when he returned.

Caleb smiled as the teacher entered the classroom, forcing everyone to go back to his or her seat.

"Yup, Zero's a vampire alright…"

* * *

Twilight soon arrived in a blink of an eye. Back at the Moon Dorm, Almira gazed into the sunset from behind the curtains in the entrance hall of the Moon dorm.

Her fingers played with the small cyan cross around her neck, the one her mother gave her before she perished in the hands of the hunters in her place. Almira treasured it beyond all else; it was an heirloom of which she had no mind to its effects, but every time she rubbed against the little smooth gemstone in the center, she felt an awakening hope when all seemed lost. And she fought for this hope to stay as long as she was in this unknown territory. Her quest was to accomplish the improbable, but it was not impossible, so she was said, even if her chances were minimum. Yet the so-called "sacred documents" of her kind was out there, and all she could do now to attain them was pray for a miracle, or a genie, knowing that she had rubbed the jewel to its maximum luster.

"I'm beginning to think that there's something wrong with you." Ichijo walked up to her from behind. "Or you're homesick. Which one is it?"

"Most likely the last one, Master Ichijo," Almira spoke.

"Ah, yes...the pain of leaving your family. I actually never knew how that felt." Ichijo chuckled. "But no matter. Aido said that you've been resisting your blood tablets. I think it's a good time to start having those."

"Aido Hanabusa says many things, doesn't he?" Almira crept up a smile. " I thank him for worrying about me, but I am fine as long I concentrate on my work." She turned back towards the window.

Ichijo opened his mouth to ask about the clear anxiety on her face that made her seem excessively jumpy, but he thought against it. He turned to leave before Almira spoke up again.

"Did you see what the new students look like? From the Day Class?" She cringed her forehead, knowing well where her fear resided.

"Not yet, but we may see them if they chose to come out to greet us." Ichijo raised a speculative brow. "Why do you ask?"

"Simply curious." Almira tapped against the floor impatiently. She envisioned the worst - of her attackers hiding among the Day Class students and forcing her other half to react violently in their presence. It had always responded when they were near, and now if what Kain said was true, then these new students were there for a bigger, more _menacing_, purpose. If that was not the worst way to expose her, then nothing else was. If anything, leaving those gates would be stepping into a trap, and each time she found herself being threatened, her dark side grew stronger.

Almira ultimately came to a decision. "I...am going to stay in today." She walked swiftly past Ichijo. "Please tell Master Kaname I won't be able to attend class."

"What? But..." Ichijo called after her in surprise. "Almira-san?"

The other vampires watched as she headed towards the stairs, taking quick steps without hesitation. Suddenly, a presence stepped in front her on the first landing, and before she could raise her head to see his face, everyone in the hall stood up to bow in respect.

"I expect you to walk to class like the rest of us." Kaname ordered with a stern tone. "You don't want to portray a bad image to the rest of your peers, do you?"

"You know what is out there," She whispered through her teeth. "Master Kaname, you cannot let me go out in the open when-"

"I told you to relax," Kaname interrupted. "If it's safety you are worried about, then you will do exactly as I say. Don't forget, I am the one assigned to help you."

And with that, he closed the topic immediately. Almira furrowed her eyebrows in worry before miserably taking her post to follow the Night Class out through the doors.

* * *

"Oh so this is what you do as Miss Disciplinary Committee," Caleb looked around excitedly at the many fangirls hovering around the gates of the Moon Dorm. "And here I thought you guys were all troublemakers."

"Well it's not an easy job," Yuuki answered as she tried to push back a group of girls. "But the Night Class is really popular so we can't help it."

"Seems like a pain," Caleb looked around at the advancing Day Class girls. "especially since _we_ somehow doubled the excitement."

"What do you mean?" Yuuki asked before she saw with surprise that there were less of her classmates squealing towards the gates in expectation. In fact, many of them were giving hopeful sighs towards Caleb and Raphael, blushing whenever they met their eyes.

"You're becoming very popular now, Caleb-san," Yuuki said as he gave a cunning smile.

"Where's Zero?" Raphael spoke up after a long while. "Isn't he coming today?"

"He's not a guy of his word," Yuuki sighed at the thought. "He's been a bit sick lately so I guess he can be spared for now."

"Hmm, I wouldn't say that," Raphael looked into the distance. "I think your friend decided to keep his word this time."

Sure enough, Zero walked towards Yuuki with his usual threatening countenance. The fangirls were forced to disperse. "Miss anything?"

"Not much. Just everything that matters," Raphael said sarcastically as he went up to Zero. "Still have that grumpy attitude from last night it seems."

"I still remember who you are, Raphael," Zero answered. "What are you two doing out here anyway?"

"We've decided to help you guys on your duty," Caleb chirped in. "Little Yuuki here needs some help after all."

"Don't listen to my brother," Raphael sighed. "I think he's unaware of the fact that he's better at causing an uproar than suppressing one."

Caleb shook his head at him as Yuuki and Zero gave a slight chuckle. "Alright, then we'll simply _watch_ the procession."

When the gates finally opened and the Night Class appeared from behind, the girls went back to admire them once again. Caleb and Raphael were the only curious males in the group, standing far back as they watched the beautiful figures walk past.

"Wow, they sure look like a couple of corpses." Caleb said. "So pale and grim. Beautiful, but grim."

"They seem different than what I thought them to be," Raphael looked at Kain and Aidou. "Especially those two today."

Almira, on the other hand, looked about restlessly for any sign of the people she feared to see. No one amongst the Day Class resembled those who tried to attack her. But then again, they never showed their faces - they simply were there, somewhere, hiding and watching without a disturbance in the atmosphere. She impulsively clutched her chest, waiting for the blow. But nothing came, until she crossed a majority of the fans standing admiringly around them.

"Almira...Almira McDellan, is that you?" she heard a voice speaking clear German from behind and turned to see Caleb break through the group towards her. Almira was wholly taken aback from the sight of the stranger, but before her mind could land on reason, she found herself blurt out what she least expected to say.

"C-Caleb?" She waited before his image sunk into her memory. Suddenly, her eyes flew wide open as she clasped her mouth in surprise. "Caleb Austerlitz?"

"Ah you still have it! Memory still fresh," He tapped against his forehead as he brought Raphael forward. "Look Ralph, she still remembers us."

"Oh my goodness, what are you doing here?"Almira looked from one brother to the other, not knowing the congregation that stared at them curiously. "You never told me you were coming to Japan!"

"None of us told each other anything after you left grade school back in Zurich." Raphael answered. "But we want to know the same thing."

"Well I - " Almira stopped before realizing what she could not say. In that instance she noticed that their thoughtless intro and foreign tongue were beginning to catch the eyes of some of the Night Class members. "I wish I can say but - "

"Almira-chan, don't hold up the class again," Ichijo beckoned as Almira noticed with embarrassment that her peers were already beginning to leave her.

"Oh no, I am so sorry, but I must go," she continued. "Can we see each other later?"

"I'm sure there will be a next time." Raphael and Caleb reassured her.

Almira smiled broadly before giving a short bow and escaping to catch up with the vampires, leaving a fit of whispers and awestruck faces. The Day Class girls soaked in the moment with excitement and returned giggling back to their dorms. As Yuuki sighed with success after her job, she and Zero managed to catch up with the brothers.

"I didn't know you two knew Almira-san," Yuuki asked curiously.

Zero simply looked away. "Pfft, I didn't know vampires can even get along with humans. Filthy things."

"Zero!" Yuuki gave a shocked look when he mentioned "vampires" in front of the humans.

"No worries, we know what she is," Caleb said. "We were childhood friends so to speak. But then she was taken out to be home schooled and well...we didn't see her since."

"And to answer your thoughts, Zero," Raphael continued. "Vampires in Switzerland behave like common folks and have controlled their thirst very well. Of course, only few human families know they exist of course. We were just lucky to be one of those few."

"But I thought…" Yuuki wondered whether they were telling the truth. From what she could remember, Almira had told her once that she was not a vampire; that she was _something else_.

Was it possible that, like her, they were hiding Almira's secret from Zero as well? Was this another facade?

"Then of course we expanded our education abroad in Germany and then eventually came here." Caleb continued.

"All three of you know Japanese pretty fluently though," Yuuki said. "Your families must have prepared you well."

Caleb chuckled at her naivety. "Japanese is just one of the many languages we had to learn in our youth, for business connections. If we knew Almira would be here too...well, we would have brought a better welcome."

"I guess unexpected things happens all the time," Raphael looked at Zero who tried hard not to pay attention. "Isn't that right Zero?"

"Sure, whatever."

* * *

Back in class, Almira mused on her short reunion over and over again. She did not know what to think; what to make out of that quick but meaningful interaction. Her eyes were focused on her fingers that stopped trembling from the fear she carried before. A sense of happiness mixed with familiarity suddenly overwhelmed her. This was no ordinary feeling, not during such a risky point in time. But seeing her old friends, the two brothers who had managed to rack her memories back to the old days, made her feel strangely elated. She was beginning to remember them; of her old life when all was still and peaceful. It moved her to the point when even thinking about the past made her grieve everything she had lost, and equally left behind.

"I thought you said you didn't know them," Kain asked as he came forward. "Those two German boys I mean."

" I thought I didn't know either." Almira answered with a lightness in her voice. "But it has been so long since I lost contact with them in grade school...it took some time to remember what they looked like."

"You've got to be kidding me," Aido said annoyingly. "You call those humans your friends?"

"Why can't I, Aido?" Almira shot him a look. "Are humans _that_ subservient that we cannot provide them at least a small bit of decency and respect?"

Aido stared in disbelief at her remark.

"That was _never_ the reason. And it's Aido-_san_ to you, thank you very much." he murmured back. "If you are going to be here, at least use proper honorifics."

"Well I think it's just wonderful that vampires and humans can get along so well abroad. That is something we must come to learn as well." Ichijo smiled.

By now, Almira had eased her troubled mind with the company of her new peers. Kaname had noticed her moves all evening and could tell that she was not pretending to look happy, but was actually delighted at the sight of the newcomers. He was not about to intrude, but in the back of his mind, he knew something was wrong. Those attackers of hers were sure to join the Day Class, but Almira's reaction was different than what he had expected to be. Were they trying to play tricks on her? Or rather, him?

_It seems that they are more smarter than I thought._ Kaname concluded as he closed his book and made his way past Almira.

"You are following my directions well so far, Miss McDellan," Kaname continued. "but…"

She looked up at his eyes that held a flinch of concern.

"…I would prefer that you stay cautious from these newcomers as well."

* * *

**Read and review please! Thanks a bunchies!  
**


	9. Taboo

**Back with Chapter 8 (page 9)! **

**Read this while listening to "Sarabanda" and "Toccata" by Nino Rota by harp. Don't know why, but they're both exceptionally soothing pieces. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 8: Taboo

Almira sat at her desk in her room, letting the sunlight of noontime seep over her paper as she wrote a letter while humming to Nino Rota's _Sarabanda e Toccata_. It felt nice to be awake when the day was still young, but a new sense of jubilation had uplifted her to a point where she could follow each sentence with a grin or chuckle. There was so much to talk about, so much to discuss. It felt wonderful reminiscing on days when she still considered herself to be human, when as a child, all that mattered was school, play, and watching the beauty of Zurich from across the river.

And for the last few days she had looked for ways to meet up with her old friends, whether it was while walking to class or searching for them in the common access areas. But her pursuit was hopeless, and a letter came down to her only mean of communication. It was enough, she thought, to speak of those days all three of them shared, when their friendship had meant so much to open herself to the human world; when being provoked for looking and speaking differently, especially after spending majority of her time under house arrest, was followed by a glimpse of assurance that there were still those whom she could depend on. But that was all short lived, and it ached her to know that she could not apologize for her hasty disappearance from the school, all because the beast within her decided to bear its presence in the most savage of ways.

It was all for the best, she thought, and seeing them now was a call for a second chance. As she sealed the envelope with the names of her recipients, a new thought crossed her mind. How was she going to deliver it to Caleb and Raphael?

"Running off into the open won't be wise." She looked outside to see Day Class students spending their lunch hour on the school grounds. "But there is no better time..."

Almira's gaze fell on a pipe that aligned the outer walls of the dorm next to her window. She highly considered it, but someone was bound to take notice.

"That wicked old man by the gates for sure," Almira snickered to herself. "Hmm...but maybe..." She thought about asking for permission. It was an easier and cowardly way out, but she was in no position to get into trouble. And if there were one vampire she could ask without receiving a flat out "no", it was the Vice President.

Heading swiftly out the door and down the stairs, Almira walked in to Ichijo Takuma working on a pile of papers left by the council. She gave a knock on the open door. "May I come in?"

Takuma looked up with surprise. "Almira-san, hello! You aren't sleeping?"

"How can one sleep with those bird chattering away all the time?" She uttered a short laugh. "But I actually came here to ask you of something."

"Anything you want, milady," He jokingly added.

"Well…it is a bit difficult to know since I am quite new to this place, but…" she searched for the right words. "Are the vampires here in Japan able to go outside during the day?"

Takuma gave her a blank look before speaking. "Well we are able to. It's just that we choose not to. I, myself, am quite different of course." He laughed to himself. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just hoping to go see my friends from the Day Class for awhile, if that is alright."

Takuma put his pen down and folded his hands. "Well, the thing is, Almira-san, the Night Class are not really allowed to meet with the Day Class on their free will. I know it's a silly rule since this school was built on pacifist terms, but..."

"Oh," Almira's hopeful face diminished quickly. "In that case, I am sorry to intrude."

"Is that a letter for them?" Ichijo noticed the envelope in her hands. "I can give it to your friends if you want."

"No, it's alright. It is, em, a bit private." Almira continued. "I don't know why I wrote it actually. I think I was more looking forward to talking with them face to face."

Ichijo observed her saddened face and let out a sigh. "Alright, if it means so much to you...I suppose I can let you out for a little bit."

"Really?" Almira reacted glee. "Oh thank you so much, Ichijo-san!"

"But be sure to return quickly." He looked at the clock. "I don't want anyone else to-"

"It won't take long, I promise!" Almira took a curtsy before running out the doors.

Takuma shook his head before turning to work. "I guess I'll have to keep this secret from Kaname then."

* * *

"Ah, Kaname," Headmaster Cross looked up cheerfully, "What brings you back to my office again?"

"Just to share some of my opinions and concerns, headmaster. Just like you asked." Kaname replied as he closed the door behind him.

"Yes, yes of course! Don't you even hesitate to tell me anything!" the headmaster delightfully pulled a second chair up to his desk. "Please, sit. And tell me how Almira is doing?"

Kaname did not bother to take a seat as he walked past his desk towards the window. "I have given her orders to be patient and behave casually as if she is one of us. I am not sure, however…" he paused before continuing. "if my orders would work for long…"

"What? Is she not following directions?" Headmaster Cross said before crossing his arms. "See Kaname, I always said that you're rather scary when it comes to-"

"I mean whether I am doing the right thing delaying her request to put my plan into action. I told her it wouldn't be easy to get in contact with the council, but that is not the big issue. It is those who are here to hunt her," Kaname stared at the grounds covered by shadow. "They have already started planting their trap. And she is starting to forget that."

The headmaster blinked repetitively to understand. "I'm sorry, but I don't follow."

"It's those…two new students that arrived recently. Almira claims that they are her long lost friends from Switzerland, but I doubt that sincerely. Two foreign males suddenly joining the Day Class right after her...that is no coincidence. But she is more keen to see them than focus on her threatening situation. I am not trying to keep her in fear, headmaster, but at least she was alert and more careful when she was afraid. Now she is being too loose with her whereabouts."

"Is that so?"

"Indeed. I suspect this is one of _their_ doing, which means I have to think of a new strategy."

"Hm, well this is very strange." Kaien took out two files from his cabinet. The pureblood eyed the papers from the corner of his eye.

"According to this, Caleb and Raphael Austerlitz are the heirs of a powerful German manufacturing business, and they were already scheduled to come to this school to elevate their status for Japanese executive partners," Kaien flipped through their profile pages. "I've had this file long before Almira came here...they were supposed to arrive when they did. And from their conversation last night, the brothers were nothing more than human."

"So you don't question their identity?"

"I'm merely stating the possibility that it might just be a huge coincidence. A _horrible_ coincidence."

Kaname sighed before turning around and heading towards the door. Kaien stood up, hoping he did not hit a nerve. "But if your speculation is true, Kaname, then it could answer their incentive. Just...act with caution."

"I always have." Kaname continued. "I will not stir up any commotion until I'm absolutely sure of it."

"And Almira? Will you try to find out more about what she is hiding?"

Kaname looked into the headmaster's eyes and smiled. "Not try. But _will_."

* * *

Outside under the crisp daylight, Almira secretly walked past the deserted wall where the Day Class would not spot her. Approaching the café area, she searched for Caleb and Raphael from behind a pillar, only to find them surrounded by a clump of the Day Class girls.

"Not again..." Almira raised her hand to give a signal, but the brothers were immersed in their own leisure. In a haste, she took out the letter from the envelope and proceeded to fold it into a paper-plane. If she could not converse with them herself, at least her letter would speak on her behalf.

"Almira-san?" She jumped in surprise as Yuuki walked up behind her. "What are you doing out here?"

"Y-Yuuki, you startled me." Almira took a deep breath. "It has been awhile, little friend. I was here to see Raphael and Caleb. But as always..." She looked back at the younger brother laughing at one of the girl's jokes. "I underestimated their popularity at this place."

"You should see them in class," Yuki shook her head. "But I'm glad you are here. I've been meaning to speak with you. Do you, em, want to find a quieter place to talk?"

"I see why not." Almira said as she followed Yuki to a deserted area populated by towering oak trees. As a cool breeze swept the leaves in motion, Yuki paused in front of a trunk. "So um…Almira-san," she thought of evoking the subject once again. "remember how you said the first time we met that you weren't a vampire?"

Almira paused to retrace back to their first meet and nodded. "Ah, I remember. My mysterious introduction, yes?"

Yuuki partly smiled at her teasing effort. "Well Caleb-san and Raphael-san said that they know what you really are. Is that true? I mean, they tell Zero and me that you are a vampire, but I specifically remember you saying..."

"You sure are a curious one, Miss Cross," Almira laughed. "But I confess, my old friends do know my secret. My _real_ secret. They are just playing games with you two."

"Oh..." Yuuki squinted her face to register that into her brain. "So they know that the school has vampires, and yet they're humans, yet they know you are not either and-"

"Don't hurt yourself, Miss Cross, it is not worth the effort." Almira chuckled sympathetically. "Remember that saying...curiosity killed the cat." She placed her envelope into Yuuki's hands. "Do I trust you to get this delivered?"

Yuki could only stare at her cerulean eyes as her mind instantly went blank. "Y-yes."

At that moment, the school bell erupted loudly to mark the end of lunchtime. Almira heard the dispersion of students from the cafeteria nearby.

"Oh dear, I must go now," Almira said. "The last thing I want is for Kaname Kuran to know I am out here."

Yuki blushed at the sound of his name. "Oh yes, I suppose you should…"

Almira noticed her trailing voice and gave a smile. "You…love him don't you? I could tell when we walk to class that you two are very close."

"Oh no, its not that big, really," Yuuki waved her hands as she turned red. "He just saved me a long time ago from a vicious vampire. I owe so much to him for that."

Almira looked into Yuuki's eyes and could feel the endearing emotions surfacing through her nostalgia. Giving a sad smile, she wondered what it felt like to be protected by a loved one; a true lover who would do anything for their special someone. Almira could tell Kaname loved Yuuki dearly, for she sensed it whenever he saw her on duty at twilight. Now that she thought about it, there was no one who had ever committed his love to her, nor did she remember ever falling in love herself. Caleb and Raphael were her only friends, and everyone else whom she tried to befriend eventually became frightened. Maybe someday, when this was all over_-if_ this was all over-someone would one day sweep her off her feet, and take her somewhere where her past would become a simple grain of dust. That is what she desired most of all.

"Oh no," Almira said as she heard voices approaching. "Yuuki, it was great to see you outside of your duty," she hugged her before leaving. "Don't forget the letter. And perhaps tell them to at least try to lose their devoted fans next time?"

Yuki giggled. "I'll try. Will you be able to come out again?"

"I do hope so, Miss Cross." Almira said as she turned and dashed back towards the Moon Dorm in inhuman speed. Avoiding to use the front doors, she instead climbed up the hollow pipe near her window with ease, flipping gracefully back on her toes on the cold floor. She was close too, for just then a knock on the door grabbed her attention.

Almira brushed the dust off her clothes before opening the door, finding none other than Aido standing behind it. "You went out, didn't you?"

She was slightly taken aback by his sudden question. "Why do you say that?"

"I saw you escape out the dorm gates. You think I don't notice these things from my bedroom window?"

"Then you are correct. I went to go see Caleb and Raphael and got Ichijo-san's consent to do so."

"Is that so? Does Kaname-sama know about this?"

Almira paused before speaking. "I believe not. Nor does he have to if I've done nothing wrong."

Aido smirked. "I assure you, Kaname-sama probably knows already. Must be why he sent me to take you to his study."

"Now?" Almira cringed her eyes in worry before stepping out of her room. "Alright, I suppose I get what I deserve."

Aidou stared at her for a second and wondered if he should speak what was on his mind recently. He was not there to simply make errands after all.

"I don't know why you bothered to break the rules just to go see those _people,_" he grumbled as Almira paused her footsteps. "You never did when _I_ asked you to."

"This...was for a different reason." Almira chose her words carefully. "And I didn't break the rules. Ichijo-san said-"

"Of course Ichijo-san would let you go. He felt sorry for you." Aido raised his voice. "But the Night Class has not been very appreciative of your habit lately of mingling with Day Class students. They think you're after their blood."

"What?" Almira looked at him defensively. "That is not true!"

"Is it? Then why don't you take your blood tablets like the rest of us?" Aido inched towards her. "Why do you like to escape during the day, and yet during class-time, you're distant and fidgeting in anxiety all the time?" He narrowed his eyes at her. "Answer me that!"

"I don't understand why you are asking me this..." Almira stepped back, suddenly self-conscious and unclear of an answer. He was beginning to scare her, and yet, a steady fury was making her nerve twitch even more. "You are angry because I am friends with them, aren't you?"

Aido scrunched his face together. "They're stealing my fans...I hate them. Every time I see them they have something dorky to say." He turned to glare at her. "And I can't believe someone like you would care so much about those two either."

"Caleb and Raphael have been my closest friends when I had none."

"That surprises me by the way they act."

Almira flinched. "But you don't know anything about them!"

"I don't care!" Aido couldn't hold his tongue. "I don't like their snobby attitude at all! I've said this once and I'll say it again - they're just a bunch of pathetic humans!"

Suddenly, a strange shockwave sparked through Almira's body as she turned at him, a nasty glare plastered on her face. "Don't you even _dare_, vampire!" she hissed as her eyes glowed a ferocious golden color. A horrible growl that emanated from her diaphragm made Aido falter back.

But just as quickly as it came, Almira returned back to her regular self, shaking violently at her sudden transformation. This was the second time her other half had resurfaced in front of Aido, and as she looked about wildly for her attackers, the confused vampire stared at her with shock. It took a second before Almira, upon realizing what she had done, turned to him with deep regret. "Aido-san, I...I am so sorry..."

"No..."

"Please listen-"

"Forget it. You really _are _a nutcase." With those words, Aido walked away, not even bothering to perform his original duty of escorting her to Kaname Kuran. Almira, in a mix of confusion and anxiety, dropped to the floor, holding onto her chest as she breathed in and out to control whatever that was harboring her skin.

The sudden outbreak suddenly left her shivering and weak. The fears she had ignored returned once again, and with each passing moment, her mind began to drift into a dizzying haze. She had avoided sleep for the past few days, and now a deep slumber took over her senses that forced her to fall flat on the cold floor.

It was only moments later when a presence approached her feeble form, letting his shadow blanket her completely.

"I was wondering where you were." Kaname picked her up and carried her into her room. As he slowly placed her on the bed, he noticed the moisture in her eyes. For an instant, he thought of Yuuki when she had wanted him to stay by her bed. As he gazed into her troubled face, he could not help but feel a tinge of sympathy. He was doing all this on the headmaster's accord when he himself could have ended this matter as quickly as possible. In fact, he did not even have to ask about this broken taboo; he somehow already knew.

"You are running away from death, aren't you? For harboring something that is dangerous to your kin."

Kaname brushed the strands of her hair away and calmly walked towards the door. Even with what he knew, it was still not enough. If he had to deceive her kind without them knowing, he had to have some answers.

"Sleep peacefully for now." He whispered more or less to himself. "But you have to tell me everything tomorrow."

* * *

**Please review! I may update faster that way!**


	10. Refugee

Chapter 9: Refugee

"What is this?" Caleb took the envelope from Yuuki's hands and grinned with interest as he read the name. "A letter from our old friend! How thoughtful of her."

"That's right. She came out specifically to see you and your brother, but apparently none of you took notice," She scolded. "Try to pay attention next time."

"Don't start pointing fingers, Yuuki Cross. We didn't know she was going to come out to visit us," Caleb continued with a lower voice. "I didn't know she was even allowed to come out of that dingy cell of hers."

Yuuki punched him in the arm for insulting the vampire's dorm. Caleb moved back apologetically.

"Sorry, sorry! Totally slipped my mind I was dealing with a vampire lover," He chuckled at Yuuki's fuming face. "But hey, thank you for this. I'm glad to know that Almira's been making the effort." Caleb put the letter into his pocket and patted protectively against it. "We were worried that she didn't care about us anymore. And, you know, my sudden outburst that evening when we first met face to face was just a sad display of someone gone mad."

Yuuki laughed along with him. "You totally have it wrong. She's been dying to see you."

"Has she now?" Caleb questioned interestingly.

"Mhm. But of course...because of vampires and humans being separated from one another, there are not many chances for all three of you to meet up." Yuuki shrugged. "I suppose it is hard to reunite like this."

Caleb stared at the ground and formed an unnoticeable frown. "You're right...it is hard."

His eyes suddenly turned towards the higher seats and came across Zero Kiryu, who had decided to attend class that day, and was moodily observing them from his seat.

"So what is up with your boyfriend over there?"

Yuuki followed his gaze and sighed as Zero looked away in regret. She had asked him to join them on their little conversation, but he had chosen to stick to himself, as always. And ignoring him was something she could not do. The fact that he still needed her kept her to her rightful place - by his side.

But somehow, even without realizing it, Yuuki was starting to enjoy the company of both the Austerlitz brothers. She did not want to admit it, but deep inside, she loved their lively personality and the interesting topics they both shared. In just a few days, she had learned things from quality manufacturing to European history to contemporary news circulating the human world. And Yuuki was never interested in industrial business, but the conversations they brought were refreshing, enlightening, and most of all, different.

Yuuki had forgotten the last time she had talked about anything other than vampires with Zero, or even Kaname. Her whole life was drenched in a blood war that included defending the secret of the entire vampire race, so it was no surprise that topics she hardly had an inkling about would suddenly strike her interest. In fact, even the other Day Class girls found Raphael's lectures far more fascinating than the teacher's, and Caleb never failed to enthuse them with his liberal way of thought.

If only Zero could share in her fascination. If only he did not intentionally made himself suffer so much to be left in the dark. After all, vampire or not, everyone had one chance to live one life, and Yuuki hated nothing more than seeing Zero waste it all through misery.

"Hello? Miss Disciplinary Cross." Caleb waved his palm in front of Yuuki's dazed face. "If you're going to keep staring at him ike that, I might as well leave you guys to it."

Yuuki quickly snapped out of her thoughts and apologized casually. "Sorry, em, let me go speak to him very quick." She trotted up to Zero's seat and gave him a disappointed glare.

"Hey Zero, are you feeling better today?"

"What kind of question is that?" He grumbled.

"Fine, if you're going to be that way, I might as well get to the point," Yuuki pouted annoyingly. "I want you to stop being glum and talk with us for once."

"Talk about what? High density polymers that you have no use in knowing?"

Yuuki fumed in response. "Well at least I know what that means! They're used for...em, building plastic-no, molding?...Uhh..."

Zero hid his smile from her hopeless attempt. "Exactly my point."

Yuuki hit him in the face before pouting away in embarrassment. "You know, I saw Almira-san the other day…during lunch break." She switched the subject. "I can't say how she managed to-"

"I know," Zero suddenly interrupted.

Yuuki turned to him in confusion. "What?"

"I know she met you yesterday," he finally looked at her. "Behind those trees right?"

"How-how did…?" Yuuki paused in thought. "Were you _spying_ on us?"

"Come outside with me," Zero got up and beckoned Yuuki to follow him outside of the classroom. It was only then when Raphael diverted his attention from the other students who surrounded him for help with their studies.

"I'm going to step out for awhile." Raphael got up, only to his classmates' dismay. "Oi, Caleb. Humanities 101. Take over."

"Of course, my favorite subject..." Caleb murmured as he took his brother's place and watching him follow the two, far enough to avoid suspicion.

Outside in the almost deserted hall, Zero took Yuuki to a corner stairway, and began spilling his thoughts.

"Why didn't you tell me she wasn't a vampire?" He asked bluntly.

Yuuki slightly flinched. "So you know?"

"I do now. Heard every last word. But you knew before me and yet you kept it a secret."

"I was keeping a promise for her," Yuuki answered. "It doesn't matter at all."

"It does matter. Because..." Zero rubbed his temples. "if she is neither human nor vampire, then she can only be one thing."

Yuuki waited to absorb his words. "One _thing_?" Her stomach gave an anxious flip. "You mean you know what she is?"

Zero waited before he began. "Those beings…I heard only once about them in my youth. Vampire hunters have associated with them a long time ago in history but it's something we don't necessarily speak of among ourselves. "

"What do you mean?" Yuuki couldn't hold her curiosity. "What exactly is she?"

Zero tried to jog through his memory. "I may be entirely wrong. But once she said she was from Europe, it somehow dawned on me. You see there are not a lot of vampires in the south and middle regions there. This Almira...she may be one of the other kind. The Ba-"

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" Raphael barged in silently. "Don't want to be rude but class is going to start."

Yuuki had the greatest urge to break the wall for his untimely intrusion. "Right now?"

"Yes, unless you two were planning to elope in secret." Raphael teased. "Or are secretly concocting a plot...of which I hope I can dearly participate in."

"We're coming, we're coming." Zero answered annoyingly.

Yuuki gave the longest sigh before lazily following him back to the classroom, wondering whether to ask Raphael herself there and then. Zero was already good at keeping his mouth shut and leaving the discussion aside, but Yuuki was too anxious to let go. Zero Kiryu knew about Almira's kind, but there was also something he did not know. And it bothered her tremendously to no end, even after the teacher started on their lesson.

Meanwhile, Raphael began to watch Zero keenly from the corner of his eye. He could tell that he felt bothered, and the thought simply made him smile.

He was expecting this reaction the whole time. In fact, Yuuki was dead wrong when she said that none of them took notice of Almira taking out of her way to see them during lunch hour. Amidst all those Day Class girls, Raphael had seen her waiting to grab their attention, but he had purposely ignored her. There was a reason to his whole plan, for when he saw Yuuki lead her towards the dense field to have a chat, he had urged Zero to follow them. It was an order that Zero could not deny, especially since it was his job to keep Yuuki far away from the clutches of someone from the Night Class. Sure enough, he followed suite, and just as planned, Zero found out that she was not a vampire after all.

Everything seemed to work out perfectly so far. If Zero was going to be a pawn in his plan, he had to make him find things for himself; crave for more answers and explanations. And now that his pieces were set, it was about time he set his plan into motion, the beginning of it anyway.

"Zero Kiryu," Raphael leaned over when the teacher turned his back towards the board. "I'm guessing you would want to discuss some things."

"I do, considering that you and your brother did not tell me about that girl," Zero stated the obvious. "After class."

* * *

Almira woke up around late afternoon with a rapid heartbeat. Somehow her earlier attack did not alleviate her physical conditions, and Almira felt herself shiver in fear once again. Her mind was running constantly, from everything that had happened, to everything that could happen. The strange reaction to Aido's earlier remark forced back the apprehensive feeling once more. And it troubled her more knowing that even after two weeks, she had not gotten anywhere closer to where she wanted to be.

She lost the ability to believe whether Kaname understood the urgency of her matter. He seemed to have a plan of his own, but it contained no timeline of when it was to be implemented. How long was she supposed to remain in hiding in a foreign school? Last night's incidence had made her realize something awful as well - that her reckless behavior had probably circulated through the Night Class, which meant Kaname Kuran was bound to know. What was to stop him from turning his back on her then?

In fact, how was she sure whether he was seriously helping her in the first place? Kaname had threatened her in his study once, going as far as to guaranteeing her disposal if he could. He had all the means to hand her over to her enemies for being a runaway, a refugee. What if he was planning to do that instead?

A wave of paranoia hit her. "I cannot go to him…" Almira pulled her bedsheets over and got up. "I have to get to the council on my own…"

She quietly made her way to the door and wondered if anyone was outside waiting for her like before. Silence had fallen sharply, but that did not offer her the incentive to sneak away from the Night Class like before. It was risky, and when she thought about it, she had no knowledge of where the council was even located.

Almira rubbed her temples before coming down with an option. If there was someone other than Kaname who could take her to the vampire council, someone who was beyond the ears of the Night Class, then she was free from being deceived. At first she thought about Ichijo Takuma, but he was under Kaname's authority, and not even being a tolerant vampire gave him the power to act against the pureblood's strictest wishes. But Almira knew she had to do something. There was no point of lying around hoping for someone else to come with a solution. If anything, she had to take action into her own hands.

And then it came to her. The headmaster.

He was something Kaname was not, forgiving and compassionate. Plus he knew her mother well before, although back then and even now, he didn't know what her kind really were. But he was the one who agreed to take her in, and perhaps, she thought, he could also be the one to lead her out.

The one thing remained now was to take that watchful trip to his office. Almira looked out the window and realized that it was close to sunset. But despite how visibly bright the school grounds still were, Almira feared her safety once again, this time being more cautious towards the fact that her inner presence reacted to their whereabouts in broad daylight. But what other option did she have? The vampires were asleep, and Ichijo, as always, was the only one awake to oversee that she did not step out of bounds.

"Forget that..." Almira walked through the empty hallway. This was important. It did not matter what Aido had said about the Night Class. At this point, speculation against her was the least of her worries.

So just like before, Almira quietly made her way to Ichijo's room, finding the door partly open to reveal the vampire, this time, reading manga on his bed.

"You can come in, Almira-san." Ichijo spoke even before she could raise her hand to knock.

"I must be becoming a nuisance to you." Almira lightly chuckled as she walked inside. "What are you reading?"

"Manga. Em, Japanese comic books. Have you seen these?" Ichijo got up to approach her with fervent interest. "This is my favorite volume by far. Would you like to borrow some?"

"Oh, em, that is a great offer but..."

"But let me guess..." Ichijo looked at her knowingly. "You are more interested in something else within your secretive nature, is that right?"

"What brings that to mind, Master Ichijo?" Almira found her voice drop, not understanding what he meant. "Have I done something wrong?"

"Almira-san..." Ichijo offered her a meaningful smile. "As the Vice President of the Night Class, it is my job to supply a common space for all vampires to mingle and be comfortable with one another. But if one of them chooses to keep herself distant and detached from her peers to perform, let's say, her own antics against our policy, well...that gives me the right to be concerned and take action."

"You think I am up to no good?" Almira found herself say. "Has Aido-san convinced everyone that I am a threat because I act differently?"

"No, only that we want to be assured that everything at this school is functioning well, and that no special privileges are given to anyone, even to a new student like you." He gave a single poke on her nose playfully. "And just so you know, Aido-kun has been kind enough to defend your image against the others."

"What?" Almira looked at him in surprise.

"I heard about his row with you because I let you sneak out. He came into my room a few hours ago and exploded with contempt," Ichijo chuckled. "But in the end, I think he just blamed himself."

Almira felt a tinge of pink appear in her cheeks. She felt ashamed. "No, he shouldn't. He shouldn't blame himself for his speculations. It was my fault for not caring," She looked down. "And you are right...I have been very secretive with my actions, and reclusive from the Night Class."

"Almira-san, I know this is a new place for you. You are a European lady with your own set of rules that are different than ours," Ichijo continued sympathetically. "And you don't have to change...you only have to assimilate, make sense?"

"Yes, you are right." Almira looked up at him, a new-found realization in her system. "You are absolutely right."

"Besides, I said it before...you can ask me for help whenever you need it."

"I remember," Almira continued. "In fact, that is exactly why I came down here to you."

* * *

"Ugh, you guys are not going to tell me?" Yuuki sighed as she and Zero followed Caleb and Raphael outside after class.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think this is the right place or time," Caleb answered as he folded his fingers behind his head. "But what a surprise to find little Miss Yuuki already aware of Almira's background. She used to be so cautious as a child, eh, brother?"

"She must really trust you, Yuuki," Raphael smiled at her.

"She hasn't told me anything about her yet, just that she is not a vampire or a human." Yuuki threw a moody pout. "I don't know how much of a trust that is..."

"Still, that is way too forward for someone who is meddling into the land of vampires." Caleb landed his eyes on Zero. "And I see you know more about her than we thought."

"All I know is that she's from the Bastet clan," Zero spoke. "I was informed of their existence...a long time ago."

"Oh, she's more than just _that_," Raphael chuckled. "And she is not simply from a regular _clan_ to begin with either."

"So are you guys going to tell us, or what?" Yuuki continued hopelessly. "Who are the Bastets?"

Zero waited with an eager face as Caleb and Raphael looked at each other. Although no words passed between them, Caleb knew exactly what his brother was thinking. If his plan was going to work, he could not let Yuuki Cross get involved. She was just too naive, too pure, too simple-minded.

But then Raphael caught something from the corner of his eye, and an immediate sense of sadistic hope suddenly came across him.

"I knew it was a bad idea for Almira to talk around," He blew a hopeless sigh. "The headmaster told us he was the only one to have known her secret...and to protect it."

"Headmaster Cross?" Yuuki suddenly chirped up with realization. All this time, she kept telling herself that Almira would tell her in due time; that she would know what the strange foreigner was hiding about herself. But curiosity was like a drug, and when Zero already seemed to have a notion of what she was, Yuuki was steadfast to not let herself be the only one left out.

And now, thanks to Raphael, she knew of another source for that information.

"Uh…I have to go see Yori-chan. Bye Zero," Yuuki said as she turned from Zero to the brothers. "I'll catch you two later!" and with that, she made her way to the direction of the headmaster's office.

Raphael watched her leave and smirked inwardly. Things were all falling into place. "Say Caleb, don't you have some Day Class girls to flirt with?"

"What? No." He looked at him questionably.

"Of course you do. Right over there, see?" He pointed at a couple of students who waited patiently in the distance with what seemed to be chocolate boxes. "It'll be a bit rude to leave them hanging, don't you think?"

Caleb gave him a purposeful glare, not knowing of his intentions. "Fine. Alright. See you later."

As his younger brother walked away, Raphael turned to Zero keenly. He had not said a word since Yuuki started pestering them about Almira. This time, however, his face bore a look of expectations; of eagerness and necessity to know what the man in front of him held in store. "So? Are you going to tell me?"

Raphael chuckled at his impatience. "Of course, Zero. I saved the details just for you." He leaned forward. "Tonight in the boy's dormitory. I promise this time."

* * *

"So is this all you needed me for?" Ichijo said as he and Almira approached near the headmaster's door. "To escort you to Headmaster Cross?"

Almira pulled the strap of her handbag over her shoulder. "I thought it would be safer than running off on my own, don't you think?"

"That's not what I meant..." Ichijo blew a sigh, feeling a bit useless from his role. "Will you be fine coming back on your own?"

"Yes, thank you." Almira paused before speaking up again. "Don't forget, I owe you for that information also."

"Of course." He turned to leave. "Good luck."

Almira made sure he was gone from the building before she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Within seconds, the headmaster's voice chimed from the other side, and she let herself in.

"Almira McDellan. It is nice to see you again." Kaien spoke, a bit unsure of her intention. "Is everything...going according to your needs?"

"It will, once you agree to fulfill them." She came forward and placed her bag on his desk, taking out a small stash of Yen bills from inside. "How much do I have to pay you to take me to the vampire council?"

"W-what?" Kaien sat up in surprise. "Almira-san, what are you-?"

"Master Ichijo told me they are located not far from here, in a small town beyond the hill. He also said that according to his grandfather, a hearing can be organized quicker if I first plead my case and convince my urgency to the residents of that town...those who have loyalties with the council members." She pushed the money towards him. "I only need you to take me there in one piece and act as my advocate. The rest I will explain myself."

Kaien Cross blinked several times to take in her demand. He had never seen anyone so determined, and yet equally desperate, to complete such a risky task. It amazed him how craftily she planned her course before coming to him, as if she was prepared to leave at that very instance.

But even if he admired her bravery, even if he pitied her crucial cause, he knew he was the wrong person to ask.

"That is a bold, and very dangerous move." Kaien returned the money back to her. "I will not accept this even if I did have the power to help you on your quest."

"What do you mean? You cannot help me?" Almira raised her voice. "But you are the headmaster of a vampire school, you must know how to communicate with them!"

"I do, Almira-san, but this is a situation that is clearly out of my hands," the headmaster tried to calm her down. "A serious problem such as yours can only be dealt with Kaname's guidance."

"But you do not understand," Almira sighed as she bent her head down disapprovingly. "Master Kaname does not realize the urgency of this problem. He claims to have a plan to help me, but lately I feel that I am not being helped at all."

Kaien turned attentive. "You believe Kaname is not helping you?"

"I cannot say. He would not tell me anything. Even if he does have a plan, it is not leading me closer to what I need," Almira looked up at him with pleading eyes. "If you knew where I have come from, what I had to face for so long, you would have surely understood. And right now, the only way to save myself…" she paused. "…_If_ I can save myself, is to get help from the ones who govern his kind."

Kaien contemplated a response. He remembered Kaname portraying his concern on handling the stranger he was assigned to protect - that she was not an easy girl to follow orders. But Almira had a point. He did not think of Kaname as a tyrant, but the pureblood did have a presence that was sometimes hard to approach. Kaien wondered if there was some other fear that harbored her mind, and that was what brought him to his next question.

"Almira-san," he crossed his fingers together. "Before we continue, may I ask you something?"

She gave a questioning look.

"You came to me so hastily asking for help, I just became a bit curious. Are you _afraid_ of Kaname Kuran?"

"Am I…afraid?" Almira lowered her voice. "If I am believed to be a disposable being...if he really thinks of me as such, then of course I am afraid."

"But you're not disposable. You can never be," Kaien said calmly. "I opened my doors to you not only as a refuge, but as the place for your greatest source of access into the heart of our world. And as a powerful figure, Kaname Kuran is that only source. He is your closest ally that will give you kindness if you merely ask for it."

"If that is so..." Almira found her voice quiver. "...then why does it not feel that way?"

"It is because he is implementing a plan. A device to keep your attackers at bay before you are presented to the council."

Almira raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"You would know more than I do, but your kind does not like others, especially the vampires, to meddle with their job. And right now, helping a fugitive such as yourself is something we're not allowed to do under their decree. But I am taking a risk...because I believe that my actions will make all the difference in the world."

"But Headmaster Cross, why doesn't he tell me about this plan then?" Almira questioned earnestly. "Why does he keep me in the dark?"

"Because you are an easy bait at the moment. Any information he tells you, they can access easily. Do you see now?"

Almira took some time to comprehend his message. "So this is all a game?"

"It is more than just a game. It is a test of wit and strategy. For both _them_ and the race of the vampires. And you got caught in the center of it."

His last statement troubled her. She knew things were going to get convoluted, all simply to break an unwavering rule that had been in existence for millenia. But her mother believed that this rule was meant to be broken, and that she could be saved from her curse. So was it still worth fighting now? To get both vampires and her kind involved after such a long time in history?

"So what do you suggest I should do? Just sit and wait?"

"Well the first thing you can do...is give him the information he needs." Kaien advised. "You have everything in your disposal that can be either used against you, or work towards your advantage, and it all depends to whom you tell them to."

"But I am afraid…I am afraid that he would not take it the right way," Almira's lips quivered. "I have seen the way he controls the Night Class. This taboo, if I tell him why it is the greatest sin of our kind, he would surely banish me for sure."

The headmaster gave a worried look. Her situation seemed more eerie by the minute. What was she hiding that made her more edgy by the minute?

"He has my full instructions to do no such thing," the headmaster said. "I know you are innocent, Almira-san, and no taboo is going to stop us from helping you."

Almira crept a smile on her face, even though she worried he would regret his words after realizing that a brutal side of her existed. How much her mother told the headmaster, she did not know. But right now, her brain churned between doing what needed to be done, and speaking out her greatest fear that laid dormant in her chest ever since she escaped her homeland.

"Is it okay, headmaster…if I at least tell you about this taboo?" Almira mumbled under her breath.

Kaien stood up, a great urge to know swimming in his eyes. "If it helps you feel better, of course."

Almira took a deep breath and looked straight into his eyes. "I…have a dark side, Headmaster Cross. This beastly side of mine is one of the reasons they are after me. Our greatest taboo, to not be born a pureblood, is something I have broken indirectly." She continued without turning her face away. "It is because my mother, a pureblood, secretly married a human during her studies in Switzerland, and bore me, a half blood years later, something considered a treacherous sin of my kind…"

The headmaster simply stared. So she was a half-blood because of her parents. But why that was considered a sin, he could not understand why.

"…It is a sin because…generation after generation surviving as purebloods, when half-bloods are nearly nonexistent to us, our kind believes that when the blood is not pure, a savage demonic side will awaken…" Almira shivered. "Almost what is happening to me."

"But why, Almira?" the headmaster forced himself to ask. "Why must this happen for those who are not purebloods? What are these "kinds" of yours that follows such strict authority?" He finally blurted out the question that has been hidden from him ever since he was forced to forget about them in his youth. "Who are really the Descendants of Bastet?"

Almira expected him to ask, and she suddenly regretted going into her explanations. But someone had to know in Cross Academy that creatures as equally or more frightening than the legendary vampires existed in the world.

"My kind…" she finally spoke. "Is nothing more than members of the ancient feline clan; The descendants of the great Egyptian cat goddess, Bast."

The headmaster shifted to the end of his seat. "Go on."

"I am a..." Almira tightened her fists. "...werecat, headmaster. Not a pureblood, but half and half. And I am afraid...I am more dangerous to you and the vampires than you know."

Apart from the sheer silence that struck the room after an elongated amount of tension, a presence lied in waiting outside of the headmaster's doors. Young Yuuki Cross had been standing still behind the walls the whole time, listening to their conversation. She didn't expect to absorb in so much information at once, but now that she finally figured out what she was, another foreign sort of fear suddenly overcame her.

_More dangerous than vampires… _She thought with dread. _Werecats...it can't be...  
_

* * *

**Longest chapter written so far. God, I hate tension; sometimes it sounds so, how to put this, DUN DUN DUN DAH superficial. Haha. But hey, whatever puts it out there. Please read and review so I can update faster!**


	11. Nuisance

**Another chapter. Yay!  
**

**Oh and thanks to all my reviewers for reading! Much appreciated.  
**

* * *

Chapter 10: Nuisance

"Bastets...werecats..." The words went over Yuuki's head again and again as she ran down the steps away from the headmaster's office. She repeated what Almira had said in apprehension - Beings more frightening than the vampires; the werecats dominating alongside with them for centuries without anyone noticing; it did not make sense.

All her life she had been told that only one sort of human-like species existed. The ancient immortal vampires; She was among them. They were the ones who blended into society so nobody would know of their true identity. But now that was not true anymore. In her mind she tried to sort out the tumultuous questions that were erupting by the dozen.

Why was it that she never saw a werecat in her life? Did they look and breathe like vampires? What made them different? And what made them more frightening?

Yuuki tried to sort through what she already knew. "_I am human…but I am also something else…"_ Almira's words during the night of their first meet stuck out significantly. Is that what she meant when she said she was a half-blood? Not a complete werecat but one that could eventually turn into a monster?

Her breaths came out in anxious puffs. Did Caleb and Raphael already know this? And Zero; what would he do when he found out she was harboring a dangerous creature in her blood?_  
_

Yuuki stopped to catch her breath as she found herself in the middle of the courtyard. The sun was making its way westward as some of the girls started gathering outside of the gates leading to the Moon dorm. As her rapid heartbeat slowly began to ease, Yuuki thought about the vampires in the Night Class. Surely they were aware that she was different. If not all, then definitely Kaname Kuran.

She thought about at what point she had sneaked into their conversation in the office. Yuuki remembered Almira mentioning Kaname once, but her ears had not reached the door in time to find out why. But everything about the taboo - her kind; her fear of becoming a beast for not being a pureblood - she had taken in with overwhelming amazement. And the quiver in her voice, like a child lost without a parent, was what that made Yuuki suddenly question this irrational fear.

What was she, of all people, afraid of? Almira was not the only one with this curse. Zero Kiryu, the one boy who's whole life had been spiraling downhill due to the malicious work of the pureblood, Shizuka Hio, was afraid too; afraid that he would turn level E. But she was keeping him alive, and she herself was not afraid to do so.

Almira McDellan was struggling just how he was. That must have been why she was at the headmaster's; that must have been why she was always so secretive. Almira was no different than Zero.

"She would never hurt anyone on purpose," Yuuki convinced herself. The girl needed help; the desperation in her voice was clear. "I wonder if I can help her..."

There was still a couple of hours before the Night Class would come out, and Yuuki ran towards the school building in hopes of telling Zero Kiryu. After all, if he found out someone else was in need like him, he probably would try to help too.

On her way, Yuuki noticed a figure dash past behind the bushes like a blur. Thinking that it was probably Almira, she tried to follow, but her feet could not catch up with its speed.

The presence disappeared behind the Moon dorm, but it was not whom Yuuki expected it to be.

* * *

Almira quickly returned to the Moon dorm, taking a side entrance to avoid the congregation forming around the gates. She still had a few hours; the perfect opportunity to finally pluck up the courage to speak to Kaname Kuran. The chairman himself was quite baffled after she had revealed the true nature of her kind, but he still kept his word, reassuring her that everything would be okay. If he was right, then the pureblood would not deny her.

"You have nothing to fear of Kaname Kuran," the headmaster had said. "Trust me, you are not the only one here with this problem. And if I were you, I would go tell your dorm president right away."

His words had referred to another bearer of a similar curse. Almira wondered who amongst her vampire peers would have such a disease, especially when all of them were bred as high aristocrats. She shoved that thought out of her mind for now, because what was important was that she was not alone. If that significant other was still alive, then Kaname must have spared him.

Perhaps, she thought, he would spare her too.

A sigh of relief, but it was suddenly replaced by a frown as she approached the doors. Ichijo was standing inside the entrance arch, giving her a embarrassed look of apology.

"Sorry, I didn't know how long you would take," He said. "Kaname is a bit unhappy that you left without telling him."

"Is it too bad?" She waited eagerly for an answer.

"I don't believe so." He scratched the back of his head confusingly. "But then again, I can't always tell what he thinks."

Almira took a deep breath as she stepped inside. She would not have welcomed the news if she had felt the same way a few hours ago. But a new sense of determination pushed her forward, expecting his scolds to be minor; nothing more than going against his way to see the headmaster. After all, what could he say to her now that she had new information for him to use against the foreign threat?

"He told me that you should meet him in his study. I think he doesn't want to cause a riot down here when everyone's asleep," Ichijo said. "I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize, Master Ichijo. None of us has done anything wrong." Almira took to the stairs as the vampire looked on with worry. She found it truly interesting that the pureblood could make authority seem like a mold of clay. He could shape it in anyway he liked and control anyone around him.

Aido, for one, was sure to be pitied, especially after the first time she saw Kaname slap him in front of the other vampires. Not only was it painful, but simply humiliating. If anything, Aido should not have deserved that kind of punishment, and she made sure to reserve a friendly chat with him later, for more reasons than one. Right now, she was not sure if Kaname would punish her the same way or not. He had no reason to. And she was not going to turn back now when the headmaster had given her the upper hand.

Almira soon opened the door to his study. The darkness inside made her cringe as she searched for a sign of life. Suddenly, a presence attracted her senses in the far corner of the room.

"Come here, Almira," she heard his translucent voice echo in the dark.

Almira walked slowly towards him, reaching the armchair in which he sat with ease. "You called for me, Master Kaname?" She instantly bowed down on her knees.

"I called you…twice, Almira." Kaname responded. "Both cases where you failed to show up."

"My apologies, Master Kaname. I did not feel very well the first time-"

"You collapsed near the stairs, I know," he interrupted. "I was the one who put you in your bed."

Almira did not respond.

"But it surprises me that you can manage to deny my orders more than once, even when I am certain that you _are_ aware of them."

He was right. She had taken a risk to leave the dorm alone more than once. "I…apologize for acting without consideration. But you see-"

"You went to the headmaster, did you not?"

"Yes I-I did, I just needed to talk to him about some things," Almira suddenly felt a quake in her voice. His stern voice was beginning to affect her again.

Kaname paused before continuing. "How much have you told him?"

She hesitated before answering. "As much as he asked, Master Kaname."

"Is that so?" Kaname leaned forward a bit. "And here I thought you would not to tell a soul about your personal life."

Almira shuddered. Bad answer. "Forgive me, I-I just told him enough that he already knew. Just enough to find some courage," she looked up where his face was hidden. "t-to tell you what you need to know."

"I was expecting you would," Kaname uttered. "But I'm disappointed that you did not come to me earlier."

He noticed her confused gaze.

Kaname leaned back and clasped his finger together in thought. "Going to the headmaster was a greatly foolish act, especially in your case." He looked to the side. "You do not understand the difficult position you have put yourself in, now that you let the headmaster know some things that you should have told me."

"What…do you mean?" She sat down on her ankles, her breath cold on her lips. "I did not betray any information. Nothing that could be used against me."

"Are you sure about that?" She could tell Kaname lower his eyebrows into a frown, and that made her shiver even more. "I made sure that no one else would become involved in your dilemma. That was my plan and your responsibility. But look what you have done...letting Yuuki Cross know what you really are."

Almira shot up instantly. "Miss Cross?" she breathed in fear. "But I did not tell her anything!"

"I went outside to make sure you were safe on your own. That for any reason you did not walk right into a trap," Kaname continued impatiently. "And I saw her return from the headmaster's clearly frightened. Am I right or wrong to assume that she heard something about you?"

Almira covered her mouth as her heart dropped to her stomach. "No...she couldn't have..." She searched for any means of denial. "I never intended to, she-"

"I know she overheard everything you said." Kaname got up slowly. "I don't know how much you told the headmaster, but I heard her well and clear. She wants to help you."

"But she cannot!" Almira continued. "She is only a child, she will get herself hurt if she tries to do anything."

"Why else did I instruct you to proceed with caution and keep your secrets within the Moon dorm?" Kaname came closer. "Don't you see? Yuuki is going to do anything she can to help you…even get Zero Kiryu involved. It is in her nature to be that way, despite my disapproval. And it is too late to even think of erasing her memories."

His words came out icily as his eyes turned to a red hue. "Yuuki is very important to me, and you knew that. If anything happens to her then I don't think I can ever forgive myself. Not even you."

Almira looked down in horror and began to quiver. She did not know when tears had developed in her eyes but she soon saw the droplets patter onto the cold floor. Somehow she just could not bring herself to tell him anymore. Knowing that Yuuki overheard - that she had unknowingly brought her into the forefront of danger - she was positive that Kaname was not going to spare her now.

"I did not know this was going to happen..." Almira's whimpering voice was weighed down by the cold silence. "I just needed someone to talk to…"

"You could have talked to me," Kaname bent down and raised Almira's chin to his face. "Why didn't you just tell me when you were supposed to? You could have saved yourself a lot of trouble."

Almira stared into his menacingly red eyes and crawled back like a frightened kitten, unable to speak.

"Are you afraid that I will hurt you?" Kaname continued. "But you were so confident before. I didn't expect for you to cower down so soon."

Almira's tears trailed down her neck. He was intimidating her, but this time it was much worse. It brought on a sudden anger that brushed away her fear momentarily. "Y-you act as though this is all just a game to you...but I have lost my loved one because of this," she retaliated with a burning confidence. "And just so I don't have to see anyone die by my hands, I came here to get some help!"

"And you would have if you followed my orders sooner," Kaname's voice did not change.

"People make mistakes, Master Kaname!" Almira spoke through her tears. "I am not a perfect being like you! I know I have done wrong and I regret every moment of it!"

She stood up, letting her words flow out as convincingly as possible. "Why can't you see that I have at least kept my patience for you? I came here so I can end this continuous ignorance of my dilemma and finally do something? To finish this just like you want it to?"

"I expect nothing less, and it would have been done smoothly if you did not commit such a lousy error."

Almira raised her brows in disbelief. Kaname spoke so calmly, without pity, no, without any concern or patience for her. Suddenly, an overwhelming emotion of fear and anger dominated her soul. It was not her dark side this time, and she thanked herself for that. "You do not want to help me," Almira backed away from him. "You are merely doing this because you were asked to, is that not it?"

Kaname did not speak, yet his face expressed no hint of change.

"I see it now…if it were not for the headmaster, you would have gotten rid of me a long time ago," Almira said as she tried to hold back her tears. "I somehow knew this to be true. I always _fucking_ knew it." She hissed the slang that she never expected to leave her teeth. But it did not stop her from continuing.

"I believed you to be different. As a pureblood, no, a leader, I expected your guidance. But we have both thought wrong of each other, and I won't think wrong again." Almira aimed for the door handle, yet something held her back. She was about to step away from the one person who could have taken her to the council. But he had crushed her with his pitiless words and his bland silence; the solace that she was aiming for was just a hoax. The thought blinded all rationality within her.

"If you want to kill this nuisance, then you know where to find her."

And with that, she left the room without another word, running down the stairs and past Ichijo who did not have to ask twice after seeing her tear-stained face.

Kaname, after due time came out into the hallway, her daring speech still burning clear in his brain. He did not know what to think; what to say. But he did not at all look surprised to see Ichijo standing there waiting for him.

"What did you do?" Ichijo asked with concern.

Kaname brushed his hand through his hair and turned his attention towards the ground. "I was at the point of hurting her…" He whispered miserably. "All because I wanted to protect Yuuki."

* * *

Almira shut the door loudly to her room and slowly trailed down on her back against the posh wood. She cursed herself for being so weak, so fragile, so easily hurt. So what if Kaname Kuran said those things? It did not matter to her; it should not have mattered that that he did not care for her life. Was it not her ultimate goal to get to the council? That was all she needed him for.

But the tears would not stop, because in her mind she imagined a much more romantic outcome. The guide, her ultimate pathfinder who had the upper hand to slyly whisk her away before her attackers found out. It was this sense of chivalry that she expected, even if it was beyond realistic. So who was to blame when she did not meet that expectation? Her mother, for one, would have never wanted to see her act this way, helpless and crushed by an authoritative figure. It was meaningless to feel emotionally broken when there were more important things at hand.

Her fingers held the necklace around her neck tightly. She feared Kaname coming through the door and slaying her right there. But an urge to live still flowed through her veins. Almira was not ready to give up. There had to be a way she could still move forward. She had to be strong. And to be strong, she thought, meant that she had to be more practical.

_Assimilate_. She thought about Ichijo's words.

A few minutes passed before a knock from behind broke her daze. Almira rubbed the tears from her eyes and opened the door partially.

"Busy night?" Almira looked through the crack to see Aido standing on the other side with crossed arms. "That's what you get for defying Kaname-sama."

"Aido-san…" Almira felt the burden of his words too. "I wanted to talk to you."

"What's to talk?" Aido said. "You already established yourself as a defiant rebel, and to someone as honorable as Kaname-sama. Here I thought you were so naive."

"I am naive. That is my problem," She continued. "I have no knowledge about this place. I am scared to be always far from home."

"A vampire - scared?" Aido found himself give a short chuckle. "Of what?"

"Of not being accepted, because I am different. Because I do not take blood tablets or sleep during the day. Because I have human friends that I so viciously defend." Almira shrugged. "I may come from a noble family but I was taught differently. It is much _much_ different in Zurich than here. Surely you understand that."

Aido did not speak as his lips pouted in denying shame. "Well...if you must know...if Ichijo-san told you..."

"That you stood up for me? Yes I heard." Almira smiled as she stepped out from her room. "And that is why I wanted to apologize to you. For hurting you with my rash words." Without thinking, she bent down on her knees. "Please Aido-san…will you forgive me?"

Aido scurried back in surprise. Besides the family maids, no one had ever bowed down to him before. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"What do you think I am doing?"

"Stop it…you're making me blush."

Almira looked up to see Aido trying to hold back a smile. "Well well, I thought at least you would enjoy this sign of respect."

Aido's cheeks went pink. He did not say anything, but this new sense of honor made him feel good.

"If I continue to pester, would you help me to become more favorable in the Night Class?" Almira said. "Teach me the ways of your people?"

"You don't have to be _that_ dramatic." Aido blew a sigh. "But I guess you do need some work. So alright.""Excellent." Her attempt to cheer him up had worked. The vampire looked much more enthusiastic and uplifted. "Then I shall now start calling you _Master_ Aido."

Aido widened his chest with pride, completely ignoring his disappointment towards her from earlier. Almira found herself laugh. He was indeed a child looking for attention; to be the boss for once. It was not a favorable behavior, but his immature personality was beginning to cheer her up. It was what she needed after what had happened in Kaname's study.

"Okay, then I suggest we start over." Aido took her by the arm. "Almira-chan, I order you to come hang with us in the lounge before classes start."

"Oh boy..." Almira sighed before following him with keen interest.

Meanwhile, as dusk came about in the sky, Caleb Austerlitz stood outside of the gates of the Moon dorm overlooking Almira's window from a distance. He was alone for the first time, away from his brother's bickering.

He reached his hand down and pulled Almira's letter out of his pocket. This was the third time he had read it, her words expressing every memory of her past fervently. The days when she had been simply human, fearing nothing of herself or the world around her - it brought a smile to his face. If only he was there - _really_ there - to make these memories possible like she thought he did. If only he was the real Caleb Austerlitz.

"Bullshit..." He crumpled up the paper and let it turn to ashes in his palms. The hunter within him growled in frustration.

He had to see her no matter what.

* * *

**Read and review please! Reviews do help!**


	12. Game

**Thanks to all my reviewers again! Please do continue reading, I get more eager to write when people enjoy my fanfics.  
**

* * *

Chapter 11: Game

"I hope you have a good explanation for this. I want to know what's going on," Zero said as he followed Raphael through the long empty hallway of the boy's dormitory.

"Yeah, you made that clear already," Raphael sighed.

"Well, when exactly are you telling me?" Zero nagged frustratingly. "You said you're gonna tell me tonight and its already-"

"Tonight does not last for two seconds, Zero. And patience is a big virtue." Raphael calmly moved on. "We're going to a place where the other guys can't hear us. Even though they are probably asleep by now, it's best not to take any chances."

Zero looked around and noticed that they were already past most of the occupied dorm rooms. He was leading him towards the vacant darkness, down corridors and onto the other side of the building where it was always deserted.

"I want the right place to have this conversation, Zero. It may be a bit thought-provoking" Raphael snickered. "Especially for a hot-tempered guy like you."

"Thanks," Zero frowned as he found himself slowing down. He looked up to see Raphael reach for a well-crafted door handle that opened a big and dusty set of mahogany doors. Inside was a wide room decorated with sheet-covered couches and tables and an unlit fireplace in the corner. A room that had not been used for years.

"I found this place while scoping around the boy's dorm. You know, that day when you yelled at me for exploring during nighttime," Raphael said. "It's a pity this room's never been used in awhile. But it's a decent place for us...especially since it's highly soundproof."

Zero looked slightly annoyed knowing that the stranger had found this room before him.

"I've never been here before," Zero followed in and noticed the cobwebbed corners of the walls along with a musty chandelier. The sheet-covered furniture made the room look somber, almost creepy.

"Wouldn't think so. This was probably originally intended for the vampires' lounge," Raphael answered as he sat down by a platform next to the closed windows. "Before it became a human's dorm of course."

Zero looked a bit intimidated. "How do you know all this?"

"Because it reeks of vampires."

Zero looked at him strangely. "You… can sniff out vampires? How is that-"

"You wanted to know what was going on, so I thought of starting it off a bit amusingly," Raphael smiled as he beckoned Zero to have a seat. " Clearly you must realize by now that things have become complicated here... and that we have a foreign monster within our midst."

"You mean Almira," Zero uttered softly. "Why is she here of all places?"

"I was hoping for something like, 'what _is_ she' in general but…" Raphael shrugged. "All we know for certain is that she's trouble…real trouble."

Zero gave him a confused look. "What do you mean? I though you and Caleb were her childhood friends or something."

"We were…" Raphael frowned as he gazed at the empty grounds outside the window. "Until we figured out what she really was…"

"A member of the Bastet clan, right?" Zero suddenly remembered.

"A werecat," Raphael answered for him. "And a dangerous one too."

For awhile it seemed that the whistling breeze had taken over the silence that ran across the room. As expected, Zero looked shocked, yet curious, almost as if he somehow knew about this but also not at all.

"A werecat? So…there are species like that in the world?"

Raphael gave him the longest look before getting up and pacing slowly across the floor. "Zero, how long have you known about these species? These descendants of Bastet?"

"I don't exactly know much about them," Zero murmured in thought. "I only heard about the Bastets when I was young. Only the legendary hunter families are familiar with them."

"Ah, and I assume you're from one is it?"

Zero nodded as he bitterly attempted to remember his wretched childhood. "But we were never interested in them. Back then, we had bigger problems in our hands, so none of the other stuffs really mattered."

Raphael slowed his stroll to look at him. "Bigger problems? Such as...?"

"…vampires," Zero growled. "Those pitiless creatures were a nuisance from the start."

"Yes, they do tend to be, don't they?" Raphael lightly smirked. " I always thought they blended into society quite well. But it seems like you, and that little girl, Yuuki, know much about them. Don't tell me now that she's from a legendary hunter family too."

"Yuuki…has her own past with them," Zero said. "But enough of that. What about you? How do you know the werecats?"

Raphael paused as he stared at Zero from the corner of his eye. The boy had fascinated him ever since he first laid eyes on him. Zero clearly had the physique of a hunter, but he emanated the sweet pungent aroma of a vampire. Raphael had smelled it the first night they had met, and Caleb had confirmed it the day he saw Yuuki with his fang marks on her neck. The boy was a hunter _and_ a vampire, and the fact that he and the girl shared this mutual bond that he did not expect till now made him grin internally even more.

"Zero, I think you and I are more similar than we thought." Raphael bore his ocean blue eyes into Zero's silver ones. "Because I am a hunter too. A humble little werecat hunter."

Zero stared at him in shock. "A...what?"

"We hunt defying werecats, Zero. My brother and I," Raphael returned back to his seat near the window. "You know how I said that there was a vicious monster in our midst? Well when a hungry little feline is on the prowl, someone has to take over to stop it."

"That Almira McDellan," Zero growled under his breath. "Why did you say she's dangerous?"

"Because she is on our list...for killing and manipulating innocent people," Raphael continued. "You see some werecats are generally vicious and quite stealthy. Almira is no different. She may look innocent, but that's merely her game. What she's mainly looking for is to feed, and gain power in the process."

"Gain power?"

"Werecats have a special way of gaining more power by feeding on humans. Sometimes vampires too, if they're not resilient. They can even change forms in the process; turn into a completely different person," Raphael checked his arms absentmindedly. "Of course, Almira is trying to find a way to change form so she can escape under our eyes."

Zero sat there silently, and realized that something seemed odd in what Raphael was telling him. It sounded so familiar. Almost like a certain pureblood he loathed for making him this way.

"Almira is actually a fugitive of her kind. A mad runaway," Raphael gazed at Zero's troublesome face. "She knows that we're hunting her, that's why she chose to join the Night Class. This whole time that we were trying to be friendly with her was just an act to prevent suspicions. Like you vampire hunters, we only want to get the job done as quick and silently as possible."

"But why exactly did she come here?" Zero breathed.

Raphael smiled to himself. He liked the fact that Zero kept asking questions. That was what he wanted; a curious and eager fool.

"To escape the law of course. Werecats have been dominant in Europe and northern parts of Africa for millenia; A huge mass of purebloods. And where there are werecats, there are also the hunters. There was no way she was going to be safe there. So Almira traveled here where the most high and mighty pureblood vampires live to provide her safety."

"There are not many pureblood vampires here," Zero hissed at the thought. "The only one in this school right now is Kaname Kuran."

"Exactly, and a noble one too. You see Almira is trying to use him to get to the council. It's her only way to escape permanently from the law. Or I might say, bend it to give her permanent freedom."

"You mean the vampire's council?" Zero said. "What do those vampires have to do with werecats?"

"A lot of things," Raphael whispered. "Would you believe me if I told you that werecats have associated with both humans and vampires in the past? Even during the bloody battle between humans and vampires? Some say that the noble ones helped both sides, not to deceive any, but because they were called for help. In general they were neutral. It is not in their nature, after all, to be part of something that was only kindled due to the great climate change."

Raphael looked up to see Zero's grave face before continuing. "Of course, the werecats' way of life was quite strict and complicated, and they did not wish for anyone to interfere with them. But vampires had attempted to meddle with their laws, mainly because back then they disliked the fact that other powerful species existed in the world. It came to a point later in history that some aspects of the werecats' laws, the dangerous ones, were concealed with the vampires. One of them remained with the vampire council here, and that's the one Almira is searching for."

"What is this law?" Zero forced to ask.

"No one really knows. Only the high rulers within the Bastet clan are aware of what's written inside. But I do know if she manages to uncover it, it could be a bad sign for all of us. That's why we need to stop her before she manages to get to the council."

Zero could not speak anymore. Everything he was telling him was making him writhe anxiously inside. The werecats and their laws, their involvement in history, and their mere existence made his stomach churn and his fists hot. He ached to do something; anything to prevent whatever that was slowly infesting within the academy.

Raphael took this to his advantage. "Of course, we can't just bust in on the Night Class and tell them to stop. And from what I heard, it may be a bit difficult for her to even convince someone like Kuran. But she also has a second way out." He continued after a slight pause. "She will try to change form to escape to the council on her own without us knowing. But she's not going to feed on just any human. She needs someone whose in very close terms with Kuran; someone even personal. And I'm guessing that's Yuuki Cross."

"What?" Zero shot up automatically. He expected something like this to happen. Ever since he saw Almira being sincerely soft with Yuuki, calling her a great and trustworthy friend, he knew she was up to no good. And then there was the fact that she had sneaked out to talk to Yuuki, and Raphael, knowing of her intentions, told Zero to follow so he could keep watch.

"_You…love him don't you? I could tell when we walk to class that you two are very intimate with each other." _He had heard Almira say to her. She knew that Yuuki had close associations with Kaname; she must have found that out easily. And this 'secret' that she so overly protected, urging Yuuki to talk about her every single time, there must have been some deeper meaning than their naive attempt to become friends. No - the girl had bigger things on her mind.

"Almira is planning to transform into Yuuki to get to the council?" Zero asked irritatingly.

"Perhaps, or she could take the form of another and merely use Yuuki's knowledge of Kaname to convince the council. After all, Almira had killed many in the past to steal their physical appearances. She could change into whatever form she wants. But Yuuki is the main information database. Yuuki knows Kaname's personal side, and Almira might use it to blackmail the council. Then again, if he were not a powerful pureblood, she could have fed on him instead. Not a very nice creature, is she?"

Zero gritted his fangs and instantly turned for the door. He was not going to spare her, not when Yuuki's life was in danger.

"Woah woah, where are you going?" Raphael shot forward to stop Zero in his tracks. "You're not thinking of doing something rash are you?"

"You think I'm going to sit here and do nothing? I have to stop her before she causes more problems!" Zero glared back at Raphael. "And you should be doing so too."

"I'm surprised that being a hunter, you haven't learned the first thing of being one," Raphael frowned back at him. "I told you that we can't just bust in on her plans. We have to be stealthy and cautious, keep watch in secret. The clever way to catch her is to analyze her actions and pay her back in her own game when we get the chance. As hunters, we have to act as silent predators."

"But what about Yuuki? What about the entire Day Class? I'm not going to sit around and let this whole chaos occur again," Zero said miserably.

This time, Raphael was the one to look confused. "Again? This has happened before?"

Zero slumped down onto the floor and covered his face with his palm. He did not want to unearth the subject again, especially when things with Shizuka Hio still had not assuaged after her death. But if he had to express the seriousness of the matter, he had to let him know.

"Like Almira…" Zero continued. "A mad pureblood, Shizuki Hio, had infested this school before…"

* * *

"Oh boy," Yuuki sighed as she walked under the moonlit sky towards the girl's dorm. "I'm beginning to think I have to take this matter into my own hands."

Zero had failed once again to show up for disciplinary duty, and Yuuki was advised to not stay out too long to patrol the grounds by the headmaster. The news about Almira still swarmed her mind, but a chance to explain her thoughts to Zero was met with an intentional barrier. He was avoiding her. Even the brothers, after searching through every hall and room of the academy, were nowhere to be found. By the time she was half tired running around, the day had already ended, and the Night Class prepared themselves to attend class. Even when she retreated to her job, she saw neither Zero nor the Austerlitz brothers within the clump of fangirls. That irritated her greatly.

"They think I'm too young to know..." Yuuki pouted to herself. "Wait till they find out-"

She stopped at once when she saw a figure standing near the fountain. He was facing his back to her, and a splashing noise made her realize that he was throwing some coins into the water. The moonlight bounced off his head smoothly, and even if Yuuki walked towards him with caution, she knew who it was right away.

"Ca-Caleb-san, what are you doing here?" She blushed at the sight of his face, more handsome with the light illuminating each contour boldly.

"I couldn't sleep so I'm here," Caleb replied dully. His cheerful mood had dissipated. "Is it a problem?"

"Oh…well the thing is, Day Class students are not supposed to be outside right now."

"Why? Oh wait let me guess...vampires?" Caleb groaned. "Of course...why not turn nighttime into a horror scene?" He added sarcastically before turning to leave.

Yuuki could tell there was something bothering him. Without thinking she spoke up again. "Caleb-san, is something the matter? You seem upset."

"Not really…" Caleb replied. But he stayed still, hoping whether he should really tell the fidgety and curious young girl what was on his mind. After all, he had somehow grown to enjoy her presence, and if not to his brother, he had to tell someone less superior. It was the only time he could without being judged.

"Ugh dammit, alright," he turned to her frustratingly and gave an embarrassing smile. "Yuuki, I think...I'm in love with someone…"

Her face instantly went red as her eyes widened. She did not expect this reaction at all. But her heart drummed against her chest more fiercely than ever.

"I'm in love with her," Caleb repeated. "With Almira McDellan."

A part of her drooped in dismay when she expected him to proclaim his love to her instead. But that still did not stop Yuuki to transform into her sprightly self. "Really? That is so sweet, Caleb-san!"

Caleb could not help but laugh at her perky gestures, and he plopped down on the edge of the fountain with a sigh. "I know it's stupid, but you're the first person I ever told this to."

Yuuki smiled at this sign of trust. "A lot of people tend to have those feelings for the Night Class," she blushed as she thought about Kaname. "but you two were childhood friends and know each other. So it wouldn't hurt to tell her how you feel."

"Tch!" Caleb snorted. "It won't do me any good. She's out of bounds from me…from the whole Day Class even."

"She doesn't have to be. Maybe one of you can try to meet the other in secret." Yuuki spoke eagerly. "She sneaked out to see you once...why don't you do the same?"

Caleb raised his brows with interest. "I'm surprised to find you actually proposing for us to break the rules," he snickered. "Some school prefect you are."

Yuuki punched him in the arm. "I'm giving you help, you know. So don't talk."

Caleb did not respond and instead gazed into the night sky. "So will you help me do it?"

"Hmm?"

He looked at her, a faint uneasiness on his face. "Will you take me to the Moon dorm?"

"Eh...right now?"

"No, in the morning. When everyone is asleep." Caleb continued. "The weekend is the only time I have."

Yuuki thought hard about it. It was not easy to take a human into the vampire's coven. But she was not ready to crush his hopes. "Alright. I will do my best."

Caleb grinned back, reaching a hand out to pat her on the back. "Don't tell anyone though. It's a secret only between you and me."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Yuuki smiled.

"Promise?" he looked at her seriously. "I'm counting you on this. If you tell a soul, I'm going to have to break your neck."

Yuuki gave him a confused look and brushed his threat off, believing it to be a joke. "Trust me, Caleb-san. I always keep a promise." She stood up and bowed. "Anyway, I have to go now. My father…er…Headmaster Cross wants me back to my bed. Make sure you go back too."

As she walked a few paces forward, she thought about what she needed to say. Maybe just for the heck of it, she could tell him. He seemed to be in a much more satisfied mood now.

"By the way, Caleb-san," Yuuki turned to him. " I know what Almira-san is now."

Caleb raised a brow.

"She's a werecat right? A half-blood? I understand she's scared..." Yuuki continued. "But I'm glad despite that, you still have feelings for her. And I'm sure whatever she is facing, we'll do our best to help as much as we can!" Yuuki said as she waved goodbye and trotted back to the girl's dorm.

Caleb didn't answer, nor did he call her back. But his face suddenly turned grim.

_How the hell did she find out?_ Caleb thought to himself. _This is not good...  
_

Meanwhile, Raphael had already deserted back into his room and was lying on his bed, smirking at the ceiling for having such a lucky bait as Zero Kiryu.

"So he's been transformed into a vampire with the help of a mad pureblood. How fascinating…" Raphael licked his lips slyly. He had found out much about Shizuka Hio, her murderous actions upon Zero's parents, and her desiring lust for Yuuki's blood, only to keep Zero alive. The vampire hunter did not want that to happen again with Almira, but Raphael knew that was a foolishly ignorant thought. Werecats, after all, did not feed on blood. They fed on the mind and soul.

Still, Raphael felt that Zero was destined to be ensnared in his trap. It was just too easy; the way the latter loathed anything that had fangs, and his tragic past that led to his distrustful present. The only problem was Zero's intemperate and hasty behavior. Raphael told him to keep their conversation a secret, and that he must not act without accord. But knowing his personality, he could lose it anytime. It was a risk Raphael was willing to take.

"We've got a problem," Caleb said as he suddenly rushed in through the door.

"Where have you been?" Raphael said without looking.

"I've been out…" Caleb continued, a bit hesitant. "Scoping about as usual. But there's a bigger problem in our hands. Yuuki Cross knows. She knows that Almira is a werecat."

Raphael did not look surprised. "Of course she does." He sat up on his bed. "I led her to it."

Caleb cringed his forehead as he questioned his brother's motive. But then it hit him. "You sent her to the headmaster?"

"Just when I saw Almira go with one of those vampires to his office, yes." Raphael grinned as he remembered seeing the half-blood being accompanied by Ichijo Takuma from the corner of his eye. They were far enough to avoid detection, but nothing escaped his line of vision. It was all perfect timing; everything he plotted just played out smoothly to his satisfaction - even better.

"You can see how well of a game I play, brother." Raphael continued. "That witch has always been so predictable."

"But why?" Caleb spoke dreadfully. "Why bring Yuuki Cross into this? She has no reason to take part." He searched his brother's eyes. "Why can't we just end it now and leave? Before it gets worse?"

Raphael let out a horrible chuckle. "You are so naive. Even now your simple-mindedness fails to label you as a true guardian of our kind." He turned to his sour expression. "I want to make things worse. I want to see that half-blood fail slowly. Where is the fun in being immortal when I can't even play with my pieces? When I can't even mess with Kaname Kuran?"

Caleb did not speak as he took to his bed. Raphael, with a slight tinge of pity, crawled next to him.

"Don't feel bad, brother. You are still very dear to me." He put a cold arm around his neck. "I may do some horrible things, but I always trust you to be on my side. You _are_ on my side, right?"

"Of course." Caleb answered mindlessly.

"Good. That is what I love about you." He kissed the side of his forehead. "Now listen...I am going to the town tomorrow with Zero, just to pull some strings. Can I count on you to watch over that witch? And that pureblood vampire?"

Caleb looked at him, a terrible urge to say no with all his power. But his words brought a sincere hope to his chest. It was enough to make him believe that Raphael's belief was true - everything _was_ working according to their favor.

"You know I will, brother."

Raphael smiled as he walked back to his bed and flopped down without a sense of concern. "You get some rest now. Even werecats need to refuel their energy."

Caleb obediently complied, even when his brother's words still throbbed in his mind like a thorn.

"By the way, next time you're out on the grounds without my knowing," Raphael continued before falling asleep. "I'll seriously hurt you…"

* * *

**Leave a comment! Would help me out so much!  
**


	13. Trust

**Ah so chapter 12 already! (pg 13). Now that's progress XD  
**

* * *

Chapter 12: Trust

Kaname sat in his study, indulging himself with his usual set of chess pieces. He did not know why he took them out from time to time, trailing his slender fingers across each figure as if it had a meaningful significance. Their textures, their sizes, their part in the battle against either the white or black opponents on the solitary battlefield made them so fascinating to indulge oneself on.

But he always chose the white pieces, the pale yet powerful beings that could outwit any other warrior on the chessboard; the vampires were always dominant. Yet as he took his white queen in the middle of the battlefield and had the black queen stand very close to it, he managed to give a frown.

Kaname was not going to let his opponent hurt his queen. His Yuuki. Impulsively, he knocked the black queen down with his king. Kaname was not following the rules of the game, but he merely played the scene out through his own will. After all, it was not as if he had an opponent to play with him in the first place. The black queen was down, and he was satisfied. Or at least he wanted to be.

Her troubling words returned back to him, that distressful exchange in his study when Almira had called him an emotionless being. He did not want to hurt her, not intentionally at least. But after realizing that Yuuki had become involved due to her foolish actions, he simply could not keep his temper. He had come close to breaking her physically, but only managed to do so emotionally. This was not like him to act so hastily.

But he was overstressed. His plan was going to be risky, and now with Yuuki and probably Zero involved, he had to make some immediate changes. There were many things he had to take into consideration, and he sighed with discontent. The one thing he could do was keep his reputation. He assured himself that he would not back away from a challenge.

_"I believed you to be different. As a pureblood, no, a leader, I expected your guidance. But we have both thought wrong of each other, and I won't think wrong again."  
_

Her words ran constantly through his head. Somehow he found himself to blame. He could not understand if it was the effect of her words, but it irked him to fall under accusation. To be thought _wrong_.

His hand impulsively brought the black queen up and nested it back to its position. There was no denying that he had to try again. He had to understand this determination she clung onto so dearly; he had to know why she carried this great urgency to meet the council. As much as he wanted to deny it, helping Almira McDellan meant that he had to earn her trust. He had to converse with her, because he knew what was missing between them - Communication. That was his error.

The sunlight disappeared behind thick grey clouds as Kaname walked out into the balcony. He sniffed the air and noticed that the black cat that had been lurking around the dormitory roof for a long time was missing. It had left with its master for the time being. As he predicted.

With no time to lose, he let a part of his shoulder partition off from his skin and transform into a vampire bat. It flapped around him for awhile before flying towards the direction he had assigned.

Kaname closed the balcony door and returned to bed. This time, he thought, he would succeed.

* * *

"Ah this tastes wonderful." Almira smiled as she took another sip of the rose flavored tea. "I have never tried anything this good."

Rima Touya next to her simply shrugged. "Naturally." Her gaze fell on Aido Hanabusa frustratingly. "So why are we supposed to be awake during daytime again?"

"Because it is our job to make Almira-chan feel welcomed when she is at her brightest." Aido threw a satisfied grin towards Almira. "And the sun is going to set in a few hours anyway so it's not that early."

"I wanted to sleep in late today." Shiki yawned.

They all sat in the lounge with Rima's elegant tea set carefully laid out on the table in front of them. Aido made sure to have Almira take in the full experience of the Night Class and mingle with its members as much as possible, even if it meant disrupting their sleep. It was his own vain attempt to apologize for being inconsiderate towards her, and Almira had found this technique to be truly pleasant. She learned a lot about the vampires in a small expanse of time thanks to him. They were individually different, she thought, in the way they behaved and interacted. Her earlier notion that they were going to be dull and haughty was gone. Even if they were aristocrats, they were not all hard to approach.

"I should not keep you all up just for me." Almira looked around apologetically. "It is the weekend and you deserve some rest."

"I don't mind. I actually find this exhilarating." Ichijo boasted. "I'm glad to see that you're finally comfortable with us, Almira-san."

"Thanks to me," Aido grinned.

As Rima continued to explain to Almira about the assortments of tea her family owned, Ruka observed her moodily from the corner. It amazed her how Aido was so blunt in becoming friends with the girl so quickly. Was it not just a day ago that he was complaining about how rude she was to him? But that did not matter as much as what she hated the most - the mysterious relationship between Almira and Kaname. It hurt her to find that he had been summoning her too often, even if it was just for punishment. Something was definitely not right with the girl, and she refused to be involved in her 'sacred initiation' for that.

"You seem troubled," Kain asked Ruka as she continued to glare at Almira.

"You think? That girl is really starting to get on my nerves."

Kain rubbed his forehead again. "Ruka, when are ever going to give it a rest? She's only trying to fit in."

"She's not _just_ trying to fit in, she's manipulating with all of us," Ruka spat back. "Don't you see? Ever since she came here, Kaname-sama has been paying too much attention to her! Not only that, Ichijo-san and Hanabusa already have taken an interest in her so called 'pure' personality."

"Ruka, please don't bring your personal feelings into this."

"It's not my personal feelings, it's the truth!" Ruka pursed her lips as she turned to leave. "I'm going back to bed."

She marched past the little gathering and headed for the stairs. In that slight instant, Almira looked up at her. "Ruka-san," She called. "I haven't had a chance to talk to you."

"You don't have to." Ruka hissed before leaving with a huff. She convinced herself that she would set things straight. If not now, then soon.

"Have I done something wrong?" Almira sat down in confusion.

Aido shook his head. "Jealousy pierces stronger through the skin than the needle."

"Don't talk like that." Shiki said dully. Almira and Ichijo laughed.

* * *

"Caleb-san, please stay close." Yuuki said as she took him past the grumpy old man by the watchtower towards the Moon dorm. She felt hesitant going on this pursuit, but denying it would also mean going back on her promise and eagerness to bring two friends together.

Caleb observed the grandeur of the building in front of him. It was here where Almira was kept safe from their clutches. It was here where Kaname Kuran reigned supreme. The thought made his heart beat even faster with anticipation.

"I won't stay long. Just enough to get my words across." Caleb said as he sensed activity behind the brick walls. "They're not going to welcome me that's for sure..."

Yuuki did not know what he meant, so she decided to change the subject. "Where is Raphael-san? Didn't he come with you?"

Caleb frowned at the mention of his name. "He stepped out with Zero for awhile. I figured it would be best to see her on my own." He looked at Yuuki again. "Don't breathe a word of this to him, got it?"

"O-okay." She felt a bit weary by the sudden coldness in his voice. Something was strange; this was not the same person that had joked around with her before.

Upon reaching the massive doors, Yuuki reached out and knocked on the giant door knockers softly, hoping that no one would answer at this time. From the corner of her eye, she saw Caleb stand a couple of feet away from her, waiting with eagerness to see his impulsive attempt unfold.

"Yuuki-chan." Ichijo opened the door slightly to see her and her new guest behind her. "Is there something you needed?"

"Ichijo-san, sorry to disturb you, but is Almira-san awake?" She bowed apologetically. "I have a friend here that wants to speak with her."

"Ah yes, the human friend." Ichijo sent a smile in Caleb's direction. "Alright as you wish."

He disappeared inside and reappeared a minute later with Almira close at his heels. Upon seeing Yuuki, she pulled back in fear, remembering well the warning that Kaname had given her. But then her eyes trailed towards Caleb, and she walked towards him slowly, beating him to the smile.

"Hello Miss Kitty-kat," Caleb spoke as Almira approached him. A few seconds of silence passed before Almira threw her arms around him for a hug.

"It took you this long to respond to my letter?" She questioned with a laugh. "Where have you been all this time?"

"I was busy." Caleb held her tightly. "School demands your ability to tarry on."

Almira pulled away gingerly. "Of course. And I also hear, your ability to charm the ladies."

Caleb chuckled. "I don't ask for it. One can't help to be a new face in a strange place."

Almira understood exactly what he meant. "You are the same as ever."

"Am I?" Caleb found himself say. Her words unnerved him more than relieving him. "So are you going to tell me now what you are doing in Japan? In this private school full of vampires of all places?"

"I wanted to ask you the same thing." Almira quickly avoided the subject. "How is it a coincidence that we would be here at the same time?"

"Because it's not a coincidence. Maybe it's fate." He continued with a grin. "Or maybe it's just our reason to get a broader education while we still have the chance. The Austerlitz family never backed down from a little daring venture if you remember."

Almira nodded knowingly. She knew how the boys had taken their way to befriend her in Zurich. Back when her mother had prevented her from interacting with too many children, she had grown to be antisocial - to be scared of the world. But Caleb and Raphael had changed that. Even with their family's ties to the Bastet clan, they did not shun her for being more abnormal than a pureblood werecat usually was. Even when the accident in the classroom had changed their relationship forever since then.

"I wish...I can apologize for disappearing so suddenly after that." Almira spoke, knowing well what crossed Caleb's brain. "It has been really hard for me to control...this _thing_."

"I know." He said softly. "I still can't imagine it though."

Almira closed her eyes to brush the thought away. "It's alright. I have found people to help me." She turned to see Yuuki and Ichijo wait patiently by the door. "Vampires are such fascinating creatures...they have kept me safe here."

Caleb picked at his lips with sudden interest. "How do they plan to help you?"

Almira opened her mouth to answer, but a prickling realization changed her mind. "If I told you, Caleb, it would take an entire day to explain. Just know that I am in good hands."

Caleb noted the shaky hesitance in her voice, but did not bring it up. Without thinking, he stepped closer and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Then all I can ask is that you be careful."

Almira blushed as she touched the spot on her head. "Same to you as well."

"You more." Caleb paused as his eyes trailed to the window upstairs and caught sight of a familiar face. "I have to go...but just know that I would like to check on you from time to time."

"W-wait," Almira spoke before he started to leave. "Will you really?"

"Of course," He shrugged in return. "Sadly enough, I care about you too much."

* * *

Within the town, a bullet shot into the dark chasm of the alleyway as the cries of a Level E dissipated into the smoke. Zero drew back his gun as he clutched it with a great need to kill more. Raphael stood patiently in the corner, observing and noting everything with faint interest.

"You know I don't bring a human with me when I'm doing my job." Zero said. "Just because I was assigned this one task doesn't mean I have forgotten my main target."

"Of course not. And I'm glad you did bring me." He walked towards him and touched the silver texture of his Bloody Rose. He could sense its liveliness; the way it breathed in his hands. Raphael wondered how much of a vampire's remains were used to make the craft, for the werecats had originated such a technique. It vibrated a little in his palms, and he quickly had to let it go before it was bothered even more.

"What did you do?" Zero noticed a slight change in his weapon's weight. It felt lighter, almost melting into his skin like it was a part of his limb.

"I put in new bullets for you. Those that can kill a wild werecat like Almira McDellan," He grinned as he hid the hand that mutated his poison into killing pellets. "The next thing you kill, Zero, will be her."

Zero felt his unsettling gaze on him and brought up his next question. "So when exactly do we catch her?"

"All in due time of course, but it won't be long." Raphael continued. "Remember, we're setting a trap here. If she figures out that you are on our side, she would use any violent means to get her hands on Yuuki. Really not good for the safety of the school, that's why you have to pretend that you haven't learned a word from us."

"Wouldn't she already know by now?"

"No. She doesn't quite know it's us who are after her. Right now, we're just her childhood friends, but time has changed us well. Why do you think we broke off contact with her for so long?" Raphael picked at his teeth eagerly. " It's because back in the day, she murdered a student in one of her classes. She _ate_ him, Zero. And guess what? That murderous instinct remained..." He shook his head. "If we knew about this before, we wouldn't have been deceived into her friendship."

Zero tried took keep his fury under control. He had seen too many vampires with the same merciless instinct to rationalize her behavior any longer. "And what about the Night Class?" He hissed. "Shouldn't we inform them of her actions?"

"Didn't I just say we can't give away our positions?" Raphael said. "If you bring the Night Class into this, things are going to get ugly. This is a fight only between us and her, and the reason we've decided to bring you into this because…well…you seem to be the right type of guy for this job."

"Whatever." Zero ignored his flattery as he walked away from him. "I'm going to make a few errands before going back to the academy. If Yuuki is even touched between that time, you'll be the first one I'll kill."

Raphael raised a brow at his threat as the hunter turned a corner and disappeared out of earshot. "Touchy touchy." He blew a high-frequency whistle in the narrow cranny of the street, and the cat that he so desperately treasured materialized by his legs.

"You must have grown tired of being on watch." He stroked its fur lovingly. "It's a good thing I have a better job for you."

Just then, a whaling growl emanated from the darkness where Zero had shot the Level E. Raphael looked up to see that the vampire was not completely dead. A part of him had turned to dust, yet the rest that was attached to his mangled head stared at the stranger hungrily.

"But first..." Raphael spoke calmly as he stood up. "I would like something to eat. Something _big_."

The Level E did not expect for the tables to turn on him. But as he watched with horror at the menacing darkness that engulfed the entire alley in one sweep, he knew his life was already over.

* * *

The dead of night bore no change to the overcast sky as Kaname stood at the top of the circular stairs watching Almira trying to read manga with Ichijo by her side. Most of the vampires had already left to do their own leisure, but Almira had spent the entire weekend engulfing as much information as she could about them. Kaname could not understand her sudden motive to mingle with the Night Class. She had not once unearthed the topic on her situation ever since he scared her away from his study. In fact, she did not talk to him at all. It was clear that she was intentionally avoiding him on good purpose. But as Kaname thought about it more, he could tell that her change in outlook was a way to earn their trust; to build an alliance with many in case one pureblood did not suffice.

Ichijo laughed when Almira turned the book upside down and cocked her head to the side to follow the art style. Kaname found himself smile.

It had been awhile since he had met such a peculiar character as her. She was already a big convoluted mess, full of holes and complexities that made his head spin and his blood boil. For getting Yuuki and Zero involved unintentionally, he could not feel anything but disappointment. But he could not stay stay mad at her for long, not simply because it was an immature disadvantage from his enemy but because of her steadfast courage to hold through everything; because she had dared to make him feel guilty; because somehow, in the strangest way possible, she had hurt him instead.

"Kaname-sama." The vampire called Seiren appeared next to him. "I have done as you asked."

"Good. We have both done well." His eyes trailed to the scars on her arms. "Thank you for taking my burden."

"Always." She bowed before disappearing again. Kaname never doubted that, but even through her help he realized they were stronger than he thought. But that did not matter.

What was more important now, he thought, was to redeem himself in front of Almira's eyes.

"Ah, well that was not too complicated." Almira closed the cover to the graphic novel. "I have to get used to the style, but it was a great read. Do you have any more Ichijo-san?"

"I have the whole collection!" Ichijo answered delightfully. "I'll bring them later on. It's so nice to have someone to read shoujo with."

"It is far nicer to have an ally like you." Almira smiled at him. "_Sie sind ein guter Mann_, Ichijo-san. You are a good man."

The vampire blushed. "Oh no I'm not like that," He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Not like Kaname Kuran."

Almira frowned at the sound of his name. "Do you..." she continued after a pause. "really believe him to be that _good_?"

"I do. There is some goodness within him that I trust completely." Ichijo looked at her convincingly. "It is only the burden of who he is that breaks him sometimes. He has lived longer than any of us after all."

Almira did not respond. In the back of her mind, she knew she still had an agenda to fulfill, but in the bottom of her heart, she still did not know how to forgive him. It hurt her even more when he did not take the initiative to ask for forgiveness, not that she expected a highly respected vampire to do so. But she wondered, hopelessly, if Kaname had finally given up on her; if he would, at some point in time when the vampires were present, leave her out to the people who came to finish her?

"And it seems he has come out at last."

Almira broke out of her dismay to see Ichijo turn his attention behind her. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw the umber-eyed pureblood descend the stairs towards them, his expression, as always, calm and unpredictable.

"Ichijo, I am glad you are taking good care of the new student." He spoke. "I hope you don't mind if I speak to her alone now?"

Almira forced herself to swallow whatever stale uneasiness was in her throat. She did not even meet his eyes as Ichijo bowed and left without another word. It was time, she thought, to face her verdict.

Almira heard his footsteps stop in front of her before she spoke. "Have you come to kill me?"

"I've decided it's not worth it to get my hands dirty." He smirked. "What would the others think if their new center of attention suddenly disappeared without a trace?"

Almira continued to stare at the ground. "How else may I serve your amusement since you still take me for a fool?"

"A fool? No. Misunderstood, perhaps."

"I do not need to hear this." Almira tried to find an escape route around him, but he towered her in whatever direction she turned. "Please let me go."

"You won't stay even if what I said was something important?"

"I don't know." She bent down and crawled past his barrier. "I don't know what to believe anymore."

Almira took a few steps up the stairs before Kaname spoke up again, this time with as much intention to speak whatever that he had fought to suppress in his mind. "Then believe in me." He turned to face her. "And believe that I did wrong...to say all those horrible things to you. I deeply apologize."

Almira stopped as she looked down at him, watching his eyes bear a strange look of desperation. It affected her to the point where she felt like she was looking at a different man. Not the cold superior vampire but a simple being in her presence. A _human_ being almost.

Kaname understood her conflicted emotion. He took a step further and suddenly sat down on one knee, letting his head dip forward slightly. Almira gasped as the king of the Night Class bowed to her, the most unexpected and uncalled for gesture she had ever seen in her life.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"I am asking for your forgiveness, Almira McDellan," he whispered. "If you and I do not cooperate from henceforth, we won't be able to beat them."

Almira stared in horror as he shifted to reveal the skin behind his collar. A bloody wound, not too deep, lay visible across his shoulder. Through instinct, she rushed towards him and sat down to meet his height. Her cerulean deep eyes, once bearing fear and scorn towards him, was now flooded with concern. The closeness of her face immediately caught him off guard.

"How did this happen?" She pulled back his shirt collar to see the wound better. "You were here all this time, I don't understand..."

"I was making sure of some things and mapping out several possibilities...if I have to take you where you need to go." Kaname spoke. "Sadly they are on the same track as well, and their little animal was not so nice to my body."

He thought about the hours before, when the vampire bat he had projected to follow the feline had met with both a gain and a setback. But only a minor one. What he found out was something he thought true all along - that the Austerlitz brothers were a fake, deceptively in disguise. Why else would the one called Raphael suddenly leave for the town with Zero at the same time the cat went missing? He obviously had another agenda up his sleeve, and once Kaname found the animal attempting to find the council's location in the outskirts of the academy, he knew why. It was another prime area to set a trap.

Thankfully, Seiren had helped his projection to prevent the creature from advancing. But it took a bit of pain and blood to stop it from scurrying past the shield that surrounded the council headquarters. After that, the feline was not seen again.

" I haven't given up on you...if this serves you any proof." Kaname cracked a smirk. "I would not do this for a little stray werecat unless I was absolutely serious."

Almira did not react to him calling her by her true nature. She did not care if he knew now or not. In that instant when she slowly let her fingers trail along the creases of his scar, she felt a horrible sadness grip her tightly; a burning wave of nostalgia she could not explain. As her eyes looked up at Kaname's earthly brown ones, she could see that sense of loss within him too. Her touch had sent a jolt of pleasure through his veins he never felt before. It was a feeling he did not think he would feel for so long - for the centuries he had existed as a vampire.

That thought alone was enough to make him grab her hand and hold it tightly. "You are too much..." He whispered before taking her hand gently off his chest. "It seems I have to be very careful with you."

"K-Kaname..." Almira's voice was hoarse as he stood up and covered the wound with his shirt casually. He reached out and pulled her to her feet with ease.

"May I call this a 'truce'?" He spoke softly.

Almira felt the softness of his skin warming her palm. She did not know when her face had turned pink, but she fought to keep it hidden. After all, how was she to explain her strange and sudden desire to touch him again? To reach into that side of him she had not seen before?

"Truce." She could only say as she returned a firm handshake.

Kaname smiled and let his fingers trail a bit longer before letting her hand go entirely. With a nod, he walked away without a sound, leaving her still; mesmerized; and confused.

She still had not moved, even when the light from the early sun had cascaded into the hall through the windows.

* * *

In the confines of his room, Caleb had fought with great agony to not turn into his real self. Alone, as if forgotten, and suppressing impatience and crass emotions the entire day had left him rooted to his bed.

He wanted to leave. He wanted go back home and not spend another day trying to deal with filthy vampires. Stepping into their territory had been one thing, but speaking to her - and touching her intimately - had made him rethink who, or what, they were trying to destroy. If only he could change his brother's mind. If only he could make him realize what he battled so desperately inside.

But as he stepped in front of the mirror and watched his eyes glimmer a shiny gold and his pupils change to vertical slits, he knew he would never be able to run away from being the killer. Not when he still belonged to the royal house of the Bastets.

"Robin..." Caleb whispered as he noticed his brother's reflection enter into the room behind him. His inside coiled with dread when the latter slammed the door loudly in mitigated anger.

"Don't call me by that name," He hissed. "Not when we're still in these bodies." His hand was scathed with burn marks as veins pulsated across his wrist. "Iris is hurt. But she's healing now thanks to me." He growled. "That damn vampire..."

Caleb felt a tinge of anger at the news of their conduit. Even if he despised their mission, the black cat had been a favorite of his since childhood; sly and exceptionally loyal, she was a beauty that should have been his. But his brother had gotten to her first. As always.

"How did this happen?"

Raphael smirked. "I took a decision to let Iris scope out the perimeter of this vampire council, you know, to set my pieces. I mean if we have to kill her we might do it with a bang right?" He chuckled madly. "But that place is well shielded. Iris couldn't go far until someone attacked her. Someone who I know will pay a dear price." He revealed his razor sharp claws.

Caleb avoided his threat. "And what about Zero? What were you in town with him for?"

"I was testing his limits. As a hunter." He noticed his weary face. "And he's good, Caleb. He is just what I need."

"For what...?" Caleb found himself breath in response. There was too much of his brother's scheming that he was not able to understand anymore. But Raphael simply approached him with a grin and put his hands on his shoulder.

"You don't have to worry about that, my kin." He continued. "Tell me what news you have from today?"

Caleb felt uneasy with Raphael's eyes boring down on him speculatively. He felt transparent, like a fool; like the culprit who could be responsible of ruining his brother's plans. And his favor.

But he swallowed hard and said the first thing that crossed his mind. "I went to see the half-blood today." He spoke calmly. "I think I have found a way to weaken her to our advantage."


	14. Benevolence

Chapter 13: Benevolence

Almira found herself shifting restlessly in her bed. The Day Class students had not made much noise outside the entire morning, and it was strange not hearing the buzz of activity for once. But the sounds that swarmed her head were of a different kind. It pulsated in her brain and through her veins towards her heart. She felt swollen, lost in the deafening white noise that paralyzed her still. With her eyes tightly closed and her fingers twisting the bed sheets, she saw a burning town; screams of people escaping for their life; screams that echoed into the school hall as a student's carcass lied motionless on the floor; and finally, the eyes that she feared above all else bearing its hungry teeth.

With a pull, she tore herself out of the nightmare once again, drawing in a huge intake of air knowing that her heart had stopped. She got up and immediately went for the vanity mirror. Feeling the skin around her face, she noticed traces of blue veins outlining from the side of her cheeks to her chest. She shivered with dread. It had begun once again.

The beast within her always seemed to become restless when she was alone. The last few days that she spent amongst the vampires– being one of them– had not invited any attacks. The thrill of taking her mind off her problem for some time had made her rejuvenated; she even wondered if that had managed to cure her in the process, whether, even if she dared to believe it, that those who were hunting her would eventually leave her alone because of it. But that was a highly ignorant thought. She knew they were out there; it was always their strategy to make one forget that they were still there. It only took one to let down their guard, even for a second, and that was when they finished the deed. She had seen it. She was expecting it.

And now that the proof of her fatal course lay bounded, she knew it was only a matter of time before she descended into madness for good. It was only a matter of time until all those memories she cherished– and the ones she despised—would fade away into oblivion.

Almira slipped her hand under her nightwear and massaged the part of her shoulder that still bore her scar. The area where they had dug their claws in Zurich was throbbing, and she feared whether it was a sign that they were close when she was sleeping. But then her thoughts shifted to the wound that Kaname had, the grey-red mark that seeped into his perfect skin, and her face turned warm once again.

She had heard about everyone's lust and desire for him, the god and ultimate ruler of their kind. She had seen the way Yuuki Cross adored him whenever they had passed by to go to class; she had felt, through circumstances wholly unpredictable, the force of his harsh words and fear from his authoritative presence. She was sure that he was going to treat her like filth; a disturbance in the order that he already maintained.

But in that moment when he offered his apology and let her break the cold barrier between them, she saw nothing more than an ageless being who had suffered timelessly—an imperfect being who had a weakness, capable of expressing all emotions granted to a human. In that one fragment of time, Kaname Kuran was not god—he was a mortal man.

"Who are you…" Almira whispered to herself as she fought to return that nostalgic feeling, the one that made her feel the burden of a time long gone. But with a couple of blinks and a shake of her head, she forced it out. This was not the time to think about such things. She had to remind herself that she now had the strength to do what the headmaster told her to do. Time was more fleeting than she anticipated, and to lose any more of it would delay any progress even more.

Almira rushed to her bag and took out her mother's necklace, placing the cyan cross in her palm as she gently pressed against it. A small amount of liquid oozed out, signifying that there was still some content left. She put some of it against her scar, stopping the throbbing instantly. The rest she planned to use for someone else.

Quietly escaping into the darkened hall, she looked around for Kaname's room. There were only few, those being his closest peers, who knew where he slept. Aido and Ichijo were two of them, but it had not crossed her mind of asking them—nor that she wanted to. She peered into the study where more than once she had faced his wrath, but he was nowhere to be found. Blowing a sigh, she turned around to head back, only to come face to face with someone blocking her path.

"M-Miss Ruka!" Almira yelped at her sudden presence. "You are awake?"

"What do you think you're doing here in the middle of the day?" Her harsh words caught Almira off guard. "Snooping out so see your human friends again?"

"No, of course not! I'm just looking for Master Kaname—"

"Kaname-sama?" Ruka's face instantly went hostile. "What do you want with him?"

"I have something for him." Almira spoke more calmly, noticing the uncertainty in the vampire's eyes, as if she was holding back a more vulnerable feeling she could not explain. Almira had noticed it more than once. "Miss Ruka, is there something I have done to make you upset?"

"You're asking me like you don't know?"

"Yes, because I don't."

Ruka leaned in to match her witty mouth. "You upset me with your mere existence here," She pursed her lips. "I know what you have been doing to us and our dorm president. But it's not going to work."

"What do you mean?" Almira whispered. She felt cold chills at her speculative nature and wondered if she already knew. "What in heaven's name would I want with someone like him? "

Ruka became torn at the fact that Almira addressed their dorm president so lowly. "Shame on you for not showing proper respect to Kaname-sama! And not only that, I heard you've been denying his orders too!" She cornered her towards a wall and planted her face near hers. "You continue with this act of yours and I will be the one to punish you personally."

Almira tried to understand her threatening persona. She did not think Ruka was a mean person in general; the vampire always held an air of grace and composure whenever she walked. But whatever sparked her anger did not support a reasonable basis. Almira realized it right away: It was plain jealousy. Ruka was jealous that she had gained Kaname's attention. It was as unintentional as her acceptance within the world of the vampires, and for this, Almira did not want to be blamed. Instead, she chose another diversion.

"I know I have been quite a nuisance to you. Probably to all the Night Class," Almira forced to admit out loud. "But I assure you that I will not be a bother for long after I have found a permanent home somewhere out of town. You see my stay have been temporary here, and after Master Kaname finally locate a proper place for me to live, I shall vacate the academy for good."

The lie was her only choice to prevent suspicion. She was hoping that it would work. After all, jealousy was a destructive emotion, and she wished to play no part in it.

But Ruka gave her a confused look, as if her idea was somewhat stupid. "Kaname-sama has been helping you to find another place to live?"

"That is the plan." Almira nodded. "A Swedish vampire like me doesn't do well in secluded areas. I gave it a chance, I did, but…"

"But what about school?" Ruka impatiently added. "This is the best and only academy where vampires can learn to coexist with humans."

Almira smiled knowing that she thought so highly of the pacifist effort. "I will find a different school. If I can have human friends, I can certainly go to classes with them, can't I?"

"Don't be ridiculous. That's a highly dangerous prospect."

"Are you sure that's not better than having to see my face everyday?" Almira did not look away from the shameful glare that followed on Ruka's face.

"I am not going to jeopardize a human's life for my own sake." She muttered. "In any case, I did not ask you to leave. Just don't burden Kaname-sama all the time, understood?"

Almira nodded. "I will do as you say."

"Good," Ruka said before turning to leave.

"But tell me, Miss Ruka," Almira continued. "If you had not truly loved Master Kaname as you do now, would you have minded if I talked to him or not?"

"What did you say?" Ruka turned to her like a whip.

"If you truly love him, and if he truly loves you back, then you have nothing to be afraid of. I would never even think of taking him from you," Almira spoke without hesitation.

Ruka quickly became outraged. Those were not the words she wanted to hear from a stranger. "How dare you barge into my personal life, you-" she brought her hand up automatically. Just as quickly, Almira grabbed it before it made contact with her face.

"Please forgive me, Miss Ruka. I should not have asked." Almira's fingers were shaking as she held on to her hand. "But hurting me would not be any better. So please let us not fight any longer."

Ruka thrust her arm away from her grasp and turned around without another word. She sensed Almira was beginning to get a little frightened and she refused to continue further.

Alone in the hallway, Almira took deep breaths to calm herself down. She felt the same foreign anger from the time she had yelled at Aido, and the last thing she needed now was to see her dark side resurface again in front of Ruka. But within her effort to control her composure, Almira understood the young vampire's feelings. The girl was in love with Kaname, but it was because he did not return her affection that made her hostile. Yes, he already had another maiden. Yuuki Cross.

The thought brought a weight to her chest, and Almira realized that Ruka was not the only one with a broken heart.

"Lady McDellan…" She closed her eyes even when her name was called out so smoothly, not with indifference but with a crisp beckoning chime. "Almira…" She heard his voice again, this time closer, and she looked up to see Kaname observing her curiously. His face, however, looked grey and sickly, and Almira noticed cracks that perpetrated from his wound to his neck.

"You are mighty daring to be here alone at this time." Kaname spoke again. "Or was it…you were looking for someone?"

"I was. I came to give you something for your wound." Almira unlocked the necklace around her neck and reached out for Kaname's shirt, hesitating only slightly when she realized what she was doing. "I'm sorry, em, may I…?"

"You may." Kaname unbuttoned the first two clasps of his shirt, opening up an access to his shoulder, and stepped closer to her. "Be gentle with me."

Almira did not respond as she shakily applied few drops of the tonic on his tainted skin. "If you're wondering…it's extract of werecat—a little something my mother gave me in case I got hurt, craftily contained in this little vial made to look like a cross." She chuckled when he slightly flinched at its touch. "Be careful, it only keeps the poison from seeping to your heart. Very powerful even for you."

"What makes you think that?" He asked curiously.

"A werecat's poison can corrupt a vampire's blood. This extract from our blood prevents that." Almira put the necklace around her neck. "That is as much as I know."

Within a few seconds, Kaname's wound began to heal, and his parched skin blended with the pale outline of his body once more. Almira saw him blow a sigh of relief, noting that he was in fact in pain earlier from the injury. The pureblood simply had the ability to hide it well, and she wished she could do the same too.

"Master Kaname, I want to apologize for everything." Almira whispered. "I have not been a good listener and I foolishly brought others into my problem. I promised you my first day I would not get Yuuki Cross involved, or anyone else. And you had the right to be concerned for your loved ones. To be angry with me." She continued with a deep breath. "I respect you deeply. I may not agree with, I guess, everything in your nature, but I do admire your ability to be a leader when you are." She smiled. "And yes…you are a leader after all."

Kaname felt the sincerity in her words and almost reacted to it. It took a great power to not bring his hands up and lead her to his chest. He had done it so many times with Yuuki, it felt different now that he wanted a stranger in his arms. But somehow, she did not seem like a stranger to him anymore. It was as if they had known each other for a long expanse of time—she, with her knack of pointing out his flaws and keeping a fresh outlook, giving him the drive to tarry on his existence. And this—this was just another day to appreciate her for giving him a purpose to challenge a new kind outside his race.

"Your apology is not accepted until you tell me everything that I need to know." He spoke with a straight face. "I have already planned my course, and now it is up to you to meet your end of the bargain."

"I might as well before you become terrifying again." Almira grinned.

"We shall see." Kaname smiled in return. "Alright. Come to my room."

* * *

"Ugh, that exam was horrible!" Yuuki whined as she flayed across the courtyard bench. "The class president will punish me again for sure."

"I don't know why you can't just ask Zero-chan's help to study like before. Or those new students." Yori answered. "Speaking of, where has he been lately anyway?"

"He's been hanging around with Raphael-san a lot now." Yuuki pouted. "I wonder if they're talking about Almira-san being a werecat…"

"What's that?"

"Oh! Nothing, nothing, Yori-chan!" Yuuki waved her hand dismissively. "I was just thinking about the new student from the Night Class, Caleb-san and Raphael-san's childhood friend. She, em, hasn't come out lately to see them."

"Isn't that against the rules?" Yori said. "Besides I find all three of them really odd."

Yuuki cocked her head. "Eh, what do you mean?"

"The new student you mentioned, Almira-san is it? She looks so lost all the time." Her head moved behind Yuuki's to see three figures approach. "And those Austerlitz brothers have already recruited Zero into their creepy gang."

"Oh Zero! Caleb-san, Raphael-san." Yuuki got up to greet them. "It's about time I see you all again."

"Later Yuuki. I'm going to go have lunch inside." Yori stood up uninterested and left.

"Hello little Miss Prefect," Raphael smiled. "Did the exams treat you well?"

"Er, no…" Yuuki sighed. "Maybe I should have asked one of you two for help. Everyone else did well in my class thanks to your explanations."

"Well that's a shame. We could have been valuable resources if you didn't run off defending vampires all the time." Raphael noticed that Zero and Caleb had not said a word, and Yuuki stood confused at the fact that he was doing all the speaking this time. "Oh and by the way…I hope you didn't mind we were ignoring you for the past few days." He immediately changed the subject. "We've been doing a little, as you say…boy stuff."

"Oh. Okay, uh, I see…" Yuuki hesitantly responded. "Well I'm glad you're here now." She reverted to putting her hands on her hips and speaking with a determined gaze. "I was thinking a lot about it…and since spring break is coming up and all, I've decided that I'm going to find a way to help Almira-san."

Zero immediately reacted to her comment with a snarl. "You will do no such thing."

"Will you really?" Raphael raised his brow before turning to Caleb. "Did you hear that, brother? Little Miss Prefect thinks she has a plan."

"We said it before." Caleb sighed. "That's what happens when you open your mouth to outsiders."

"But I'm serious!" Yuuki looked from one to the other. "You two already know what she's going through right? She needs our help! And Zero, if you—"

"Yuuki, you stay away from her," Zero interrupted with a stern voice. "I don't know what she told you or how you know but you're not going near her, understand?"

"But she has no time!" Yuuki blurted out annoyingly. "We have to help her get to the vampire council!"

"Listen to me!" Zero grabbed her shoulders. "She's dangerous! She'll do anything to hurt you if she can."

Yuki flinched at his aggressive nature. But her slight fear quickly turned into irritation. "You say that to every vampire you meet, Zero. But she is not one, okay? I heard her—"

"Just do as I say!" Zero yelled at her, causing some students nearby to ease their chattering and stare at both of them.

Yuki stepped back in surprise. Zero had never yelled at her like that before, but it did not stop her from turning red with anger and stomping off without another word. Zero sighed at the result. Yuuki was meant to be stubborn, and she had every intention to get mad at him for going against her determination. But it did not bother him even if she stayed that way forever. Right now, it was her safety that mattered.

"Ouch, harsh." Raphael shook his head as he leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "I suppose Almira must have slipped a word of her innocence to Yuuki. We'll have to be careful of your little friend."

"What's your grand strategy this time?" Zero growled.

"Oh a little something…" Raphael turned to Caleb with a smile. But Caleb did not smile back.

* * *

"Ah, that felt lovely," Headmaster Cross said as he entered his office carrying groceries and a rolled up newspaper. He had managed to sneak out while the Day Class were still having class, and with much effort, he had sneaked back without anyone's notice.

Putting the groceries aside, he started out on the daily newspaper, the one that presented news from worldwide. As he took his seat in his chair, he flipped through the pages for any exciting news. A vampire attack, an unknown natural disaster, or anything out of the ordinary.

One thing, however, did manage to catch his eye, and as he flipped back to the 3rd page, he saw in the very bottom corner an article about the deaths and sudden disappearances of two teenage boys in Munich. The problem was that the faces portrayed on the article looked surprisingly familiar.

"Oh no…" the headmaster stared at the blank faces of Caleb and Raphael Austerlitz on the paper. He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge between his forehead, realizing the worst of his fears to be true.

* * *

Almira followed Kaname into his room and took a seat near his desk. Even in the darkness, the elegance of the space did not make her yes wander. Instead, she fixated them on his chessboard where the white king and queen stood solely in the middle like a couple. Like a royal family.

Without further hesitation, she reiterated everything to him that she told the headmaster; her species, their beliefs, and the areas they dominated. But what she really had to make him understand was the situation behind her own life.

"My mother, Catherine McDellan, was born a pureblood, one of the firsts actually, into the royal family of werecats." She continued softly. "Our species, although different and separate, have all derived from one source millenniums ago…long before the global climate change. You can say we are part of one huge family, yet marriage and a very long family tree have split us apart."

Kaname listened intently. He was not going to admit it, but listening the truth about another kind was like reading one of Yuuki's fairytale books to her in their childhood. It seemed so otherwordly and unapproachable.

Almira continued on. "My mother was special because she was born into the direct line of royalty; the one that leads to the head who has power over all the werecats around the globe. One of those heads is my grandmother. I have never seen her, because if I had, she probably would have killed me," Almira looked down at the floor. "You see relationships with humans are forbidden within our kind, but even knowing this, my mother fell in love with a human peer during her studies in Switzerland."

"And she married him." Kaname stated without questioning it.

"Yes, she had grown to like his rather "rebellious" personality, whatever it was. He had shown her a side to life that she did not know while living under a strict household. But she didn't tell him what she really was…not until after they secretly got married anyway." Almira breathed in before continuing. "And then I was born…and he eventually found out. It took... some time for my father to understand our species, but...well, I think he exposed something to her that changed her view about our clan entirely. But then...he..."

Almira paused to think more. Kaname saw a distinct hesitance in her face, but he was not going to interrupt.

"I-in any case, my mother had to lie to her family all the time, telling them that she had found a job in Zurich and that she had to remain there permanently. She denied visits or gifts from relatives, all to keep my existence a secret. It was a dangerous move, let me tell you, living in close proximity to our kind. I mean, Germany is practically next to Switzerland…but she called it hiding in plain sight. In fact, what gave her a better advantage was the fact that she knew how to hide so well. She knew the tricks for being one of the earliest descendents."

Almira frowned. "But how was that better compared to the sin she committed? For bearing me? My mother wholeheartedly believed that I would not have that demonic side within me. I was always a lively young girl, she used to say, human in every aspect. My abilities did not come to me until I turned nine, and that…that was when the problems started."

"Go on…" Kaname broke the pause that followed.

"I started having these attacks, and sometimes my heartbeat would abnormally quicken. I did terrible things at school…but nothing compared to when…when the child…" She shook her head to forget about the incident. "But my mother pulled me away…and kept me under house arrest. I was imprisoned, Master Kaname, and because of that…a lot of bad things happened." Almira covered her face miserably to hold back the emerging tears. "So much that they had to chain me to my bed…when I tried to kill my own father…"

Kaname allowed her to recover from the thought. A part of him wanted to understand the type of monster that flowed in her veins, and how, while she sat there flooded with shame, she looked and behaved like a different person entirely. It was hard to see anyone else than the Almira he saw now, vulnerable and in need of help. But he was not going to squirm in disgust anymore. He knew how it felt to be conflicted above all things.

"Well…then it came to the point when I could not leave the house at all. My parents did not know when my dark side would resurface, even if it was mostly when I became threatened or hurt. But this continued throughout the years, and my mother continued to keep me safe." Almira suddenly paused before continuing. "Eventually, the royal head of our family became suspicious and summoned my mother forcefully back to Germany where they resided." she gazed terrified at the walls. "I don't know what they did to her…but something changed in her when she came back. Because she knew she was at the end of her life…and that's when she told me…s-something...something that brought me here..."

Kaname leaned forward to take in the critical information he was anxious for. "She told me that there is a piece of our ancient laws here...it is supposedly hidden with the high members of the vampire council to keep away from the eyes of our clan. Something in that, she said, is supposed to help me break this beast. To heal me...but in the most forbidden way possible. It is for that reason she sent me here...to find something only the royal elders know about. And as long as I find that piece, none of them can hurt me."

Kaname found his chance to ask questions. "So this missing charter is supposed to free you from their hands? If that's so, then why did not your family consider using it to release you from your curse?"

"I don't know, Master Kaname," Almira said. "Apparently it is supposed to be dangerous for our kind. That is why the vampires have kept it hidden from us. And that is also why the ones who are after me, my pureblood kin…they want to get rid of me before I reach the council." She squeezed her fists in frustration. "I am so close, Master Kaname…I just need your guidance and I may be able to do what my mother wanted."

"Your mother…" Kaname spoke after noticing that Almira kept mentioning her mother in the past tense. "Where is she now?"

Almira looked at him once again and searched for the right words. "She...my mother and father…they're not alive anymore," her face turned grave. "T-they were...not spared for letting me escape. I...I just brought with me whatever I could take…" she clutched the cross around her neck. "…and my mother's words..."

Almira turned her attention back to the king and queen in the middle of the chessboard. Kaname noticed a glaze of moisture in her eyes, but she fought hard to not break into a cry. "I-I think she...my mother wanted nothing more than for me to live. To fight this beast...because she believes there…there is a way. There is _always_ a way…"

As he watched silently, she picked up a pawn piece and placed it with the king and queen. "There…a happy family." Before she could stop, the tears began to stream down her cheeks uncontrollably.

Kaname did not move but watched her spill every emotion in front of him. Her pain seemed too familiar; a pain that he himself could not forget. The night when his parents, or the ones who cared for him, had to sacrifice their lives to keep Yuuki safe. It was Rido Kuran, his wretched descendant and his supposed "uncle", who had killed their child; who had ultimately won over Juuri and Haruka. And it was he who had forcefully brought Kaname back from his slumber to continuously suffer on his own.

But how could he forget the wretched feeling of being despised for doing nothing wrong? To just be what he was? Kaname remembered the days when he was rejected by mankind for similar reasons. The days when he felt so alone and forgotten, tarrying on with hurt and pain. The need for affection and a reason to live. Why did Almira remind him so much about himself before he became who he was now? The fragile tears, the timid figure, the lonely girl of unreachable miseries. Was she alone now?

"I-I don't know what to do …" Almira's voice croaked through thick tears. "I-I don't know what will happen to me…"

Slowly, and quite impulsively, Kaname reached forward and gently placed Almira's head on his chest. He trailed a finger through her lavender hair, sniffing its spellbinding scent of alpine azaleas and lavender. Almira did not move even when she knew she had to. Yet that one moment of solace within the arms of protection kept her still and calm. Like a baby, she slowly curled up in his lap, and Kaname welcomed her without hesitation.

Almira blushed when her face made contact with his collarbone. She was never aware of how vampires smelled, but his scent was truly intoxicating. A practical part of her knew that this was not right. She did not come to the academy to steal the heart of another man; a pureblood vampire. Kaname was not hers, and she never planned it to be.

But as her fingers clenched on to the back his shirt desperately, as if letting him go would send her falling down a deep gorge, she wanted him more than anything. If it was lust or innocent adoration, she did not know. But just the peaceful aura he invoked made her realize what she was missing her whole life. To not necessarily find a cure, but to love and be loved.

Kaname's advances were making it worse. He had not stopped from cuddling her near his chest, and after trailing his fingers across her arm, he slowly cupped them with great poise around her cheek. Bringing her face up, his eyes flashed a vibrant red color while making contact with her bright cerulean pearls. They were gorgeous, yet lost in perplexity.

"Something will happen…" Kaname whispered before he planted a kiss on both of her eyelids. "You will live." Almira melted into his soft lips making contact with her skin. She did not realize he was slowly bringing them down to her own lips. "I will make sure of that," he finished. It was only then when something sharply stung the rational part of her brain that she quickly moved her face away.

"N-no," Almira shakily spoke. "Please don't go any further. It has become too much, and I appreciate your sympathy but…" she quickly got up from his lap. "…taking my heart so willingly would lead to unwanted consequences. Especially when we are still strangers."

The bell had wrung outside, signaling for the end of school for the Day Class. Kaname found himself breaking from some kind of trance. He could not fathom what had just happened. But something of this moment had made him more relaxed than he ever felt before. It was like he was floating in endless space, without a care in the world, without a sound or sight to understand. There was nothing else but the girl in front of him. And it made him shiver unexpectedly inside.

"I am glad that you told me." It was all that he could respond.

"I am happy too. I feel much better now." Almira wiped off her tears. "And I thank you for trusting me. Really, I am so relieved I spoke to you." She cracked a laugh. "It's strange. I feel as if…as if there is still a chance that I may succeed. That the council may listen."

"They will, because the information you gave me is very worthwhile," Kaname stood up and placed a gently palm on her head. "Meanwhile, it is best that you continue to rear no attention to this matter from the others. As long as you show that there is nothing wrong…there won't be any disruptions." He looked towards the window. "People will forget. And for us, that is when we can make our getaway."

"I understand." Almira followed his gaze and knew what he meant. "I just hope that is soon."

"Believe in me." Kaname leaned forward towards her. "I hope there won't be anymore misunderstandings of that between us?"

Almira stepped back hastily. "There won't be, Master Kaname," She bowed and turned for the door, only pausing to return his smirk. "That is, if you make it to class on time."

Kaname watched her disappear as her lighthearted laugh faded with the cluttering echo of her feet down the hall. He quietly brought his eyes towards the chessboard and swiftly brought the black queen back into the middle of the chessboard with the white king. A slightly shiver violated his skin as he thought about the few seconds that had passed. This was not a normal feeling, nor could he sincerely explain his actions to himself or anyone. But after sniffing his fingers to find the remaining lavender scent, he could not help but find it alluring, and somehow, nostalgic.

"This scent...I have smelled it before..." And for the first time, Kaname felt a sudden wrench in his chest.

* * *

**At least we got some romance here, you lovesick people! Please leave comments.**


	15. Denial

**I've been fixing some chapters on this story. This and few others included. **

**By the way, I want to thank everyone who've been reviewing my stories so far and also appreciate those who've enjoyed the little fluff between Kaname and Almira XD  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Denial

As the evening hour appeared with its accompaniment of chattering Day Class students swarming to the gates once again, Yuuki found herself lost in thought. Despite what Zero had said, she was not going to give up. In her anxious mind she was fighting an urge to ask someone for advise - whether the headmaster or Kaname Kuran - while at the same time trying hard to keep her promises of hiding their secrets. There had to be a way, she thought. There had to be a way she could help Almira McDellan.

"Caleb-chan, thanks so much for helping me. I did so well in my exam today." Yuuki heard a Day Class student flatter one of the brothers nearby. Both of them were there, along with Zero Kiryu, who stood solemnly with Raphael in the distance. Yuuki felt a slight discomfort she had not noticed watching them both before. She thought about Yori's speculation. Was it true? Were they leading Zero into their secret _gang_?

She could not hide her frustration that they seemed to have a plan of their own. If not, why were they avoiding her so casually? And if Zero was upset that she wanted to help someone who was fighting to not turn into a monster, why could not he just assist her instead? If anyone, he was the one who knew the struggle and fear of turning level E, and though Almira was not a vampire, her problem could not have been any different. It hurt her knowing that Zero did not display any mutual compassion. It hurt her even more when she felt like he was slipping away from her.

"I would not do that if I were you." Raphael mumbled as he saw Zero playing with the chain connected to his Bloody Rose. Zero shot him a glare before easing his fingers.

Raphael frowned internally. The hunter, he knew, was going to be too difficult to maintain. But he smiled, patting him on the shoulder. "You have the right to be concerned, Zero. I am too...you think it's not hard for me knowing that I'll have to kill my once-harmless friend?"

"It's hard..." Zero answered without looking at him. "but it doesn't seem like you're concerned at all."

Raphael paused before looking back towards the gate. "That's because I'm confident my plan will work."

In a few minutes, the Night Class appeared and went on their usual trek past their screaming admirers. The scene was not so different either; Almira was, as usual, towards the back where she could follow the elites in a ghostly line. It didn't seem as if anything between her and Kaname had changed, although at this point they both shared a valuable trust that was visibly nonexistent. In fact, Almira felt at ease walking past the many screeches surrounding them, drowning out their voices as she kept her eyes on his head full of sleek brown locks in the front. Something about his comfort had made her more rejuvenated and attentive, but nothing beyond that had betrayed any signs of their accidental exchange.

Nevertheless, it was Raphael who noticed a change in her visage; she did not seem insecure as she used to anymore. He had seen that face; kept close track of her shifting emotions. Kaname Kuran was not easy to please, but he wondered now if Almira had finally found a way to go past his cold exterior.

Caleb, on the other hand, felt his stomach flip as she passed by. He was starting to regret ever telling Yuuki about his feelings. Anything about her that he kept secret to himself did not make sense. To put affection before duty was a crime, and he had to repeat it in his head to convince himself. Almira was to be killed at all cost; stopped from ruining the reputation of their pureblood clan. That was his duty - so why was it so hard to accept that?

Was it because he was going against the deepest threshold of his will just to follow orders? Caleb and Raphael were both the favorite of their kind; brothers in arms in every hunt. But he could not help but desperately fight a conflicting emotion. Ever since they were both young, it had been so. He had not spoken about it to anyone, for the news would surely have had him mocked for the rest of eternity, even punished. And that fear had kept him back, although now, he felt he had a flicker of a chance.

"Hey Ralph," Caleb beckoned his brother to come to him. "You think she's capable of breaking the rules again?"

Raphael bore him a serious look. "Why?"

"Well it's about time she and I meet face to face again. You know, since she wants to see her 'friends' so desperately, I thought I could take this advantage like you told me to." Caleb spoke with a hopeful glance. "This would be a perfect way to keep updated on her plans. And after last time, like I told you, she would trust me with anything. All she needs is a little more nudging." He looked back at his brother cunningly. "Who knows? I could even kill her right then."

Raphael smiled pitifully at his little brother. "I did say that would be a good idea didn't I?" He put an arm around his shoulder and directed Caleb's attention back to Almira's face. "But then again, I wonder how much of a desperation she still has to find solace in her old friends? Especially now that she has Kuran to give her company." He whispered in his ear as they watched Almira look at them and give a friendly wave. "Don't tell me I'm the only one who has noticed something has changed." He waved back with a smile.

Caleb frowned to himself for having his idea being rejected so casually. "I can do it. I can make it work." He tried to speak confidently. "The girl can't possibly trust someone so easily... she has only known him for a few weeks for Bast's sake."

"And yet, she hasn't seen her friends, her _real _childhood friends, for years. How are you sure she will trust you more than him?"

"Because don't forget," Caleb looked at him with a cunning smile. "Unlike Kuran, her friends had accepted her from the very beginning. They were there when she first became what she was. I think that's enough evidence to prove that she can rely on us about anything."

Raphael gave him a rewarding pat on the back. "I like the way you think, Caleb," he said. "Very well, do what you can to search her out."

* * *

"Kaname-sama, the headmaster wants to see you immediately," a vampire student said as he bowed to the class president.

Almira looked up from her seat when she heard Kaname being summoned. He crossed her smoothly and left the room, and she fought an urge to follow him to know what the news entailed. Was it about the council? Was it something else? Almira could not think of any other reason why the headmaster's call would be urgent, but she managed to stay rooted to her seat. If she had to follow Kaname's order to behave normally, she could not disobey.

Aido, on the other hand, had watched Almira stay tensed at her seat. Her eyes had not left Kaname as he departed, and he felt somewhat irritated that she paid more attention to the pureblood than him, although that was to be expected. But he was not going to stop from catching her interest. Somehow advising her on how to open herself to the Night Class felt good. It felt like he was on the top of the game. A leader to a misguided student.

But at the same time, he thought, she had been guiding her too. He could not explain why, but every time Almira threw a compliment or a courteous comment at him, Aido felt the need to do better. To try harder. It was strange noticing an empty space in his heart that Aido had not realized before, and he wanted to know why her presence was beginning to fill it up.

"So Almira-chan," Aido dropped next to her seat. "Spring break is coming up. Are you thinking of doing anything?"

"Mm I wasn't particularly thinking about it." Almira tapped her pen against her cheek. "Most likely stay in the Moon Dorm as always."

"That sounds so boring." Aido said shaking his head. "It's a good thing I have a certain offer to do something better than that. Now mind you I don't give this opportunity to everyone so you should feel privileged that I even thought of - "

"Master Aido, please," Almira chuckled at his haughtiness. "just tell me what you need to say."

Aido blushed with embarrassment before speaking. "I am inviting you to come spend at one of my vacation homes over the break, with a few other people from the Night Class." He looked at her for a sign of agreement. "It will be fun,er, educational. This is a chance for you to see how us nobles live and cooperate outside of the academy."

Almira looked at him curiously. She was not expecting him to boldly give her that privilege already, and a part of her wanted more than anything to observe the vampires in their homely habitat. She had heard about the Hanabusa family's estate from Ichijo, as well as their abundant supply of vacation homes. The thought of setting foot into a luxurious house for the first time, especially when she had grown up in a simple cottage, made her anxious.

But then another thought, a more sincere engagement, broke her yearning, and she answered a tone of dismay. "I thank you greatly for the invitation, Master Aido, and putting me on such high standards. Truly, it's an honor. But...but I cannot accept."

Aido's face instantly went cold. "Why not? What better things do you have to do at the academy?"

"I have some things I have to take care of. Personal things." She noticed his impatience and put her palm over his to calm him down. "Please...can you try to understand? As a friend?"

Aido thought hard and long before relieving the tension in his fingers. He looked at her with a small smile. "Alright...if you say so." He continued further. "But it wouldn't be fair to leave you in the academy on your own. Maybe if I stayed here and provided you company."

"No. I-I mean, you don't have to." Almira quickly added, even though she wanted to smile at him for being considerate. But the spring break, she knew, was her only chance of escaping the academy without being seen. Kaname had promised her that. It was the only opportunity she had to escape without having anyone know of her identity, or worse, meddle into her quest. The time was near, she thought, and that anxiety alone was enough to make her sadly push him away.

"I appreciate your selflessness but I don't want you to be away from your friends because of me," Almira continued. "Please don't worry, I won't feel lonely at all."

Aido blew a sigh as he flopped his head on the table. "You are so hard to please. Seriously it's exhausting."

"Nobody said you had to please me. And I'm already pleased with everything you've done for me."

"Whatever. You don't understand."

Almira looked at his sour face and calmly brought a hand behind his back. "You seem troubled, Master Aido. What is it? Do you not like being with the others?"

Aido pouted and looked towards the wall annoyingly. "It's not that! I've just become bored going over to the same place with the same people all the time. Except for Kaname-sama of course." he blushed while fiddling with his fingers under the table. "And well...I just get agitated with little things. Like when they're picking on me or keeping me out of the loop..."

_'Is that it...'_ Almira remembered the time Kaname had slapped him hard across his cheek and Ruka's constant degrading words. It was hard to think of it, especially since Aido displayed so much pride and brilliance in public, but it was likely that he was suffering from an inferiority complex.

"But I am no different. I was not nice to you that day when I sneaked out, remember?"

"But you apologized," Aido continued. "There's only a few people who would even bother to do that to me, and hardly any of them are in the Night Class. Of course, I'm not blaming Kaname-sama. I deserve all his punishments. It's just everyone else."

Almira smiled. "Well I know for certain it's the complete opposite outside of the Night Class. You must know about the number of Day Class girls who respect you more than anyone else. You have more fangirls than any of your peers."

"Tch, that doesn't matter."

"I believe it does. Those girls out there, they bow down to you like a god." Almira said. "Not many people receive that kind of respect, and you should be happy that you do. And besides, without you being who you are, the Night Class wouldn't be that exciting."

Aido blushed as he felt her fingers make contact with his uniform. "Yeah I suppose you're right," he looked at her. "See, that's exactly why I need you to come with me. It's better when I have someone whose behind my back at all times and will stand up for whatever I have to say."

"You make it sound like I am your personal cheerleader." Almira found herself chuckling.

"N-no! That's not what I...you know what I mean-"

"Master Aido," She hushed him instantly, "I will always value your help and return that help with due respect for anything if you need it...but like anyone, I can't always be there for every little thing. Sometimes you have to face these things on your own. Sometimes you might have to change yourself a little to have something change for you. After all, it's what you do that matters. Not necessarily what you are."

Aido gave her a quizzical look. "That's being a little too deep, don't you think?" He responded bluntly. "But thanks, I guess I needed that."

"Just promise me that you will enjoy your break with your friends. And not worry about me."

"Psh, why would I worry?" Aido got up as he ruffled his hair. "It's not like we're going to be gone forever."

Almira watched him leave as she turned her face down. "Yes...but I will..."

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster?" Kaname entered his office quietly.

Kaien was facing the window with the newspaper rolled up in his hands. Upon Kaname's arrival, however, his concerned expression did not change. "You were right after all." He handed the paper over to the pureblood who flipped to the page wielding the article that held the answer. "Raphael and Caleb Austerlitz," he read out the names of the boys in the article. "The real ones."

"Of course." Kaname returned the paper to him. "That was already known to me."

Kaien blinked at his unchanged demeanor. "Oh right...I suppose I was the one who thought it was just a big coincidence, didn't I?"

"A big coincidence like that is once in a blue moon, headmaster." Kaname said cunningly. "I would know of all people."

"Of course you would." Kaien smiled as he returned to the newspaper once again, a worried expression creasing his forehead. "No matter, the point stands is that her real friends...the ones whom she went to school with in Zurich... they died a few weeks ago before her arrival in a train accident. Their bodies, however, were never found within the debris."

"So the fake ones in the academy, Almira's attackers, are behind this all," Kaname said while frowning. "They took their forms to disguise themselves and lead Almira into a trap."

"Yes but that makes me wonder…" the headmaster rubbed his chin. "What do her attackers really look like then? If their true form is something different...how are we supposed to know? I'm just worried that they can just go back to their own appearance and blend in, and we won't even know if it's really them."

Kaname smiled. "I'm sure they wouldn't dare to do that if they want to stick to the game. Besides, it would be quite foolish anyway. The reason they chose to disguise as humans is so that I cannot sniff them out. Going back to their original appearance would make them easy targets."

The headmaster waved his hand in embarrassment. "That's true, silly me. I completely forgot about that." He continued. "But now that we know for sure, then I guess you have to tell Almira, don't you?"

Kaname shook his head. "No, it's best that I don't tell her. She is still emotionally attached to them and her past, and this news may cause her to become even more devastated." He continued. "I cannot allow that, only when I have just begun to gain her trust."

"But...you will eventually right? Something like this cannot be ignored." Kaien searched his eyes. "If it's too late it may cost you."

"I know..." Kaname spoke softly. "I just hope that it doesn't."

* * *

Almira fidgeted with her pen as she constantly looked towards the door in class. Kaname still had not returned, and his absence was making her feel slightly uneasy. She did not want to draw attention to the matter, but keeping herself ignorant was not helpful either. She had to know if everything was going to be alright; whether if she had to do anything more to give more leverage to his plan. Above all, she had to know for certain that her escape was possible - that they did not change their mind at the last minute or her attackers did not find a way to undermine him already. There were so many negative outcomes, and Almira felt a foreboding chill with her growing pessimism.

"Lady Almira, all proper and wise," Ichijo teased as he brought over an elegant box of chocolates. "These are some of the best crafted confectioneries in the world that I have been passing around before our holiday. Care to give it a try?"

"Oh, em, sure. I would love to. Thank you." Almira took one out and slipped it into her mouth. Ichijo sat down and observed her keenly.

"Do you like it?"

Almira nodded before a burst of some foreign taste filled the back of her tongue. She stopped chewing as the warm iron liquid seeped between her teeth, and she instantly covered her mouth in realization.

"Now don't look surprised. These are like blood tablets but sweeter." Ichijo smiled. "I thought you might like these better since the tablets are not really your thing."

Almira forced herself to swallow as she gave him a weary thumbs up.

"Here, try one of mine." Aido brought a different box as he smirked at Ichijo from the corner of his eye. "These ones are better, I assure you."

"N-no, one is enough, really." Almira tried to move away from both of their advances.

"Come on, Almira-chan, just one more. It's not like blood tablets at all." Aido persisted. "Not better than human blood of course but..."

"I don't really like them either." Shiki somehow brought himself and Rima into the conversation. "I rather prefer Ichijo-san's blood." He looked dully at Ichijo who shook his head.

"He likes it when I feed it to him actually," Rima said. "She might want someone to feed it to her."

Almira waved her hands. "Oh no, that is not necessary, just-"

"Open wide!" Aido brought a piece towards her lips.

"Just wait a minute," Almira tried to push her face away. Few of the other vampires were already crowding around her in curiosity. Even if they were merely trying to tease her in a friendly way, it was beginning to get ridiculous. Even worse.

"Master Aido, stop it!" Almira raised her voice as she flung the box across the floor, letting the chocolate pieces shoot out in random places. At the same time, she suddenly felt herself double over in pain. Her head throbbed excessively, and a sense of molten nausea she had not felt before gripped her stomach.

"Almira-chan, are you alright?" Aido asked even before anyone could question her sudden anger.

"P-please…excuse me. I-I have to use the restroom…" Almira breathed out as she stood up and ran past the others outside into the hallway. The others simply stared and watched her leave, but no one dared to follow.

Heaving with pain, Almira looked around for any doors indicating a girl's lavatory. It was difficult to maneuver within the darkened corridors with an overshoot of dizziness that made her topple from one wall to another. Nevertheless she came across a door labeling a wash room and flung herself inside.

The first thing she noticed was a sink and a mirror. Tired and weary, she dragged herself to the sink and breathed in big heaps of air. Her reflection had not changed, but she could tell by the dry cracks across her neck and cheeks that her dark side had been close to erupting. The pain had receded for now, but something new started to worry her. Why did this suddenly happen? She was not severely threatened, nor did she become completely enraged. Almira still felt the taste of blood within her mouth and throat, and a weird pull in her stomach made her realize that something within her had enjoyed it.

"No..." She covered her stomach and closed her eyes to make it disappear. "Go away..."

A hollow grumble in her stomach made her quake again. The beast had tried to refute before.

"I said go away." She raised her voice to fulfill her command, and the room became quiet again.

Almira stayed silent for a few minutes to make note of any other disturbances. But nothing came. Still, she did not feel at ease quite yet. She looked around and realized that she was alone in the restroom while the empty hallway lied visible only by the pale moonlight. Her mind recoiled into alertness, knowing full well the serious mistake of being on her own without protection; where no one could hear her cries if she was killed on the spot.

With fearful anxiety, she tiptoed outside, hoping to make a run towards the classroom when she was ready. But the elaborately floored carpet extended the same on every side, and each hallway only invited more twists and turns. Almira swallowed with dread. She had forgotten her way.

"Oh no…" she whispered as her eyes went back and forth towards every darkened nook and cranny where her attackers would have an advantage of hiding. Almira shakily pulled herself to a corner behind the draperies, covering herself in hopes that someone would come find her. Yet not just anyone, but perhaps Kaname Kuran.

She mentally hissed at her absurd strategy, but even the smallest sound from the trees outside or the overbearing clock hands in the hall mad her nervous to take a single step forward. But then she heard several tapping noise on the large glass window beside her, and a shudder of fear passed through her instinctively. She jumped out, faltering back against the wall as she held up her defense the best way she could. But her eyes only noticed a simple stream of pebbles making contact with the glass. Almira stepped forward hesitantly and saw Caleb gazing at her with a faint smile from the grass below.

"Can we talk?" his voice came out muffled from outside.

Almira reacted with surprise at his sudden appearance, but her excitement was too overwhelming to deny his request. After all, it was probably her one chance to explain some things to him before the break arrived; before she had to disappear for good.

And with that, she gave a nod and disappeared down the steps and out the back patio. She tried not to make this an excuse to break the rules again, but through her isolated fear, there was a desperate need to see at least someone she knew entirely well; it was awhile, she thought, since they had last talked.

"Caleb," Almira laughed out his name as she enveloped him in a warm hug. "Thank goodness it's you."

"Were you expecting someone else?" Caleb chuckled as he began speaking in fluent German. "I did say I was going to check on you from time to time."

Almira smiled as she stood back. "But I was in the middle of class, you silly goose."

"Were you? I'm sorry I thought I saw you running around in the hallway." Caleb joked as he gently touched her shoulders. "But forget about that. You tell me what is happening with you." He expressed his concern. "I heard you were having a hard time with the Night Class. Are they being mean to you?"

"Oh no, of course not," Almira answered. "It was a bit difficult at first but I am managing now. Why do you ask?"

Caleb looked down. "I don't know, but I think it's that Kaname Kuran. From what I've heard and saw, he doesn't seem like a very nice person." He tilted his face to observe her features. "You looked so hesitant when you talked about them before. Like...you were frightened. Especially of him."

Almira thought about the last time he had caused her pain, yet his soothing affection still occupied her mind. "Kaname…is strict. But he is generally a nice respectable person."

"Oh, Almira come on. He only seems that way because he needs to create a proper image for his class." he added frustratingly. "But haven't you realized how his classmates are so…I don't know, weary by him? It's like they can't ignore a word he says because he can do whatever he wants to them as their leader."

"He did not hurt me," Almira lied. "And he has not used me or anyone for any purpose whatsoever."

"Tell me then," Caleb continued. "Do these people know that you're a werecat yet?"

Almira brought her hesitant eyes to his concerned ones.

"Look, I don't know why you came to Japan in the first place, Almira. There are many questions I want to ask…about your family, and all these years that have passed by without a single word from you. I thought that you would be in hiding with your parents back in Zurich, but instead you came here. There is something going on, isn't there?"

She did not speak.

"You know...if you really needed our help, we could have hid you too. I know your 'relatives' would not have approved of it. And then your mother..." He stopped when he saw her flinch at the mention of her. "I just want to know that our friendship was worthwhile. That you didn't leave because you were afraid to hurt us...but that you meant it well to look after yourself. That this place, of all places in the world, will really give you a cure against the thing that hurts you." He stepped closer. "Can you assure me of that?"

Almira became flustered as his eyes bore down on her. She did not realize when he had looked so beautiful under the moonlight, almost like one of the vampires. Those blue eyes that spoke of some unknown warmth and care, as if he was etching to help her in any way, made her weak and uncertain. At one point, she wondered whether she should tell him, the best friend she left behind; the boy who could now steal her heart if he wanted to. There were so many things she wanted to say, but something in the back of her head made her reform her words to the best of her ability.

"I do not have much time to explain everything, Caleb, but the reason I came here is to avoid these people who have been after me for quite some time." She took a deep breath. "Apparently they know what I really am and will do anything to capture me."

"Capture you? You mean like some kind of werecat hunters?" Caleb feigned his concern. "They followed you all the way to Japan?"

"Yes, something like that...and I don't know why or how they found out but that is one of the reasons I came here. I can only gain my freedom by contacting the council near this school. They are uh…a group of important men you may say," Almira continued slowly. "But the council is not easy to satisfy, and I need Kaname's help to get their attention."

"What do the council have that you need, Almira?" He waited in anticipation. "You can tell me."

"I..." she paused. "don't know. But I was told they can help."

"Who told you?"

"She did. My mother." Almira waited for him to respond, but Caleb said nothing. "I-I have not told anyone about my background, because once I get what I need, I will leave this place." She looked at him. "If I ever get the chance, I will return to Switzerland or go somewhere else...as a free woman and start a new life."

She took his hand and held it tightly. "And if there is a chance when you are done with your studies, maybe you can come see me. Maybe we can even see each other more often. If that is alright."

Caleb smiled at her. A part of him felt pleased that he was beginning to make her warm up to him. She was blushing madly, and it gave him hope that maybe something between them was possible. "I'll definitely like that." But then he pressed further. "Before that, you still need this council's help right? So why are you still in this school?"

"I am still waiting for Master Kaname's consent."

Caleb flinched at his name being preceded by a 'master'. "Consent for what?"

"For him to notify them of my arrival."

"But it's been weeks now. If this Kaname Kuran is supposed to help you then why is it taking so long?"

Almira looked down. "There have been…few complications. But he promised me that he would set a date for me to see the council sometime during the spring break. It is only fair once everyone leaves. Kaname said that he would stay here to sort throughout my problems, and I cannot be ever thankful."

Caleb felt a foreign discomfort, like a deep seated anger. Kaname Kuran, he agreed, _was_ helping her, or worse, he was somehow affecting her emotionally too. "Where is this council anyway? Because you know Raphael and I would have taken you there instead."

"That would be very helpful, but I don't think they accept strangers into their domain," Almira said. "Kaname knows them pretty well to convince them of seeing me. Besides, I myself don't know where they are."

He slightly frowned. "So Kaname is not telling you where this council even is? What kind of help is he giving you anyway?"

Almira met his eyes. "He is trying his best, he really is."

"Doesn't look like it," Caleb snorted. "If he's all that high and mighty, then why hasn't he done anything already? If it were me, I would have taken you to the council the first day you arrived here. Doesn't he realize that your situation is very important?"

"Yes but-"

"Oh of course not." He raised his voice sharply. "He's too busy flaunting about, isn't he? I don't even think he wants to help you."

"That is not true," Almira raised her voice to match his.

"How can you tell, Almira?" Caleb turned back at her, bearing his pupils convincingly at her own. "How can you tell he is not biding his time just to throw you out? Disgrace you in front of his people? How do you know he won't just lead you into a trap and get you killed? It's simple, isn't it? He's using you for god's sake!"

With that, Almira quickly slapped her hand across his cheek. Her face was contorted into an anger that held disbelief and authority at the same time. This was not what she wanted to hear from her best friend on their possibly last encounter.

"Please do not speak so naively about Master Kaname like that," Almira spoke in a low voice. "It is not an easy job for him, and I assure you he is doing everything he can."

Caleb did not speak, but he slowly covered his cheek that still burned from the sting. It was not painful at all for someone like him, but what upset him most was that Almira had the nerve to raise her hand at him in the first place. He was there out of duty. To perform his rightful role before thinking about what she meant to him. Yet now, as he looked at her with a slightly shocked countenance, his chest burned with jealousy. Suddenly he switched topics completely.

"Why are you covering up for him like that?" Caleb spoke again. "After what he's done to you, no, what he _hasn't_ done yet, you still support this man?"

"I am merely upset that you are degrading him for all the wrong reasons." Almira responded without even apologizing for her action. "I can't believe that you would speak about him that way."

"But you hardly even know him! How can you even be that way when we…_ I_ have accepted you before anyone else?" he faced her with an irritated snarl. "Back in primary school, it was _me_ who stayed with you before you left, wasn't it? I was the one who befriended you first. I was the one who covered for you when you...when that _thing_ killed that student. Don't you remember?" He watched her whimper with denial. "I never doubted it wasn't you who did it, Almira. Because I knew who you really were. I know you now." He paused to catch his breath. "But this guy…did he welcome you the same way? Would he understand? Would he...protect you when everyone else turn their backs like before?"

Almira closed her eyes as she looked down. Her eyes were becoming blurry from the approaching tears. But somehow she could not lie to him anymore. "I did not tell him until much later. I was afraid that he would hurt me."

"See? He cannot be trusted. There will always be that imperious personality of his that will keep you further away. If you had to gain someone's trust, you should have found someone more acceptable and comfortable to talk to. Someone who _is_ willing to help you. Not him."

"But this does not have anything to do with how he treats me. He is nothing but a guide." Almira forced herself to admit. "Why does it even matter?"

"Because I love you!" Caleb spoke more aggressively, grabbing her arms with force. "I can't believe you would put him before me when I have been in love with you for all these years!"

His words made her chest quake, almost startled but also hurt. Looking at his troubled face, she did not know what to say. But through her mind, she could only remember Kaname's warm touch and his soothing kisses across her face. Caleb was right. Almira hardly even knew the vampire, and that one moment was simply his way of expressing his condolence, wasn't it? Before that, she believed him to be cold and inconsiderate, so what made her suddenly forget that dark side of him? Caleb was different, so different than Kaname Kuran. Would she put the consoling words of a stranger before a friend? If Caleb had been with her instead, would he not have given her greater attention?

"This...this is my quest." Almira whispered. "I will not let personal feelings get in the way."

"Is that true? Or is it that you can't admit that you do like him."

"I…I must go," Almira quickly unlatched his hands from her arms and ran up the closest staircase, leaving him wordless and somewhat distraught. She tried to hide the shame that was seeping out, especially now that she could not face him again after being proven wrong. Almira felt herself behaving like Ruka, defending Kaname even when he had hurt her. But that was silly. She could not have possibly loved Kaname the way Ruka did. A one-sided love; that was not it.

He had led her on, she remembered. Kaname was the one who held her near his chest, stroked her arm so soothingly. It excited and pained her at the same time. She wanted someone's sympathy and affection, but she longed for them from Kaname Kuran above all others. Something about his technique, his voice, his being, made him desirable. But she knew it was not just that. There was something about that moment that struck her in the deepest part of her heart. Something forgotten. Something that she could not wrap her mind around.

"Ah Almira-chan, there you are." Aido appeared in front of her as she found her way back to the classroom. "Sorry for em, trying to do that to you earlier. I didn't think you would take it so seriously."

"Nothing to worry about. It was my fault. Please let me clean up."

"No need, it's already been taken care of."

Almira nodded in appreciation, but her mind was stuck somewhere else. She looked around the classroom, noticing that Kaname still had not returned from the headmaster's office. She blew a sigh of relief, knowing that her little trip was not discovered. But it did not matter. Inside, his absence made her upset; lost and abandoned. She wanted him back. Just to see him again, she wanted him to return.

* * *

"Kuran is really being a little helper, and now he's going forward to really put his plan into action." Raphael smirked as he rocked back and forth lazily on a chair within the secret lounge in the boy's dormitory. "But then again, it's not like he can actually convince the council that he's helping a fugitive anyway. They know the consequences of that. But just to be on the safe side, however, we must keep track of his whereabouts and decisions over the coming break."

"He didn't even tell Almira where the council is located. How pathetic," Caleb said as he looked towards the window.

"Sad. If Iris was well by now, I would have sent her to scope that place out again...without having to deal with unfortunate accidents." Raphael turned his eyes towards his brother who was looking longingly towards the Moon Dorm. "Yet I'm still disappointed in your actions today. I thought you would be able to easily win her over."

Caleb sighed in irritation. "She's still debating whom to trust her problems with, but she knows that it's really me who she can rely on."

"I just hope you're right," Raphael begun to chuckle softly. "Although I must say you really outdid yourself expressing your 'sincere' affection. Girls like her are so vulnerable to love, and making it come from a childhood friend, it's a gateway to every weakness of a prey." He continued with a more serious tone. "Of course, it was all just an act, wasn't it?"

"Of course…I'm not that stupid." Caleb said dully.

Raphael had not said anything further, but he found himself growl inwardly. He had brought love before duty. His words were not a lie, even though it shamed him to think he was going against his feelings. He loved Almira McDellan, but it was either her death or his.

And right now, what ached him more was to know that she was starting to love someone else too.

* * *

**Question: Do vampires even have restrooms? All that digested blood have to go somewhere. Anywhoo, read and review please!**


	16. Departure

**New chapter! I'm making some corrections and additions to this story, just because I feel some improvements can be made.  
**

**P.S- If anyone knows German well enough to tell me if "Die MutterWorte" means "Mother's words", I would be much appreciated. If not, I will change it right away!**

**For now, ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Departure

"What?" Ruka raised her voice at Kain. "What do you mean he's not coming?"

"Our gang leader told us-"

"Stop it with the gang leader already!"

Kain sighed. "Okay, I mean Kaname-sama told us that he has to stay in the academy for an important matter, something to do with the council."

Ichijo swept by with a chocolate pocky in his hand. "Hmm, I wonder what gramps and the council want this time? I thought I was filling all the reports for them in Kaname's place."

Ruka frowned. "And Almira? Where is she going over the break?"

"She's staying too I suppose," Ichijo shrugged. "I did invite her to come with us to Aido-kun's mansion but..."

His words were cut short as Ruka immediately turned around and walked off storming mad towards Almira's room. She was not going to allow her to stay alone with Kaname, especially when she herself would not be around to watch her every move.

"Uh…did I say something wrong?" Ichijo raised a brow.

"No, it's just her personal wrath taking over," Kain shook his head in defeat.

When Ruka made it to Almira's door, she noticed it to lay slightly open. The girl was probably inside, and she hoped they could have another heart-to-heart chat without anyone else interfering. But the room was empty when she peeked in. The lights were off as well.

"Almira?" Ruka walked in without a hint of hesitation. She did not have to be afraid of the dark; a vampire was not afraid of anything.

Gazing around the entire perimeter, Ruka was somewhat surprised to see that there were no signs of disorder, and the only smother of dust came from the small trail of sunlight seeping in from the windows. She looked at the bare dressing table that held not a single material possession; no comb, cosmetics, nothing. Then there was the fact that the bed was already made without a single wrinkle or stain, and the canopy was shed properly around all four corners. One might have perceived that the room was never used at all. However, only one possession within the room gave away its vacant aura, and as Ruka slowly walked towards Almira's bag that lied near the bed, she had the sudden urge to look within it.

Her fingers felt around the leather skin and rummaged through Almira's belongings inside. Ruka was never the kind of person to ever go through someone's personal things, but at that point, she could not resist inspecting anything that could hold the girl's secrets. What made her so special? Why did the others not see that she was not to be trusted? Most importantly, why did she even come in the first place?

Her eyes merely fell on some clothes, her passport, her airline tickets, and some money, both Swiss and Yen bills. Not until opening the second compartment did she find something interesting. There was a small picture bearing a handsome looking man with brown hair and a pair of glasses, and an exceptionally beautiful woman beside him with dark wavy lavender hair and golden eyes. In the middle was a young girl whose light lavender streaks went down to her cheeks and her wide smile made her look cheerful in the photo. Ruka could tell they were Almira's parents. But what interested her more was a small paper-rolled item underneath the picture. It was not heavy, but after unrolling the paper off, she found inside a silver chain that bore an elaborately decorated cross with cerulean beads outlining the top half. Along the chain, Ruka noticed small words written in German.

"Die Mutter Worte…" Ruka slowly whispered. She knew German quite well, but before she had time to delve on its significance, the door had creaked open.

"Miss Ruka?" The vampire heard Almira call out her name, and she hastily plunged her bag back to its original spot. However, her fingers quickly shoved Almira's chain within her own dress pocket, unknowingly and hoping that the girl would not notice in the dark. She could not understand why she did it, just that somehow, for some strange reason, she could not let it go. It was as if she had to take it. To keep it safe.

"What are you doing here?" Almira repeated.

Ruka came out of the dark. "I was looking for you. Is it true you're staying here with Kaname-sama over the break?"

"Oh!" Almira exclaimed, suddenly aware of the trap. She expected Ruka to have this reaction, but knowing that the truth would simply hurt her more, she instead tried a different approach. "Actually the truth is, I em...was going to stay here but…"

"But? But what?"

Almira could not think of an excuse. She wanted to let her know that her remaining in the academy was for a different purpose - to get to know the place better, to explore the town, anything. But they were not as strong of a diversion, and Ruka was far too suspicious of her actions to believe any of it. "Miss Ruka, you see..." There was no way out. "I eh-"

"She made plans with those human friends of her," A voice broke in beside her, and Almira looked up to find Aido cross his arms. "That's what she told me earlier, isn't that right?" He eyed Almira closely, expecting her cooperation.

"Oh yes," Almira continued, "they said that they wanted to see some of the towns and I agreed to come. And believe me, traveling for a good long period of time by daylight doesn't seem like a grand idea, but I might as well if it helps Master Kaname attend to his work peacefully." She looked into her eyes. "I do not want to bother him after all."

"How am I sure that you're telling the truth?" Ruka asked suspiciously.

"Oh, well I have my suitcase packed, ready to go with me. I think Caleb and Raphael mentioned about staying at an inn." Almira pointed to the closet in her room, the one that Ruka had not managed to check yet. "And I left the room nice and tidy so the maid would not have to clean it while I am gone."

"Anything else?" Aido gave Ruka an annoyed frown.

Ruka glared at them both before coming to a decision. "Alright, I see. In that case, have a good trip then, Almira." She said before stomping off without another word.

After she had descended down the steps, Almira turned to Aido with a smile. "Thank you, Master Aido. You really saved me there."

Aido shook his head. "I just didn't want her to start yapping away again."

"Imagine what would have happened if she looked into the closet." Almira said in relief as Aido raised a brow. "I didn't bring any suitcase with me." she quickly answered, and they both started laughing.

"How convenient of me to show up in the nick of time. Just see the others do that!" Aido said proudly.

"I suppose we both have a knack of lying on the spot." Almira grinned. "And you, Master Aido...you seriously do make the Night Class more interesting!"

Aido blushed in return. It was true. Without Aido being there with her, guiding her through the daily life of the noble vampires, she would still have felt like an outcast. Inside, however, she wanted to sympathize with Ruka, and lying to her did not make it better. The thought of being with Kaname again made her burn in guilt. She had went beyond just seeing or talking to him; she had shamelessly taken his small affections, cuddling against him, even being kissed by him. It was as if she was hurting Ruka on purpose. And not just her, Yuuki would have been devastated too. Caleb was far from accepting this, and he had the right to do so. He had the right to be upset at her irrational behavior for protecting the pureblood against him, for not having his love returned. Almira wanted Caleb to be happy, but if that meant fulfilling an obligation, rather than choice, to love him back, then she could not do it. She could not pretend in front of him when her heart was fixed on someone else. That, to her, was a lie much worse than what she was doing now.

"Well anyway, I think I have to go and see that my things are packed." Aido said. "Want to come and see some of my collection?"

Almira brushed her thoughts away. "Of course, please. What collection do you have?"

"Books, awards for my successful research paper and other achievements, and eh...well you'll see."

She followed him down another hallway towards his room. As they passed, many of the dorm maids and carriers were moving the students' belongings and luggage across the carpet in carts. Some of the vampires stood instructing their movement while others helped with the moving.

"Wow, I did not know there was so much one could carry on a trip." Almira eyed about curiously.

"We usually take as much as we can. It's important for nobles to leave their rooms tidy and clean before departing for anything."

"You don't pack yourselves?"

Aido turned around to raise a brow. "Of course not. That's for commoners. Here we are."

Almira walked into an elaborate room, something completely different than her own. There was so much elegance to it, although Aido was right when he said it had to be left tidy. Here and there, cleaners and other workers fixed the place around, moving luggage and turning the room into a simple aristocratic showpiece.

"See, this is my prized collection. Not traveling with me though, so I'm locking it up until I get back."

Almira gazed at the wardrobe full of Aido's successes. A child genius, one of the awards recalled. It seemed that he contributed to the human realm quite well, but how was it that he felt insecure among his vampire peers? "What is this?" Her eyes fell on some broken glass towards the back. Closer inspection, however, made way to not just glass pieces, but cracked glass utensils, vases, and even lightbulbs. They were different than his normal prized possessions. "Is this part of your collection too?"

"Eh, I don't think you were supposed to see that." Aido blushed. "They're from uh..."

"From who?" She saw his face grow red. Who would ever give someone broken gifts? But Aido seemed to like it.

"Kaname-sama...h-he...well whenever he would get mad, I uh, keep the things that he would, you know...shatter with his powers."

Almira raised both her brows. That was the strangest response she had ever heard from him. The pureblood did have a distinct authority over the vampires, but Aido was something completely different. "You mean to say you actually admire him _this_ much?"

"Of course! I'm the most loyal to him!" Aido was blushing hysterically, and within seconds, Almira broke into a laughing fit.

"Stop laughing! It-it's personal business!" He grumbled. "I knew I shouldn't have showed this to you."

"I'm sorry." Almira wiped a tear away from her eye. "This just made my day." She had not laughed like that in years, and just finding herself wrapped in this comical moment made her forget her troubling circumstances. Aido was the only one who had made her feel that way during her stay, and even with his insecurities, she did not want him to change.

But she knew it would not be like that for long, and knowing that she had to eventually leave him brought a wave of sadness over her. To miss the lighthearted moments within the Night Class, even if it was only for a few days, returned her thoughts back to her purpose being there. Truthfully, she wanted to know more about the vampires; know more about Aido, Ichijo, Ruka, and the others. Even Yuki and Zero had been on her list of curiosities, but no one intrigued her more than Kaname Kuran. He was mysterious in every way, sometimes kind, other times dangerously strict. She had seen both, but there was still more to him than she knew. More secrets that she wanted to know. Aido was right, Kaname was great and perfect. But there must have been a vulnerable side too, or otherwise she would not have sensed it lying peacefully against his chest.

If only there were moments when she could ask about his life, the same way she had confided her own to him. If only they had spent another day like that together, even if she felt shameless enough to want it. But time was terribly short; her destination was close. Sooner or later, the council would agree to hear her plea, and while Kaname would remain with her till then, their association would be strictly professional. She realized now the things she would miss before she left. And that thought put her back to the present.

"Are you done?" Aido spoke annoyingly.

"Yes. " Almira took a deep breath. "I only wish I could have had more chances to laugh like this."

"Well Miss Stubborn, if you aren't so adamant on cooping yourself up all alone in the academy, maybe you just _can_ have a better time at my summer mansion." Aido rubbed his temples in frustration. "I mean, the way you're talking now, it's making me feel guilty. Why can't you just - ?"

He stopped once he noticed her expression turn slightly grim. "What's wrong?"

"Master Aido, first tell me..." She looked into his bright blue eyes. "What do I mean to you?"

"Wha-what?" He stumbled back, turning red once again. "What are you asking- "

"I ask because you stood up for me against Miss Ruka today. In fact...you have always been standing up for me." she continued. "I am new to this school and this country, and I don't know if it is because of that that you give me special treatment. You seem to act differently around the others than you do with me, so I just wanted to know why."

Aido began to brush his hand through his hair. "Well, em, for one thing, I don't think you deserved to be yelled at like that. At least, not when you haven't done anything wrong. And you just always look troubled to me...as if you're trying to leave something horrible behind. It just made me pity you."

"You are too kind, Master Aido."

Aido sighed before continuing. "I'm not as nice as you think, Almira-kun. I get haughty and unreliable. I do silly things and make stupid mistakes. Kaname-sama punishes me for a good reason, and I deserve all of them. I just can't stand when others mock me for that, although I know I'm the one at fault." He looked away from her. "I always wanted to be like Kaname-sama; a model student that everyone looks up to. I want him to acknowledge me the most. But after you arrived, well...I felt like I was actually worth something. I had a goal...to train you to become one of us. You looked so lost and naïve, and I thought, well, I could be a leader myself. Kaname-sama seemed to like that."

Almira raised her brows. "He did?"

"He liked that I was more confident of myself now. And well...I have to blame it on you." He inspected her presence from the corner of his eye. "I can't explain it, but there's something about you that's different than the others..."

Almira gulped.

"...a sense of maturity that I sort of want myself. It's something different than what Kaname has. It's more womanly and selfless in a way..."

"Me? Mature and selfless?" Almira felt a need to laugh again. "Master Aido, I haven't done anything to show those two traits at all. Are you sure you are talking about the same person?"

"I am! Because whether you've showed it or not, I can tell just by looking at you that you care more about others than for yourself. That's not something difficult for me to read, Almira-kun." Aido said, frowning embarrassingly towards the ground. "Which is why you always make me feel so guilty. And in turn, it just makes me want to try harder."

Almira shook her head. "I can't imagine how I could have done that."

"Well you did. Somehow. So be happy about it."

"I can't." Almira breathed in again before speaking out what she did not want to say. "Because you just made it even harder for me to say goodbye."

Aido looked down at her in confusion. "What?"

"Master Aido, I should have told you this earlier but...I am not going to stay here throughout the break. In fact, after today, you will not see me anymore." Almira bit her lip. "I am going to leave this school for good."

There was a pause as Aido searched her eyes. "You are joking right?"

"I wish I was. But it's been already planned from the beginning. And I hate that I haven't brought it up til now." Almira took his hand in hers. "But I want you to know...that even for the shortest time that I was here, I felt very fortunate to have met someone like you, Master Aido. I thank you for accepting me into the Night Class, and I thank you for telling me the truth about yourself. Please forgive me for being a burden, or hurting you like I did that time," she took a deep breath. "But let me express my gratitude for ever meeting Aido Hanabusa. You have been a true friend."

She was surprised to see Aido take his hand away from hers and throw her an unappeasable glare. "Is this why you refused to come with us over break? So you can leave secretly without us knowing?"

"Perhaps, and it is for the best."

"But why?" He couldn't understand how he was being so unaffected about this, or why he even cared. But if she really considered him to be a friend, a worthwhile being, then why was she suddenly leaving the academy? Leaving _him_ behind? "You don't have to leave because of the others…because of Ruka. You don't have to be afraid of her, she's just a little bitch that's all," he tried to control the uncanny desperation in his voice. "You were doing so great mingling with us. Even with your background and all...it might take some time before everyone in the Night Class grow accustomed to you but they're starting to accept you! I can continue coaching you!"

"It is not because of the others that I must leave. They were never to blame," Almira interrupted. "And you've already done so much for me, I don't want you to do anything more."

"Then what is it?" Aido raised his voice. "Why are you already leaving when you just came here? Do you feel lonely?"

"I don't feel lonely anymore." Almira squeezed her eyelids to force back an oncoming sadness. "But I have to leave for my own sake. I came here to mend some disturbances within my family, but once that is over, I am going back to Switzerland immediately before the break is over. It is better that way." There was some hesitance in her voice. Just the thought of returning back to her homeland felt so awkward in her mind, as if she was not even sure if she would survive at all. This secret charter that she was supposed to uncover, how did she know that it was going to work?

Nevertheless, Almira waited for him to speak. She knew he was trying to find the right words to explain his mixed emotions. There was a side to him that did not want to feel bothered by her words. But Aido knew he was going to be very upset. To lose the one thing that made him keep going - the one thing that really _cared_ for his well-being - it made him feel disheartened inside. But he refused to speak. He refused to explain his feelings, especially when they did not make any sense.

"Then everything I've done for you...was useless."

Almira immediately took his cheeks into her palms. "No. Never." He looked like an abandoned child, and it hurt her to know she was causing it. "You have given me confidence. And a home away from home. You don't know how much I need that to move forward with my life."

Aido usually did not portray such a helpless emotion, but staring at her calm face, he could not help but feel lost and deserted. It was as if he was going to lose an important person in his life; someone who, besides his siblings, showed him more compassion and respect in only few days than ever in his immortal life. An unconditional token of affection, just like a mother.

"Almira-kun…please don't go," he murmured. It was the first time he thought about his own mother, and it hurt to think that he could not even remember her face.

"I have to go...but it will be alright." Almira continued. "I know from what I told you earlier that the Hanabusa Aido I've met is capable of great things...not when he tries to be someone else but by the choices he makes. And I ask you...I beg of you that you choose to move on without me. That way I can move on as well." And with that, she slowly brought her lips closer to his forehead and kissed it gently. A kiss for a broken child.

Aido quickly enveloped Almira in a tight embrace. He had nothing else to say.

"I won't forget you…" Almira smiled. "Aido-_sama_…"

* * *

"You're not going anywhere this time either?" Yori asked Yuki as the students were dismissed from their final class before the holidays. "I'm surprised that your father isn't tolerant enough to let you go out once in awhile."

"Oh no, it's not him. I just choose not to leave the academy, that's all. Too much work." Yuki replied with a grin. Usually, she would remain every break with Zero to keep him out of trouble. But this time she had bigger plans on her mind.

_I wanted to get Zero to help me, but he just doesn't understand Almira's problems._ She thought to herself. _If I have to do anything, I have to get help from someone who will listen._

Her eyes fell on Caleb who passed by without a single greeting or smile. He was Almira's friend after all, so why would he hesitate to help her?

"Caleb-san!" Yuki got up to call him before he walked out the door. "Caleb-sa-" Her foot tripped over a landing, and she accidentally bumped into his brother nearby.

"Woah easy there, Miss Fidgety, what's the rush?" Raphael asked as Yuki rubbed her head annoyingly.

"I need to talk to Caleb-san about...wait, maybe you can help too," she took Raphael aside so no one could hear them. "It's about Almira-san, you must know what she is and…well, that problem she has right?"

"Oh yeah, Caleb told me you found out," Raphael chuckled. "I don't know how but you're sadly in the loop now, aren't you?"

"Y-yes but…don't you think we should do something? We should help her get to the council, shouldn't we?"

Raphael stared at Yuki's chocolate-brown eyes and smirked inwardly. He could tell how determined she was, and it surprised him that she was willing to do anything despite knowing about their species. And the information she had picked up was more than just personal matters, but Almira's plans as well. Yuki's knowledge, plus her fortitude, had provided him with a new idea, and he was planning to use it not only against Almira, but also Zero.

"Isn't that Kaname Kuran's job? I thought only he knew about the council's location."

"He does, I think. But well...I thought we could do something more than that." Yuki fiddled nervously with her fingers. "Maybe help her convince the council members I mean, especially since she's so new to them. And if there are more supporters, it usually works, doesn't it?"

You're right, I suppose it does. But Almira told us specifically to not get involved, even when we offered our help so many times," Raphael shook his head. "The thing is, we don't have the power to do anything. The council is in the vampires' hands. We're only humans, they would never listen to us."

Yuki looked down and realized that he was right. She did not know what she was doing herself either, so how was she sure that the council would even listen to her? A mere human? Only Kaname-sama had the kind of power to manipulate the council members, but she could not tell him that she wanted to help. He would only push her away in attempt to keep her safe. He would try to stop a child from meddling, just like before.

"However, if you are really willing to help," Raphael continued. "I suggest you ask Almira yourself and know what Kaname is doing for her. You're a school prefect after all, so you might have more access to her whereabouts than us."

"But she doesn't even trust me. Almira never told me what she really was until I overhead her with the headmaster."

"It's not that she doesn't trust you, she's just uncomfortable exposing herself to danger," Raphael ruffled through his hair. "None of the other vampires know that she is a werecat either. But now that _you_ know, you might as well put your knowledge to good use."

Yuki looked at him hopelessly. "I just wish I knew what to do. Kaname-sama would never let me near the Night Class on my own."

"Who said you had to tell him what you were doing? But you can _use_ him to do what you need to do," he tapped his index finger on the side of his head. "Think about it…"

Yuki watched him leave with a satisfied smile. She really didn't like being informed in riddles, but his words somewhat clicked an idea in her mind. Maybe if she got herself involved accidentally, then Kaname would try any means to stop her from interfering. But the more he would try to keep her away, the closer she would have access to his strategies. It had worked before with Zero's situation, so it may work again.

Meanwhile, Raphael and Caleb had found Zero leaning impatiently against a pillar. They could tell he was getting sick of following directions, but if Zero was to be of any use to them, he had to keep on with the plan no matter what.

"I understand that you're ill-tempered," Raphael said as he passed him. "But it's okay. We'll make our move soon enough."

"And when exactly is that again?" Zero grumbled annoyingly.

"When Almira makes hers of course. And it won't be long. She is planning on doing something once the break starts, so it's time we get more intrusive. That won't be a problem for you, right Zero?" Caleb finished with a chuckle. He enjoyed teasing the vampire hunter, but Raphael was beginning to find it less amusing.

"Don't do that," He scolded him as they left Zero far behind. "If Zero has to completely rely on us, then we can't push him away by mocking him."

Caleb almost kept his mouth shut, but something compelled him to speak. "It's not like you weren't doing the same thing either…"

Suddenly, a hand grabbed him by the front and shoved him forcefully against the wall. He stopped breathing instantly when he found his brother give him the most fearsome glare he had ever seen. His slit-like pupils bore into his, and his voice suddenly became deep and foreboding.

"Are you trying to imply something?" he hissed as his fist clenched tightly around his shirt, scraping his claws against his skin. "Don't you dare talk back to me ever again, got it?"

"Yes sir…" Caleb looked away. He knew what his brother's threat had done to him, as much as how his entire family was like throughout their whole existence. If Caleb, or the werecat he really was, had any fear in the world, it was of his brother. This whole time he had stayed by his side without the chance to speak for himself, he had felt like his helpless second-hand, like a coward. He had no chance to love the one he and his brother had been plotting to kill. He was in no position to go against Raphael, nor was he in any position to defy the family order.

The break was going to start, and Caleb was sure they would have the upper hand. It scared him to think what he hated doing above all else was approaching so fast. He had committed the worst crime against his will in Zurich, and he knew he was going to do it again.

And there was nothing in his power to change that.

* * *

The misty drifting night accompanied by the fairly cool breeze left a hazy loitering moon amongst the starless heavens. It managed to peek occasionally from behind the clouds, and as Almira gazed at its buoyant cycloid figure from the balcony, she could not help but breath in the scent of dew-stained grass and honeysuckles. She was the only one who was not involved in the bustling scene inside the Moon dorm as several other vampires made last minute preparations for their vacation. Ichijo Takuma and his guests were already packed and ready to leave once the Day Class went to sleep.

Almira already made sure that they knew she was leaving with her friends at dawn, and now with nothing else to do, she merely waited for the right time when she would hear word from Kaname-sama again. If the council agreed to see her at any time, then she had to prepare for the worst.

"Almira-san," she heard a female voice utter from behind. Almira turned to find Ruka clad in a comfortable yet expensive spring coat and a fur scarf around her pale neck. Her face had lost its litigious expression and she looked at her with a meek frown. "I hope you have a good time with those humans…" she looked down. "wherever they are taking you that is."

"Enjoy your break as well, Miss Ruka." Almira came to her. "I would have loved to come along, but not everything works out as we want it to, right?" She smiled calmly hoping that Ruka would not receive an opposite reaction. But the vampire did not say a word, and Almira could tell that she was forcing back her thoughts with difficulty.

"Just…be careful where you go." Ruka finally said. "I am sorry for what I said and done."

Almira cocked her head in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Aido told me," Ruka continued. "He said that it wasn't because of us, but I kind of had the feeling that you wanted to go because of me. Because I said those things to you." She looked at her. "I know I can get a bit difficult at times. You have to understand I wasn't driving you away. I just...well I - "

"Miss Ruka, please do not say such things," Almira took her hands gently. "The last thing I want is for you to feel guilty because of what you have done. I planned my departure on my own, and I wish to carry it out without putting my burden on anyone's shoulders."

Ruka closed her eyes as her bottom lip began to whimper. She did not understand how Almira could be so innocent and forgiving while she held none of those characteristics. Maybe her own personality was worthwhile for being just proud and selfish, but what really made her feel guilty was that she brought the topic of Kaname Kuran into her argument. It was the most immature thing she could do in front of a stranger. She had judged her without getting to know her. Kain was right after all, Ruka was simply putting her personal feelings before rationality.

But as Almira slowly wrapped her in an embrace, she smiled at the thought of having Almira's necklace lie heavily within her pocket. It was not through another meticulous act that she was stealing the item to herself, but it somehow beckoned her to keep it away from danger. As vague as it may have seemed then, something told her now that it needed to be protected and kept away from Almira at all cost.

Ichijo and the others soon left after midnight, strolling their belongings towards the front gates yet looking dazzling under the moonlight. Almira was surprised that Kaname was not there to see them off, but knowing that he was probably still focusing on his job to contact the council members, she did not bother to pry. If he was really working hard just for her, then she had nothing to worry about.

The thought made her smile. Despite desperately to focus on the situation before her, Kaname's sympathetic signs of affection swept through her body, giving her light goosebumps. Almira did not know why she could not stop thinking about it. There was nothing between them, nor could there ever be. Kaname Kuran was too far out of her reach, and everything that had happened the day before proved nothing in the lines of passionate intercourse. That was what she wanted to believe.

The last of the vampires slowly faded out of sight, and Almira sighed to return back inside. It was just her and Kaname Kuran now. She thought about escaping into the courtyard; Aido had invited her there the first day to try some native snacks with him. Perhaps if Kaname found her there alone, he would have joined her. Somewhere next to the fountain where the moon shone the brightest would have been perfect. They could have talked, just talked. Nothing more.

"What a silly thought..." Almira shook the fantasies away. She couldn't forget that her life was still in danger, and making a horrible move like wandering off somewhere alone would certainly make her easy bait. The courtyard was a stupid idea. There was nowhere else to go but to Kaname himself. It was close to him where she was safe, and it made her smile inside.

Walking quietly through the empty hallway, she wondered if he was in his study. A reasonable place for him to be. But her legs chose to head towards her room, and sure enough, there was already someone inside waiting for her.

"Master Kaname?" Almira's voice broke the silence. Kaname did not move from where he stood near the windows.

"Almira," Kaname said softly as he went over to her. "I was getting bored from waiting."

Almira stepped back half a pace as his shadow conjoined with hers. "I-I did not do it on purpose, Master Kaname. I was merely seeing the Night Class off in your place. It was my duty as a fellow classmate, if not yours."

Kaname smiled. "You're right, how thoughtless of me. Very well, then I might as well get to the point."

Almira found him to be too close for comfort, but somehow she did not want to move. Whatever he had to say, she dared to wish for something more pleasant to come along with it.

"The council members have agreed to schedule a hearing. But I must warn you, they are not very nice people, so you must watch what you say around them." Kaname said. "At any case, I don't want you to do anything on your own. You must follow my every word, can you do that for me, Almira?"

"And the ones who are after me?" Almira quickly asked. "What about them?"

Kaname gazed towards the window where the Sun Dorm towers lied visible behind the trees. "They already know that I'm helping you even when I'm not supposed to. But the thing is, they can't act unless I have fully rendered myself in taking you where you need to go. That is, they won't attack until we actually leave for the council ourselves."

"But what about the hearing? How are we supposed to go then?"

Kaname looked into her anxious cerulean eyes. "Oh we're not going. Or not right away at least."

"What?" Almira felt alarmed. "B-but if they have agreed to see me then-"

"Hush," Kaname interrupted her right away with a finger against her lips. "I said you have to listen to my every word, so you might as well just wait and watch what I have planned, Miss Kitty-cat." And with that, he laid his palm on the top of her head. Almira quickly pulled away in confusion, yet the nickname that Caleb had used to call her sounded so gentle and luring through Kaname's mouth.

"I will check up on you when the sun goes up. I wouldn't want to leave you sleepless now that the others are gone." Kaname said before walking past her. "We have a lot to plan for the future, so a well rested night would probably do you good. I'll be staying close by, but continue to stay alert, and call for me if anything happens."

Almira watched him disappear behind the veil of darkness within the hallway. A part of her wanted to follow him; wherever he went, she wanted to be there. Maybe curl up in his lap like before. Her hand slowly made contact with the spot that he had touched on her head. Such kind and gentle hands. In defeat of her weakening thoughts, she flopped on her bed with a sigh. She felt fatigued, and sleep was probably what she needed to get her mind off the matter; leave her refreshed to think about more important things.

"I have to be prepared." Almira pulled herself closer to the edge where her bag was kept out of view. "I have to know exactly what I should say to the council. Oh please...please, mama, give me strength..." She rummaged through her bag past the photo of her parents, but her hand only made contact with the empty paper-bag. "Where...?" Almira immediately felt herself go numb.

Her mother's necklace was gone.

* * *

**Yawn, I'm finally finished (2:45 am here). Anyway please leave comments! Much appreciated.  
**


	17. Safety

**Again, fixing up this story here and there. It actually makes up for the crappy writing I thought I had when I first wrote it. Main plot still remains the same.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 16: Safety 

Kaname remained two rooms down Almira's where he could monitor her actions in close proximity. Huddling himself on a couch near the window, he gazed outside into the clear moonlit sky, thinking and planning his course for the next few days. He had lied to Almira about setting an appointment with the council, simply because he knew there was no way a scheduled meeting could be left avoided under their decree. He had told Almira otherwise, informing her that he had a better plan. The lie was a convenient way to keep her guessing, and even helpful if her attackers found a way to access information through her. If anything, they would be stalled and misled, and that was exactly what he wanted to do.

But his eyes slowly turned to the chessboard, and his mind went back to that nostalgic notion of her scent. Her presence was continuing to crowd his thoughts. He frowned to himself. He could not understand this unexplainable interest in a girl he had only met and claimed to protect under the headmaster's orders. He could not see how she could be more significant than anyone else who begged to crave his attention. It bothered him, especially since it had deviated his worries from Yuki at the moment.

Kaname closed his eyes and let his mind wander. He had felt her loneliness and isolation close to his body. Almira had no family to keep her safe, no close friends to give her moral support. It surprised him how she had managed to make it this far without restraining from her goal, following a blind path that had no certain outcome. But was it not that that amazed him about her? She kept going through her will to survive, to find a way to permanently free herself from the wretched hands of her kind. And it pitied him that she had to face this debacle from the day she was born. She was cursed against her will, and whether it was her parents' fault or not, it did not stop her to look solely at the future. There was hope, she knew, and that was why she depended on him terribly.

And he-he had been cold to her when she needed his guidance the most. It was true that he had avoided her complaints; his concern form Yuki and the safety of the school was the first priority, and whatever she was then was simply a threat that needed to be disposed of quickly. But Almira had dealt with her stay well. He saw how uncomfortable and detached she felt from the vampires. Her Japanese was fluent, but slow. Her manners were extremely polite, but overdone in fear of being shunned. What was it like to be among foreign beasts in a foreign land, risking more than just the exposure of an identity? It would have irritated him greatly, knowing that he did not have power over a terrain, but even with all of that, she had remained unaffected.

Almira never exposed her fears to the public. Portraying a gentle and kind personality unlike the others gave her an upper edge, even allowed her to gain Aido's friendship in return. Something about her was inspiring; with all the pain and loss, it never broke her to the point of death. And it made him boil with envy inside.

Envy. He had no relationship to that word whatsoever, so how was it that Almira brought him closer to that emotion for the first time? She was frightened of him like everyone else, but her quick-witted manner made her seem unaffected by his domineering presence. It was like her personality reflected something completely different inside. She was almost like Yuki, but not completely. An independent being, but someone Kaname felt he needed. No, he wanted.

Suddenly, an overwhelming sensation drove him to the point of discomfort. It was enough. He could not sit still without making sure that she was alright.

The clock struck 3:00 am, and the night was still drenched in darkness. Almira was probably sleeping, and Kaname realized that if he had to invade her room, there was never a better time than now. Was he being mad? A predator? How could he describe this sudden yearning to see her; just observe her closely without her knowing? He could not deny it was against his nature to be obtrusive, but he had to fulfill an even deeper quench, much deeper than his need for blood.

And with that, Kaname swallowed some blood tablets before gliding down the empty hallway towards her room. An inviting scent filled the walls, and it became stronger as he reached the door. A hollow longing flooded his mind once again, and he was brought into the same trance as before. Without reason. Without morality. Admitting it shamelessly loud and clear-Just for the night, he wanted to Almira to be his. Maybe not for eternity, but for a simple second of his lifetime that he probably would never have after today.

Upon entering her room, he found it to be slightly ransacked. The bed sheets were turned over and some of the furniture was moved around. The closet stood bare as well. Kaname did not have to ask twice of her whereabouts, for as soon as he took few steps forward, Almira popped her head out from under the bed.

"Oh, it is you, Master Kaname," Almira squirmed herself out from underneath and stood up embarrassingly. She had changed into her silk blue pajamas, even when it seemed wrinkled in the front from her exploration. "My apologies. I have lost something and was just looking under the bed for it. A little foolish, actually."

Kaname tried hard not to laugh. "It most certainly was. And here I expected you to have fallen asleep under there, possibly as a feline trait of yours."

Almira smiled at his response. "It takes a feline to do the most abnormal things, but we do like our beds." Her smile faded. "Actually, this thing that I was searching for, I have yet to find it. I was wondering if…" She paused to think if Kaname was even capable of filching.

"If…what? That I stole it?" He inched closer.

"I-I did not suggest such a thing," Almira replied hastily. "Not yet at least."

Her words portrayed a somewhat threatening tone, and Kaname liked the challenge. That was exactly what he was beginning to enjoy about her, the ability to meet his words without degrading his superiority. He liked this kind of conversation; pure, intelligent, and satisfying. Different than to the ones to which he was accustomed.

"Come here," Kaname sat on Almira's bed and motioned her to sit down. "What is this item that was stolen?"

Almira quietly avoided his direction and turned to look through other places. "It is a necklace that my mother gave me when I was nine, the time when I was beginning to change. It is very important to me and I cannot understand why it would be gone."

"It is of any vital importance that someone would _want_ to steal it? Anything that is necessary for you to stay alive?"

"No, nothing of that sort," Almira responded. "But it is my mother's and the only thing I have of her memory. I want it back because it is a piece of my lineage, the good side of it at least."

Kaname thought to himself. Almira must have been very close to her mother before she died. But whoever had stolen her necklace, _if_ anyone had stolen it, must have known something about it that she did not.

"Perhaps..." Almira tried to remember who else had come into her room. Ruka came to mind first, but she couldn't have possibly stolen it from her, could she? And even so, speaking her hunches out loud to Kaname would only humiliate Ruka's reputation. "It could have been one of the... the ones who are..."

"If this possession of yours does not do anything, then your attackers won't have any use of it," Kaname continued. "If they had come into your room while you were away, then that would have been the last thing for them to steal." Plus, he would have known about their intrusion.

"Of course. That is why I did not bring anything that can be useful to them. And even if they somehow did come into this room, they would have taken more than just my necklace. Even, I assume, set a trap." She sighed annoyingly. "Oh, how troublesome."

"I don't mean to offend your diligence, but you should not waste your energy on something...well, hopeless."

Almira turned finally to face him. "You want me to stop?"

"If you don't mind."

She blushed at his forwardness, but he had a point. Her eyes speculated him sitting on her bed once again, and the image of the courtyard came to mind. She should not be thinking about it, more so of the fact that her relationship to him was not even close to friendship. They were still strangers. It had only been a few days, a little more than a week, and yet Kaname had shown a different side to her that even Aido perhaps knew nothing about. She had not expected it, and yet she did not want to leave it.

Why did this have to happen now? Just when she promised herself to behave more professional; to focus solely on her goal ahead. Her life was in danger, wasn't it? A terrible being resided within her, didn't it? So what possibly could make her think that she could ever change the heart of Kaname Kuran? Ever match up to his perfection and eloquence? That embrace, that sweet nectar of affection, maybe it was just the spur of a painful moment that made him sympathize with her. It just could not happen again. If it did, she would not only hurt herself, but others as well.

And yet...

"S-so, maybe I should rest." She looked past him. "If it troubles you, I can go to sleep elsewhere."

"That is not necessary." He abandoned her bed. "I just came here to make note of your condition. Everything seems well so I'll leave you alone."

"M-master Kaname," Her voice croaked out before she could stop it. "I-I feel nervous being here by myself. I can't stop thinking about what to say to the council members, o-or the ones who are probably spying on me right now. I don't feel safe."

"You can't be touched while I am here." He turned to her. "As for the council, do you know what you need to do?"

"I think so. I bring a request from my family, I will say, and-"

"Sh, it's alright. Keep that in your head." He said gently. "Anything else?"

"I..." Almira swallowed hard before deciding a simple answer. Either say 'no' and let him leave, or 'yes' and let him stay a bit longer. "M-maybe we could talk a bit, i-if that is alright with you. I-I feel better when I speak to someone...just small talk." She cursed herself mentally at her immaturity.

"Small talk?" Kaname repeated. "I see no problem with that. Do you have a place in mind?"

"Place?" Almira felt her heart flutter when he agreed, but what did he mean by that? "How about we just go for a walk?" A sigh of relief. Probably the best way for any conversation; away from a romantic or dangerous setting. Somewhere she did not have to feel trapped with him alone.

And with a nod, Kaname led her down the hallway. They started their trek from the stairs, and went on their way through most of the Moon Dorm. It was considerably awkward for Almira to find herself do most of the talking, whether it was about her childhood, or Zurich from where she was from. But Kaname had listened intently, and was pleased to see that she had not once mentioned about her dilemma at all. So this is what small talk was. He couldn't remember if he had ever 'small-talked' with anyone; exchange trivial information that had no purpose or importance. But he liked it nevertheless. He liked it because it gave him a chance to know about her more; know about the land she came from; the people she surrounded herself with. How was it possibly that such a simple girl could bear such a deadly curse within her?

More importantly, what was it that resided within her flesh anyway?

"I was sometimes bullied in kindergarten. Caleb and Raphael, the ones who are in the Day Class now, they used to be, how you say, my little guardians. It was pretty pathetic how it all happened." Almira chuckled. "They were the only boys who did not find me strange. Well maybe they did find me strange, but somehow they liked it enough to befriend me."

Their names made him frown deeply. He remembered the headmaster's words. "Why are they suddenly here, Almira? Did they tell you?"

"It was to expand their studies, they said. It is not uncommon for students there to go abroad from time to time." She continued. "And to be accepted to such a prestigious school as this, that is quite an achievement."

"Do you...feel happy to see them?"

Almira gulped as she thought about Caleb. "O-of course. More than happy. They have been so sweet to me. And I was able to see my old friends again for the last time. Maybe it _was_ fate..."

"Maybe." Kaname whispered. "I think you should go back to your room now. You haven't slept a wink yet."

Almira felt a weight shift in her stomach. Was he getting bored of her? "I-I feel fine. This is helping. But if you say so, then-"

"Helping with what?"

She did not expect the question. "Helping...with my anxiety. And eh..." she swallowed, "emptiness."

_Emptiness?_ Kaname repeated in his head. The word sounded strange, but this time, he understood what she meant quite well. "Are you...lonely, Almira?"

She circled her hands around her arms and forced back a shiver. Even without realizing it, his response hit the absolute mark. It was true. Just the thought of going back to her room, leaving this moment with Kaname behind-it made her sad. Sad that without her friends, without Kaname, or without her necklace, she would feel so lost. Like a trapped prisoner.

"I-I am sorry, this is embarrassing. You should not-"

"Come with me. There is something you might find helpful." And with that, Kaname led her back the way they came and let Almira go into her room while he took a side-stop to his study. From his table he picked up a small music box that he cherished deeply, mainly because it had helped Yuki when she was younger to go to sleep instantly. Those were the days when he only visited her from time to time, and it had made him the happiest in the world. Tonight, he felt something similar, but for what reason he could not say.

Almira was already sitting patiently when he placed the music box on her drawer. "I can't say if it's entirely remedial, but it may aid in sleeping."

"It is perfect." She smiled as the soft tune flowed gently through her ears. She forgot how it felt to be lost in a strange but enchanted melody, and a lightheaded sensation put her voice forward as she hummed along. Kaname took this chance to finally sit next to her.

"Do you know why...I really wanted to find that necklace, Master Kaname?" She spoke with her eyes closed, almost as if she was talking to herself.

"Yes, I believe so." Kaname answered. "It's a memory of your mother, am I right?"

"Yes, but more than that. It bears the words, _Die Mutter Worte_, meaning 'mother's words'. Something about it has kept me to my goal all this time. Without it, I felt nearly helpless. But whenever I had the necklace with me, I always gained back my confidence. It was like a charm that kept me alive in some way, both mentally and emotionally.

"I never kept it around my neck because I feared I could lose it easily." She blew a sigh. "But I suppose keeping it in my bag was not a good choice either."

"Is that so?" Kaname whispered as he leaned near her. He could smell her luring scent strongly near her neck where her hair glided down like a waterfall. "So is that that makes you feel empty inside? You feel lost without it?"

"I thought I did, and perhaps I still would if I stayed here alone." She looked around to see the moonlight strike the perfect corners of his face. He was so close. She blushed at the thought of being in his arms again, but there was a much more serious matter at hand, and it scared her to think that her silly emotions were taking over. "I still appreciate your kindness for talking and taking a small walk with me. And for the music box. I will sleep much better tonight because of your help, Master Kaname."

"And the necklace?"

"I do not need it anymore, it has already served its purpose. All I need now is you…" Almira smiled before contemplating her words, making her face grow beet red at the thought. "I-I mean, not in that sense of course but…but…" her voice faded when she saw his dark eyes bearing into hers, the same unchangeable countenance that had once intimidated her. "…P-please excuse me…" Her anxiety brought her to her feet, but just before heading to the door, she found herself pulled back by a hand.

"If you need me then why are you running away?" Kaname whispered as he tugged on her wrist gently. "Are you still frightened by me?"

Almira felt herself glide across the floor towards him. The quiet moonlit night was too much to make her resist. It served as the perfect romantic setting, and Almira could do nothing but obey it unwillingly. "Not unless if there is a reason for it." And with that, she accepted his invitation into his arms, and slowly curled up against him once more. A gentle cat on her master's lap.

"You're purring." Kaname whispered into her ear.

"Oh!" Almira pulled back, but Kaname responded with a look of amusement. "It's cute."

The sight of herself being so near him and complimented in such an innocent way brought a tumult of uncertain emotions. Was this the same man who dominated over the other vampires with a powerful visage? The same man who held the most beauty and perfection, and crossed the world like a king? She had almost forgotten that side of him, because tonight he behaved completely different. Soft, kind, affectionate, almost human. And yet again that sadness that she could not comprehend. Why could she not let go of this curiosity? And why, even after knowing about her condition, her stale being, and continuous mishappenings, was Kaname leading her close to his heart?

Was it possible that he loved-no, even the thought made her blush in shame. This was wrong. But this privilege, this narrow opportunity to change the heart of a king, so many others would die for to fulfill it.

"W-when are we going to leave?" Her voice quivered as his fingers stroked her hair. It was hard to concentrate on the council when Kaname had taken control of her vulnerability.

"We will make our move when the time is right. But not tonight, that is what _they_ expect us to do."

"But this _being_," Almira finally looked at him seriously. "It can surface at any time against my will. It is one thing that I have feared for so long, and it is because of that that I am being hunted." she squeezed his arm.

"Do you feel that it may surface now?" Kaname asked. "Is this beast trying to take over you at this very moment?"

Almira paused to feel any sign of restlessness within her. But everything seemed normal; calm and serene. In fact, tonight had been one of the very few times when her inner beast was completely dormant. No obscure pains, no sudden eruptions; it was because of Kaname that she felt at peace. It was not the necklace or music box, but him. He was the remedy.

"No. Surprisingly not."

"Good, then you are perfectly fine for tonight." Kaname gently picked her up and laid her on her back on the bed. He stared at her startled face as his head dipped near her ear to run his lips across her skin. Almira held the sheets tightly. Even though she had craved for more, this was happening too fast; too out of control.

"W-why are you doing this?" Almira forced herself to breathe through his scent.

Kaname brought his face up to look at her. "Do you want the truth?"

No response.

"I am curious, the same way you are. I know that you are holding back..."

"From what?"

"From expressing this need to be close to someone. Anyone. You want to be loved; to be held; to forget every moment that made you an outcast. You are etching to fill an empty void, is that not right? It's not hard to decipher it in your face."

Almira widened her eyes. He spoke those words so eloquently; without hesitation, and yet they were not a lie. How could he see through her so plainly? Hit her weakness so deeply? This was not what he was assigned to do. They were not meant to go past professional grounds. She was here for herself. Only herself.

"Please don't speak of such things," Almira whispered shyly. "We don't know each other that well."

"You are right. But that won't stop either one of us." Kaname leaned close enough to let his nose touch hers. "Let's make it fair. Ask anything about me."

_Anything..._ Almira took that option as a trick. There was so much to be asked of one person; but not any person, an immortal being. A powerful pureblood. She could question him anything, about his life, both past and present; about his personal relations; about every complexities of a convoluted man, but only one thing escaped her lips at that moment.

"Master Kaname, are you...lonely too?"

Kaname did not take it as a surprise. "I was once, a very long time ago." He smiled at her forwardness. "It does not hurt as much now as it did then."

"Because of Yuuki." She stated the obvious. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, there had to be a line of morality. And Almira wanted to know the truth about their relationship.

"I love her more than anything." There was no hesitance in his voice. "But I fear so much of hurting her."

"But she loves you, I..." she paused. "I don't understand. How can you do this when she-"

"Is that what bothers you? It's understandable, but maybe those feelings can change." Kaname let his fangs slowly brush against her skin, and she shuddered almost instantly. There was no guarantee what would happen if a vampire decided to take a werecat's blood. "You haven't done anything to pursue me, so why do I want you so desperately?"

"N-no don't say that." Almira felt her heart pound madly against her chest. "I came only for the council. There is nothing more you should want from me."

Kaname slowly traced his lips up to her chin. "I do want something...I want you to love me back." Without hesitation, his mouth closed the gap between hers. Almira almost choked as his luscious sweet taste embarked its magic on her. Her mind swirled constantly as she let Kaname take control. So this was what she desired; this moment to break the barrier that made them strangers. To reach and touch him, past every physical entity. She wanted him, there was no denying. And he wanted her too. This yearning emotion left no mind for thought in its place, but Kaname was not hers to share this kiss with. He could never be hers.

"Wait..." Almira pulled away from him. "I c-cannot do this."

"Am I hurting you?"

"You are manipulating with my emotions."

"Then do you want me to leave?"

Almira did not speak. She cursed at her inability to respond. It was easy for Kaname to realize that she was indeed lying to herself. It made her weak, molded her to his longing. But it kept her inner demon poised.

"I...I have never loved anyone. Never fallen in love..." she continued. "I don't know how I can make you see..."

"See what?"

"That you and I are completely different. That you have another woman in your life."

"I may never have her."

"Because she is human?"

"Because she loves someone else." Kaname finished with distaste. "Even if you don't see it...even if she doesn't see it herself, her heart is with Zero Kiryu. I know because I have seen it. And if Yuuki wasn't so dear to me, I would not have been kind enough to let her go. Do you understand now?"

"I don't." Almira spoke honestly, but she knew her resistance was becoming more futile. "I cannot seem to understand you, Master Kaname."

"I wish you could...I wish you knew everything about me." He closed his eyes and pushed back a weary thought. Only then did Almira sense his sadness in every core of his muscle. A mysterious pain, one of hollowness and regret. She could not fathom it entirely, but it made her eyes moist. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his back, and comforted him for reasons beyond her knowing.

"I want to...I want to know as much as I can about you, Master Kaname. And you about me..." Almira brought his eyes to look at hers. "I feel as if we are both swayed to love who is right and not who we need."

"You are pretty bold to speak that way."

"I am sorry. But I have to say it." She forced the words in her mind to cross her lips. "Why do we both have to suffer alone when we have each other?"

Kaname found himself crack a smile. "Are you submitting to me then, Almira?"

"Oh!" Almira blinked embarrassingly. "N-no! That...I never do that..." She found herself awkwardly throwing German words into her sentences.

"You are really too much." He chuckled before lowering his head to touch her nose. "But you have the right to stand your ground. Especially when we are still strangers...am I right?"

"Are we really strangers at this point?"

"I suppose not."

"Then stay with me." Almira blurted out before she could stop. There was no way she could hold against him any longer. "Just for tonight."

Kaname smiled as he rested his head gently on her collarbone. He was not being selfish. Not deliberately foolish. Kaname had found something in Almira that gave him some form of solace. He did not understand what it was, but since he knew he could not keep her forever, perhaps one night could loosen his lust for her. Perhaps this one night could dull out the agony of everything Kaname and Almira had to face, and they could be intertwined in each other's safety.

But after this, everything was to be forgotten.

"Don't be sad, Master Kaname," Almira whispered as she slowly drifted to sleep under him, and the music box turned to the gentle chimes of a lullaby. "I'll be here for you…"

**Please leave a comment if you can!**


	18. Duty

**The last chapter was so long! But thanks to those who enjoyed the fluff. **

**I am changing a lot of things from this point on, such as adding an extra chapter.** **But like I said before, the main plot does not change, just gets better.  
**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Duty

"Almira." Caleb blurted out unexpectedly from his bed as his eyes flung open. He looked around in dread only to find that his brother was not in the room. Perhaps he was still busy planning and spying about somewhere. Without him. Caleb had been sent back to his room for some sleep, and he had dozed off in exhaustion of his uncertainties. He did not understand why Raphael would shoo him away so easily when they were both assigned the same job.

_"The vampires are leaving."_ Raphael had inspected their departure from the window at midnight. _"Zero is off to do his little escorting duty with Yuki Cross, which means it's a good time to have Iris investigate more closely. In case that half-blood decides something fishy among her peers."_

_"If they are leaving then shouldn't we go ourselves?"_ Caleb had asked hesitantly. _"It could be our chance to-"_

"_Idiot, I said we can't act when the Day Class students have yet to leave until sunrise!"_ Raphael had hissed at him. _"They wouldn't dare to escape now, it would seem too obvious…"_

"_Then…what exactly are we going to be doing?" _

Raphael lowered his brows._ "You should go to sleep. I won't be needing you at the moment. Meanwhile, I'm going to go have a chat with the headmaster."_

Caleb swallowed with concern._ "For what?"_

"_It's obvious isn't it?" _Raphael licked his lips._ "We can't let a person like him intervene with my plans."_

His words had frightened him, simply because he knew the type of person his brother was. If anything, he hoped the headmaster did not have to pay any consequence for harboring a fugitive. It was not within their duty to hurt an innocent man, and yet Raphael had bent that rule many times before. But more than that, Caleb felt deserted and useless without him. Raphael was purposely leaving him off; probably losing his faith in him. Did his reason to involve Zero Kiryu in their scheme come from his inability to be a hunter? To be a ruthless killer?

Was Raphael searching for a better apprentice? A more stronger and versatile one?

Yet now, nothing of that sort hurt him more than the sudden irritation in his chest, a feeling that was nebulous and unexplainable. He suddenly had the notion that Almira was with another man, a vampire, and it ached him deeply without his control. But how was that possible? Why would Kaname suddenly try to be intimate with her at a time like this? Yet he could sense Almira's emotions, almost like his brother could, and they reeked of longing and desire. Almira was alone in the Moon Dorm with Kaname Kuran, and somehow he expected this to happen.

"Where is he..." Caleb got up and quickly put on his shirt. It was four in the morning, but the sky was still somewhat blanched in darkness. He quietly opened the door and walked down the hallway towards the deserted lounge on the far corner of the boy's dormitory. As he approached, he wondered if anyone was inside, but the room was quiet.

Raphael had not returned, and his insides churned with unease. Was it safe to go see Almira alone? It was be possible to just use it as an excuse to find more about the pureblood's plans. But secretly he was hoping, even if it was severely hopeless, that he could use it as a way to spend more time with her. Perhaps apologize for his earlier confrontation.

But that was stupid. More stupid than anything. What made him think that she would ever forgive him? For every malicious acts he had committed in his life, including murdering not just two innocent human teenagers, but someone special to him in his clan, what atonement could ever make up for them?

Nothing. And yet even during the tiniest flicker of opportunity that he had to be true to himself, he wished to make that moment happen. A small moment in his eternity. Almira only saw him as her childhood human friend, not the man he was behind the mask. If anything, this fallacy was enough to give him what he wanted-just to have her say that she loved him, nothing more.

"Are you here by yourself?" Caleb spoke out as he sensed Zero's presence behind him. The vampire hunter somehow reeked of blood.

"I should say the same to you." Zero responded. "But your brother told me you'd be here."

Caleb turned to him. "You were with him?"

"I found him coming from the headmasters' and we went on a little patrol around the Moon Dorm. Nothing seemed uncommon...yet." He took out his bloody rose from within his coat pocket. "He gave me new bullets, one that will be able to kill a monstrous werecat. In case she escapes, I'll be ready."

_New bullets?_ Caleb widened his eyes in confusion. _What was his brother thinking?_ It was _their_ job to kill her, so why was he giving Zero that responsibility?

"I'm going to go check up on Almira and Kuran myself. They might have planned something by now."

"I'm coming with you."

"No!" Caleb stopped him immediately. "I mean, just stay here in case my brother returns." He noticed the pink stain near his lips. "You don't look so good to do much of anything anyway."

Zero impulsively wiped his mouth. Caleb was right, but he was not going to tell him that he had left Raphael midway through patrolling because of his curse; because his thirst for catching prey pushed his thirst for blood to a limit. His tattoo had throbbed menacingly, and even blood tablets were not enough to satisfy him.

Luckily Yuki was in her room when he came in with his lustful exertion. And just like many nights before, he had committed the unforgivable sin again. He despised it more than anything, but at least at that moment he knew she was safe. He knew that Almira had not gotten to her yet.

"Fine. But make sure Kaname Kuran knows what he's doing."

"He knows what he's doing perfectly well." Caleb frowned before he turned towards the stairs and disappeared.

"Hm, that's strange." A voice uttered from the far end of the hallway, and sure enough, Raphael walked out of the darkness. "He seems so adamant to do his duty. Oh well."

"What do you mean, 'oh well'?" Zero asked.

"Nothing serious, but it's always been my brother's way of giving more effort than he should. It's kind of a competition between us." He smirked. "Still, he seems to know her weakness more than I do, which is one of the reasons I keep him around."

"Right," Zero frowned at his loose behavior. "At least he's doing something."

Raphael looked at him with faint curiosity. The vampire hunter was annoyingly impatient, but if he carried out that temper all the way to the end, he could prove to be of better value than Raphael thought. "Oh, you will too, Zero." He smirked. "You will too."

* * *

In his office, the headmaster sat in deep thought behind his desk, almost aching to find a productive activity that would get his mind off the situation at hand. There was no denying that there was something happening in his school with the arrival of Almira and those other foreigners. Something that was beyond his control, but in his high hopes, he did not want any student at Cross Academy to be involved. Fortunately, spring break came at the right time to keep the students away from the confrontation, but he knew for sure that his own adopted children were caught in their game of cat and mouse.

And it placed him in a wreck of helplessness and anticipation. Especially after confronting one of the trouble brewers, Raphael Austerlitz, in his office a few minutes ago, he knew he had to make some difficult choices.

_"I would like it if you leave Zero in our hands,"_ Raphael had calmly made his request. _"We know what he is, and he's desperate to get his hands on Almira. Of course, I think it is more for the kill that he's interested, and somehow, it may be quite helpful for this vampiric-curse of his to let him do what he wants."_

_"You promised me that no one in this school will get hurt or be involved."_ Kaien had responded. _"I allowed you the freedom to do your work, now you must return the favor."_

_"Of course, we wouldn't dare to injure anyone unless absolutely necessary. And we haven't touched a single vampire or human here,"_ Raphael continued. _"But I suspect the pureblood, Kaname Kuran, has already taken measures to assist her. That's against the rules, isn't it? But just to be fair, since I'm not the kind of person to act restlessly, I wish to have some assistance on our side as well."_

_"And how may Zero Kiryu be of assistance to you?"_

_"Well now headmaster, just because he's a vampire hunter doesn't mean he can't slay a werecat. If given the proper weapon, that is. Besides,"_ Raphael smirked._ "My family has aided people like you many times in the distant past. Let's call this a little payback."_

Kaien flinched at his words. He knew about the mysterious creatures that had pulled them out from the destruction of civilization. Vampires were the hunters' immortal enemies, but the werecats, even when no one knew of their existence then, had helped both sides secretly throughout the years. He was not alive to remember those days, but the ancient clan had done their job well until they completely disappeared, leaving no trace of their involvement. Kaien Cross found it hard to forget the first time he had come face to face with one after so many millenia, and again now. Seeing the beast before him was frightening and fascinating at the same time; the young man expressed no physical signs of danger, no sense of intimidating aura. But he was a pureblood, a powerful one from his clan. And the tricks that he had up his sleeve were what Kaien, even as a powerful hunter himself, did not want to mingle with ignorantly.

_"And you agree not to do anything to him?"_ he questioned. _"Once your job is done, you promise to let him go in one piece?"_

_"You have my word."_ Raphael said. _"Oh, and before I forget, please don't tell your daughter about our purpose either. You do know she'll do anything to intervene, and that's not something we can afford, or something you would want her to do for that matter."_

_"All I want is for this academy to keep its name as the safest and most beneficial refuge for both vampires and humans. I can't let any harm befall on my students, especially through your hands."_

_"Oh yes, your pacifist ideology right? Very well then."_ Raphael shrugged and turned towards the door. _"That's all that was needed to be said."_

_"Almira is a kind girl."_ Kaien, in the brink of chance and confusion, spoke out what he could not keep to himself. A weight of some unbreakable force had pushed him forward, and whether it was due to his vision of pacifism or another dutiful cause, it did not matter. The boy had to open his eyes and see the terrible deed he was doing, despite the hundred years of training that had made him that way.

_"If I was in your place, I would try to help her with the curse she suffers...help her control her demonic side."_ He continued. _"Extirpating those desperately in need, especially one of your race, is something I would have never done. Even if a higher force told me to."_

_"Is that so?"_ Raphael turned to him once again. _"I don't find it shocking that you see her as innocent and something adorable, but considering that you have no knowledge of this little half-blood, or any one that has plagued our society many years ago, I would say that your views are based on nothing but naivety. Once you see what she really is, you would definitely regret your words. When will your school be safe then?"_

_"You..."_ Kaien furrowed his brows in disappointment._ "You would not stop until she is dead."_

Raphael did not have to show that he agreed wholeheartedly. _"It is my duty against all threats to my family and humans like yourselves. You wouldn't know much about that, would you."_

_"I have killed numerous vampires before. More than I can count; more than I can regret."_ Kaien continued. _"I took the title as 'legendary vampire hunter' because of my murderous instinct in the past, and I chose to change that, despite my call of duty. So don't think that I am ignorant to the means of a predator."_

Raphael paused to take in his words. _"Then I have misjudged you, headmaster. You are a hunter with truly ambitious ideals."_

He turned towards the door once more.

_"Just for your sake, I will make sure that Zero Kiryu keeps the legacy you left behind. Goodnight, headmaster."_

The conversation had put a massive strain on the headmaster's mind, not simply because of Zero and Yuki's lives that were still at risk, but Kaname Kuran's as well. He could only hope that the pureblood quickly found a way to get Almira where she needed to be without any fatalities, although danger was going to follow them everywhere they went.

"I'll still do what was asked of me by her mother..." He repeated to himself. "_That _is also my duty."

* * *

Almira opened her eyes when she felt a presence outside of her window. She was still lying in bed as Kaname slept peacefully on top of her. His presence startled her a bit, but she did not forget what they had done earlier. His fingers were still intertwined in hers, and she swiftly pulled her hand out from underneath. Moving his body away, however, was a different case.

"Oh dear…" Almira sighed as she slowly and with effort pushed Kaname to the side and brought herself up on her feet. She looked at his gentle face that was still lost in dreams, and she smiled when he curled up against the bed sheets like a baby.

Almira quietly made her way towards the window, hesitant at what she would find but curiously nonetheless. There was no one on the grounds. That was odd. She swore she sensed someone lurking around.

But her thoughts were cut short as her heart leaped sky high at the strange form on the protruding branches behind the glass, camouflaged distinctively within the leaves. She moved back horrified, believing the presence to be one of her attackers. But her dark side showed no signs of being threatened, and once the figure emerged into view, Almira's heart quickly relaxed.

"Caleb? What are you doing here?" She whispered while bringing her face out so Kaname would not hear her.

"What else? To take note on your situation, of course." Caleb whispered back. "Did Kuran say when he would take you to the council? I just need to make sure."

"Yes he did, either tomorrow or day after." Almira still did not welcome his sudden appearance. "But you are not supposed to be here. Go back to your dorm."

Caleb frowned a bit. "I said I would come back to check on you from time to time. You might as well thank me for being concerned."

"Please Caleb, this is not the right time," Almira said hastily. "You will get into trouble if you keep seeing me like this. And not just with the rules, but I fear that the ones that are after me could hurt you as well."

"Oh please, if they wanted to hurt me, they would have done so a long time ago," Caleb answered as he easily changed his position on the branch with ease. "Besides, if Kuran is with you, then you have nothing to fear."

Almira knew that he was right. As long as she stayed with Kaname within the building, they could not touch her. But leaving the academy would immediately place them out of the protection zone, and they would surely have no excuse not to capture her then, even if Kaname was there or not. But how was it that Caleb was reassuring her about Kaname's advantage when he had insulted him before?

Did he know about their secret affair? No-that could not have been it.

"Almira…" Caleb broke the silence. "I thought over what you said earlier, and if you feel that this Kaname is truly helping you, then I have nothing to judge." He continued with a sigh. "I just didn't think that you would actually have feelings for him too."

Almira gazed into his sea blue eyes and felt a pang in her chest. She could sense his heartbreak, and it led her back to the night when he had confessed to her. A sweet but also difficult moment. Caleb was still trying to win her heart, and she by all means wanted to give it to him. There was a time when she had considered loving him; when getting close to Kaname had seemed impossible. But that still did not change the fact that he was also human. It was such a mutual relationship between a werecat and a human that had cursed her birth and being, and finding herself with Caleb was equally as forbidden as being with Kaname.

Despite that, she knew deeply that there was also another reason.

"I do not have feelings for Kaname," Almira lied through her teeth. "I do not want to, at least."

Caleb looked at her hesitant face and reached out his hand. "Come sit with me?"

Almira waited to look back if the vampire in her bed was awake, but he had not moved once from his position. She was thankful that Caleb could not look inside to find him there, and without a further thought, Almira grabbed his hand and hoisted herself on the branch. With a swift cat-like motion, she eased herself next to him, gazing at the distant moon that was still gliding in the heavens.

"I'm sorry I'm making you do this. You can punish me later if you want to, but I had to see you." Caleb spoke to her in clear German.

"Thank you, Caleb, that means a lot to me," Almira responded as she gently placed her head on his shoulder. It felt so nice to talk with an old friend in her native tongue. She did not have to put too much effort into saying the right words, and speaking in Japanese went awkwardly with her accent.

"I didn't get to speak to Raphael yet."

"Oh..." He fiddled for an excuse. "Well, he's busy as always. I think he cares more for his image than breaking the rules."

"I see." Almira closed her eyes. Perhaps it was best to keep it that way, even if it was probably the last time to see her human friends after so long.

Caleb tilted his position so Almira could be more comfortable leaning against him. There was a small veil of silence before he began speaking. "I really hope...you make this out alive and well."

"What?" Almira suddenly looked at him, and Caleb lowered his head. "I'm just being paranoid but, if this is really something dangerous, then well, please, stick close to that vampire at all cost. And get to the council as soon as possible."

"Caleb..." Almira's hand found a place on his cheek. "You are too thoughtful. But I am strong, so trust me when I say that I will be alright."

Caleb could not take her words seriously, not when he would be the one responsible for her death.

"So…is that Kaname treating you well now?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes, quite well I suppose."

Caleb sensed her lie, but he moved on further. "I just want you to know that I'll love you no matter what. If there was a way for us to be together, I'll find it. We'll both go back to Switzerland and relive those old times. Maybe look for a place in Zurich or anywhere you want; by the lake or by the Alps, just the two of us. When this is over I mean."

Almira smiled amusingly. That future sounded highly tempting, and if it was possible, she would have certainly accepted it. But there was no notion as to what this uncovered law would grant her. Would it set her free from her inner darkness? Would it change her into a pureblood, or change her into a being that was free to love whomever she wanted? So much ambiguity, but her mother once said that it would free her in some way or another. It was forbidden from the descendants of Bastet because of their pride and unchangeable way of life, but even her mother, who was one of the first of their kind, did not know what it contained.

Only the royal heads who created their laws knew of its power, she had said. And it frightened Almira to think that she was going to expose it for the first time after ages of failures. That is, if she succeeded.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh. S-sorry," Almira rubbed her head. "I am just thinking about...what I need to do."

"What are you going to ask them? The vampire council."

"Just...just my purpose. Clear and straightforward. And the rest is up to Master Kaname's guidance."

Caleb paused in thought. "Is that really going to work?"

"I hope so." Almira shook her head from the stress. "Nevermind, I think it is worthless to worry too much over this. Let's go back to your thoughts." She looked at him teasingly. "How about a house _on_ the Alps? Clear mountain air, stray goats to feed, perhaps I will try skiing for once. Lake, not so much. Cats don't like water you know."

Caleb laughed lightly. "You're crazy."

"_You_ are crazy too for breaking curfew to come see me." Almira grinned. "But I don't regret it. I am glad that we are spending more time with each other."

Caleb suddenly noticed a shift in her emotions, even if it was somewhat forced. He was thankful that the dense leaves on the tree blocked out the view beyond the building, and he felt relieved that neither Raphael or Iris's presence was close by. But if either of them had found out, he would surely be killed.

"Kiss me," Caleb whispered boldly. "I promise I'll leave you alone after this."

Almira did not hesitate to bring her head up and let her nose brush against his. If there was anything she could do to make him happy, it was this. He had become endearingly handsome, there was no doubt, but what mattered most was that she felt completely comfortable in his presence. There was no guilt, no sadness, no complexities when it was the two of them. She felt like he deserved her, and she deserved him.

Even though in the back of her mind, she could not yearn for him the same way she did for Kaname. And that left the guilt deep in her conscience.

They moved in closer. So close. Caleb could almost feel her breath against his lips. A soft touch.

And then something went wrong. Almira pulled back suddenly as a sudden stab of pain erupted within her chest. She hurled backward in agony and shook violently while her eyes changed to a deformed slits of vertical pupils.

"Almira!" Caleb grabbed her before she could fall off the branch. "Almira! Look at me!" he tried to keep her from writhing in his arms, but it made no difference. Tears poured sourly from her face as she tried to speak. "L-lea…leave now, C-Caleb…please!" Almira breathed out in a screech.

Caleb had no time to react. Between horror and realization, he saw Kaname grab her in a blink of a second and pull her inside the windowsill. His fierce red eyes burned into Caleb's with great anger.

"Go back, filthy werecat," He hissed.

Caleb's eyes instantly changed to a golden shade, and his pupils morphed into two devious cat-like slits. "Raphael won't be happy when he hears about this." And with that, he disappeared from the tree branch in a flash.

Kaname looked down at Almira to find her unconscious in his arms. The extremity of her pain had worn her out, and he was somewhat relieved that she was not able to see Caleb for what he truly was.

"You can never love someone who would do this to you," Kaname whispered as held her near his chest.

* * *

"_Dammit!"_ Caleb cursed mentally as he quickly made his way back towards the boy's dormitory. The sky was an early sherbet pink, almost giving way for the sun to appear behind the horizon. Inside, some of the other boys had woken early, ready to arrange their departure for that morning. Caleb sneaked up the stairs of the back entrance where he would not be seen, but midway, he forced himself to crouch into a corner with frustration.

What was he thinking? How could he just let his guard down just when things were going so perfectly? Just when he was so close to winning her over, in that slightest instant when she was about to kiss him, he was burning to change into his real form in front of her. And he almost did, until he realized that even the smallest change affected the restless monster beneath her skin. And the result was nearly catastrophic.

"Why the hell did I do that?" Caleb growled to himself. But he already knew why. It was plain and simple-he just did not want to lie to her anymore. He was not the real Caleb, not her real childhood friend. Something within his conscience felt betrayed, even if practically speaking, she would have never loved him for who he was. And not just that, she would damn him for everything he had done. Her dark side would have emerged before he could react, and their whole plan would be ruined.

He had come close, that was for sure. Almira did not see his true form, so he was still safe. But Kaname Kuran, even if he only looked into the golden eyes of his true being, knew what he was now. There was no doubt that at this point he would keep her well-guarded even more, not to mention probably inform her of the deception.

_"Shit!"_ He hissed at his stupidity, his moronic _stupid_ desire to love her and have his love returned. He knew such an immature act could never go unpunished, nor could there ever be another chance for him to sneak out and see her again.

No, now that he had twisted the situation to an even tighter knot, he knew they could not carry on their patrolling like before. They had to make some changes; they had to take a better course in action.

"I've never seen you look this pathetic." Caleb looked to see Raphael descend down the staircase with a frown. "Aren't you going to tell me what happened?"

"Nothing, I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"That I hardly care about. I know you went over to the Moon Dorm."

Caleb felt a trickling shiver of fear, even though he expected his brother to find out.

"And?" Raphael continued. "Did she say when her appointment with the council is?"

Caleb froze to realize that he hardly even probed that question on her. "She said either tomorrow or day after…"

Raphael scoffed in response. "That's damn convenient," he said sarcastically. "No specific time? No way of transportation or location of this place? I was hoping by now you would find out everything about her intentions."

"I'm sorry, I tried!" Caleb responded annoyingly. "That damn vampire is keeping things from her that I can't access."

Caleb half expected his brother to hurt him again, but some of the other boys were already turning the corner with their belongings packed and ready to go. Raphael simply sighed and walked up the stairs. "We need another job for you, one that doesn't involve sulking like a loser."

The words hit Caleb hard in the chest. Suddenly, the spur of his failure and rejection made him blurt out the one thing that they knew would aid them now more than ever.

"Wait, we might be able to have an upper hand," Caleb stopped his brother in his tracks. "Maybe it's about time we use her...Yuki Cross."

* * *

**Read and review! I'm liking the changes I'm making.**


	19. Escape

**Hiya all! Yesterday was my birthday! WOOT! So I decided to post another chapter just for kicks. ENJOY!**

**EDIT: Re-editing chapters to this story.  
**

**Thanks to all my reviewers once again!  
**

* * *

Chapter 18: Escape

Almira woke up to the single string of sunlight penetrating her eyelids through the window glass. Weary and drenched in sweat, she pulled herself up on her arms only to find a hand gently pushing her down to rest.

"Please don't get up, Almira-san," A soft voice spoke next to her bed. Almira blinked several times to clear her vision and noticed a young woman with glasses smiling down at her. Her clothes resembled that of a maid.

"Who…who are you?" Almira asked wearily.

"I am the cleaner here in the Moon Dorm. I don't really go off on holidays since it's my job to tidy up the place when everyone leaves," the woman smiled and took out a drenched towel from a small bucket. She twisted it to let out some of the liquid and placed it on Almira's forehead. "It's not everyday a vampire needs taken care of, but Kaname-sama told me that you were in need of attention after you fainted early in the morning."

Almira closed her eyes as the cold water trickled down her forehead. The sweat seemed to have meshed with it well.

"Where is Master Kaname?" she asked again. It was unusual for him not to be there when she was in somewhat of a critical condition.

"He went to the headmaster for something. Told me to take care of you while he was gone," the woman answered. "Funny that he decided to sneak out when the Day Class were filing out of the school. He usually waits when the sun goes down."

Almira felt too strained to think about his intentions or what had happened when she fell unconscious. All she knew was that the sudden attack had shaken her up horribly, only this time it was much worse. As Almira traced her fingers down her skin, she noticed the dry cracks had gotten slightly deeper. Her skin looked much paler in the reflection of a mirror nearby, and closer inspection made way to dark blue and red circles around her eyes. Her heartbeat still ran in an unusual tempo and her forehead slightly ached when the sunlight bounced off her face. A realized fear struck her gut. Her demonic side was literally begging to free itself last night, and she could only think of a few possibilities as to why. Either she was losing control of herself for good, or her attackers were very close to where she and Caleb had shared a spot on the tree branch.

"Caleb..." Almira murmured his name in worry. _"I hope he's alright."_

"Sorry, you said something?" the woman asked as she switched to another towel.

"When is Master Kaname coming back?" Almira got up on her elbows again.

"I'm not sure, he left right at sunrise. It's about 11 o' clock now. You've been sleeping for seven hours," the maid continued. "I wouldn't worry. He'll be back eventually."

"Good…" Almira laid her head on the pillow once more. "Because we need to talk…"

* * *

Yuki stood outside by the fountain as the breeze sprinkled some water towards her face. Just like the night before, it was her duty once again to escort the Day Class students to the main gates where they would leave for the holidays. Everyone, including her friend Sayori, had exited the school without much difficulty, and now that no one was around in the Sun Dorm, she stood wondering what her plan of action would be to help Almira McDellan. Clearly Zero was not going to help, and his sheer rudeness the other day was still embedded in her mind.

"Zero..." She instinctively touched her bandaged neck and thought about the night before when he trudged helplessly next to her bed, begging for her blood. It was like any other night when she had agreed for his welfare, but somehow, he was more forceful this time than he usually was. Something within him was craving more than just her crimson taste, and it slightly frightened her. Nonetheless, he had controlled his thirst and stopped early, and that had surprised her too. Was there a change in his visage? Almost like relief but also impatience? What was going through his mind that she could not find out?

And there was another thing-his close friendship with the Austerlitz brothers. She had grown to like them herself, but including Zero into their duo team and not her was something she did not like particularly. They were purposely leaving her out, like elders who shoo away young children from 'adult conversations'. That was not the sort of treatment she favored to deserve, but now with her thoughts set on Almira McDellan, she wanted nothing more than to show them that she did have an independent ability of her own.

"I see someone doesn't have anywhere to go for the break." The voice of Caleb Austerlitz almost made her yelp in surprise. He walked up to her curiously, looking for a way to tease her while he still could. "Papa doesn't let his little girl out of the academy?"

"It's more complicated than that," Yuki shook her head exhasperatedly. "You and your brother are staying also it seems? I suppose it makes sense since you are both international students."

"Yes, that, but let's not forget about Almira." Caleb continued. "My brother told me you want to help her. Something about a support team?"

"N-no, I just want to help her feel more comfortable talking to the vampire council on her own. You know, to see that she's okay with what she's doing."

"Well, like we said before, as humans we're pretty powerless. Kaname Kuran can do that job easily but..." He paused for the right words. "I think Almira told me that she's a bit afraid of him. That he's not as compassionate and supportive as-oh wait, that's your point, isn't it."

"Exactly." Yuki said. "I know that Kaname-sempai is never rude to anybody, but he is still slightly, em..."

"Intimidating?"

Yuki nodded shyly.

"I see what you mean."

"But this is where I can help out!" She stuck her fists up with determination, only to have them immediately droop down. "But...but where do I start?"

"Hm, that's a good question." He put his arm playfully around her neck. "Well, I see that the other vampires are gone for the holidays. If I were you, I would go see what she's up to, you know? Let her know that you're willing to help."

Yuki blushed embarassingly. "I-I'm not sure. If Kaname-sempai found out he'll-"

"And since when did Kuran ever stop you from doing what you want to do?" Caleb interrupted her. "If you gotta do the right thing, you need to break the rules a little bit. If you're seriously considering helping her that is."

Yuki stared towards the Moon Dorm in thought. She knew that he was right. There was no doubt that she had been breaking the rules and committing the unforgivable sin ever since Zero Kiryu started craving for her blood, even behind Kaname's back. So why would this be any different?

But then remembering Zero's warning-to not get close to Almira McDellan-made her feel uneasy again. And although she never understood his lack of consideration, she still somehow felt hesitant defying him.

"I don't think Zero wants me to go…I mean I want to help her but…"

"Yuki, you do realize that he's just suffering from his grudge against anything that has fangs?" Caleb leaned towards her face to make her understand. "If he truly realized what she's going through, then he wouldn't be acting the same way. But you can't really make him understand now of all times.."

Yuki nodded. "You're right…I gotta do this on my own, huh?"

"Not really…I'm with you," Caleb smiled. "If there's anything I would do for the one I like, is to help the one who would help the one I like," he slightly laughed at himself. "But seriously, I'll do the best that I can. If you want, I can come with you and stand guard in case Kuran sees you."

Yuki smiled back. "Alright, I'll do my best."

* * *

Kaname slowly made his way past the thick grove that outlined the side of the Headmaster's building. Avoiding some of the protruding weeds and broken branches blocking his path, he went towards the back where he was surely to meet with Ichijou's grandfather. He didn't like the man, but for being a familiar member of the council, he had to inform him of his intentions. His only worry at the moment was that Almira was not harmed back at the dormitory while he was away. Clearly he did well sneaking out when the Day Class were filing outside so to offer a distraction, but if he were caught leaving Almira all by herself, those werecats would have surely destroyed her right there. But that was a risk Kaname was willing to take, just how he had done through most of his strategic schemes.

"Ah, why isn't it Kuran-sama himself," a bearded man draped in black clothing said as Kaname approached him. "You know how I hate to come during the day." He bent down and kissed Kaname's hand respectfully.

"My apologies, Ichijo-sama, but this is an urgent matter," Kaname continued. "I need to schedule a meeting with the senate very soon if you don't mind."

"A meeting? It is unlike you to consult the council so unexpectedly. I wouldn't see a reason as to why for a respectable pureblood like yourself."

"This is not about me, Ichijo Asato," Kaname bore his eyes into the old vampire. "It's for a student named Almira McDellan. Does she sound any familiar?"

The vampire took some time to speculate the new name at hand, but it wasn't long until his eyes widened in realization. "A McDellan? You mean...the one from the ancient royal house of the werecats?"

"The same one," Kaname continued. "She needs to see the council fast. A personal business relating to an uncovered law kept secret among the senate members."

"You are not speaking seriously are you?" Ichijo Asato frowned. "It's been...too long."

Kaname sensed him tremble slightly and his face grow white. Something about this Bastet clan brought a foreign fear within him, and Kaname couldn't help but wonder if those who knew them really did find them terrifying.

"So...she is looking for the rejected piece of the charter," Asato spoke again. "It's about time someone came to recover it."

"You were expecting someone to?" Kaname asked inquisitively.

"Not at all. Our ancestors gave their word to keep it safe," he continued. "But sometimes...even we immortals get curious."

"I see." Kaname felt the urge to be curious as well, but there was no time to delve on the subject. "In any case, I hope you don't mind if we stop by any time this week."

Ichijo Asato gave a curious look at Kaname. He had always craved for the pureblood's powers, wanting the chance to claim his youthful blood whenever possible. But with a new problem at hand, the old vampire could not help but agree to his decision. After all, being somewhat familiar with the high lords of the werecat family, even he himself was anxious about this hidden law. Whatever they or the girl wanted, it was best to meet their demands and get them out of the way.

"Very well. When exactly are you planning to bring the girl?"

Kaname paused to think of a right time. "Tomorrow night. We will leave then."

"Alright, it will be done. I will notify the senate immediately," Ichijo turned to leave before he looked back at Kaname with a sneer. "Yet I'm surprised that you called me down here when we could have met inside the Moon Dorm. If I'm not mistaken, I would think that you are trying to hide something."

Kaname answered him with a smile. "I'm only doing such to keep the peace within the academy. And between us very old beings, it is best to keep a secret, a secret. Don't you agree?"

Ichijo frowned at him with his back turned. "Of course…Kuran-sama." And with that, he left without another word.

* * *

"Whe…where is the bathroom?" Almira suddenly jolted up from the bed when she felt a nauseating feeling in her stomach.

The young maid turned from her cleaning to see Almira covering her mouth with great effort. "Oh my…" she quickly walked up to the door and opened it for her. "The nearest wash room is down the hall to your left."

Almira mumbled a 'thanks' as she flashed past her towards the direction she was told. Her head started burning again and her stomach lurched in a queary stoop. She never had this side effect last for so long, and stumbling into the wash room like a victim infused with a deadly disease, she dropped herself near the toilet instantly.

It didn't take long before she noticed the content that spilled out from her mouth: an excess of dark blood and phlegm along with what seemed to have looked like small chalky snips of hair. She almost choked at the thought of spitting out hairballs, and after Almira wobbled towards the sink and looked herself into the mirror once more, her insides coiled in nausea once again. Her reflection looked terrible.

_What…is happening to me?_ she thought in dread as she touched the trail of blood that stained the side of her lips. She tasted around the inside of her mouth, and winced at the bitter metallic taste of her own blood. How could vampires crave for it so desperately? As she stared even deeper at her reflection, Almira noticed her eyes had become bloodshot and the red veins outlined deeply around her cerulean pupils, making her seem like some sort of demon. She could even see some of the veins visible around her neck and wrists, and the thin slashes on her stomach made her shiver in fear. So this is what it was like to turn into a monstrous being. Losing one's very composure to transform into something even more frightening. Almira had heard about werewolves in fantasy books and western mythologies, but she did not think the same kind of effect would happen to her. Yet if she had been born a pureblood, she would have been able to control her composure; whether she wanted to turn into a monster or not.

"I am what I am." Almira spoke to her reflection as she tied her messy hair back in a bun. "I can only finish what was started."

Dipping her head down on the sink to rinse her face and mouth, she heard a tap on the small window near the opposite end of the bathtub. An anxious shiver crossed her again when she believed the intruder to be Caleb, but someone else had managed to get her attention.

"Yuki!" Almira ran up to the window and opened it to find her balancing on a pipe that ran along the outside wall of the dorm. "Yuki, what in the world are you doing?"

"Almira-san, thank goodness I found you by yourself," Yuki continued. "Em...may I speak to you a little bit?"

"Yes, yes. Please quickly before you get hurt." Almira pulled her in with worry. "Silly girl, how did you get up here?"

Yuki smiled sheepishly. "I got in easily since I have the keys to the Moon Dorm gates. And eh...climbing the pipes was easy without being caught by the Night Class." She immediately changed topic. "You don't look so good, Almira-san. Does it...hurt, this curse of yours?"

Almira instinctively swept a palm across her face. "A bit, but I am fine now. You still need to explain yourself."

"Caleb-san said you would still be here." Yuki blurted out. "He and Raphael are worried about you and I thought I could help too with what you're doing and-"

"Wait, speak slowly," Almira squinted trying to take all that Japanese at once. "Caleb and Raphael told you to come see me?"

"N-no! I mean...I chose to come here. To help you, Almira-san," Yuki gave a tender smile. "I know it sounds very farfetched since I am still planning along, but you can't go through this alone. Whatever you're fighting inside of you, I want to help."

Almira looked at her quizzically. This was the first time a stranger had ever offered her something she did not expect from a human girl. It amazed her that Yuki was willing to risk herself to help a friend. She had no fear in her eyes, even when Almira knew through Kaname that Yuki had found out about what she was.

But that was what that worried her the most: Yuki's determination was something that was hard to estinguish. She knew about this. But between her anxiety about the charter and the unsure yearning for Kaname Kuran, she had no time to delve on Yuki's intentions. There was no way for her to predict that the human was communicating with Caleb and Raphael behind her back, planning ways to support her on her quest. As much as she truly appreciated their encouragement, their presence was becoming a hindrance.

Plus, she also remembered Kaname's worry- that he did not want Yuki to be involved in her dilemma. But it was too late for that, and now as the young girl sat there in no position to leave, Almira did not know what to do. She could not risk getting herself or Yuki into trouble again.

"Miss Yuki, I appreciate your concern but my battle is not something you can take part in. Or assist for that matter," Almira continued. "You...don't know how dangerous I am. The person I am now may not be that way forever."

"I know. That is why I'm here. The council may not listen to you if you are by yourself."

"What? Who told you that?" Almira raised a brow, even though she already knew the answer.

"I...no-no one!" Yuki shook her hands in denial. "But Kaname-sama, and eh, the headmaster say how indifferent they are to most requests. Without a good reason, they might not accept you. And if they know what you are...well, they could even...try to kill you."

Almira felt herself go numb. Even if she had complete faith in Kaname by now, Yuki's words brought about a trembling fear. Was it true? Was Kaname himself not enough to convince them? "How...how do you know about all this?"

Yuki paused before she fiddled for an answer. "Well you see...em, I suppose...I suppose I should tell you now since you two are almost alike and-"

"Who, Yuki? Who are you talking about?"

"Zero Kiryu," Yuki looked at her. "He's a vampire, and he's suffering from a curse like you."

Almira thought about the first time she had met him on her way to class. The fact that she believed him to be non-human had escaped her mind entirely after that. "What happened to him?"

"He was..." Yuki continued. "He was bitten by a mad pureblood at such a young age. His whole family was killed by a pureblood vampire named Shizuka Hio, and now he's afraid that he'll turn into a Level E, a name given to vampires who lose their sanity completely and turn into tameless monsters."

"Is that so?" Almira almost gasped at the thought. Her attention turned to the vampire hunter for the first time, bearing him in mind with great interest. The day when she met him, he had potrayed a great deal of distrust and anger, and it was just now that she began to realize why. He abhored the vampires for making him that way, and she could not help but relate to that in some way or another.

"I've been helping him...keeping him in check by offering my blood. It's the only way he's able to still keep his human side in control." Yuki showed her neck that was visible with the faint bitemarks. "But it is forbidden in this school for vampires to take the blood of humans, and many times, the council has tried to get their hands on him. Kaname-sama is kind, and he has tried to persuade them against it. But the council members have been persistant."

She took a deep breath. "I don't know how much else is true, but I do know that Zero is alive because I am there for him. I've kept his hunger...em, tamed, so the vampires would not hurt him. And I think...I think maybe, maybe, if you keep me and your friends close, there might be a chance for you to win against the council."

Almira could not speak, or hide her surprise. The young human before her did not look as naive or innocent as before, but as someone with a deeper knowledge of the vampire world that she did not believe she had. Yuki, even when knowing about their existence, did not cringe away in fear. She was already entrapped in a dark situation of her own, and the fact that she had the courage to even let a vampire sink its teeth into her skin more than once made Almira flinch. Yuki was brave, even stronger than Almira thought herself to be. And her words made her rethink about the situation at hand.

"You are saying...that you can help me make them understand my problem? That I am just seeking for something that can help me kill this monster inside of me?"

"Yes...I will do my best." Yuki smiled. "See? I'm not as worthless as you think."

Almira smiled back. "And Master Kaname?" His words immediately came to mind. "If he finds out what you are doing, then I will not be spared. I cannot risk doing something that I will regret later on."

Yuki gently patted Almira's shoulders. "Almira-san, remember the first time when you came to this school? You said that you would trust me completely." She continued with a grin. "I want you to keep your promise and trust me when I say that Kaname-sama will not do anything to hurt you. If he does, I will make sure that he is not left unpunished. That is something I have the power in doing."

Almira chuckled a faint laugh as she took her into a tight hug. "Yuki Cross, I knew the headmaster was right about you all along."

Yuki warmed up to her embrace. "If it were not for Caleb and Raphael, I woudnt' be here. I'm sure they would love to help as well."

"Caleb..." Almira suddenly looked worried. "Is he feeling alright?"

Yuki joined her concern. "Of course he's fine. Why? Did something happen?"

Almira sighed in relief and shook her head. "No it was just something last night. Everything is fine now. I just hope he-"

But before she could continue, there was a steady knock on the door. "Almira-san," the maid called out to her from behind. "I hope you're alright in there, Kaname-sama is looking for you."

"Just a minute," Almira answered as she took Yuki's hand and pushed her gently towards the bathtub. "Stay right here Yuki and do not say a word."

Yuki gave an understanding nod and closed the curtains completely. Almira, on the other hand, tidied up her face and opened the door to look into the concerned eyes of the maid.

"Thank goodness, I was beginning to think you fainted again or something since it was taking you so long. Then I smelled blood." the maid sighed. "Kaname-sama was slightly mad that I let you go on your own, but now that he's back, he wants to have a word with you."

"A word? Yes of course," Almira closed the door shut behind her. "Is he back in the room?"

"I am here," Kaname's voice made Almira jump as she saw him approach from the shadow on the other side of the hall. "Motoko, please leave."

The maid bowed and went off to leave them both on their own. After she disappeared behind a corner, Kaname stepped forward with ease and took Almira's chin into his fingers. "You look terrible this morning." He gazed into her bloodshot eyes. "Your attacks are getting worse, aren't they?"

"Yes they are," Almira replied as she took his fingers down from her face. "And because of that, I think that we should not be wasting our time any longer. I have been meaning to ask you that whatever it is you have planned, I request that you put it to use now," she continued with a small bow. "I do not want to defy your judgment, Master Kaname, but we cannot keep delaying when my time is so short. Since you already appointed a meeting with them, I suggest we should leave as soon as possible."

Despite her hesitance, Kaname placed his hand gently on her head once more. "I agree…" he continued. "We're leaving right now."

* * *

"I've never seen you look this down before," Cain said as he watched Aido stare at the ceiling from his bed. "Usually, you would be snoring right now."

"Can't sleep, I'm worried about Almira-kun," he mumbled. "I had a strange feeling when we got here…almost as if she was in trouble or something."

"Just your imagination maybe," Cain pulled the cover up to his chin. "Yet, I'm surprised that your interest for this girl has grown so much, even to the point that you would address her with _kun_ so familiarly."

Aido turned to his side and faced the wall. "She gave me respect when I needed it the most. I just wanted to pay back the favor."

"Is it just that, or something else?" Cain looked at him from the back. "I would think that you are starting to fall in love with her."

"No, it's not that!" Aido said annoyingly as he blushed. "It's just…" and then he remembered her small reassuring words, her gentle kiss, and a part of Almira that Aido had been craving unconsciously. It was not something that he received from his parents. It was different. Humane. Almost like an affection that he had forgotten.

No, he wasn't in love with Almira. He was drawn to her in another way.

"...she reminds me of a mother I was never able to have…"

Cain searched for a response, but his thoughts were cut short as Ichijo Takuma burst through the door and dashed towards the window in a hurry. "There's been a problem. We need to leave immediately." he stuck his hand out to check for any sign of rain.

Cain jolted up in confusion. Aido simply moaned from his bed. "What? But it's still daytime! I don't wanna-"

"A storm is coming," Ichijo replied as he gazed at the black clouds that were emerging from a distance. "My grandfather just informed me to meet Kaname back in town, and he told me to bring Aido and Ruka along with."

Aido widened his eyes before he also shot up from his bed. "What's going on? Did something happen to…?"

"He told me nothing else, but I'm sure we will find out once we get there," Ichijo turned to look at Cain. "I hope you don't mind if you watch after my home while I'm gone?"

Cain pointed at himself in disbelief. "Me? But what about the others?"

"Let them sleep, and if they wake up to find that we are gone, well…" Ichijo grabbed Aido and walked towards the door. "You'll know what to tell them."

* * *

Almira dashed inside her room and grabbed her handbag. While Kaname waited at the door, she rushed to secure everything properly inside and zip up the chains. "You did not tell me we were leaving this quickly." Her head still felt light.

"I apologize for the rush, but this might be our only way to escape," he continued. "We're going to stay at an inn close to where the council is located. We'll have an easy access from there."

"But my family…" she gave him a worried look. "I mean those who are trying to kill me, if they realize that I have left, then they will surely come after us."

Kaname bore his eyes into her. "That is a risk that must be taken, but you will be safe by my side. Just trust in me," he continued. "I've managed to distract them for now so we can leave while we still have the time." He took her out into the hallway. "There is a carriage waiting for us on the far back corner of the Moon Dorm building by the woods, somewhere that not even us vampires have ever gone to explore."

"But what if they are hiding there waiting for me?" Almira was breathing hard in anxiety and fear. "The truth is that I have never seen them once when I got here. I simply…felt their presence."

Kaname burrowed his eyebrows at himself. "I am hoping that by the time they find out, we'll already be gone."

Almira nodded and headed towards the stairs. But she instantly stopped when she realized something important.

"Oh no…" she turned around to face Kaname. "Would you excuse me? I have to use the lavatory really quickly."

Kaname hesitated a bit but let her go. Of all moments she could have used the bathroom, it had to be then.

But Almira rushed back to the washroom for a different purpose. Stepping before the bathtub, she pulled back the curtains harshly. "Yuki…?" she whispered, looking around.

But Yuki was gone. And the window behind was wide open.

* * *

"A carriage in the back…" Yuki thought to herself as she dashed through the bushes behind the far corner of the Moon Dorm where the vehicle was supposedly placed. If what she overheard Kaname say was true, then she had to fast. Hiding behind the curtains was quite useful, and right before Almira had entered the bathroom to look for her, she had sneaked out the window and down the pipe. She was only fortunate that Kaname had not noticed her presence there, and even if he did, there was no stopping her. Now Yuki had all the information she needed to follow Almira out of the academy.

"_Well? What did she say?"_ Yuki remembered Caleb had been standing near the building, and he had asked her as soon as she climbed down to solid ground.

But Yuki had already turned towards a different direction, her blood pumping hot with anticipation.

"_Wait! Where are you going?" _

"_They're leaving right now!"_ Yuki had shouted back at him. _"Go tell your brother, I'm going to go follow her." _

She did not look back to see Caleb's face turn grave almost instantly, or the anxious snarl that escaped his lips at her words. Without another thought, he darted towards the Sun Dorm in top speed.

There was no moment to lose.

* * *

"So she's leaving tomorrow night, is it?" Raphael said as he faced Zero outside the secret lounge.

"Yeah, I saw Kuran talking to an old vampire on my way to the headmaster," Zero gave a frown. "They were discussing something behind the bushes, secretly I suppose."

"This man…I would suspect him being a member of the council," Raphael smirked. "Since Kuran already set a time with him, now we have a definite plan of action. Quite sneaky of him I must say, but that gives us a chance to attack, between now and tomorrow night."

Suddenly, they both heard a loud noise in the lobby downstairs, almost like the low thud of a set of huge doors making contact with the wall forcefully.

"Stay here, Zero," Raphael pointed an ordering finger at him. "I'll be right back."

Before Zero could protest, Raphael dashed down the steps towards the front hall. His brother trudged towards him, looking exhausted but highly frustrated at the same time. The huge set of doors was completely open, as if they were forcefully pushed all the way in a hurry.

"What's wrong with you?" Raphael approached him with a glare. "Don't you know how to-"

"Almira!" Caleb shouted through his heavy breathing. "Kaname took her out of the Moon Dorm! They escaped behind our backs!"

"WHAT?" Raphael's voice seemed to have broken the sound barrier as it echoed throughout the whole dormitory.

"Yuki said she was going to follow them, and I came here to tell you so-"

"Which way did she go?" Raphael gave a fierce glare at his brother. "Tell me you know which way she went!"

Caleb's sweat beads doubled at the ferocity of his words.

"I did not see…" Caleb murmured in fear and shame. "I came here as soon as-"

"Damn it!" Raphael slashed his hand across Caleb's face, leaving a deep red scar that exposed some drops of blood trickling down from the corners. "Can't you do anything right?"

Caleb instantly fell to the ground in defeat and covered his cheek. The blood that was seeping out through his wound had stopped, and the scar healed quite quickly. But the pain remained where it was, offering him a reminder of everything he had done wrong, everything that he had done to upset Raphael on his mission.

This was the first time he was every physically hurt by his own brother.

"Don't let me stop you from doing what we need to do, dear brother," Raphael picked him up by the hand. "If you want to make up for what you've done, then stay close to me from now on."

"Yes…Ralph…" Caleb suddenly felt awkward calling his brother by his fake name. Yet it wasn't the right time to reveal their true selves yet, and their real names were not meant to be spoken until the deed was done completely.

"What happened?" Zero had now descended down the steps with an anxious look. "What's going on?"

Raphael turned to him with a worried guise, expressing his apology for even telling Zero the bad news.

"She got her, Zero…" he continued. "Almira has captured Yuki…"

* * *

**Woah! Intense chapter! Sort of. Read and review please!**


	20. Trickery

**EDIT: Re-editing some chapters.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Trickery

"Where is she?" Zero yelled at the headmaster as he tore his fist through the wooden desk, leaving yet another dent. "Where did that girl take Yuki?"

The headmaster tried to remain calm and unaffected from his wrath, but the seriousness of the matter got him a bit worried. "I don't know what you mean. Yuki has been in her dorm the whole time."

Zero's fierce eyes bore into his. "Apparently Almira snuck in and kidnapped her right after the Day Class left! I'm surprised you didn't notice when the girl's dormitory is in plain view from your window!"

"Trust me, werecats like her can find other ways to do their dirty work." The headmaster replied.

"So you admit she took her, right?" Zero growled as his fingers sliced cracks down the desk. "Aren't you going to do anything about it?"

The headmaster folded his fingers and looked down. "I don't think I can do anything right now. I'm sure whatever Almira is using Yuki for, it's probably for a good cause."

Zero widened his eyes and looked aghast. He simply could not believe the headmaster was going to let the matter off so casually, as if he was completely oblivious to the whole situation surrounding him. Yuki was always like a daughter to him, and now he did not even seemed concerned that she was missing. This did not seem normal, and if he knew any better, Almira was definitely responsible for keeping him in his place.

"Fine..." he hissed. "If you're not going to do anything, then I'll just take care of this myself."

"Zero-kun," the headmaster said as he turned to leave. "Please be careful...with those you are helping."

Meanwhile, Raphael and Caleb stood outside of the headmaster's office, eavesdropping on most of the heated argument occurring inside.

"Huh, he's quite indifferent isn't he, that headmaster?" Raphael shook his head as he leaned against the wall. "A man like him would definitely take some action. But I suppose he knows that we're not responsible for Yuki's involvement this time, not directly at least. What reason does he have to blame us?"

Caleb merely flinched at his brother's amused demeanor. He had many things he wanted to ask his brother, especially his talk with the headmaster earlier. What did they discuss that left the man so unconcerned? Or perhaps, knowledgeable of their intentions? Also, they had switched gears to come to the headmaster's place instead of searching for Kaname and Almira's whereabouts. Raphael definitely had something planned in his mind, but if Caleb had to get a glimpse of it, he had to take a different approach. "I suppose letting Zero come to the headmaster was worth it. You really seem to know what you're doing."

"Of course, there's one thing I know about tracking Almira's scent is it can't be made obvious in front of the hunter. If he wants to let his anger loose on the headmaster, let him. We can find the half-blood easily ourselves if we hurry, but the one I need most is Zero. He must be with us at all cost." Raphael walked up to the open window and crooked his fingers as if to call someone over. In an instant, the black cat that had once occupied Almira's window scurried on top of the ledge and licked his fingers affectionately.

"I'm sure Iris here won't mind if she runs ahead and sees where Kaname is taking her," Raphael smirked as he stroked the cat's fur. "She's an excellent tracker and I can contact her through any distance. And once we figure out where they both went, all we have to do is follow Zero to our destination."

Caleb furrowed his eyebrows as his thoughts returned to the bullets Raphael had given Zero. His hunches were true. There was something his brother was not telling him, not about their duty to kill Almira, but something else. "Which one of us...should be the one to finish her off then?"

Raphael gave him a cunning look. Somewhere in his visage, he was glad to have him catch up. "You know who I have in mind." With that said, he released the cat and watched it disappear behind the bushes towards the Moon Dorm. "Any more questions?"

Caleb braced himself for a hundred more, but he kept himself poised. Asking his brother anything with ignorance was what he hated most, yet this curiosity about Raphael's proposed intentions was creeping against his skin. He wanted to know why, but 'why' was not good enough at a time like this. If anything, he had to follow along and see for himself.

"No." He responded. "I understand perfectly."

Zero immediately stormed out with a vicious frown, making Raphael blow a weary sigh at his mutilated face. "Didn't work, did it?" he asked.

"No, he is not going to do anything." Zero walked past them. "That werecat must have done something to keep him quiet."

Raphael shook his head. "I keep telling you, Zero, there isn't anyone you can trust anymore about this. I suggest you just come and help us track them down before it's too late."

"I never saw them go through the front gates, so if anything, they probably escaped from the back of the Moon Dorm." Caleb said.

"Then I suggest we go check out there, how about it Ze-" But before Raphael could finish, Zero was already halfway down the steps. His eyebrows fiercely burrowed and his frown immensely curled into a snarl, he swung out his gun with ease, the merciless Bloody Rose.

The vampire hunter was on the hunt already.

* * *

Almira cringed away from the window as she sat helplessly inside the moving carriage. Kaname was right beside her with his eyes planted straight forward, unaware of the half-breed's troubled mind. No words had passed between them, and as Almira heard the clutter of the wheels make contact with the uneven road, she wrapped her arms around her body to keep herself from jerking up and down. That simply made her stomach feel even worse.

Closing her eyes with anticipation, she wondering with dread when her next attack would occur. They both had left the academy in one piece, but the distance was yet to be covered entirely. Almira realized that they had not taken the normal road out, and as they traveled quickly down an uncharted path through the woods, she could not help but have the weary feeling that she would be caught any minute. After all, they were both making a risky move leaving so hastily, and once her attackers figure out that they had left, they would surely catch up to her with ease. Almira didn't know if she could handle her dark side erupting so violently again, especially since the last one still made her feel weak and sullen. But that was one of the reasons she decided to leave without hesitation. Whether or not they were after her, she had to escape one way or another. There was still that anxious flicker of hope, and the thought of having Kaname Kuran with her made her feel somewhat energetic.

"Feel anything abnormal?" Kaname asked softly as he watched Almira concentrate hard on letting her nausea pass.

"No…at least not yet," Almira whispered back. "Although I cannot be sure if that is a good thing. One of them was already close when I was...em, by the windows last night. It felt so horrible." She rubbed her forehead at the thought of being with Caleb on the branches, flirting with him, and even coming close to turn vicious in his presence. Almira could never tell Kaname that her friend was there, or ask him how he found her unconcious. But she was more relieved to have Caleb safe and out of harm's way than be discovered. If anything, she was glad she had made it this far without any other emotional conflict.

"I should have been more watchful." Kaname tried not to think about what the werecat was up to before Almira collapsed in his arms, although by now he already suspected the answer. "I apologize."

"No don't, it was my fault." Almira blushed. "I should have just...stayed close to you."

Kaname smiled as he pushed a strand away from her face. Even if he wanted to, he could never forget that night with her. His hand made contact with her shoulder, and he felt her flinch in contact. "Something wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"Not at all, of course not. But the ones that are hunting me...they had, you can say, almost grabbed me in Switzerland before I came here."

"What happened there?" Kaname asked as he looked into her half-closed eyes. She really did look more sickly.

"One of them dug their nails into my skin when I was hiding within a group of tourists." She pulled aside her collar to reveal a red scar where he touched her, yet it was in the shape of several claw marks converged together. Kaname had never noticed it before. "My dark-side was not all that powerful then so it never had the chance to surface after I pulled away. I guess my attacks are more frequent now since my time is running out."

Kaname paused before he invoked on the next subject. "And your attackers…what do they look like?"

"I don't know." Almira continued. ""They tend to attack so suddenly, and sometimes I realize it too late. But I was never able to see their faces."

Kaname prodded on. "You said that they are members of the royal Bastet clan. You didn't catch a single glimpse of them?"

"All I have managed to see is wisp of black hair, but nothing more. It is impossible to tell who it may be since my family is so vast," Almira said. "Besides, they usually send the younger members to hunt in any serious situation."

"I see, then we must look out for that, shouldn't we?"

"We will. In fact, my demon would before I even see them." Almira leaned against the headrest. "But I will do my best to control it, Master Kaname. I must try, until we reach the vampire council, to _tame_ it." She thought about Yuki's words.

"Is it...painful?" He asked with concern. "When it gets agitated?"

"Oh yes...like being thrust into a grinder." She shivered. "But let's not talk about that now. Why did you go to the headmaster earlier? When I was sleeping?"

Kaname looked at her. "I was not with the headmaster. I was setting a trap."

Almira sat up instantly. "A trap? How so?"

"Let's just say that your attackers got the wrong message and we were able to escape this far without harm." Kaname smiled as he thought about Ichijo Asato's visit. He had hoped that their secret discussion behind the bushes would arouse some suspicion, especially when Kaname had noticed that Zero was nearby to watch. It was all planned out from the beginning. While Kaname set up a fake schedule with the senior Ichijo, the headmaster, on his accord, had summoned Zero at that exact moment. It was obvious that he would have seen them talking behind the bushes, so he passed the information down to the werecats. Almira knew nothing about this, but Kaname was already set to have her meet the council that night. Now all he needed was to get a bit more assistance from three members of the Night Class, those that had, in some way or another, found out about Almira leaving the academy for good.

"Ichijo, Aido, and Ruka will be meeting us at the inn," Kaname continued. "I have not told them what you are or your condition, but they will not hesitate to lend a hand even if they find out."

"What?" Almira looked at him quizzically. "Y-you can't! Why are you bringing them into this? They have nothing to-"

"I have ordered them to keep you safe and they will certainly listen without complaints. Besides it's for your own good," Kaname interrupted. "All we need to do now is to get to the town safely. From there, we will make immediate plans to go to the vampire council."

"You…you have been surprising me with these decisions of yours," Almira pulled herself into a corner. "I don't know what they would think when…"

Almira found her voice fading away once she noticed a small figure dash from tree to tree following the carriage. A black cat ran in top speed with its deep yellow eyes fixated on her face, and the color drained from Almira's skin instantly.

"Oh no…" Almira breathed out as she clutched on to Kaname's shirt.

Kaname reacted by turning his eyes towards Almira's window. But he felt and saw nothing. "What is it?"

"They...they're coming." She said hastily as she turned to look at Kaname. "We have to get out now! Please stop the carriage!"

Kaname didn't have to be asked twice before he stuck his head out the window and asked the vampire in charge of the horses to stop. Kaname glided out and helped Almira off the carriage with a swift motion. She hastily looked around for any sign of the cat that had once spied on her back at the academy, but it was nowhere to be seen.

"It is gone…" she whispered while still holding on to Kaname for support.

Kaname joined in her anxiousness. He didn't know there were even more things after her. "What did you see?"

"It is a cat they have been using to spy on me. I saw it behind the trees," Almira looked towards the bushes. "It may lead them to us faster if we go any far by carriage."

"You're right. I didn't like that ride anyway." Kaname quickly swept Almira off her feet and, without hesitance, glided upwards on top of the nearest tree branch. It all happened in a flash, and Almira was shocked to find herself dangling in his arms without a scratch.

"It is best to go by foot now." Kaname whispered near her ear. "Hold on tight." and with that, he pushed himself forward from one tree to another, not once losing his balance as he literally flew across in a smooth aerobatic motion.

Meanwhile the vampire driving the carriage had paused for a few minutes to sniff the air again. Something was still amiss, and even with his deed with the great pureblood being done, he still refused to move. "Oi!" He looked back towards the back storage case under the back wheels. "Are you going to come out now or what?"

In an instant, a bundle awkwardly fell on to the ground. There was a moment of squirming and writhing until Yuki Cross poked her little head out in an embarassed gesture.

"You better get going before someone finds a lonely human lying around." With that said, the driver shook his head annoyingly and went on his way.

"Shoot," Yuki cursed as she got up to find both Kaname and Almira already gone. But they had to be close, and after noting a mental thanks to the driver who had kept her presence under the carriage a secret, she dashed towards a direction of her choosing. With her luck, she could easily be discovered by Kaname whether she wanted to or not.

_Meow. _

The cat reappeared at the place where the carriage had stopped. It licking it's teeth greedily, and swiftly went after Yuki in hopes of finding its rightful destination.

* * *

_Hmm…the ground is warm here._ Caleb thought as he felt the warm soil on which the carriage had crossed. _So it passed this way…_

Raphael was busy scoping around with Zero leading the way. Although he had no problem locating Almira's destination on his own, he waited until Zero figured it out for himself.

"Urgh!" Zero shouted as he slammed his fist against a tree trunk. "How the hell am I supposed to find her?"

"Relax hunter," Raphael said as he looked down the supposed pathway of the carriage. "We have to try to look for anything that she has left behind on her absence. Probably a clue that would lead us straight to her."

"Well I don't see anything!" Zero frowned at him. "And if you haven't realized, we don't have time to look for clues. She's probably already at the council by now."

Raphael could tell at that instant that Zero was not going to be much help figuring out the right way to the vampire senate. He was just too stubborn to think about anything that was right in front of him. But it was true that they did not have much time, and Raphael was not going to waste any minute being clueless. If anything, he had to make him speak.

"Maybe you're right…maybe she was crafty enough to not leave any breadcrumbs behind," Raphael continued. "But are you sure you don't have the slightest clue where this council is located?"

Zero grumbled. "Of course not, I've never associated with those bastards before."

"But you're a vampire yourself," Raphael said. "Haven't anyone from the council come after you for any reason?" he paused. "Perhaps for defying any rules or authority?"

Zero waited and thought about the time three members of the noble clan had arrived at Cross Academy to present his death sentence for killing the pureblood, Shizuka Hiou. Of course, they had never left with the deed being done, but Zero had no idea as to where they had come from. If anyone, only Kaname Kuran and his close followers knew the way to the senior council. And of course, the hunter's council themselves.

"I have been marked for committing a crime I never did commit, but I doubt that's going to help us now."

Raphael was about to try a different approach, but Caleb interrupted with a question of his own.

"Do these council members react at all if the blood of another is taken by a vampire recklessly? Perhaps through desperation?"

Zero and Raphael both looked at him in confusion, but somehow Raphael was beginning to catch on. "They mostly get irritated if we mess with just purebloods…or so I heard." Zero continued. "But they won't hesitate to send at least one member to look, that's for sure."

"Good, that will do," Caleb gave him a smile as Raphael waited for his next move.

"Wait, what does that have to do with-" But before Zero could finish, Caleb picked up a solitary twig from the ground and sliced his wrist. The blood seeped out from the punctured veins and trailed down his fingers.

Caleb looked up to find Zero stare at the liquid in horror and immediately crouch over in pain. The tattoo on his neck throbbed uncontrollably, and his eyes flashed a fierce red color. The exposed blood was driving him crazy.

"Wha…what are you doing?" Zero struggled to ask as he tried to look away.

Caleb approached him without any fear. "I'm sorry for the temporary pain, but this is the only thing that would work," he brought his wrist against Zero's lips and let him lick off the sticky liquid. From the corner of his eye, he was able to see Raphael smirking at him. It was as if he was actually proud at what he was doing.

"Anytime now, a member of the council will arrive to stop you from going any further. And for committing a sin like this, he would be sure to arrest you afterwards."

Raphael watched Zero smother his lips against Caleb's skin. "We would like it if you comply without hesitation. Once he decides to carry you back to the council, we will be right behind his trail."

"And no worries about being arrested," Caleb continued. "I always wanted to break someone out of jail."

After a minute or so, a vampire had appeared into the clearing, and it looked around to notice Zero crouched against Caleb who was positioned lifeless on the ground.

"Ah, taking blood from humans, are we?" the vampire cackled as he grabbed Zero by the shoulder. "Well well, if it isn't Kiryu Zero, the famous son of the vampire hunters."

Zero looked too weary to speak, and he was glad his role did not involve talking back in any way. The blood was still trailing down his lips, and he closed his eyes to let the vampire carry him over his shoulder.

"I would have surely killed you right now, but your execution sentence has not been reassigned," the vampire looked down at Caleb and licked his lips at the exposed blood. "All I can do now is take you back with me. That would be much for satisfying for now." And with that, he disappeared behind the trees in a flash.

Caleb got up instantly and beckoned his brother to appear from behind the bushes. "So now we just follow, right?"

"I have a better idea," Raphael continued. "I'm going to take the trail that Iris took, just to be sure. You go follow that stupid vampire, and we'll both meet at the same place where the council is, got it?"

Caleb nodded as his scar faded away instantly. This time, the pain did not leave its mark behind. "Of course."

"Oh and Caleb…" Raphael turned to him before he left. "I certainly like what you did there."

* * *

Almira tightened her arms around Kaname's neck as they sped by protruding branches and tree leaves. She did not even feel him land from branch to branch, and the ride felt amazing as her hair blew against her face. But Kaname was quite skillful at this job, for whenever a sudden trunk showed up in front of them, causing Almira to close her eyes tightly, he would sway to the side in the last minute, and they would continue on in one piece.

Almira took her time between the journey to look up at Kaname's face, smooth and handsome as his messy hair swayed against his eyes. She delved on the notion of flying, and how beautiful it felt to be free where the ground could not touch. She thought about the books she read back in Switzerland, about angels and dragons, even aircrafts that broke through clouds and hues of the horizon. What would it be like to escape into the air? To be a speck of dust flowing gently in the breeze?

_Dust..._ She thought about the word hard, and the same nostalgic feeling returned to her once again.

Kaname, noticing her gaze on him, spoke after a long time. "I've never done this before, you know."

Almira quickly broke away from her musing. "I am sorry, do what?"

"Carrying you like this. I never had the need to go anywhere this fast on foot," Kaname lightly chuckled. "You can say I am more of the lazy type, doing everything that I need to without lifting a leg."

Almira smiled at his humor. It was the first time she had heard him reduce himself so humbily. "That must be one of your privileges, Master Kaname. But you are quite good at this, I must say."

Kaname smiled at her. "I'm glad to hear that from you."

Almira blushed. She was pleased to find herself being the first one to experience such a thrilling ride in the hands of a vampire. It felt comforting with Kaname Kuran, and although Almira hated to admit it, she was actually happy that it was her who was able to claim the first ride, not anyone else.

"We're almost here," Kaname said as Almira noticed the trees begin to disperse in the distance. Soon, a small town appeared in the clearing, and Almira could sense a gloomy veil covering the small houses and streets. Many of the people she saw were dressed entirely in black, and even when dusk had already fallen behind the horizon, the houses stood in darkness without any lights to illuminate the windows.

"This town is mostly occupied by vampires," Kaname whispered as he landed swiftly on a narrow deserted road smothered between two small houses. "Those who feel more at ease living near the vampire council thrive here. It may be a safer place for you to freshen up." He took Almira's hand and walked towards another building a few blocks down. "Those werecats won't get much of an advantage if they are amongst this many vampires."

"I do hope so." Almira whispered as she tried to quicken her pace to meet Kaname's steps. Her destination was close; so close that she could almost see herself succeeding. That vicious anxiety flowed wildly through her veins. The forbidden law that her mother had spoken so much about, she could finally find out what it contained, even though persuading the council members was going to be difficult. She had not forgotten about Yuki's words, or what she had planned to do now, but something still kept her optimistic.

Her eyes mindlessly looked over at Kaname, and she found the answer. That yearning for his affections returned once more. She wanted to be in his arms again, flying endlessly through space as if there was no ending. If she could, she would have escaped somewhere far away with him; somewhere where no danger would ever cross their paths, and they would simply have each other for company. Perhaps now, she wondered, if there was something that attracted her to him, and vice versa. Kaname was certainly not being intimate with her out of sympathy, or curiosity. Was it because he really loved her?

Loved her in the way that she was beginning to for him?

The thought felt soothing. To be loved and cared for; Kaname had been right. She wanted that above all else. But her musing drowned instantly when she noticed the three vampires that were waiting in front of the inn. From the look on Ruka's face, Almira knew that feeling guilty was not going to be enough.

"Almira-chan, so we meet again." Aido spoke out first as he came forward and gave her a teasing hug. He had no shame to show is affection in front of Kaname, and Almira returned his embrace back equally.

Ruka stood there with an annoyed frown. Somehow, she still could not forgive Almira for her actions, especially now that her sudden absence from the school was a complete lie. Kaname Kuran was with her too, and that sparked a burning jealousy within her once again. Yet if she had to act on Kaname's accord, she would do so without any hesitation.

Kaname walked towards Ichijo. "Sorry to have disturbed you on your break. But this was an urgent matter."

"We're always here to help, Kaname," Ichijo smiled. "What's all this about anyway?"

Kaname paused before continuing. "A room is reserved for us I hope?"

"Yes it is."

"Good," Kaname moved ahead. "You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

Yuki stared with dread from behind the bushes at the vampire-inhabited streets of the quiet town. The sweat that trickled down her forehead resulted both from fear and her tiring trek through the woods in pursuit of Kaname and Almira. She was surprised that she was even able to catch up to them, but as she gulped at the sight of so many vampires in one place, her legs did not dare move.

_Was it even worth coming here?_ Yuki thought to herself. _What can I possibly do anyway?_

She was not going to deny her talk with Almira, but she had to agree that helping Zero with his curse was not going to be the same with what she was doing now. Kaname had never let her see the vampire council, and it scared her to think that she was going this far for someone she only knew for a few days. Her insides felt uneasy. It didn't make sense that she would risk herself this far for Almira when she had the vampires helping her, so why was she trying?

Perhaps, she thought, that there was indeed a motive, and that this was not just a random attempt at nothing. Almira reminded her so much about her own childhood, the scared young child that was saved by Kaname Kuran from a mad vampire ten years ago. Almira had been immensely frightened, and her words that day to the headmaster held more fear than anything Yuki had heard in her life. If anything, she felt sympathetic, and it was all because she understood how she felt. The feeling of fear; the feeling of being hunted.

_Meow_

Yuki suddenly turned to notice a black cat appearing into the open and trotting its way past her towards the silent streets. But before she could question its sudden appearance, a cold hand descended on her shoulder, making her jump ten inches off the ground.

"Yuki, I didn't think I'll see you in the woods," Raphael said as he crouched behind her silently.

"W-wha…what are you doing here, Raphael-san?" Yuki tried to breath.

"What else would we be doing here? Following Almira of course," Raphael continued. "Caleb told me you went after them so we decided to follow suit. Isn't that what you wanted us to do?"

Yuki pouted annoyingly and looked towards the streets. "I don't think there's any way we'll be able to get ourselves over there. This whole town is infested with vampires."

Raphael frowned a bit before speaking. "Really now…?" _So Kaname brought her to a place where he'll know I won't be able to touch Almira without the other vampires noticing. How very clever._ He thought to himself.

"I'm not sure why Kaname-sempai would bring her here," Yuki said. "Unless the vampire council is close by or something."

Raphael looked towards the sky and noticed the dark blue and orange hues streaming from one end of the atmosphere to another. The sun had already disappeared behind the hills, and only its orange light bounced off the clouds swaying slowly in the heavens. If Kaname was to take Almira to the council that night, he had to somehow get there before they did. And Caleb's brilliant plan gave him the perfect opportunity.

"Do you know which way they went?" Raphael asked Yuki.

"I think I saw them head towards that building over there," Yuki pointed at a dimly lit house located in the far corner of the town. "I'm too scared to get myself over there, just in case if the vampires eat me up or something."

"Perhaps I can lead you there secretly," Raphael proposed. "I may be human, but I've learned some tricks while engaging with werecats back in Germany, and one thing I know now is to trespass through a dangerous territory without a sweat." He grabbed Yuki's hand and pulled her off the ground.

"I want you to wait with Almira at the inn. Kaname won't be able to say anything since you have come this far to even turn back." Raphael shook his head. "He may be a bit upset though, but just say that you're doing it for Almira…and for us."

Yuki gave him a confused look. "But what about you? Aren't you staying with us?"

"I have to find my brother. He may have gotten lost along the way," Raphael pulled Yuki into the open. "Now come on."

* * *

Meanwhile, the black cat known as Iris sat idly as it spied on Almira from a distant tree branch densely packed with withering leaves, allowing it to camouflage itself within the closed darkness. It waited silently for its master to appear and take over the hunt, but somehow he was taking too long to do so.

In a quick instant, however, the cat suddenly left the tree and scurried towards the ground, realizing that it had a new mission to accomplish. As its eyes glowed dangerously within the darkened streets, the words of its master echoed through its head.

"_Sweet Iris of the Nile, leave Almira for now. Go find Caleb and lead me towards the location of the council…"_

* * *

**Yeah! The plot is going somewhere! Read and review please!**


	21. Anticipation

**Well what do you know! I had time to write a chapter after all! Maybe I just got bored with studying…breaks are good right?**

** The action is just building up here, so keep reading!**

**EDIT- Re-editing some chapters.**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Chapter 20: Anticipation

"You won't be going anywhere now," the vampire smirked his pernicious white fangs as he dumped Zero into the dark and stingy cell. He checked his neck to find the tattoo glowing torridly while the young vampire hunter remained unconscious. The vampire instantly licked his lips.

"If only I can kill you now," He breathed in excitement. "Nobody has to know you are here. I can just dispose of you as quickly as possible." And with that, he brought his claws up, ready to pounce.

"Aw really? But that's just plain unexciting," an icy voice erupted from the darkened corner. The vampire instantly shot up to gaze at the hidden stranger, only to find himself facing pupils bathed in lustrous gold, yet bearing a great sense of acrimony. The vampire froze at the sight. The creature held a great but frightening domineering presence, almost like a potentate. Almost like a pureblood.

"Who…who are you?" the vampire asked.

"Someone that you need to be worried about of course," Caleb came out into the low light. "It seems that you are breaking rules here." He pointed at the unconscious Zero.

The vampire stepped back in fear. Something about the stranger resonated great power and a murderous intellect.

"You…are that human aren't you?" he spoke after recognizing Caleb's face. "But Kiryu already disposed of you!"

"Wrong; I'm _not_ human, neither am I easily disposable," Caleb shook his head in disgust. "Especially in the hands of you half-bre-"

"What do you want?" the vampire suddenly shouted in a shaky voice, but his cry only managed to echo down the darkened corridor.

In a flash, Caleb lunged forward and knocked the vampire against the wall, covering his mouth to avoid any further cries for help. "Shhh, now now…." He bore his curved fangs at him. "Why all the questions? You already know why I'm here…"

The vampire struggled from his grasp, but he found himself completely helpless.

"Let me tell you something. A little secret between you and I," Caleb hissed into the vampire's ear. "Purebloods like me _never_ break rules, especially behind the backs of our own kind. There are consequences, you see, to those who do. And right now, you were going to kill an innocent hunter behind the backs of your own vampire friends." He continued with a snarl. "I just can't let that happen. I'm afraid this is where you meet your end." And with that, he shoved his claws through the vampire's chest and released his poison into his veins. The vampire instantly deteriorated into a pile of flesh and bones, leaving behind a mummified skull that still held its mouth wide open from shock.

"One pain in the ass settled," Caleb said as he grabbed the prison keys and turned to retrieve Zero from his temporary slumber. He noticed his glowing scar and put his palm against it to settle the pain. Zero's eyes flashed open in an instant.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty. Time to move," Caleb said with a grin as he reached his arm out for help.

"No thanks," Zero said grumpily as he shoved Caleb's hand aside and pulled himself off the floor. His knees were still weak as he used the back wall for support. "Why did you do that? Give your blood to me?"

Caleb gave an obvious shrug. "It was the only effective way for us to get a head start. And it worked perfectly mind you."

"Well don't do it again. It's dangerous for me to be around exposed blood," Zero rubbed his neck and gave a slight smile. "That kinda hurt."

Caleb grinned back at his sudden change of attitude. "Well look whose smiling. I guess pain does have its convenient gains. I mean, we are here before Almira that's for sure."

Zero returned back to frowning at the mention of her name. But the quick glimpse of the corpse in the corner made him frown even deeper. "Did you…do that?"

Caleb followed his gaze to find his victim in the same position as before. Kiryu's eyes were starting to flicker in suspiciousness. "Uh…no. It was already there when I got here. You know how these vampires love to leave their crap around." Caleb opened the cell door with ease. "The guy who brought you already left. Tricked him to fetch the keys though. Shall we go now?"

Kiryu bore into his eyes once more before moving ahead. "Yah…sure."

* * *

Aido turned his head from Almira to Kaname in a slow but unsteady motion. His pupils seemed to have stuck themselves wide in their sockets as his eyebrows curved into two confused strips. He tried not to open his mouth, but the truth came pouring out without pause, and with each compendious explanations, he tried hard not to gape even more.

"So…she is not...a vampire?" Aido whispered at last. "She's been lying to us only to hide herself from...from _them_?"

Almira, who nodded hesitantly on a seat across the room, immediately cried out. "I was not lying, I only wished to protect-"

Kaname stopped her abruptly with a hand. "What's done has been done. I was the one who told her to keep her identity a secret from all the Night Class." He looked at the concerned, and few agitated, faces of his fellow classmates. "I did not want this problem to affect the academy, but apparently the situation has gotten more serious than I thought. The thing is, Almira McDellan is a werecat, a half-blood from a long line of powerful purebloods in Europe. And unfortunately, they are seeking to destroy her."

Ichijo was the one to talk next. "So we are here to take her to the council before those other werecats get to her first? Because the vampires are hiding something that belongs to them?" he rubbed his chin in frustration. "My grandfather has never told me about these creatures before. I don't think anyone here has ever heard about the Bastets in their lives."

"There are very few who have. Including the headmaster, but that is a concern for another time," Kaname continued. "Right now, our duty is to guide her safely to the senate in one piece. This uncovered law of the ancient charter that they have may set her free."

Aido was still dazed in shock. It was not simply because he still had trouble digesting such vast unexpected information, but that he gave his complete trust to a person who had not been truthful to him in the academy. Almira was not a vampire, nor was she a pureblood werecat. A demonic side existed within her, and the idea felt unsettling when he compared that to her poised and modest behavior.

But there were few occasions when Almira had not been completely herself. That one time when she had mistakenly insulted him, he swore he noticed a sudden change in her countenance in a quick instant. Vibrant gold pupils between mutilated cringes of her skin, he remembered. Was he simply imagining it all? Or had he taken a glimpse into another side of Almira he did not know?

Suddenly, Aido felt himself frown in anger. Almira McDellan had never been honest with him; she never told the truth about herself, even when he lowered his own status to reveal his weakness to her. It irritated him. That sense of maturity and motherly care, could it have just been a ploy to sweet talk him out of her way? So she didn't have to deal with another obstacle in her path? She looked quite eager enough to have him leave, even fooled him to believe that she actually cared for him. How stupid he was to believe her words. How stupid he was to express his vulnerability to an untamed monster.

"How do we know her family isn't doing the right thing?" Aido furrowed his eyebrows towards the floor, avoiding Almira's gaze. "If they're trying to stop something poisonous from seeping into their clan, to stop something dangerous from lurking through the streets, then we shouldn't stop them."

Almira and Ichijo both looked at Aido with surprise, but the former somehow expected this insecurity. "Aido…you can't be serious…" Ichijo spoke.

Aido shot up. "Ruka was right! She should never have been trusted!" he shot a glare at Almira who looked away in regret. "I was wrong to like her even when I didn't know her. And after all this time she has lied to us, she wants our help after that?" he turned towards the door where Ruka shot her disappointed eyes at the werecat. "Who knows when she'll go crazy and start attacking everyone? She's just like that Kiryu, uncontrollable and…" he tried hard to utter the last word, "…deceiving."

He left through the door with Ruka behind him, and Ichijo could only shake his head in exhasperation. Kaname saw Almira lower her head in shame, and he could sense that she was deepy hurt by Aido's rash condemnation.

Truthfully, he did not want this to happen, to turn the one person he knew would help Almira more than anyone against her. But deep inside, he was somewhat pleased. It was an odd and selfish feeling, but Kaname could not suppress it. He didn't want Aido, or anyone else, to express this new friendship to her; he did not want her to smile and laugh for anyone but him, especially when it changed the way she was inside: lonely, just like he always was. Vampires thought of him as their leader, their mascot. But even the great generals of the past were stripped in solitude, carrying their secrets and private lives to their graves. Kaname envied her for expressing herself in such a simple way that the Night Class accepted, for being respected without having a superior or frightening aura, for turning Aido's head towards a new light. Yes, he did feel selfish. He wanted her to be dependent only of him; to be his equal and nothing else. They say that opposite poles attract, but Kaname felt drawn to Almira in a completely different way, a more vulnerable way.

"I understand you, Almira-chan," Ichijo said as he gently patted her back. "And I'm sure those two will get back to their senses right about now. The plan will still go as instructed."

Almira looked up at him with a half smile. "You always know how to cheer someone up, Master Ichijo. How are you so different?"

Ichijo was happy she had recovered for the time being. "Well I eh, got traits from my mother's side actually. My grandfather was never happy about it though. He thought I was too lax and tolerant."

"There is nothing wrong with that," Almira said. "To be a vampire that can still seem so human, it is truly a unique blessing."

Kaname stood up without noticing. "Let's not delay any longer. Ichijo, I need you to go over the plan with Aido and Ruka and proceed with it immediately. Almira…" his eyes turned to her. "Come with me."

Almira took a deep breath before following Kaname towards a small narrow veranda in the back of their room. To her surprise, however, the veranda was covered on all four corners with a cemented wall that blocked the outside view. It seemed nothing more than a rectangular box that extended outside the inn.

"How strange." Almira asked as Kaname shut the glass door behind. "Why is this whole place concealed?"

"Vampires are not prone to the sun, as you may know." Kaname came forward like a shadow. The only light that penetrated through the glass door was from the room behind. Besides that, the "supposed" veranda was all darkness. "I don't want you to be seen by outsiders while I speak to you about something important."

Almira felt herself grow warm instinctively. He was staring at her once again, and they were both alone once again in a small enclosed space. What was he going to say now? Or do? She imagined the obvious; a secret infatuation exchanged where no one could see them. Was Kaname going to tell her that he loved him? It was a silly childish thought, too unrealistic and unexpected for a respected vampire.

But then again, Kaname had not ceased to surprise her many times before. She could not explain those actions, nor understand why she had to be part of it. Yet he had done enough for her that changed the way she first saw him: frightening, cold, and superior. No, there was still something else. A sweet forgotten side, something warm, something loving, like a child but also a lover. Above all, he always seemed to look sad; always seemed to want to cling to something that she could not explain. In an uncanny psychological way, he was fighting to find meaning to a nebulous existence. She could only imagine him being who he was for living for so many centuries. Time had exhausted him. The bitter loniless had exhausted him. If only she could always be there to comfort him; to give him a type of solace that she had given to her. Were they not somewhat similar, even though nothing of his sort was compared to hers? Almira wanted to know more about the man that had claimed her heart, but their similarity was being penetrated by other obstacles; by fate itself.

"Master Kaname," Almira whispered as she stood still, expecting his touch. "Do you..."

"Yes?" He did not removed his eyes.

"Do you...see..." She sighed lowly. "Em...nevermind. It is nothing. Please continue."

He paused a bit before speaking. "Alright. Then before we go, I need you to consider a few things. You must know that your family has the ability to change forms. To become human and try ways to deceive you. In that case, whatever the situation, I do not want you to be caught in their bait, do you understand me?"

Almira cringed at the way he informed his instructions, like that of a man who was solely doing his duty. "But I would have felt their presence if they were close by. My dark side has-"

"No…they can find ways to conceal their true forms so you can't be affected, or sniff them out," Kaname frowned at the thought of the Austerlitz brothers. He had to tell her about them now or never.

"How do you know this?" Almira searched his eyes. "Please tell me, Master Kaname."

The pureblood spoke. "The ones who are after you...they-" His words were suddenly interrupted by the sudden bang of the front door closing loudly and Ichijo's voice speaking restlessly afterward.

"Yuki! What are you doing here?" Kaname deciphered his words and immediately felt a pang of discomfort.

Almira shot her head past Kaname's shoulders as he glided effortlessly back into the room. Sure enough, Yuki stood in her uniform, slightly disheveled and highly embarrassed at her sudden entrance.

"What the hell, Yuki Cross," Aido was there with his fist clutching onto the back of her collar. "Who told you to come here of all places?"

Yuki tried to speak in Kaname's presence. She knew he was angry. "I-I only wanted to see Almira. I want to help her."

"Yuki, this place is very dangerous. The vampires here could get restless if they found a human in their midst," Ichijo continued. "How did you even get to this place anyway?"

"Well er...it wasn't a big problem," Yuki tried to make an excuse to cover up for Raphael's stealthy maneuver. "After all, existing with vampires has done me good…"

Ichijo and Aido both shook their heads in frustration as Kaname came forward with a smile. He gently brushed a strand of hair away from her face before speaking. "How did little Yuki think that she could come here without my knowing? And scurrying around the Moon Dorm as well?"

Yuki widened her eyes in surprise. "Kaname-sempai...y-you knew...?"

"Always." He was not going to hide the truth, even if at times he had been heavily distracted to notice her presence. But there was a point in time when he would not have wanted her to meddle, to keep her safe at the academy at all cost. Now when he knew the two werecats following them had an extra hand in their job, he felt that Yuki could prove to be valuable in their demise, or at least open the eyes of a particular hunter.

Nevertheless, he still felt unsure having her with them. Yuki could never be considered bait, but the danger he was going to place her in could cost him his own life if worse came to worst. Several risky possibilities, yet he was fortunate that she was able to make it this far without getting hurt. They could not hurt her, he knew. If anything, he had to make sure that she was heavily guarded from now on, and that she did not get in the way when he and his new enemies met face to face.

Ruka, however, stepped forward irritatingly. "If we _are_ going to take Almira to the council, since we don't have a choice, then Cross can't come with us."

"Kaname, should we return her back to the academy?" Ichijo asked. "Or have someone watch her in the inn?"

"No, we don't have time to afford all that," Kaname continued. "If anything, we must take her along."

Aido sighed in frustration. "Oh great. Now there's two people we need to watch out for."

Yuki pulled away from his grasp and looked at Kaname with pleading eyes. "I'm so sorry, Kaname-sempai. I didn't know what I was thinking, but I felt the need to help Almira-san. She can't go on her own, so I-"

"I would expect that from Yuki Cross." Kaname said. "Almira would be pleased to know that."

She turned to see Almira return from the veranda. She held a hesitant look, but it faded into a surprise gasp as Yuki ran towards her for an embrace.

"Yuki Cross!" Almira tried to return her hug, even though she still debated whether the human girl was welcomed. "Should I even ask how you managed to...oh, you crazy thing!" She saw Yuki give a sheepish smile and her eyes turned to Kaname. "I am going to be scolded now for making you follow me."

"Kaname-sempai will not lay a finger on you." Yuki turned to him with a pout. "If he does, I will not talk to him anymore."

Kaname smiled at her innocent threat. "In that case, punishment can be delayed for another day."

Almira felt relieved, and she quickly used her chance to whisper into Yuki's ear. "Thank you for supporting me."

Yuki chirped up in excitement. "Raphael brought me here so I can be by your side." She whispered back. "He wanted to come too, but he left to find his brother and hoped that you'd be okay. They really care about you, you know."

"Right, of course." Almira somehow felt an uncanny discomfort when she mentioned Raphael's name, and the fact that he helped her get there unoticed through a town full of hungry vampires. She knew the Austerlitz brothers had a keen sense for danger, especially when they were brave enough to accept a werecat into their circle. But what he did seemed close to impossible, and thinking about them both made her hesitance grow more and more.

Aido, on the other hand, noticed her quizzical look and thought over the words he said earlier. Was he being jealous and childish? Was it wrong for him to accuse her so rashly? Sure, it was his mistake for accepting her so quickly in the beginning, but it was hard not to accept that her presence had meant something to him then. He wanted to change for the better. He wanted to know that she was proud of his efforts. But most of all, he wanted their friendship to be free of secrets; to have her trust him completely. And now, even when those secrets were brought in the open, he could not stay mad at her. There was no rational reason for it.

But he said nothing, and like the stubborn vampire he was, he looked away with a frown.

"I think it's time," Ichijo looked at his watch. "Are you ready, Almira-chan?"

Almira took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes…I am ready."

"We agreed to make a triple formation with Ichijo-san in the lead, Aido and I in the back, and Kaname-sama in the middle with Almira and Yuki," Ruka spoke aloud. "So if those werecats attack us, we'll have defenses from all three sides."

"Yes, and if anything happens," Ichijo continued. "I'll be the one to take Almira-chan inside the Senate house."

Kaname gave an uneasy look to Yuki before speaking. "Then it is settled. Please take Almira outside, the three of you." He watched as Ichijo took her hand and followed Aido and Ruka out the door. Yuki waited for Kaname to speak.

"Yuki…" Kaname faced her once more. "Tell me the truth…how did you come here?"

Yuki gulped as her face became hot. "I-I was told to…"

Kaname gently put a palm on her cheek. "Please don't hesitate to tell me, Yuki. I won't hurt you…I never would."

"He…" Yuki closed her eyes and brought her head down. "Raphael Austerlitz brought me here because he was concerned about Almira-san. He and Caleb-san want to help her for being her friends, but they can't do anything as humans so I thought I could in there place." She continued with embarassment. "I-I know I'm not that strong as you but maybe...maybe I can-"

In an instant, Yuki found herself lifted off the floor and carried towards the open window. Without a second thought, Kaname lunged himself forward with Yuki in his arms and landed without a scratch on the cold ground.

The others were already there waiting outside, and they faced him with startled and concerned expressions. Something was wrong.

"Change of plans," Kaname said with Yuki still curled up in his grasp. "I want Ichijo, Aido and Ruka to go ahead and scope the entire perimeter of the Senate house." He looked at Almira. "You seem to feel better now. Will you be able to keep up with our speed?"

Almira still looked confused, yet she knew her cat-like reflexes were strong enough to run as fast as the vampires, especially now that she felt stronger with anticipation. "Yes I believe so."

"Good, you will come with me. I'll carry Yuki as well."

"Kaname, I don't understand," Ichijo asked. "What's going on?"

Kaname sighed. "Apparently, our foreign friends have already found the location of the council. They know we are coming and hoping to attack us when we least expect it."

Almira's eyes widened as she moved towards him. "But how is that possible? How did they find out?"

Yuki shivered in fear as Kaname looked at her with a disappointed smile. "Our young Yuki…although did not know what she was doing…is sadly partially responsible."

"What do you mean, Kaname-sempai?" Yuki moved her eyes from Almira to the others who looked at her in shock. "What did I do?"

Kaname looked down and tried to hide his guilt. "She is not completely at fault…No, in fact, I am the one who should be blamed." He continued. "I didn't want to hurt Almira, or anyone else in the process…but _lying_ would cause even more complications, especially now that we are in a difficult spot already."

"Lying?" Almira emphasized the one word Kaname hoped she would not catch. "I do not understand…"

"Almira…" Kaname waited to find the right words. "Caleb and Raphael, the ones you met back at the academy, they are not your real friends."

Yuki and Almira continued to stare at him with dread.

"They are not the same humans you knew from your childhood." Kaname continued. "It was all a trap, and the ones who masked themselves well to look and act like them...are the same ones who are here to kill you."

* * *

Within the dense leaves of a nearby oak tree that looked over the Senate house nearby, a presence sat hidden with a black cat on his lap. Raphael had managed to catch up with Iris and Caleb at the same location, and while his brother went inside to free Zero from his imprisonment, Raphael simply relaxed on a solitary branch to await his dear kin's arrival. The ever-loathed half-blood with her sickening pureblood vampire friend.

And of course, Yuki Cross.

"Ahh Iris," Raphael stroked the cat's fur as it purred with affection. "Aren't you just dying to watch me break that vampire's neck and destroy Almira along with?" He waited for Iris to stroke him back as a sign of agreement.

"It won't be easy of course," he continued as he suddenly changed to his true form. His messy golden brown hair turned to a sleek crimson red, and his eyes changed from sea blue to a bright golden yellow. He revealed his small sharp fangs and claws that extended from his fingertips. "As a pureblood himself, that Kuran would be difficult to beat. But Iris knows Robin is no scaredy-cat."

He used his claws to scratch a mark against the trunk, releasing a disturbing screeching noise that would make any human cry in agony.

"You wait Almira McDellan…" he smiled maliciously. "I'll wipe your name from our clan for good. Just like your mother."

* * *

**Read and Review Please! **


	22. Revelations

**So I made this chapter extra EXTRA long to make up for my long hiatus. **

**There's a lot of action here, a dose of romance, and other nerve-racking tale twists. Sort of. **

**And as before, I am re-editing these chapters. Adding fresh perspectives, dialogue, and simply tweaking up grammar. And I'm liking the improvement, so yay! **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 21: Revelations

Kaname raged through the trees in a flash, inconspicuous to the surrounding dwellers of the nightly forest with Yuki in his arms. He felt her fingers intertwined around his neck as tightly as possible, and he in response, held on tighter. Her load felt different than Almira's, mainly because Yuki's scent was something to which he was already familiar. It was intoxicating nonetheless, but Kaname had been craving for a new aroma; A fresh alpine scent that was more crisp than the pungent sweet smell of Yuki's blood. He was not going to complain, because Yuki's safety was important above all others. But he could not help wondering if what he was doing was acceptable; whether it was atrocious for him to desire another.

It completely surpassed everything Kaname had existed for-to protect Yuki ever since her parents were massacred that night ten years ago. Even if she did not know that her blood had carried her true being as a pureblood vampire, Kaname wanted nothing more than to let her enjoy her human life. He wanted nothing more, unless it was her choice to be re-awakened to what she always was. A monster like him.

But that did not matter now. What irritated him was that he was loosing that purpose to his existence. He had always desired and fought to keep his lineage and sanity intact forever, but this lust and longing for his dear kin that was like a drug to him-it had already begun to fade.

Why? Because someone else had taken her place? No one could ever take Yuki's place, Kaname agreed. But Almira McDellan was able to take refuge in another nook and cranny of his heart. Somewhere deeper than he could imagine. But him, Kaname Kuran, a powerful pureblood from a powerful line of kings, could never break his composure, even if such emotions lingered within his mind. All he knew was that when as he felt Almira's presence close by, matching his every step and speed, he saw a side to him that he left behind.

There was a purity of some sort that he could not explain; not specifically innocence but of simpleness. A form of human nature that was one with life; without darkness or light; without worries or consequences. He wondered if this feeling resulted from the way they traveled through the air; the free wind carrying them forward in excitement and glee. Again his memories provoked something reminiscent, and he envisioned himself flying. Or running really fast down an endless landscape.

There was white. He remembered. White and cold.

The loneliness felt unbearable when he thought about it. He wondered if anyone in his long life had ever noticed it-this deep psychological longing and regret. As an ancestor of his kind, It was his own status as a powerful pureblood that was the cause of his emotional fatigue. Everyone depended on him as a leader, a guide to bring peace to the vampire race. They were either frightened, or simply baffled by his aristocratic presence. But did they ever see his true nature? Did even he, himself, see that too?

Yuki had been the first to make him feel worthy, but she was still a child. He wanted to keep her as a way to fulfill his longing, but he didn't know whether it was enough. Almira perhaps had his remedy, or maybe something more. There was a sense of tolerance and care about her that he knew could withstand his darkness. She was a breath of fresh air that stirred those nostalgic visions, a soothing and curative presence that looked more deeply within than just the flesh. Kaname had seen how she had an impact on Aido, and he wondered if she also had a similar effect on him.

But it hurt to realize what his mistake had caused him. For telling her the truth so late-about the ones she believed to be her friends-it had struck her with betrayal. Not for them, but also for him.

_"How long have you known this?"_ She had asked without a break in her voice. _"And why...did not you tell me sooner?"_

There was no definite or acceptable answer, simply that wanted to push his luck as far as it would go. Kaname wanted to discard her enemies before she found out about the truth, to see what tricky schemes they had to weaken his. Maybe she could have seen for herself how they- those people she called her childhood friends -had betrayed her. He was planning to tell her nevertheless before Yuki came through the doors, but his plan had faced a crack. Right when he thought he was close, so ready to guide Almira to safety, the werecats had beaten him to the council. They manipulated Almira, Zero, and Yuki to stay one step ahead. Kaname knew their enemies were dangerously clever, but right now, he could not help but sense Almira's trusting spirit falling apart.

An area amongst a clutter of dense leaves soon approached into view. The council headquarters was nearby.

"This is where you get down, Yuki," Kaname said as he placed her gently on her feet.

"Why did we stop?" Almira asked after landing next to him with without effort.

"It's going to be a dangerous territory from here. Be cautious." Kaname looked above him, and soon enough, Aido appeared with ease from a higher branch.

"I'm ready, Kaname-sama," he said before taking Yuki's hand.

"What…where are we going?" She tried to ask.

"Yuki," Kaname spoke gently. "I'm glad you took the risk to come here for a friend. But I'm afraid I can't lead you directly into trouble while being with me."

"But…Almira-san, she-"

"She will be fine. I will make the council listen if I must. But if you want to fulfill your end of the bargain, you must stay away from trouble as much as possible. Stay close to Aido at all cost, and use Artemis when needed." he patted her head before placing a brotherly kiss on her forehead. "Besides, Zero Kiryu will need your help now more than ever."

Yuki instantly became alert as she thought about the vampire hunter. "That's right…Zero, he is with..."

"Come on, Yuki-chan. There's no time." Aido waited till she gave a nod of agreement, and took her away from plain sight into the darkness without a sound.

The silence that followed was unnerving. Almira expected something to happen, but Kaname simply stood beside her, gazing at perhaps something, or nothing at all.

Finally, he spoke. "I take it that you are upset."

Almira did not look at him, but he knew she was fighting to keep her composure. "Yes, quite a bit."

"I did not want to tell anyone, especially you. Especially when...you seemed so happy talking about them. I thought I would lose your trust if I spoke anything against your friends."

"That is a horrible excuse," Almira spoke without hesitance. "How can you say that? After the way they tricked me? The way they made me believe everything they said, everything they did. And I..." She hid her face in disgust. "I was so close to him. He said all those flattering words, and I didn't even see that he was..."

"Stop, no more." Kaname placed a finger on her lips. "I feel terrible for letting him do that to you, and to not expect it when I could. I'm sorry, Almira."

"W-why would he do that? Why would they try to do something so...so _stupid_?" Almira found herself welling up in tears. The Caleb she thought and expected was not the one she wanted to love. He was a fraud; a fake, and it still shocked her to realize that he was one of her killers. Every lasting second she remembered being with him had been inviting. Their conversations, their laughter, his concern for her well-being. It was all a lie. It broke her heart to know that her real childhood friend was not there, and that they had not hurt her physically, but emotionally in the worst way possible.

Kaname saw the tears trickle down her cheeks, and he slowly reach over to take her into a comforting embrace. "I've made a terrible mistake, I know, and you can stay mad at me if you want. But you must be strong for the vampire council. Forget about what they did and concentrate on the road ahead. It is very important that you don't end up in their hands again." He tilted her face to make her look into his eyes. "I want you to survive, Almira. You must accomplish what you came here to do, and I know that you will. I have faith in you."

Almira did not move as she stared into his deep red pupils. She could easily hate him for not telling her sooner, but his supportive words made her think otherwise. How could she stay mad at someone like him? Someone who had helped her reach this far and risked so much to watch her finish what she aimed to do? Did not people make mistakes? She had done so herself. And to see Kaname accept his fault made him seem more human than ever. He was not completely perfect, nor righteous in every way, and that allowed him to be all the more approachable.

"You are right, Master Kaname, and I believe in you." She offered a smile in return. His torso felt warm against her skin, and she heard her heartbeat thump against his unmoving chest. It was a simple feeling, but for the past few days, it had been difficult to accept it without having several doubts, whether about their differences or the forbidden affair that was pushing them from their intended paths. She did not want to deny it anymore. She didn't want to deny that she was deeply in love with him. And for whatever reason it was, it did not matter. Her love was nothing more than what it was in its purest form: simply love.

"It's time to move." Kaname released her from his arms. "I have the others to create a blockade in case they attack. Whatever happens, I want you to run as fast as you can when I say so, alright?"

"Yes, sir." Almira offered a salute.

Kaname took her by the hand and gave one last look around. He was about to move forward, but was stopped by a pull. Almira was holding him back, her fingers clinging on to his.

"Wait…" she whispered before reaching forward and taking his lips into a tender kiss. It was short and sweet, and her lavender taste brushed softly against his mouth. Kaname did not move, but he could feel her shiver in response. There were no hindrances; no awkwardness. This kiss was different. They both wanted it. It was blissful, and above all, truthful in every sense.

"In case I fail, I have to tell you now..." Almira said after pulling apart. _"Ich liebe dich…"_

* * *

Caleb cringed as he felt a jolt in his chest. Almira was nearby, and the pureblood was with him.

"Are you okay?" Zero asked as they made their way out of the vampire council's headquarters. It seemed a bit too easy to escape, especially since he saw no signs of guards outside. But they made sure to go far enough where the vampires could not detect their presence in their midst. It was then when Caleb realized that their prey was close.

"I'm good, it's nothing." He responded. "But I might need you to stay here for some time while I go look for my brother."

Zero gave him a confused look. "Why? Is she here?"

"I believe she is, but she's hiding somewhere." He looked at him. "Stay here and keep watch in case she shows up. Raphael and I are going to scope the forest."

"No problem. I've been expecting this." Zero cocked his gun in place.

Caleb did not answer as he disappeared into the bushes. Soon enough, he caught up to Raphael by a tree with Iris on his shoulder. "Ah, so you felt it too."

"Yes, they're in the forest somewhere for sure." Caleb responded.

"Excellent. Then let's go."

* * *

Almira dashed through the cold soil with Kaname by her side, dodging upturned roots and thick moss stained branches hanging low like cages. They were moving so fast, the surroundings passed by like a whirl. Up and down, they sped, avoiding the trees in case the enemies spotted them there.

"I've decided to let Ichijo take you inside the headquarters. It would seem too obvious if it were me." Kaname's voice was like a blur due to their speed.

Almira was about to respond, but she sensed a small black figure following her behind the tree trunks. Iris was on her tail again.

"Kaname!" She tried desperately to get his attention.

Suddenly, the road ahead was disrupted by a ferocious black cloud that raged towards them like a swirling monster, separating everything in its path. Almira screamed, but Kaname swooped her off her feet and lunged high into the air, missing the attack by an inch.

Kaname winced as he felt blood trickling down his leg. He approached a tree branch, and went back on course, plunging from tree to tree than on ground. Almira sensed his pain immediately.

"Kaname! Please let me run!"

"No, I'm better off carrying you."

"But they can easily injure you again! My weight will only slow you down."

"Then you must be careful without my help," Kaname answered.

Almira was cut short of questioning his motives when she suddenly felt herself on her feet again. This time, however, her hand was being tugged by a different person, motioning her to move faster. In a blink of a second, Kaname had changed positions with Ruka.

Almira gasped in confusion as she followed Ruka to lower grounds where they could continue their sprint. Kaname had already disappeared, taking a different route through the trees.

"You're my responsibility now, werecat," Ruka said. "Kaname-sama will try to lead your little _friends_ down a false route."

Almira nodded as she grew nervous in apprehension. She wondered if Ruka was strong enough to dodge another attack if it came again. After all, Kaname escaped with a wound. Would the young vampire be able to have better luck?

But she spoke too soon. Almira suddenly heard the sounds of low screeching blades, and soon enough, several sharp circular weapons spun towards them from behind, slicing through the trees ferociously.

Ruka and Almira both avoided the first few that swept by, but the last one managed to slice the surface of Ruka's arm, causing her to screech in pain as she let go of Almira's hand.

"Ruka!" Almira shouted as she noticed the vampire topple into the bushes unconscious. The blades were poisonous, even for a vampire. But the impact had severely hindered their speed, and Almira found herself losing her balance and tumbling down hilly grounds before crashing straight into a tree trunk. She tried to move, managing only to support herself on her elbows. But her whole body was stained in dirt and deep scars.

"Ruka…" Almira choked through her hazy vision. Then, without warning, her head exploded in unbearable pain. Almira screamed in agony and fright as she sensed a figure land behind her. She refused at all cost to look into his face, and with a teary-eyed disheveled countenance, she began to crawl away on her belly with all her power. This was the only time when her determination to move forward prevented her dark half to take over, even if it was causing her unspeakable pain. But she was not fast enough to escape her enemy, and soon enough, something forced her to turn over on her back, making her face the cold familiar face of Caleb Austerlitz.

"No! Let me go! Let me go!"

"Almira, stop doing this!" he said as he pinned her arms to the ground to prevent her from going berserk.

"I don't know who you are!" Almira screamed at him with all her rage spurned into one. The pain had subdued for the time being, but only because he was in his human form. "You dare speak to me as if you care! As if I would never find out what you really are!"

"I had to do it to protect you from me!" Caleb towered over her.

"Liar! You and the others took away everything that I had!" Almira spoke through angry tears. "You killed my mother mercilessly!"

"I never killed her! I was not there at the time when my brother took his men into your home. He never told me he would make them kill her!" Caleb found himself become equally irritated in hopes to convince her.

"But you still follow him! You still take orders from our family! I trusted you when I was frightened and lonely in the academy. I turned to you because...because you made me feel hopeful. But you betrayed me! You betrayed me the worst! Why don't you just kill me right now and save your breath! I hope you burn in Bastet's fire, you filthy bastard!"

Caleb almost lost control of his composure. He was not prone to take insults, and this one hurt him straight to the core. Yet, all he could do was look into her eyes. Those deep cerulean pupils that held the greatest abhorrence he had ever seen. Almira did not flinch as she faced here enemy coldly. Just like her mother.

"I…I can't let you die," Caleb finally whispered in frustration. "Hate me all you want…but I've had enough."

Almira continued to look at him without a hint of pity.

"I can't take this anymore!" Caleb plunged his fist into the soil. "I've had enough following orders! Enough of trying to kill you!"

"You are not making any sense..." She murmured in fearful anticipation. "What are you-"

"Dammit, Almira, I told you before that I love you!" Caleb continued. "I may have lied plenty of times, because I know I'm a selfish asshole. I've sinned beyond any forgiveness, I know that. But I am not lying now. This is the truth."

Almira found Caleb's grip loosen, but she simply laid there, expecting to hear more.

"I've...liked you for a long time. I used to watch you and your mother from afar...In Zurich, in that town of Rappenzell. I knew her, Almira. I knew Catherine." Caleb took a deep breath. "You don't know how hard it was for me to break your family apart. But my brother is dangerously lethal. We all are. I couldn't... do anything, I couldn't stop them!" He got up on his knees. "But this has to end. I don't care about our duty anymore. They can kill me if they want, but your safety comes first." And with that, he reached his hand out to her.

Almira was not sure if it was another trap, but she took his offer, and got back on her feet.

"Listen to me, Almira…" Caleb said. "You have to run as fast as you can. Get away from here before my brother comes."

"And you?" Almira's cold exterior finally began to break. "What will happen to you? And…" she paused before asking. "if you're not Caleb, then who are you?"

"I can't show you what I really am, not when that _thing_ is inside of you. But I'm part of the royal house also, just like your mother," Caleb continued with a pause. "She was a brilliant woman. A great person."

"H-how did you know her?"

"You'll find out some other time...but just remember my name: Cyrus McDellan." Caleb pushed her forward. "Now go! There's no time for you to stall. You have to-"

In a quick swipe, Caleb found himself thrown forcefully to the side by a severing attack. Almira gasped as Ichijo landed next to her with his sword ready.

"It's a good thing I found you here. Kaname's leading the other one but I was afraid that _he_ could have gotten to you first." He pointed at Caleb who struggled in pain on the ground. "Come on, now's our chance."

Almira wanted to speak, but from the corner of her eye, she saw Caleb giving him a reassuring nod. That gentle look that had brought a smile on her face returned. She did not want to fall for it again, or forgive him completely, but for now, she could only oblige. And with that, she took Ichijo's hand without another word.

* * *

"I can't believe I believed every word they said," Yuki grunted as she followed Aido. "It's my fault. I led them to Almira-san."

"Well you _are_ the troublemaker, Yuki Cross," Aido said. "But what's done is done. We have a bigger job to do."

"Zero…" Yuki continued. "Where is he? Is he alright?"

"I saw him near the senate building. He must be waiting there for Almira, but we can't simply approach him in case those werecats are up to something."

"We must try…we have to tell him that he's being used!"

Aido frowned. "I know, Yuki. We will."

* * *

"Come on, pureblood, do you seriously think it's worth it to save a monster's life?" Raphael spoke as he followed Kaname from branch to branch. Although he could only make out Kaname's silhouette in the front, he could still get his words across. "She is dangerous to our kind, and also to yours." And with that, he sent another attack forward, but the pureblood dodged it with ease, dispersing into a black mass of vampire bats.

Raphael grinned. "How extraordinary!" he climbed to a branch above him to match Kaname's direction. "You seem to be really dedicated to this job. Where are you taking her now, vampire?"

Kaname reapeared in his form to look back and finally come to a stop. He had enough of going around in circles.

"Just give that girl to me, dammit!" Raphael lunged forward, only to find Kaname standing on a branch with a deadly countenance. Alone.

Raphael stared in confusion. "Where is she?"

Kaname opened his mouth, revealing his fangs. "I'm afraid you are too late."

* * *

"Will we be able to get inside without Master Kaname?" Almira asked as she and Ichijo stood on a branch overlooking the council headquarters. It looked like a dark palace from Transylvanian fairytales, complete with Gothic styled towers. "I might need him on the council's accord. They would only listen to him, right?"

"That's true, but maybe I can help out also," Ichijo smiled at her. "After all, my grandfather _is_ one of the senate members."

"Oh?" Almira raised her brows, feeling slightly optimistic. "Then...maybe that could be an advantage."

"Yes, but I'm afraid entering from the front is not a good move. I know a better way inside." He motioned her to circle the perimeter before appearing in the back portion of the building. On the way, Almira could have sworn seeing Zero standing by the bushes. He looked extremely unpleasant. Worse yet, he had the looks to kill.

To kill her.

"Hardly anyone uses this entrance, unless it is absolutely necessary." Ichijo said. "And right now, it is definitely necessary."

"Where are the guards?" Almira looked around.

"They've been asked to not intrude for the time being. Or anyone inside for that matter." They both landed in front of the towering walls of the building in one piece. The council's headquarters looked even bigger close up, but there was no entrance to be found.

"Come with me," Ichijo beckoned as he made his way towards the walls. Almira watched as Ichijo chanted something softly, and made the finely patched cement separate to allow a narrow opening to form.

"This whole building is charmed to keep out anything other than vampires. But it's a good thing I learned a reversing spell from my grandfather." Ichijo chuckled.

Almira had felt the grizzly freezing winters of Switzerland before, but the chilly atmosphere that resided inside the building sent a foreboding shiver down her body. The hallway was damp and icy, slightly illuminated by gargoyle-faced torches outlining the two walls. Everything else was shrouded in darkness, and she made sure not to trip on anything along the way.

Ichijo, being the observant vampire that he was, noticed her nervous countenance. "You know…I'm quite excited to see what this charter is about. I've always been fascinated with beings unlike us."

Almira was thankful to have Ichijo try and break the tension. But her mind only resided on only one thing. What would happen when she came before the vampires who ruled over their society? Would she be able to convince them? Make them help a fugitive? And this forbidden law, whether it was a spell, a plan of action, or something else, she did not know. How could she be sure of what it contained? Would it automatically release her from the monster residing within, or lead her towards more danger? It was kept from her family's eyes for a reason, and to think that her task was going to be easy was far from reality. It seemed too predictable.

"I am not sure if this will work," Almira spoke. "I have come all this way for this, doing everything in my power to stay alive but..."

"You never know for sure until you find out." Ichijo said. "Your mother sent you for a good reason, didn't she? And you seem to be the first one in a very long time to enter our domain. Who knows, this may be a chance for you to make history. Give hope to the other half-bloods I mean."

Almira nodded, but somehow, despite her anxiety, she felt a strange sensation within. Somewhere deep inside, she sensed a wrong cause. A regrettable cause.

Before she could hesitate, however, Almira found the hallway come to an end, and a huge circular room resided on the other side. She gazed in awe at the walls that were lined in thousands of antique books and scrolls. An elaborate wooden podium rested in the center, and behind it stood a man wearing a large cape that veiled his face. On both of his sides stood other council members, wearing modern aristocratic suits, and looking at Almira with keen interest.

"Welcome Lady McDellan," the one behind the podium spoke. "It is an honor to finally meet you face to face."

Almira could sense their cold-blooded intellect, but with Ichijo giving her one final nod, she walked forward with an unyealding composure, reaching close enough to bow down on her knees in front of the podium. The other vampires simply stared at her timid body. She seemed too young to carry a deadly being inside, or a lineage that was much older than that of the vampires themselves.

"I c-come here on my mother's behalf; Lady Catherine McDellan of the royal house in Germany." Almira found her voice quake. "She sent me to find the forbidden charter of our clan, and use it to break a curse inflicted on me since birth."

"Ah…and what may this curse be?" the vampire asked.

"The curse, i-it is for breaking the greatest taboo of our kind. I have been born a half-blood in result of my werecat mother and human father. An action punishable by death."

"Is that so? And is this the only way to escape that fate?"

"I wish to consult this charter for my freedom." Almira looked into his blazing red eyes for the first time. "I am the first to seek the vampires of Japan for the missing piece. I humbly ask you to grant me the permission I desire."

The other council members looked at each other. It was not like them to grant their greatest adversary and ally their wish. But it was true that if they didn't, it would pull them into an even graver dilemma-something that they hoped would never consume their own world while it thrived.

And yet, just like Kaname had warned her, they chose to push further.

"What, may we ask, is in this charter that your kind hides?"

Almira trailed her eyes along the floor. "I-I cannot say. I have never seen it before, nor know what it contains."

One of the vampires looked at Ichijo Takuma. "Is that true?"

He stepped forward. "Yes. She said only the rulers of her kind bear the knowledge of its purpose. And her mother only knew of its existence."

"How strange. What is so wrong of being born a half-blood? To separate and limit the blood power for the benefit of peaceful existence?" Ichijo's grandfather spoke from a corner, before his eyes turned directly towards Almira. "Or is it something more than just the pride of a pureblood's society?"

Almira swallowed hard. She wanted at all cost to avoid talking about the demon that resided within her. It was a topic she feared to be her downfall, and now that each and every pair of eyes looked down questionably, she fought for a way to speak calmly and convincingly. If anything, she had to twist her words in a way that could give her an upper hand.

"You are right. There is something else." Almira took a deep breath. "A half-blood has a power, you see, that is dangerous to humans. It becomes uncontrollable when agitated, and releases itself when one least expects it. My family wants to destroy me and this power, all to protect the human race. But this charter, whatever it contains, may allow me to control this power. I can use it for good, even help your kind if necessary. But it can only be done if I am given permission to see it for myself."

She noticed the curiosity within their eyes flicker. The right word was useful to excite their nerves, especially since they seemed so desperate to gain superiority over the werecat clan. With anything, or anyone.

"And what is this power of yours?" Asato asked. "Can we see it for ourselves?"

"I am afraid that I cannot summon it without the consequences I mentioned. It is highly dangerous." She continued. "My family does not wish for me to discuss what I exchanged with the vampire society, so this is all I can say."

"We cannot go against her request, grandfather." Ichijo Takuma spoke again. "Kaname made it clear that we should give her what she needs to prevent entangling her dilemma into our own society. Especially when not many know of_ their_ existence."

The council members exchanged quick unnerving glances before deciding their next move.

"Very well. Then it shall be done." The head vampire snapped his fingers and a man with a small ornate box appeared from the darkness. Almira was startled to find him standing there for the longest time, and the fact that they had what she needed in her presence the whole time. She was only questioned to simply give them a better reason to open it; to see what the ancient feline civilization had kept in their hands since the beginning of their race.

The head vampire took the box and placed it under Almira's nose. She could feel her heartbeat quicken as her face grew hot. This was not her usual attacks, but a response to her aching anxiety.

It was finally time. Everything that she fought for came down to this.

"I hope you know that you are committing a high crime against your society's laws." The hooded vampire spoke, somewhat reassuringly. "After many _many_ years, we find ourselves with a half-blood werecat rebelling against her kind. Is this what you want?"

"I am not certain. But I cannot face death…not when a half-blood is incapable of being resurrected into the next life even if she tried." Almira shivered at the thought. "And wandering in the cold darkness for eternity is something I do not have the strength to face."

"I see. In that case, open it, child." He held out the box as Almira placed her shaking fingers on the lid. The other council members, even Ichijo, moved forward for a closer look.

Almira reached inside and took out a glass cylindrical case holding a tainted piece of papyrus. It looked extremely old, as if it could turn into dust in one touch. But Almira chose to be gentle, and with great care, she unrolled the scroll slowly.

And found it completely blank on both sides.

"This…this is empty."

"No…it's a spell," the vampire said. "Only a member of the Bastet royal house can read it." And sure enough, Almira noticed something form on the papyrus, a bit like letters and pictures resembling the Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics, but far more elaborate and advanced.

Without warning, a light breeze struck Almira in the face, and a husky whisper penetrated her ears. It was as if the words on the papyrus were being read to her.

And she understood every word of it; every detail that struck her with horror.

"No…" Almira immediately dropped the papyrus on the ground. The other vampires looked at her in confusion. Her face went white, and her eyes reflected a hollow look of dread.

Ichijo came forward. "What is it, Almira-chan? What does it say?"

But all he got was a bland silence. Almira simply took the contents and put them back in the box, giving a short bow before turning around to head towards the exit without another word.

"Wait! What happened?" Ichijo followed after her.

"She owes us for her inquiry," one of the council members said. "Nothing comes out free for this!"

Ichijo simply shook his head. "Maybe later."

Almira did not seem to hear anything. Not a single distraction broke her silent composure. She anticipated the worst, and it was true. There was no way she could fulfill the charter's words.

Unless.

Her feet reacted before her mind could come to a decision, and she broke into a sprint through the hallway. She had to get outside. There was no other way, but death.

"Almira, stop!" Ichijo followed behind, and caught up to her just in time to grab her wrist. "Tell me what happened!"

Almira panted as she fell to the ground. Her hair fluttered like silk against the cold marble floor as she chuckled in dismay. "I knew it would not do me good…I was wrong for even trying."

"What do you mean?" Ichijo crouched down sympathetically. "It didn't have the answer you were looking for?"

Almira shook her head and breathed to fight back her hopelessness. "It had an answer…" Almira continuing. "Something that is clearly impossible for me to accomplish."

Ichijo waited.

She heaved a deep sigh. "I have to take the lives of every member of the royal house ancestors in order to purify my blood completely."

Ichijo raised his brows.

"_...Voras Familiam."_

* * *

**Ughh…I think I'm going blind for staring at the computer for so long. And because I tortured myself all day to finish this chapter, I expect REVIEWS! Comments, criticism, anything!**


	23. Ultimation

Chapter 22: Ultimation 

"Do you realize what you're doing?!" Raphael responded to Kaname's contentment with a piercing glare. "If she gets her hand on the forbidden charter, it will be the end for all of us!"

Kaname glared back. "Perhaps the end to your pride, realizing that you have failed in your attempt."

Raphael went red with fury. "You think this is a game? You think we are doing this just for the hell of it?" His eyes suddenly changed to a golden hue while his chestnut brown hair turned to a flaming red color.

"_So that's his true form…"_ Kaname thought to himself.

"You don't understand what will happen to our clan if she realizes what she must do," Raphael continued. "I may not know entirely what the charter says, but for god's sakes, it's forbidden for a reason!"

"Then why can't you help her?" Kaname spat back. "If Almira is truly family to you, then why is she being punished for something she can't control?"

Raphael shook his head and tried to suppress a menacing chuckle. "Stupid vampire…if it were that easy, we would not have to go through these problems," he continued. "There's no other way to stop my half-blooded sister but death itself. It's always been that way and forever will be. It's our law, and we shall maintain it for eternity."

"Laws change…" Kaname frowned. "The dawn of new ages always asks for change."

"You're the one to talk, pureblood," Raphael crouched to a catlike position on the branch. "How long have your family maintained the same laws? Centuries I would recall. It's our basic instinct as immortals. As purebloods, to never change…not even the way we dictate our lives."

Kaname wanted to respond, but his statement struck a nagging load in his mind. It was the truth after all. As a pureblood vampire, he was to follow the same rules for eternity. The never-ending laws that had controlled vampires since the dawn of time, even before the beginning of the Kuran lineage centuries ago. Kaname was the proud king of kings; the head Kuran before he was resurrected. Surely, he would know the necessity of the immortal cycle of a pureblood's life?

But he knew there was a change taking place. A change in his heart. A revelation of his feelings for the half-blood werecat than his precious Yuki. His precious sister. To keep marriage within the family had always been necessary to keep the blood pure. Kaname knew it, and he was to maintain that order forever more.

Yet…now it was all beginning to change. And he could do nothing but let it change.

"Who are you?" Kaname could only say.

"Ah, finally you got curious," Raphael smirked. "I am Robin, a descendent of our creator, Bastet, and member of the royal house. A _pureblood_ werecat, unlike some of your vampire friends."

"I'm glad you think so highly of yourself," Kaname responded bluntly. "I'm not surprised to find someone like you become indulged in words than revert to taking action."

The werecat frowned. Although he enjoyed boasting in front of Kaname Kuran, he knew Almira still had to be stopped. Not that anything was going to go wrong. He had placed Zero in a position where she could not escape. And he also made sure to have Caleb switch the bullets inside his Bloody Rose to those that could kill her easily in one shot, an easy task while Zero was unconscious inside the council prison. So what if she read the forbidden law? What if she unraveled their weakness? Nothing would change unless she carried out her plan. And for that, she had to come out into the open. Leave the vampire council headquarters.

And that was when he would finish her, once and for all.

"You're right, how clumsy of me…." Raphael shot forward like a bullet, claws erect to attack the pureblood vampire in a flash. Kaname, on the other hand, used his powers to rupture the ground and send the cold soil flying in a deadly wave towards the werecat. It came close to hitting him, but Raphael took the chance to completely vanish out of sight. In one quick instant, he disappeared without a trace of smoke.

Kaname looked around to see if he was hiding behind the dense leaves or the butchered shrubs. He tried to sniff him out, but it was no use. Raphael had left the scene for good. But where?

And that's when he noticed the black cat known as Iris sitting idly on the ground below, staring up at him with a keen mischievous look. Kaname frowned. That cat had been guiding the werecats ever since they got there. That only meant that it would lead Raphael to Almira without any problems. It had to be stopped.

But before he could descend towards the ground, the cat swiftly escaped behind the bushes. A slick animal obeying its master.

"_This is not good…"_ Kaname thought. He had let Raphael escape too easily. Without an injury or scratch. Without destroying him for good. But he had no other choice.

"_Kaname, you must understand that we cannot become involved in their dilemma. It's too dangerous and complicated."_ The headmaster had once said. And he was right. There was no way to predict what would have happened if he dared to kill a pureblood werecat. If murdering a pureblood was a crime in the vampire world, then he would have had to pay serious consequences with those of the werecat world. After all…there were millions of them in the west. Powerful and inhumanely strict.

But then it struck him. If there was anyone he could turn to now to help Almira. Anyone who would understand the necessity of the situation without acting in haste, then it was Caleb Austerlitz.

"If he truly loves Almira, then he would be able to stop his brother," Kaname continued. "It's time to put his allegiance to the test."

"Ughh…" Almira covered her face as she tried to get back up on her feet. She struggled to maintain her balance, and just when she was about to fall over, Ichijo caught her just in time.

"You're not feeling well, Almira," Ichijo looked concerned. "Maybe this is becoming too much for you."

"No…rest is the last thing on my mind," Almira said. "I need to…to…" she couldn't finish, for suddenly her body began to vibrate uncontrollably as she grabbed Ichijo's wrist for support.

"Almira…?" Ichijo tried to look at her face that was veiled by her long hair. Soon enough, he saw them. Those deadly golden eyes that held the greatest hatred and malice he had ever seen. They penetrated through her translucent hair and stared back at the horrified vampire.

"I…see…you," Almira whispered in a cold cracked voice. And with that, she flung Ichijo back by his wrist, sending him crashing into the wall. He toppled over slightly before falling on his back unconscious.

Almira found herself gasping in horror as her eyes returned to its cerulean color again. Her dark side was getting stronger. And it wanted to come out.

Now.

"No…." Almira whispered as she covered her face with her hands. This was becoming too much. She was going to lose it completely. "What is happening to me?" she cried as the hallway began to whirl around her in a dizzying motion. The floor under her foot began to lose its solid form as her head started throbbing severely once again.

"Let me out…" that same cold voice spoke within her mind.

"No!" Almira screamed as she ran towards the exit. Everything around her looked like a blur while her vision became dangerously hazy. All she could make out was the small crack ahead that was engulfed by the light outside. Was it early dawn already?

Almira tried her best to control whatever monster was trying to break through her skin. She ran as fast as she could with all her power. There was no other way now, she knew. Her effort had come down to nothing after all. And if she had to end this matter for good, then she had to die no matter what.

If sacrifice was the only way to destroy the monster within, then so be it.

_Click_

Almira tried to make out the silhouette through her hazy vision. She was finally outside, into the streaking light of the early dawn. It was still quite dark, but not enough to hide the figure that stood in front of her with a lethal look on his face.

And pointing his Bloody Rose straight at Almira's heart.

"Finally, I've got you…" Zero muttered.

"Why are you helping me, pureblood?" Caleb used Kaname's support to get himself on his feet. He winced slightly from the injury caused by Ichijo's sword awhile back.

"Your brother is going to kill her. You have to stop him." Kaname simply replied.

Caleb tried to express his concern but simply returned a frown. "Why are _you_ asking me? I'm her enemy too, you know."

"That depends on where your heart lies, werecat," Kaname continued. "If you love her, then you won't let her die at any cost."

Caleb looked away to hide his grief. "And yet…you're still here talking to me instead of saving the girl you love also."

Kaname grabbed his shoulder and slammed him lightly against a tree trunk, holding him there with as much force possible. "Listen well, werecat," he continued. "I would have no problems killing your brother. In fact, I would have done so awhile back. But there's a reason why purebloods are considered sacred, and I, as one, am not going to become involved in the murder of another, especially when he is not the same species as mine." He whispered coldly in his ear. "But if you're not going to help me. If you're still going to continue being the enemy, then I'll have no choice but to end your brother's life right there. Even yours if I have to."

Caleb closed his eyes and turned his head towards the ground. He couldn't let Kaname Kuran destroy his brother on his own. If the royal house found out that one of their members was killed by a vampire, the consequences would have been disastrous. It would have started a whole new war.

There was no other way. Although Caleb loathed the pureblood vampire for stealing the one he loved most, he had to help him. For Almira.

"Fine…Kuran," Caleb mumbled his name under his breath. "You win."

"No, werecat," Kaname suddenly softened his expression. "We both will once this deed is done."

Caleb suppressed a scoff. "Whatever, vampire."

"Ze…Zero…" Almira stuttered through her tears. "Please, I beg of you-"

"The only thing you can beg for is mercy," Zero hissed through clenched teeth. "This is the end of the line for you."

"Zero, please listen to me, I need you to-"

"Don't you dare think I'll show you sympathy!" he clicked his gun. "What did you do with Yuki?"

"I did not do anything to her!" Almira desperately tried to make him understand. She reached her hand out while placing the other one on her heart "Help me…please…"

"Zero! Stop!"

Both Almira and Zero turned to see Yuki run towards them with her usual frantic expression. Aido was standing on the far end near the bushes with a slightly injured Ruka, waiting to attack if anything went wrong. She swung her Artemis out and stood in front of Almira like a shield. Zero gasped to find that she was still alive and well. But her desire to protect Almira once again sent a furious shiver down his spine.

Just as how she had tried to protect Shizuka Hio from his gun.

"Get out of the way, Yuki! I won't let you stop me again!"

"Zero, you're being fooled! Don't listen to them," Yuki continued as she clutched her weapon in front of her. "They've been using you all this time. Almira is not the enemy. _They _are!"

"What…?" Zero gave her a startled look as his fingers loosened their grip on the gun. "What do you mean, Yuki? She's a monster that can take over at any time!"

"She's no different than you, Zero!" Yuki developed frustrated tears. She had to make him understand. "She only wants to be released of her curse! She never wanted to hurt me or anybody else!"

Almira smiled through her tears as she tried to make out Yuki's timid body. Her head was still swimming, and it was getting even more harder to stay in control.

There was a few seconds of silence before Zero could almost say anything. Almost.

"Very well said…" a cold ominous voice hissed behind Zero. He turned to see Raphael approach him with a grin, still with the same chestnut brown hair but with eyes of lustrous gold. Intimidating and deadly in every way.

"You…you tricked me?" Zero emphasized his anger in his words. He brought his gun towards Raphael's face, waiting for a response.

Raphael simply smirked. "I'm afraid it's too late to be enraged at _me_, Zero." And with that, he began to change form. His hair returned to its original fiery color as his teeth jutted out into sharp incisors.

"Almira!" Aido's voice rang out in the clearing.

It was too late. Everyone, including Zero, turned to see Almira double over in excruciating pain. Her scream echoed through the surrounding trees as she dug her fingernails into her face. Her heartbeat wrung in her ears in an extremely fast rate as her body began to shiver violently. Her skin tore through clothes and flesh as her fingernails became surprisingly large. Whips of fur shaped themselves around her face while huge fangs materialized within her mouth. Her eyes turned to gold vertical slits once again, and she found herself getting larger and stronger.

The monster was finally released.

Yuki was the first one to break the silence with her scream, but before she could move out of the way, the demon grabbed her by the waste and pulled her towards her body. Yuki's Artemis had already fallen out of her hands.

"Yuki!" Zero cried as he stared in horror at the vicious monster. Even Aido and Ruka could not do anything in time. This creature was a new face to all of them. More lethal. More indestructible.

"Let her go!" Zero aimed his Bloody Rose at Almira once again.

But her malicious eyes went past his weapon towards Raphael behind him. She gave a low smirk. "Nice to finally meet you, brother," she hissed in German.

"Same to you, dear Anne," he called her by her mother's nickname. "I've been waiting for this day ever since I tore your mother apart for her defiance."

"Huh, that bitch," Almira revealed her fangs as she held onto Yuki. "She has been trying to suppress me ever since I was awakened. Such an idiot she was to believe I would not be able to break free of her daughter's pathetic shell of a body."

"I'm sure those must have been fun times," Raphael said sarcastically before going grim. "But now, I fear your ambitions must come to an end."

"Is that so?" Almira cackled as she dug her nails deeper into Yuki's body, making her give out a short cry. "But I was so anticipating on using this lovely young girl for my new vessel," she removed some strands of hair from her neck to get a whiff. "Mmm…she smells good too. If not a vessel then a midday snack for later. I'm quite hungry after all these years of imprisonment."

"I said let her go!" Zero kept a tight firm grip on the trigger, waiting for the right time to shoot.

"See what I mean, Zero?" Raphael whispered near his shoulder. "I was right after all. She _did_ wanted to use young Yuki after all. Now you have no choice but to shoot."

Zero wanted to hurt him so badly, not because he had used him all this time, but he was one of those filthy werecats also. They disgusted him as much as vampires did.

Yet he couldn't move. Not when Yuki was still in danger. Almira's demon had to be stopped before he went after Raphael. At the moment, she was more dangerous than he was.

"Why don't you shoot now, Zero?" Raphael whispered again. "She's at her most vulnerable position. I can see it."

"I'm not going to while she still has Yuki." Zero spoke through clenched teeth. "If I shoot now, Yuki will get hurt."

"Too bad. I guess we have to make some sacrifices," Raphael lunged his claws towards Zero's Bloody Rose, hoping to kill Almira herself. In an instant, he was pushed back by an invisible force, making him slide halfway down the dry uneven soil on his back.

"I don't like threats being made against my little girl," Kaname appeared in a flash next to Aido and Ruka. His furious scarlet eyes first looked at Raphael before turning to Almira. He had serious doubts whether his plan was going to work. But if he had to save both the ones he loved so dearly, his sister and his love interest, then he had to try.

For once, he had no plan B. It was this or nothing.

"You two, go find Ichijo inside," Kaname asked Aido and Ruka who bowed before exiting the scene.

Kaname then walked slowly and calmly next to Zero, face to face with Almira's demon. He could not stand to see young Yuki in the hands of a monster, wearing that innocent pleading look while Zero aimed his gun at both of them. But he could not act in haste, not yet. It was his number one rule as the leader. As the pureblood.

"Kiryu, please put the gun down." Kaname whispered as Zero gave him a puzzling look. "Don't worry, Yuki is my responsibility now."

Zero hesitated before letting Kaname take over. He still kept his fingers on the trigger, just in case Kaname managed to set Yuki free from Almira's grasp. That was when he was going to shoot. Straight into her heart.

"That vampire again!" Raphael dug his claws into the soil to pull himself off his back. Suddenly, Caleb materialized next to him, still in his human form.

"Ah, there you are, Cyrus," Raphael smirked. "I was hoping you would show up. Now both you and I could wipe out Almira and that nosy vampire together."

"Killing a pureblood is a sin, brother. You know that." Caleb looked at him coldly.

"Sure, of course. But when did that ever stop-" Raphael paused to look at Caleb straight in the eye. Something seemed horribly different. He could not find a trace of fear or subservience in those ocean blue pupils.

"You're not in your real form. What's wrong?" Raphael got up slowly without leaving his eyes off of Caleb's face. "You're not planning to do something stupid again, are you?"

"No, Robin…" Caleb's eyes turned to vertical slits as his vanilla white hair changed back to its original short jet-black fashion. Claws erect, he gave a short growl. "Not anymore."

And he lunged forward.

Kaname stared back at the vehement creature without a hint of fear or distaste. If this was what Almira trying to fight inside, then he could not imagine a greater pain. Was this how Zero felt ever since he was bitten by the pureblood, Shizuka Hio? Fighting a monster that was etching to be released? Not that it mattered. Zero was in store for a greater quest anyway. But looking into Almira's radiant gold pupils, he wanted nothing more than to reach out to her. He knew, that deep inside, Almira was still fighting. She was still there.

"Almira…" Kaname called out soothingly without leaving her cold-blooded eyes. "Almira…I know you're listening. I want you to keep listening to my voice, alright?"

The demon snarled at Kaname before clutching Yuki tightly around the waist. She wanted to break the little human into two pieces, but something about Kaname's voice made her listen to him intently.

Kaname sighed before speaking. "You know…they say that those who are purebloods are meant to have special godlike powers. Not just for destroying an enemy but also for healing a friend." He continued. "As a pureblood pacifist, I have stressed the importance of using our powers for good. To rectify than to demolish."

"What is your point?" Almira growled in German.

"As a pureblood, I have also taken for granted my abilities and powers. I have always felt confident that I could accomplish my necessities without obstacles. Fulfill my intended goals without problems. As a pureblood, I felt that I could heal everything." Kaname looked down. "That is…until I witnessed the existence of your kind. The pureblood werecats."

Zero could not understand Kaname's intentions. Where was he going with this?

"I realize now that my powers have been limited. Limited over vampires only. I never thought that I would have to face another species in my life. Meet the one person who I could not help. Could not heal, even now." Kaname's expression saddened. "I know I may not be able to lift your curse, Almira. I know that I can't free you of your demon. But I will try my hardest."

Kaname slowly reached his hand forward. "I'll do whatever it takes to relieve you of your pain. Vampire or werecat, a pureblood must protect those he cares about. I will not let you suffer any longer. So please Almira…" he continued. "please…talk to me."

Almira's spiteful eyes softened for a split second while her bare fangs curved inside her mouth. "Ma…Master…Kaname…." A faint voice echoed through her lips.

"You traitor! I always knew you were going to turn your back on us!" Raphael snarled at Caleb as he charged at him with all his force. But Caleb swiftly flung himself on a higher branch, dodging as many attacks that his brother sent at him.

He had managed to lead his brother away from the clearing, staying close to the edge of the woods but far enough to avoid any confrontation with Kaname's plan. Caleb knew that it was his job to distract his brother while the vampire tried to return Almira to her old self. He was not sure if Kaname could succeed. If his gentle presence could trigger her senses back to the way they were. But if Almira loved him the way he did, then she would listen. She would respond.

"If I am a traitor then why don't you go alert the royal house? Tell grandmother how I defied our stupid laws!" Caleb dared to ask.

"I will as soon as I'm done with you!" Raphael vanished from the ground only to reappear in front of Caleb, grabbing his collar and flinging him through the trees with much force as possible. "I'll let her know how her favorite grandson became all intimate with a filthy half-blood!"

Caleb found himself choking on blood as he struggled to heal himself before Raphael came with another blow. But his vision began to loose focus, and soon he found himself being hurtled downwards towards the ground, breaking through every branch that came as an obstacle.

When he finally landed on hard land, Caleb heard his spine crack. He sent out a painful shriek as he dug his claws into the soil. But before he could move, Raphael appeared on top of him, covering his mouth to prevent him from screaming.

"Oh dear brother…how unfortunate that you have to end up like this…" he hissed into his ear. "Right when I was so close to collecting that vampire hunter…"

Caleb widened his eyes in a mix of horror and confusion, but Raphael understood the expression. "Ah yes, that. You may have been wondering for sometime why I brought Zero Kiryu into our troubles. Well let's just say it spurned out a deep grudge from long ago. And it was my plan all along for _him_ to kill her rather than us."

Caleb writhed under his brother's grasp, but he shushed him like a mother to a child before continuing. "You see, Cyrus, it would have been so easy for us to kill her, then leave, go back home, ugh, it's just such a dull process. But when I realized about Zero's specialty…this boy with a hunter's knowledge but with a vampire's pure blood flowing through his veins…I wanted him, Cyrus. I wanted him for my own." His chuckle was unsettling. "And how else could I make it 'legal' than have him convicted for killing an innocent in vampire territory? Those so-called council brethrens already have him on their list, and once he's caught red-handed, all I have to do is step in and give them what they want." He revealed his fangs in twisted delight. "That is, only his _shell_."

Caleb felt trapped within his growing horror and his brother's laughter, and tried to lunge forward. But the pain reverberated through every core of his muscles. Although werecats healed quite easily, it was going to take some time for his spine to mend, especially since it was a major part of his body. He tried to fight back the tears from the pain, but it was no use. He could only lie there disheveled and speechless. Defenseless.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a half-blood to destroy," Raphael pulled himself off his brother and headed towards the clearing once again. This time, he was not going to stall any longer.

With the agonizing pain protruding from his body, and the cold soothing ground nurturing his sweat and blood, Caleb could do nothing but close his eyes and think. Think about Almira McDellan. Her fresh scent of alpine and lavender, like the crisp breeze of the mountain air, sent waves of pleasure down his skin. Her laughter and smiles, two of her specialties that were never meant to be directed at him, made him smile inside too. And then her mother. The gentle Catherine McDellan whom he had met when he was such a young boy before she left for Switzerland. She was like a mother to him too; an angel in the flesh. No wonder Almira was no different. She had her mother's traits.

But he could not have her, not when she loved someone else. So why did he still kept fighting? What was the point? He was so tired and dead inside. He couldn't take it anymore. If only he could just die right there without having to think about the world around him. Die from the pain inside and out.

"No…" Caleb croaked. It took some time for him to realize the grave situation at hand. Raphael was done playing games. He was going to destroy Almira by any means possible, even if he had to kill the others around her. Even if he had to break the rules. Caleb couldn't give up. He promised to not be a coward anymore, and he was going to maintain that goal. He had to fight, had to get up.

After all, Almira needed him. Kaname needed him.

"No!" Caleb's eyes shot wide open in fury. In one quick instant, an invisible remedy surged through his body, making him stronger and much more powerful than before. His fangs became larger as his eyes glowed ferociously from all corners. He let out a menacing loud growl as he leaped forward into the trees.

Raphael, on the other hand, had only walked a couple of meters when he looked back to find Caleb missing from where he left him. He was sure that he heard him growl, yet probably through pain or frustration. He was about to turn around and keep going until he sensed something different in the trees above him. Raphael smirked. His brother was just not going to give up easily.

Weapon ready, Raphael ascended to the high branches. "Come out, come out, Cyrus," he looked around. There was silence. Not even the faint breeze broke the tranquility.

And then everything happened in a flash. Raphael was toppled backwards by a large figure that grabbed his shoulders with its claws, driving them deep into his skin. Even before Raphael could use his weapon or utter a loud cry of pain, Caleb sunk his fangs into his neck in midair and forcefully tore out a piece of his flesh. As they both reached the ground with Caleb now on top of his brother, Raphael was already disintegrating from the new poison that was seeping through his veins.

"You! You can't kill me…" Raphael madly chuckled as Caleb stared at him.

"You're horrible..." He spoke with a deep-seated rage. "You were always fucking horrible."

"Do it!" Raphael yelled. "K-kill me then! Ki-"

He did not have to continue before Caleb broke his neck like a crack of a twig.

Raphael was dead.

Caleb heaved in and out as he tried to catch his breath. This was probably the hardest thing he ever had to do. Malevolent or not, he was still family. Caleb clutched onto his brother's ashes as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"I'm sorry…Robin…"

"Can you hear me?" Kaname continued to provoke Almira as she tried to avoid his eyes. "You don't have to be scared anymore, Almira. You and I can fight this together…"

"Shut up, shut up!" the demon screeched as she covered her face with one hand while holding onto Yuki with another. "I'm not going to…let you keep me in the darkness any longer…"

Kaname could sense that Almira's dark side was not directing her words at him but at herself. Somehow, he understood that Almira was still fighting inside to take control. She wanted to respond to his voice.

"This is not working, Kuran," Zero said irritatingly as he kept his gun level near his body.

At that instant, Caleb appeared from the woods, still drenched in sweat and blood. Yet, he was in his human form again.

"Don't Kiryu, he's one of us now," Kaname whispered when Zero attempted to strangle him.

"So what did I miss?" Caleb asked plainly to ease some tensions. "Oh right…cheesy lines at their best, huh?"

He stepped forward next to Kuran. Now that the demon was already struggling in her exposed form, Caleb was confident that he could get Almira to take control again. After all, if he was able to heal quickly through his strong mentality, then Almira could do the same.

"Almira, my little kitty-cat, don't be scared." Caleb continued. "Brother is not going to hurt you anymore. I've killed him."

The demon looked up into his eyes. There was a mixture of confusion and resentment.

"We'll help you lift your curse. We'll do whatever the forbidden charter tells you to do. Just come back to us first."

Almira's demon shook her head furiously as thick tears poured down her eyes. "N…no…not work…" she tried to speak.

Kaname closed his eyes. There was now only one way to get through to her, and he made sure to choose his words wisely. He didn't know how to explain it to Yuki later, but in the necessity of the moment, he had to speak.

"Almira, I don't want anyone to get hurt. Not even you." He looked at her. "You trusted me to guide you here safely and I did. So now you have to pay back the favor and finish what you started. Your mother wanted you to, and I want you to," He continued. "I kept my promise, and now you must also. That was our bargain, remember?"

The demon started breathing heavily as it clutched its throat. It was trying to prevent Almira's voice from calling out to him. But something was changing nevertheless. Yuki noticed the creature's grip getting looser as its fangs and claws began to grow shorter.

Kaname gave one last look of melancholy before he reached out his hand. "We gave our trusts to one another, but you don't realize how all this time I wanted to give you something far more. I owe you my protection, Almira McDellan" he sighed. "…and my heart."

Their eyes met in one swift glance. Time did not seem like it could move anymore.

"I love you…" Kaname whispered loud enough for Almira to hear. _"Ich liebe dich auch."_

His words were enough. The demon gave a loud screech and slowly started changing form. As Yuki had noticed earlier, all of Almira's fiendish features began to disappear, leaving the young girl in deeply scarred skin and tattered clothes. Weak and exhausted, Almira flopped to the ground as she released Yuki from her grasp completely.

Kaname's plan had worked after all. Maybe Almira was not entirely cured at the moment, but she was able to prove herself much stronger than she anticipated. It was Kaname's affectionate words that had brought her back. The truth that she begged to hear for so long. After all, she truly did love him with all her heart.

Kaname finally sighed in relief as Caleb chuckled with joy. Now they both could work together to decipher the forbidden charter and cure Almira's tainted blood. If there was a way to get rid of the monster within, and most likely make her a pureblood again, then they would find it. If she could be accepted by her own family for the first time, then they would do it. They had made it this far. Werecat and vampire together. How more dangerous could it be anyway?

"Zero!" Yuki cried joyfully as she ran towards his arms. She pitied him for being stubbornly pushed around by Raphael, and poor Zero deserved nothing better than her friendly affection.

And to see for himself that she was really safe.

But Almira still remained on the ground, facing downward to hide her countenance behind her long hair. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"…Almira?" Caleb whispered as he approached slightly closer.

His expression instantly turned grim.

In a motion as quick as lightning, Almira's demon form sprang out and shot forward towards Yuki, claws erect and ready to pounce.

No one anticipated what following afterwards, not even Kaname. Not even Caleb. It all happened so fast. Dangerously fast.

First there was a gunshot. Then the sound of a body flopping to the ground. Not even a second passed until the dreaded scene slowly came to focus.

Yuki covered her mouth in horror as she saw Zero holding his Bloody Rose outward, finger pressed all the way against the trigger. His face was in both shock and regret as his eyes led to the victim on the ground, breathing heavily and choking out great amounts of blood. Her cerulean eyes glistened in the coming sunrise, and her lavender hair was bathed in the crimson liquid.

Almira was dying…

Comment, criticize!


	24. Rebirth

**Wow, I had a fun time writing this chapter, probably because a lot of intense drama and action comes along. Prepare yourself! **

**So I have a cold, you guys…so my great effort to put this together through my sickness cannot go in vain! Leave your thoughts please.  
**

**Sequel is well on it's way after this.  
**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 23: Rebirth

Nostalgia. An access to one's past. One's memories. As nebulous and subliminal those memories formed, the more peaceful and tranquil they seemed. Peace during the most wretched hour. The grieving hour.

Perhaps that was why such nostalgia was important. A moment of escape before one's last breath. Before one's permanent escape into the abyss.

Death.

She was going to die. Without a second's anticipation, she was heaving her last breaths. And those memories, those serene untroubled times, came flowing back all at once. Her mother. Her father. Her small home in Rappenzell. Her beautiful Zurich, Switzerland. So distant and unapproachable now.

And yet within Almira's mind, the young woman shrouded by her wavy dark lavender hair sat gracefully in a floral chiffon summer dress near the river bend, reaching her hand out to the little girl who ran rings around her in a playful quest. That one moment of distinction.

"_Come on, Anne, no more games," _The woman spoke as she tried to grab her daughter's hand._ "I want to talk to you."_

The little girl obediently ran her last trek before colliding straight into her mother's lap, wrapping her arms around her neck._ "Is Mama too serious to play with me today?" _She giggled.

"_Not serious, but a bit concerned." _The mother pinched the girl's nose._ "You are growing up to be such a cheerful little girl. __So human. So enthusiastic about life and nature."  
_

"_That is because I am like Papi. You said so, right?" _The girl said._  
_

"_Yes, of course, my sweet," _The mother smiled._ "But you are much different. Far different than your father and… and even me."_

"_I am not good?" _The child looked up into her mother's eyes.

"_Yes you are. You are more 'good' than anyone I know. You are the most precious thing to me._" She wrapped her arms around her._ "And I want others to see that too."_

Young Almira looked over her mother's shoulders towards the river. Always flowing. Always changing._ "Why can't I be like that, mama?" _She spoke after awhile.

Catherine McDellan brought her daughter face to face and let her hand slip through her short silky lavender streaks._ "You are safe when you are close to me. No one will hurt you, my darling," _She reassured her._ "Not as long as I live on this earth."_

Almira placed her palm against her mother's warm cheek and sensed her sadness. She was fighting back the urge to cry_. _How could their kind be willing to destroy a child's life so easily? An innocent little pearl?

Surely they would understand once they saw her daughter, saw what a harmless baby she was.

"_One day, you will be free," _her mother whispered_. _She was still unsure of the outcome; still too afraid_. _Slowly, she brought Almira's hand near her collarbone where a chain fastened to a cerulean beaded cross glimmered in the sunlight. Die MutterWorte-the words were visible.

"_When the time is right, I will give this to you," _she continued_. "And if anything happens…anything scary, I want you to keep hope in your heart, and hope in this necklace." _

Almira nodded before placing her cheek against her mother's chest and cuddling up to her delicate body. Catherine stroked her head before singing her to sleep. The cool breeze was just beginning to take flight through the summer heat. Yet, nothing stirred excessively to awaken the child from her slumber.

"_I will do everything in my power to keep you alive. Whether in this life or the next," _Catherine whispered in the silence._ "That's your mother's words to you…"_

_Die Mutter Worte._

_...  
_

"Yuki…" Zero dropped on his knees as the Bloody Rose fell out of his hands. His whole body was shivering with uncertainty and regret. This was not supposed to happen.

He didn't anticipate this murder.

His eyes wouldn't move from his victim, even though the precious life he just saved was right in front of him. He knew he committed a serious crime. Something far worse than murdering a vampire, which he had no problems doing. But this was different. Suddenly, he realized it was wrong. But what else could he have done? He had to act upon impulse, had to prevent the monster from hurting Yuki. His Yuki.

Yet, as seconds passed by like a whizzing stopwatch, Zero did not find himself in deep repercussion for his actions. No one was coming for his throat. No one was enraged at his deed. Not Caleb. Not Kaname. Not even Yuki.

Instead, she circled her arms around his neck and laid her frightened face against his chest. Zero could do nothing but place his shaking hand around her back for comfort. Yuki did not see him as a killer, but simply as a spectator. Perhaps there was some right to his wrong. Because he had done his duty by saving Yuki from the clutches of that beast, she was thankful to him. Kaname was thankful to him.

However, that did not stop Caleb from rushing to Almira's side. He tried to cradle her fragile head under his arm, but the blood only seemed to seep out faster, leaving him helpless enough to bend over her deteriorating countenance.

"Almira…Almira…" Caleb repeated her name as hysteria gripped his mind. "Almira, can you hear me?" He patted against her face. "Talk to me, please. Just say something."

Kaname Kuran, for the first in years, felt a hopeless quiver flow through his body. It felt strange, foreign, almost foreboding. But he accepted it without complaint, because he found himself powerless. Powerless to save her. He failed to fulfill his promises. His trust. And that made him stay rooted to his spot. No matter how much he wanted to rush to her aid, provide as much solace as he could before she disappeared from his world forever, he couldn't move. He simply couldn't face her anymore. Not simply because Yuki was still there to witness his straying heart, but because he was ashamed.

Ashamed to come so close, but to lose it all in the end.

The sun had begun to peek meekly from the horizon as the sign of dawn, but just as gracefully as it arrived, the light was quickly enveloped by approaching puffs of gray clouds. Perhaps the heavens noticed the tragic event that unfolded itself down under, and it let the sunlight pass for another time.

When Aido and Ruka appeared few seconds later with Ichijo recovered and well, the grim aura simply turned worse. Aido was the first to react, his face shocked with grief. If it were not for Ichijo pulling him back in hopes of giving Caleb more privacy, he would have rushed to her as well; ask in all hopeful posibblities for the outcome of his little faithful companion.

"Cy…Cyrus," Almira's husky voice escaped her lips as she slowly looked into Caleb's eyes. "T-that is...your name. T-thank you for t-the truth. I-I am...glad you..."

"Don't speak," Caleb said when he saw her cough out more blood. "Please, don't do anything. We'll help you from here. We're so close. We-"

"No…this is the o-only way," Almira continued as she squinted through her pain. "The c-charter...would not h-have worked."

"What?"

"I-I realize now...how dangerous it is if...if I i did what...it said."

"But I can't let you die!" Caleb said loudly as his cheeks grew warm with fury. "You can never...never be born into a new life. For being a half-blood...f-for just being killed like this..."

Almira simply smiled before turning her head to the other side. "Where is Kaname?" She searched for him nearby.

Caleb turned his attention to the pureblood vampire. He looked lost in thought, or more likely lost in his stricken emotions. There was no explaining to the fact that Kaname felt equally distressful. He was grieving wholeheartedly inside. Yet something was pulling him back. Something forbidding him to express his sadness.

"_In case I fail, you should know…I love you…"_ Almira's words from the forest ran through his mind. He was still unsure of his decisions. He didn't know what to do. Who would he choose? Almira or Yuki? There was something about love and affection that made them dangerously lethal. They proved him powerless. And it exposed his weakness; his one weakness over such a universal pure emotion. That was all he could think, until a slight jolt of pain escaped his chest. The place where his heart was. It didn't take long for him to realize that a single tear was trailing down his cheek. He loved her. He loved Almira more than anything at the moment. It was just the present that mattered now. And she needed him, more than anyone.

"Kaname-sempai…" Kaname turned his head to see Yuki give him a faint smile as she cradled Zero protectively. "She wants to see you…"

Yuki Cross. His dearest kin. His dear beloved. How could she have said that, beckon him to be with another woman? And so innocently too?

There was no way that she knew. His naïve sister was only playing the role of kindness and necessity. Yuki only believed Kaname to be Almira's helping hand. A guide. A friend. And as a friend, Yuki wanted Kaname to go to her, just as she would have done herself if it were not for Zero.

The guilt flowed through the pureblood's veins. He did not want to hurt Yuki's feelings, but her words were enough for him to go to Almira's side. Perhaps he could not show the love that he had for her completely, but he was there for her nevertheless. Like he had promised.

"Kaname…" Almira welcomed his presence with a slight lift in her voice. "Y-you spoke to me…and your voice…I heard it."

He bent down enough to offer a warm smile. "And you answered…thank you."

"No…I should be the one t-to say that. Your words...helped me tame it…I am thankful…" she breathed even louder.

Kaname wanted to hold her; keep holding to her voice and smile, even when they were beginning to fade. "I am sorry…" He finally uttered softly. "I failed you…"

Almira shook her head as her hand clutched at his coat. "You...did not Kaname. It is...not the end…"

Caleb raised his brow as he searched her eyes. Her cerulean pupils were beginning to lose color as her breath became shorter and shorter. "What do you mean?"

But Almira simply shifted her gaze to the distance where Aido, Ruka, and Ichijo stood unmoving. With a slight gesture, she beckoned them to come forward.

"Master Aido..." Almira spoke as he bent on his knees to bring his face over hers. "T-thank you for being there...for me. I-I am sorry... I a-ask for nothing else…" she brought him closer and emphasized her words. "Please be happy…please live and be happy..."

Aido squeezed his eyes shut to avoid the tears from spilling. He could smell blood in her cold breath, and it made him uncomfortable watching her be so tolerant. There was nothing left for him to say. He was losing a friend. He was losing his ideal mother.

"Yuki…Zero…" she breathed out their names. Speaking was beginning to get difficult. "Come…here…"

Both of them appeared without hesitation, Zero still ashamed to look at her face. However, Yuki instantly came forward and wrapped Almira into a light embrace, sobbing quietly near her neck. Almira quickly smiled at Zero before stroking the back of Yuki's head. "There, there…Yuki. D-do not forget...m-me, alright?"

Yuki released her, eyes murky from sorrow. "We're…we're so sorry. I-I…" she tried to hide her guilt. Somehow, being who she was, Yuki felt responsible for Almira's death just as much as Zero did.

"It's done…what is...done. If not for... Zero...my beast...not, could not...be stopped." She breathed heavily. Her voice was almost a whisper. "He did right...I-I am happy. In m-more ways...than one…" She suddenly shot her chest out as the pain flowed through her veins. Her body was beginning to run out of steam. She was at her last few breaths.

The clouds had already veiled the entire morning sky, hovering over the clearing as gloomy mourning spectators. The thunder started to clap in response, letting off a faint lightning in the process. It was going to rain soon.

"Cyrus…Kaname," Almira squeezed both their hands as her vision became hazy. Her two suitors. Two precious ones. Both so different, yet similar in many ways. "May G-god bless you...for courage, and comm..itment…My mother would...have b-been proud...of you both." She turned her head to the others around her, but they seemed only like black silhouettes through her clouded sight. "I...m glad to...to have met...all f you…this-s the first time in-in ages…vampires and-and werecats…worked to-together... as allies."

It was true. The death of a werecat had surprisingly converged everyone together in silent sorrow. Almira, a stranger from another world, did not seem like a stranger to anyone any longer. She was one of them. One of the vampires. Caleb could only bury his face in her hair while the others looked away in grief. Almira took this chance to give one final look to Kaname. The last gaze that was left for her only beloved.

Kaname bent down further to see her face clearly. She had lost all her color, but her fresh scent of lavender and alpine still remained. His last whiff. He brought his face closer until his forehead gently grazed against hers. Their eyes both interlocked.

And he found the answer to his purpose. He knew why he loved her so much; why he now desired her presence more than anyone's. Deep inside and even on the surface, he knew. Almira was his haven. His sweet escape from his unchangeable dark realm. Not just the light, but a breath of fresh air. Not just his equal, but his shield. Kaname felt protected and secured in her presence. He felt like a child wanting more to life than what was offered.

He felt almost human.

She, in return, was not perfect, nor powerful, but someone relateable in one way or another. She was everything to them. A mother. A friend. A lover.

So what more could he have askd for than one last kiss? Without further thought, Kaname placed his lips on hers, taking in every inch of her taste. He tried to keep it short, in case Yuki or the others decided to turn their heads at the spectacle. But it was hard to let go, and while the others still kept their eyes away, Kaname took his chance to go deeper. He slowly trailed his tongue against her lips as she welcomed it into her inner domain. Almira's hand shakily reached for his face, resting it finally on his cheek.

Her last breath had come. She gave a sad smile, one that matched his own. And with that last heave, she uttered her final words. "C-cme find me n da nex life…I w-will wait for...y-y...ou…"

Almira closed her eyes, and her hand dropped to the side. She was gone. And what followed was the silence.

The rain had started pouring soon after, enveloping the atmosphere like dreary gray curtains. No one spoke as the water trickled down in great numbers, washing the excess blood down the soil. Kaname brought his face up, conjoining his tears with the raindrops seeping down his skin. Caleb had finally regained his composure, providing Kaname a look of sadness yet familiarity. He was his ally now. Even if Almira was no more. Even if she was lost in the darkness forever, like all the other half-bloods in the past, he still had a friend.

Yet it was the young female vampire, Ruka Suoen, who found the need to come forward. She knew what she had to do. And the time had arrived for her to play her part.

In one quick motion, she took Almira's necklace out of her pocket. _Die Mutter Worte_. _Mother's Words._ It still somehow gleamed in the damp atmosphere, just as how Ruka wanted it to do while she kept it safe. Bending down on her knees, she took the two ends of the chain and softly fastened them around Almira's neck. Where it belonged.

"I thought I should keep it, just in case," Ruka said quietly. "I may be a bit too late, but it's hers to take to the grave."

Caleb nodded as he trailed his fingers over her necklace. It was her mother's before. He remembered Catherine wearing it when she used to live in the royal house. As cheerful and playful as ever, treating him like a son.

And then it clicked. Suddenly, a rush of adrenaline flowed through his body in anxiety. The forbidden charter; there was something within it that brought him to a realization. Caleb's face slightly brightened as he repeated Almira's words to Kaname in his head.

"_Come find me in the next life…"_

Caleb got up on his feet as his eyes widened in realization. Was it possible? Could Almira have found another way to the next life? To be reborn as a pureblood?

He frantically searched through the mourning countenances until his eyes reached Ichijo. There was only one way to find out.

"You, Ichijo Takuma," Caleb called out to him. "Almira went inside to consult the vampires with you, correct? Do you remember what she said about the forbidden law?"

Ichijo's eyes became attentive as he tried to jog through the event that occurred inside. "I remember…something about draining the lives of all royal house ancestors to purify her blood…something about nine lives too."

Aido gave a questioning look at Caleb. "Nine lives? What does that mean?"

"It follows the old saying, _a cat has nine lives_. In order to purify one's feline blood, the death of nine purebloods is enough." Caleb closed his eyes as he tried to think. "Nine of the high immortal rulers of our kind…and there is exactly nine of them ruling over us." he continued. "No wonder she couldn't fulfill the charter's words. Killing the immortal rulers would have been the end to our existence; an eternal civilization lost. She knew it was dangerous, but she must have thought of taking another approach."

Aido's eyes slightly widened. "So…Almira is not really dead?"

Caleb looked at him and gave a reassuring smile. "Perhaps now…but not completely. Not forever." He turned his gaze to Ichijo once again. "Can you take me to the council once more? I need to see the charter for myself."

Ichijo nodded as he prepared to take him towards the same entrance he had led Almira. But Kaname was the first to notice their path blocked by few of the head vampire council members, many of whom held a sneering expression as Ichijo's grandfather stepped forward in the front.

"Well, what have we here?" Ichijo Asato's eyes trailed towards Zero and back to where Almira lied in the moist soil. "A murder in plain sight, and all this while we were told to remain inside out of harm's way. Clearly someone is surely guilty at the scene of the crime." And with one snap of his fingers, he ordered his henchman to grab the hunter from behind.

Yuki screamed when two of the vampires struggled to have him in their grasp. "Let him go!" she squealed while Zero tried to fight them off.

"What is the meaning of this?" Caleb looked at the vampires questionably.

Ichijo Takuma gave a quizzical look at his grandfather. Surely he wouldn't do what he thought he was going to do. At least not then anyway.

"Zero Kiryu's death warrant was invalidated for the debatable murder of the pureblood princess, Shizuka Hio. However…" the old vampire frowned at the death scene. "Seeing that we have another murder in our hands, his death warrant has been reinstated once again. He will be executed for his crime."

"But that does not make any sense!" Aido dared to ask. Although he did not like the vampire hunter at all, he truly despised Ichijo's grandfather even more. "Almira is not a pureblood, nor a vampire to begin with. How does that fall into our laws?"

Ichijo Asato turned his eyes at his grandson, who looked at the ground in slight regret. He knew what he wanted from them. "As my grandson would have known before he and that McDellan girl left our domain so hastily, consulting the forbidden charter of the great feline clan requires a price. A small token for the inquiry, since we both broke the laws to reveal such secretive information." He continued. "Unfortunately, the seeker did not fulfill the end of her bargain, and since, as we can all see, her quest has sadly led to her death, we ask for nothing more but Zero's arrest in return. It's only fair for being true to our word."

"No, please! You can't do that to him!" Yuki cried out hopelessly.

Kaname glared at the old vampire after noticing Yuki's sadness grow deeper. He did not want to see her in any more pain, not when he still needed Zero for other deeds later on. "You will not take Kiryu as long as I'm here. His actions in this case have been caused due to the necessity of the situation. To prevent another death to take place."

"This matter is not for you to decide, Kuran," Asato said with a smirk. "You may be a pureblood vampire, but this is strictly confidential between the vampire councils and the werecats. You have no power over this."

"True, but I do…" Caleb sent a deadly look towards Ichijo's grandfather. The old vampire startled back in fear. He did not notice the werecat's presence, especially when he still had his guise as a human. But his shimmering gold eyes shaped into cat-like slits sent chills down his bone. The werecat held a powerful aura, much as that of Kaname himself.

"You…you have no right to object either," the old vampire declared in a shaky tone. "It's something only us, the wielder of your secrets, and the one seeking them can decide."

"I do recall the seeker, in this case, Almira McDellan, is no longer present. So I'll be making the decisions for her," he stepped forward. "And I demand it that you put this bargain to rest. I need to see the charter through my own eyes."

"No!" the old vampire spat at him angrily. "There is no way getting through us until our demands are fulfilled." He gave a daring smile. "Or we'll be pleased to notify your family how their precious kin has defied them all by turning his back on them."

Caleb gave a furious growl that sent some of the vampires back few inches. "Don't pretend to be all high and mighty just because you control the council, you filthy half-bloods!" he continued with a glare. "Is it power that you want? Over the Bastet clan and yours? I do recall that that has always been your intentions from the start! Let's not forget who are the ones defying rules here. "

The vampires looked at each other in hesitation. Asato slightly glared back but found no words to defend his decision. They had complied with Almira's request out of curiosity, just to see what the pureblood werecats had kept secret from their fellow members. Just to see what this hidden power within Almira really contained, even if it was just a hoax to convince them.

"It all depends whom the royal house decides to believe, doesn't it? Their own flesh and blood…or a couple of half breeds," Caleb looked at each of their faces. "Now let me see the forbidden charter of my clan...before things get even more ugly."

Asato paused to frown at himself. His plan had backfired completely. He had intended the bargain to be another chance to accuse Zero for his misdeed and get rid of him permanently. After all, he somewhat knew Kaname's plan to prepare the young vampire hunter to face Rido Kuran in the future, especially when the pureblood had the chance to be resurrected with the council's help. But now that the werecat had the power to break the negotiation, they had no other choice but to agree to his demand. If not, their secret agreement with Almira would be exposed to the royal house. A blackmailing technique that could destroy their institution and pride.

"Fine…if that's the case, then follow me," Asato finally consented. He ordered the two vampires to release Zero as Caleb followed him inside with Ichijo Takuma. The other council members stepped back to let them through, disappearing in thin air the moment Caleb passed. A new pureblood was in their presence.

* * *

Caleb gazed in awe at the high walls of the central archive that held every book and scroll pertaining to the history of vampires and their laws. The ones on the highest nook and cranny lied in dust and scraps, containing the earliest events of the vampires' origins. But none of them, he knew, included their involvement with the earlier werecats.

The mysterious vampire in the cloak still stood behind the podium as he waited for his assistance to bring the charter once again. He gave a speculating eye at Caleb, taking in his presence with interest. He was still in his human form, with the vanilla white streaks and deep ocean blue eyes.

"Why are you hiding your real face, young man?" he asked.

Caleb became startled by the sudden question and turned to give a slight shrug. "Sometimes…it's just better to reject the face of a murderer."

The vampire gave a soft chuckle. "You are an amusing one, I knew I would like you. Ah, here it is…" He welcomed his assistant who held the same adorned box as before. "As you wish, young man."

Caleb nodded before he slowly took out the papyrus inside. He could tell it had been touched recently due to the faint fingerprints on the side. But something within it was beginning to burn his fingers-possibly a spell to keep a pureblood werecat's hands off at all cost-and he made sure to take in as much as he could before it disintergrated into nothingness.

And just like before, a husky voice passed through his ears to read the emerging hieroglyphics.

"_Voras familiam…" _Caleb repeated in his head. It literarily translated to "eat family" or killing one's flesh and blood to absorb their powers. This was what Almira had found to be utterly impossible to accomplish, especially since destroying the pillars of her family's pride and system would have resulted in dire consequences. Almira was not that selfish to risk an entire civilization's demise for her existence. It was like she had said-too dangerous.

But then Caleb's eyes slowly moved to the bottom where another set of bold hieroglyphic print sketched itself from dust. Before his eyes, they laid themselves neatly and harmonically from side to side.

And his eyes brightened with elation.

_Resurgum de Sanguis Dimidium…_

He was right after all.

* * *

"Think we should have followed them?" Aido spoke after few minutes of silence as the others waited for Caleb and Ichijo to return. He expected Kaname to at least go with them as well, but he was not going to move from where he stood. Watching. Contemplating for the best. Or the worst.

"No…I think they'll be fine," Ruka answered as her eyes trailed back to where Almira lied. The rain had already stopped, but the wet dewdrops still splattered against her cold ghostly face. She could not believe that just a day ago, she had been highly aggravated at her existence, going so far as to snoop around for her secrets. Who would have thought that a simple pricking jealousy would lead to this? Almira was out of her way for good now, but that did not make Ruka feel any better at all.

Yuki was still kneeling beside her, keeping a gentle arm under her head as she slowly cradled Almira's top half on her lap. She recalled the first day they had met. It was a strange beginning. Almira had been mysterious, cunning, but kind at the same time. Yuki would have never anticipated that one simple encounter to change her life forever.

"_I am certainly nothing more or less than your kind but…I am also something else…"_ Almira had said to her. A half-blood. A half-blood werecat. It took Yuki so long to figure out what she really was, and it all resulted in a dangerous pursuit to escape that fate. To find her ultimate freedom.

Yuki wondered how Almira had found the strength to carry on for so long. If it was her mother's doing, was she also that strong herself? What about Yuki's mother? Her own parents? Were they alive, or did they meet the same fate as Almira's own? Sacrificing their lives to protect their cherished prize? Their child.

"Do you miss her, Yuki?" Kaname kneeled next to her as he gave her a sad smile.

She nodded before looking down at Almira. "If Caleb…or Cyrus…does manage to revive Almira-san, will Kaname-sempai be happy?"

Kaname did not expect such a question, but he placed a gentle hand on Yuki's head nevertheless. She tried so hard; attempted to the best of her ability to warm his heart and arouse his gentle side. It had worked before and still did. Except this time, he could not see her more than just his sibling. As his precious younger sister. What would he do if this was the end? Would he go back to his old life? Continue to pursue Yuki's affection before allowing her to realize who she really was? _What_ she really was?

If there was no other way, then he had to. For the sake of the safety of his bloodline, yes. But for love, it was hard to say.

"They're coming back…" Zero pointed out as Caleb and Ichijo appeared into the clearing from the darkness of the council building.

All eyes shifted to the approaching figures, some more keen than others to know the outcome. Kaname stood up and gave a hopeful glance at Caleb. Suddenly, a million questions flowed through his mind. He had to know the truth.

The breeze picked up some leftover moisture from the earlier rainfall, allowing the atmosphere to become a bit soggy and cold. The sun slowly began to break through the passing clouds, reflecting white streaks on its floating companions. The sky was blue again, welcoming the new change in its heavenly home. How much time had passed since the break of dawn? No one knew. It was probably mid morning, even if one could only recognize the intensity of the events that had occurred.

But there was something mysterious in the winds, Caleb could feel it. Changes. Clear changes in the wind, that's what it was. And once he looked around at each and every face of the vampires, he knew what to expect. He knew what he had to say.

"My guess was correct after all. Almira found another way to free herself from her curse…" Caleb paused as he looked at Kaname before shifting his eyes at Zero. "The second law to the forbidden charter, one that would have been futile if it were not for Zero Kiryu, calls for the one and only way to resurrect a half-blood into a new life. _Resurgum de Sanguis Dimidium…_"

Caleb paused before speaking. "The law states…that a half-blood monster will find salvation when killed at the hands of another half-blood monster. Another that shares the same curse…whether vampire or werecat. Only then would the evil blood diminish for being showed mercy before death by its equal." He smiled at Zero. "And in this case, it's you, Kiryu."

Zero looked at him questionably before speaking. "But how? I never showed any mercy to-"

"The point is, you are the same as Almira. Like her, a monstrous beast flows through your veins. That's the curse of a level E vampire, am I not right?" he pointed out. "Perhaps that's why it probably worked. You were her other monster. Her other equal."

"So this was all planned?" Ichijo asked. "If Almira knew what this law said, then she planned this to happen. She _wanted_ Zero to shoot her."

"I would say so." Caleb shrugged. "She was well aware of her actions, that's for sure. What a cunning little kitty," he walked towards Yuki who still held Almira in her lap.

"So what happens, then? Will she come back?" Yuki asked.

Caleb leaned down to place his hand on Almira's cold face. Yes, she was dead on the outside. What he was merely seeing was her outer shell. "That's the thing…it won't be now. Not in this body."

Kaname instantly came to alert as he looked at Caleb. "What do you mean?"

"Almira's spirit, the one that will carry her to the next life, is still searching for a vessel," Caleb continued grimly. "I would assume that she'll probably be reborn as a child. A child of a pureblood werecat who is about to have a baby. But as an immortal, she would age quite quickly…so by the time she is Yuki's age, a time lapse of perhaps two to three years would pass by."

Aido contemplated his words, and furrowed his brows. "But then if she is reborn…she probably would not remember us."

"I wouldn't say that," Caleb said. "There will always be something that will trigger her memory. But it will take time. Of course, as immortals, you won't have trouble with just two to three years?"

Kaname found his mind swimming with thoughts again. For some strange reason, the news of her rebirth did not come as a satisfaction, especially when the time lapse was going to take more than he expected.

Yes, he did have a problem. There was a shortage of time before Rido Kuran came back for him. For Yuki. He knew that vampire was somewhere waiting to infest the academy. And not just him, but there were many other things to account for; something from his ancient past that he still had to finish, if not now, then soon. Before that, Kaname had to put his plan into motion to keep Yuki safe. He had to find any means to unleash Zero's inner power to fight Rido Kuran, and if necessary, recover Yuki's lost memories.

By then he was afraid that he would forget everything about Almira. That breath of fresh air that he had craved for so long, it would just be a speck in his ongoing eternity.

In two years anything could happen. But Kaname chose to be determined. She was his motivation, his shield. There was no possible way he could forget, or let Almira go completely.

Someday, they would meet again, Kaname had to make sure. Someday, she would come back to him. In one way or another.

The sunlight seeped over the clearing, and Caleb shielded his eyes from the glare. It had surely been a long day. He was exhausted from the fight, even when the scars and bloodstains on his skin had dried up hours ago. He heaved a big yawn as he got up.

It was time for the next step.

"Does anyone know if there's a river or lake nearby?" He turned to the others, and was only returned with questioning looks once again. They were doing that all day-it was starting to get annoying.

"There's one near the academy. A few roads down." Kaname finally answered.

"Perfect," Caleb leaned down and took Almira's body from Yuki's lap. She was cold and heavy in his arms, but quite harmless now.

"I want to have a proper funeral for her in our old tradition," Caleb continued. "and I would need some materials to make that happen…including some form of flowing water."

"When is it?" Ichijo asked curiously.

"Tonight…" Caleb gazed towards the distance once again.

"And I want all of you to attend…"

* * *

**Yeah! It's almost done! Comment and criticize!**


	25. Genesis

**Ai! Last chapter! Well…actually, I lied. I've decided to add an EPILOGUE after this. It's going to be short, so this is the last elongated chapter you will get! Here is where everything will finish off. Action scenes are done. And yeah, I had a fun time writing this whole story in general!**

**So enjoy the last part people! I thank all my reviewers for reading and leaving me motivating comments! I would not have been able to finish this story without all of your support! This was my first _completed_ fanfiction too, so thanks!^^**

**I'll put up the epilogue soon! HAPPY READINGS!**

* * *

Chapter 24: Genesis

Life and death. Life and afterlife. Present and future. Light and darkness.

Perception of this natural balance of our mantled universe-of the living dominant on earth- so widely expanded in multitudinous minds; so greatly acknowledged in various cultures in various approaches. The journey of one's soul through the vast clutches of eternity after death is highly regarded as a fantastical new beginning to some. Some who finds death as a whole new commencement to the world beyond. Or the life after.

That is what the descendants of Bastet believed amongst the distinctly separated practices of their human peers. The importance of life after death-rebirth. Finding a way past the current dismantled shell to take refuge in another. Escape, in cases of some, one's cursed form to seek purity, freedom, and peace.

Yes, Almira McDellan, the cursed half-blood werecat, was one of that sort. A victim of self. A seeker for freedom. A refugee.

So it was in such circumstances that Caleb Austerlitz found the necessity to discard her shell permanently; dispose the vessel that bared the monster and caused her pain. And he was to do it at her funeral-in watch of her peers and acquaintances.

The act of cremation; incinerating the dead. It was a common funeral practice in many ancient cultures. There was no surprise, thus, that such a tradition would be passed down for generations in the werecat realm, those already thriving as an ancient clan since the dawn of time.

The late hour had struck in steady course at the academy, bringing a translucent dark blanket over the once lightly hued skies. The majestic fiery orb vanished behind the horizon, and simply managed to cast its dark orange light on the passing black clouds. Yes, the sight itself looked heavenly. Sunset during the late twilight hour.

The headmaster, at this time, took his chance to delve on the wonders of nature through his office window, taking in the serene and quiet moment before he was called down. There was no doubt that he was forcing himself to block out the traffic of information in his mind. The endless stream of knowledge that he had to engulf in such a short time. Everything from start to finish-about her death.

It was Caleb who finally explained to him everything that had occurred. Everything that the chairman feared would have happened. Everything he did not expect or know beforehand. Yet, the young werecat had left off with a reassuring hope. They had not failed for good, he said. She was going to live.

Kaien Cross looked down and found himself twiddling with his fingers. How long had it been since he had seen her mother last? It was long before Yuki's mother, probably because he had simply been in his early teens then. A sprouting vampire hunter, yet to become one of the greatest ones ever lived.

He was in Germany at the time. A trip arranged by the hunter's institution for some confidential matter with an unknown covert group of ancient beings. He did not yearn to question what they were, especially since as a youngling, he was only to follow the orders of his teacher. There was no precise reason as to why he was sent there in the first place. But as one of the top students in the institution, he was accepted without question. It was his job, after all, to learn what lied beyond the boundaries of his knowledge.

And he did-when he had first met her on the streets of a small town near the Allgau mountains. That was such a far off memory, especially since she had still been a part of the royal house at the time.

But he never forgot every detail of their meeting. He had finished training with his teacher in the open natural beauty of the hilly slopes, soon returning with a fit of hunger. Coming across the seemingly pleasant town, his teacher had purchased some food at a local grocery while he stood outside in wait. It was at that moment when his stomach gave a loud growl, a seemingly embarrassing moment that had caught _her_ attention.

_"Oh my, I never expected a tiger to wander in such a quiet place as this,"_ she had spoken for the first time to him in German, catching him by surprise in the process. Yet, at first glance, he had taken in her breathtaking beauty. The soft lavender hair, and the glistening cerulean eyes. Kaien did not know German that well back then, but he was aware that she was joking.

_"Oh…so you must be a foreigner,"_ she spoke in English, aware of his discomfort. _"What is your name, little one?"_

He looked into her eyes and noticed the warm and friendly approach. Suddenly, he felt quite comfortable in her presence. _"Kaien Cross…"_ he spoke softly.

Catherine smiled and bent down on her knees to reach his level. _"Something tells me that you are Japanese, despite the hair color."_ She took out a few strawberries from the basket clasped around her arm. _"You must be very hungry…here, try these."_ She slipped a strawberry into his mouth.

_"So, are you here with your family on vacation?"_ Catherine asked with curiosity while he munched on the remaining fruits. Even with his mouth full, he wanted to answer her right away; let her know that his parents had been dead for a long time. Yet her curious and humored expression watching him intake the strawberries greedily pulled him back from a tragic topic. Somehow, she seemed like someone he wanted to befriend. Someone who could be like a mother if they stayed in a moment like this.

_"No…"_ He spoke the truth. _"I'm here on other important matters…"_

_"Oh?"_ she responded before turning her eyes towards the glass view window of the grocery next to them. Her face slightly winced when she noticed his teacher inside-the vampire hunter. _"Ah…so you are here with _them_."_ she got back up on her feet. _"They are always asking for our help. It is getting a bit irritating."_

Kaien's eyes widened at her familiarity. _"You know who we are?"_

Catherine gave him a reassuring smile. He could tell she wanted to say something. _"Do not worry, dear."_ She put a finger against her lips. _"Your secret is safe with me."_

In a flash, her eyes turned a brilliant shade of gold. That was when he unknowingly stepped back in fear and alertness. _"You…are a vampire?"_ he breathed, and tried to reach for his weapon. It was still broad daylight, yet she glistened perfectly under it. If she was a vampire, then she was dangerous and lethal-just how the hunters had described to him.

But his expectations were faltered. Without warning, Catherine simply bent down to sit on her knees and took his face in her hands, cupping both cheeks to make him look into her eyes: the golden hues that were embedded with dark slits.

_"I am not a vampire as you find me to be…but I am not human either."_ She said softly. _"What your friends have told you about vampires…their savagery, bloodlust, and hatred…they are not all true. Like most humans, there are kind and well-mannered vampires, just as how there are malevolent ones in the world as well."_ She continued. _"Those of my kind are almost the same. Many people mistake us as vampires because we seem…similar in many ways. But like them, and many humans themselves, we do have feelings."_ she handed another strawberry to him. _"And we do know how to be generous when we need to."_

His eyes went wide with confusion. She was telling him so many things all at once, preventing him to process her words in his mind. She was not a vampire, yet something more? How was it possible? And why was this woman telling him this?

_"What….what are-?"_

_"What I am is something you will know for yourself. Your peers have brought you here for that purpose,"_ she smiled at him once again. _"But I will tell you that those hunters of yours and my family have been negotiating for awhile now…for a special purpose I would say. I never really understood what that purpose was exactly though, and I did not even get a chance to speak to them…"_ she stopped to look at him. _"Except you."_

He waited before Catherine put her soft hands on his shoulders and made him look at her again. _"I am telling you this because I do not want you to give me that cold fearful look again. It gives me the notion that those hunters have merely poisoned your young mind about us being mere pitiless monsters,"_ she continued again, yet with a sadder look. _"I want you to understand the good side within us so called 'monsters', just as you should within the vampires. As a hunter, you must recognize the fair from the foul. And I trust you that you will…"_ Slowly, she placed a small kiss on his forehead.

Right then, Kaien's teacher walked out of the grocery, and Catherine instantly stood up straight again.

_"Good morning, Lady Catherine, I see you have met my student."_ The hunter tipped his hat while Catherine returned a nod. Kaien could only look back and forth questionably. How did his teachers know her? What were the hunters up to?

_"Well…this has been an awkward intrusion. My sister, Iselda, wants more grapes from the vineyard. Best that I go…"_ Catherine gave one final curtsy to the hunter before turning to face Kaien. With an unexpected motion, she gave a quick wink and left him dazed on the streets to vanish behind the alleyways.

Kaien remembered that day so clearly, as if it were only yesterday. When he found out later what she was, a descendant of Bastet, her words had started to make sense. She was afraid that the hunters would find her and her family deadly, even if they were working together at the time with their own accords. It was like she had said, vampires and those like herself were stereotyped to be vicious monsters, always killing and claiming the lives of the innocent. Never being exposed of their good sides to the world. After all, weren't they, humans themselves, vicious killers as well?

Perhaps that was why he chose to be a pacifist, even if the final urge to be one came from Yuki's mother in later years. He needed a reason to escape his fate; the vampire without fangs. Juri had given him a purpose, but Catherine was the one who gave him a possibility, making him appreciate the fair side in those monsters instead of the foul. He did not forget her, even when he had met her again on the last day before leaving for Japan. It was then when she gave him her complete trust, promising to keep in touch whenever she could.

But overtime, she had forgotten. It never occurred to him, however, that she would someday call him many years later. Ask for his help when she needed it the most. Before she was murdered for her sins.

The headmaster frowned at himself as he mused on her shaky voice over the telephone that cold night. Her frantic words of fear for her child, but those of courage for herself. After that, she never contacted him again. She was dead, murdered in cold blood.

And now her daughter, whom he had sworn to protect and assist in her quest, was gone too.

_Knock knock_

The headmaster broke out of his thoughts and turned to the door. "Come in."

Caleb Austerlitz walked in clad entirely in white, his vanilla white hair combed properly across his forehead. He had been resisting turning back to his true form lately, especially since he had grown fond of his new look.

"Sorry to bother you. The funeral is going to commence in an hour or so. Everyone's getting ready," he placed a neatly ironed piece of clothing on the headmaster's desk. A white cotton attire that matched his own. "I would like it if you put this on before we go."

The headmaster paused to look at the clothing. "Are we all wearing white to the funeral?"

"Yes, if you don't mind," Caleb said. "It follows our old tradition to wear this color in time of death. It's not like the common black attire westerners are used to."

"Yes of course…" the headmaster smiled. "It's just that I have never attended a funeral like this before. I've been so used to wearing black clothes and mourning with others near someone's grave…it makes me forget what it's like for others who don't follow such practices."

Caleb nodded in agreement. "I understand. It's because death itself seems so dark and grim, like the color black." He continued. "But to us, death is just the beginning. Starting anew as well call it. It resembles the ultimate peace from one's hectic lifestyle…and we accept it that way." His eyes moved towards the window. "The Hindus and few other cultures still do it. The burning of the dead, wearing white to one's funeral. Even if we are immortal, death is an accepting factor in our clan. And white…is the true color of death. Black is simply darkness."

"I see…" the headmaster felt the piece of clothing and smiled. Catherine had worn a white dress back in Germany once. Even if it was still embedded with prints of yellow petals, it still glistened brightly in the sun.

"So you knew her…Almira's mother?" Caleb gave a questioning look into his eyes.

"Yes…I met her in Germany when I was young. It must have been many centuries before she left for Switzerland. Catherine-sama was very gentle, even to a stranger. We became acquainted because of one instant of an embarrassing moment of mine." The headmaster chuckled.

"Yeah…I was merely an infant back then. But as an immortal, I grew up pretty quickly. The royal head decided that I would become engaged to her daughter after she got married to a pureblood, yet she was more preoccupied with the knowledge that books contained. And then she just left…." he trailed off. It was pretty clear what had followed afterwards. The breaking of a taboo. The birth of a monster. "Tell me…what did she tell you about us?"

"As much as I need to know I suppose…even if it was not enough to help Almira on my own," the headmaster looked at Caleb. "After all, it's not for me to intrude upon the secrets of your clan."

"I suppose she wanted you and the others to find out for yourselves. It never occurred to me that we would be expressing ourselves in such a monstrous manner," Caleb continued. "I guess we're not all that humane as we turn out to be. There's always going to be an evil motive under our façade."

"I don't see that in you," the headmaster smiled at him. "I somehow suspected you to be pure of heart. There's always one in every family."

"I think you mean the other way around-one villain in every family. But thanks."

The headmaster gave an embarrassed grin before realizing his next question. "Oh! By the way…what exactly happened to that black cat you guys always had around?" he nervously poked his fingers. "Is it going to do something bad now that your brother's not around?"

"You mean Iris?" Caleb said before turning his eyes to the window behind the headmaster. Sure enough, the black cat was sitting there quietly on the ledge, making the headmaster give a slight jump when he scurried into the room and next to Caleb.

"Nah, he's on our side now," Caleb bent down and scratched behind its ears. "The good thing about owning one of these is that once their old master dies, they are loyal to the next one. Me in this case. I don't expect him to tell anyone what really happened."

"Ehh…I hope so," the headmaster gave a nervous eye to the cat who purred affectionately on its back. "So… I guess that means you'll be returning back to your family once this is over?"

Caleb closed his eyes and gave a short sigh. "I suppose I have to. I still got a family to protect and serve, even if I turned my back on them. But of course, the royal house doesn't need to know what really happened, especially not the fact that I tried to save her life instead of killing her. Robin's death was just an unfortunate accident, I could say. Killed in battle or something." he continued. "But it's going to be hard to play a fake guise like that, especially when I know the others would want me to provide them all the details. How I killed a half-blood and all. So pathetic."

"I'm sorry…" the headmaster said. "I wouldn't want you to be taunted by the memory while being constantly reminded of her death. If they're going to be this cruel to you, then I rather have you stay here with us." He gave a wide grin. "You could join the Night Class and be one of the vampires!"

"No thanks," Caleb rejected instantly. "I'd rather not make it worse by pretending I walk the night, taking people's blood. Besides…" he continued. "Our kind is not entirely vicious. Like Catherine had probably told you…there are still rational humane werecats in the world living as average citizens. Sometimes, you can't even tell if we're human or not," he picked Iris off the floor and snuggled it in his lap. "The point is, it's mainly the royal heads of our clan that tend to be….unforgiving and ruthless. I just need to report them of this incident and settle down with a quiet family."

"And you're going to try to find Almira, right? Or her reborn self anyway…" the headmaster asked with a hopeful countenance.

"Yes…it's going to be difficult, but I will try." Caleb said quietly before turning for the door. "Anyway, I'm gonna go check on the others. We're gonna start soon so be ready."

The headmaster nodded as Caleb left the room, shutting the door softly behind him. It was silent again, just as how the headmaster had left it when he was gazing at the sunset. Without worry, without turmoil. In peaceful silence. And now that the heavens were biding their last farewell to the sun, welcoming the luminous moon with its speckled starry companions, the headmaster could only gaze at the garment placed in front of him. Peacefully white, rid of all its darkness.

And just like that, Almira was set free of hers. Lady Catherine's wish was fulfilled.

* * *

It was mid to late hours of the night when the vampires huddled together near the banks of the shallow flowing stream few acres down Cross Academy. Word of her death had spread through various ears, and few of the Night Class found the need to leave their spring leisure to attend her funeral. Kain, Rima, and Shiki were especially devoted to being with Kaname Kuran once they were called. It was strange explaining to them everything that had happened, knowing that they were not there to experience the tragedy.

But one fact continued to remain in all of their minds…the true presence of the werecats. The knowledge that the vampires coexisted with another type of species, equally powerful and mysterious, set off a startling bustle amongst the Night Class students. Not until Kaname's sincere promise for a further explanation did rumors start to die down, giving way to sorrow and deep respect to the young half-blood who had left their world.

Caleb was the first to light the funeral pyre, watching in wait as the flames soon engulfed the carefully bundled pieces of wood and branches that served as the resting place for Almira's body. He made sure to cover her in traditional incense and fully bloomed jasmine flowers, allowing the sweet aroma to fill the air as the smoke transcended into the nightly skies. He quietly murmured a funeral prayer while the others stood behind, tipping their heads forward as a sign of respect.

Kaname stood quietly on the other side of the pyre, a bit further forward from his peers. Yuki and Zero were there as well, equally clad in white and taking comfort in each other's presence. The fire was already starting to burn off the excess wood, and as Kaname looked deeper, her body was being incinerated as well.

At the end, all that was left were her ashes, gray and shimmering under the moonlight. Caleb took his chance to scoop her remains into a small burial urn and beckoned the others to follow him near the stream pounding against the muddy grounds. There, he bent down and uttered a short prayer before placing the urn into the water. The others watched as the small vase floated quietly downstream, taking Almira's ashes with it.

Forever gone, safely into the abyss where nature engraved its path.

The night itself was perfectly clear, allowing the moon to skillfully cast its blue light on the white clothes of the vampires down under. From a distance, they seemed like hovering ghosts, and even with their pale skins, they looked part of the undead. It was different to see so many creatures of darkness adorned in white clothing, but no one complained. It was somewhat of a change, and it intrigued them.

Well, mostly everyone.

"I feel awkward in these clothes…" Shiki sighed as he found the moon's light illuminating his shirt. He was not used to wearing such bright outfits.

"You'll get used to it." Rima answered dully. "Free pocky to whoever keeps it on longer."

The midnight hour came and went, and the vampires slowly made their way back to their dorms once the funeral was over. Caleb promised them that it would be short and brief, without the need for any fancy mournful gatherings or drinks afterwards. Nevertheless, none of the attendees, veiled in their appropriate forlorn visage, left without paying their deep condolences to the young werecat, some leaving freshly picked flowers in his care rather than placing them on a grave if there was one. Caleb was not sure if they were being truthful to their homage or just following their dorm president's orders. In any case, however, it still felt good to be shown some proper decency and regard on her behalf. After all, Almira needed that after being denied any decency by her own family back home. A little honor shown at her death was enough to make him smile. It showed that they cared.

Meanwhile, Kaname found the opportunity to go to his side once the last batch of his peers exited the funeral grounds. His closest mates, however, still remained to let their president lead them back. It didn't take long until the headmaster, also present at the scene, realized Kaname's need for a bit of privacy, and with a wave of his arm, beckoned the rest of the vampires, and Yuki and Zero to start heading back with him. It was vital that Kaname spoke with Caleb alone for awhile. Just long enough to get his last words on his feelings across.

Kaname took a deep breath. "You knew I loved her…didn't you." he said straightforwardly without a hint of hesitance. There was no denying it. Not anymore.

"I think I figured it out." Caleb responded without looking at him. "I noticed it, from that look on her face, of how much she cared...about you."

Kaname's eyes searched Caleb's face. He recognized his slight discomfort and jealousy. Yet, it wasn't as strong as before. Not to the point where he would have done anything to have Almira for himself.

"It's understandable. Even if it was for a short period of time, you delved more into her mind than I ever did. Watching someone from afar...it's just not the same. I didn't expect her to find anything within me. So I'm learning to let it go. Let her go." Caleb responded quietly. Kaname knew he was trying, although it was still quite hard. "I've caused too many errors in my life to even deserve someone like her. And I realize now that I could have never forced her to love someone she did not love back. Not me, in this case. It's about time I give up."

"What's going to happen…" Kaname asked softly. "when you find her?"

"_If_ I find her," Caleb corrected. "There are a vast number of werecats residing all across Europe and North Africa…any one of them could be having a child by now that carries Almira's soul. To find her would be tricky, like searching for a toothpick in a field stretching for miles." Caleb continued. "But I'm willing to try. I have to find her at any cost. It's my promise to her and her mother."

Kaname nodded. He understood the difficulty of the task, but he was also sure of Caleb's keen sense of tracking down Almira's scent or her emotions whenever she was close. If he believed that their link was strong, then he had to find her at some point in time.

"And if I do find her," Caleb broke the slight silence. "I'm going to stay with her. Nurture her like a brother if I can until she's old enough to…" he paused. Kaname looked at his face to wait for him to finish. Yet he could sense his hesitation. There was something Caleb was holding back. But he had to get his words across. Had to make his idea possible. If it were possible.

"Even if I do find Almira, I don't know how much of her memory I can recover on my own." Caleb spoke slowly. "And I know how much she was attached to you and your classmates…more than she was to me. The Night Class, to her, was where she was secured. Where she was happy," he looked down at the dimly lit spotlights of the fireflies floating close to the ground. "After all the horrible things I've done, I'll only cause her pain if I try to make her remember her past. But you…" he looked up at Kaname. "you can recover her memories in her new life."

Kaname gave him a questioning look. Was he possibly thinking of asking him what he had been yearning for? After he had lost her before a blink of an eye?

"I want you to come visit her," Caleb gave him a half smile. "I heard what she told you before she died-you to come find her in the next life. It's her wish that you do…Almira would want you to bring back the happiness she had here."

"The happiness she had…it was never mine to give. I wasn't the one who made her that way," Kaname whispered as he thought about Aido and the others. Was it true that she felt more at peace and at home with them? His task, then, was simple-lead her to the council. There was no happiness in that. Everything about her situation was dreary and unapproachable, and he had to be the one to tamper with it.

But Caleb had already placed a hand on Kaname's shoulder, giving him a reassuring pat. "You gave her more happiness than anyone like myself or my family could provide. You provided her solace and protection when she needed them, and I owe you my thanks and this offer." He continued. "In two years, when she becomes a young lady, I want you to come to Europe, and see her through your own eyes. You have to observe the lifestyles that we werecats live, and the laws we bide by. As purebloods, there are so many rules that dictate the way we thrive in this world. And you as a pureblood yourself…I want you to witness it. Learn and understand."

Kaname smiled back and gave a slight nod. The chance to explore and analyze a whole new civilization, a whole new species, sounded incredible. To learn what lied beyond his world could come as a remarkable way to advance the vampire system itself; even reform the council if he could. After all, explorers had done the same thing in the past. Through global interaction, they had changed their lifestyles and the world. It was his opportunity to know more about the werecats; even though deep down he only cared for one thing.

But one thought still continued to bother him. Two years; not so long for a vampire. And yet to him, it would feel like eternity. What could happen by then? What could change now that he knew he still had another dilemma to solve; an old family feud left incomplete? Would he even remember Caleb's offer? Even remember Almira or the fact that werecats existed? Would the circumstances of his dark past lead him to forget the one small intervention that had occurred? The light that broke his darkness, even for a short time? And Yuki, his dear sister, she would find out his secret eventually. And what about Zero? His friends and peers, and the entire vampire race in general; he knew then that he was making a tough decision. Risking so much in hopes to love another. Cruel and lethal as love was, it had dictated much of his life. He had fought for Yuki, and now he wanted to fight for Almira. Not a vampire, but a werecat. He was going to intervene into another world. It seemed impossible.

But Kaname thought long and hard, and the words he had spoken to Raphael before became visible in his mind.

"_Laws change…The dawn of new ages always asks for change."_

Change-the word sounded so foreign in his domain. Nothing about a pureblood vampire was prone to changes. Raphael had made it clear. Yet Kaname had mentioned it in the brink of the moment. Without thinking. Without realizing. It was because he knew he was changing himself. His heart was changing. And changes required risks. It required one person to stand forth and do something different.

So could it be that if he wanted to make these changes, he had to take that risk? Recover Almira's past and maybe, just maybe, have her for his own?

"Two years…I shall consider it…" Kaname whispered almost to himself. He knew he spoke blindly, because he could not prophesize what the future had in store. That was one power he did not have. Yet he was willing to go where life took him. Whatever came, he had to accept it. It was his responsibility. His duty. And if change was to take him on a blind path, then he would follow it. For now, there were other matters to take care of.

"Good…I'll send word if anything happens." Caleb smiled. "And as allies, I'll do the best I can to get you out of tight spots when you need it." He gave a bland chuckle. "Not that I like you personally or anything but just take it as a special treat."

Kaname chuckled slightly. Ally or not, the werecat still had his sense of humor. "Are you planning to leave then anytime soon? I wouldn't want to hinder your quest."

"Well actually," Caleb spoke a bit too loudly as he stretched his arms above his head before bellowing a yawn. "I'm thinking of leaving before the sun comes out again. I'm just too exhausted at the moment."

"You're…going to go?" Caleb looked over Kaname's shoulder to hear a meek sound appear from the bushes. Sure enough, Yuki came out from the darkness, a look of disappointment on her face. It was not surprising that Zero would appear too, along with the other vampires who were expected to leave with the headmaster.

"I'm sorry!" The headmaster cried apologetically as he tried to stop the others from going in the wrong direction. "I tried to get them to leave, but they stopped midway and decided to come back."

"We thought you were going to leave without saying goodbye," Yuki said as she walked up to Caleb.

Caleb gave a heartwarming smile at her. So they did care for his existence after all. It would have been easy to leave unnoticed, but who knew he was still wanted by strangers who he never planned to negotiate with? To become friends with?

"I'm sorry for what I did…" Zero spoke next without hostility in his voice. "And I should thank you…for stopping those vampires from capturing me." he gave a slight smile, a benevolent act that received a gentle grin from his Yuki.

Changes. Caleb had changed the way he looked at the world. His heart had changed, perhaps for the better. Never to be a pawn in an evil immoral deed, but to be himself. It was surprising how good it felt.

"I also apologize...for all the things my brother and I have done," Caleb spoke to everyone. "If I could remove every crime that I have committed against all your wishes, I would have done so in a heartbeat. But now, I can only offer my allegiance and loyalty." He continued as he tipped his head forward apologetically. "My family and I would be happy to come to your aid whenever summoned. It is my word to everyone."

"And we're sorry for Almira," Aido stepped forward from the clump of his peers. "Even if…I didn't really like you that much in the beginning…" he pouted annoyingly before getting a smack on the head from Ruka. "What? What did I say?"

"So is it true?" Ichijo said. "Are you going to leave before sunrise?"

Caleb brushed through the distinct faces of his new acquaintances. So were these the kind of people Almira used to be so fond of? The ones who were willing to forgive him for his past actions, and count him as one of their own?

"That was my plan. Unless..." Caleb said. "you all have other ideas."

"Well…we still have three more days left till spring break is over. You're welcome to stay with us till that time," Yuki said as she sheepishly looked down. "That is, if you're not in a hurry to go."

"Really?" Caleb gave an excited look at his peers and watched as they slowly nodded in agreement. How satisfying. Perhaps they were not that bad after all.

"Well that's good…I'm seriously gonna pass out if I don't find a bed right now."

"There are plenty of beds back in the dorms…" Ruka spoke up from the crowd. "We'll be happy to give you a room." She had a faint blush on her cheek as Cain gave an agitated look towards her. Aido, on the other hand, was already rolling his eyes. "Girls…" he mumbled to himself.

Nighttime soon, once again, returned to its tranquil haven as everyone made their way back to Cross Academy with their new guest. The dead of night seemed more still than the hours preceding it, and the hours after right when the earth rotated enough to greet its morning star were even more ghastly in silence. Yet, it was not one of those nights in which the atmosphere was blended in eerie turmoil, bringing darkness and iniquity in its wake. Not as it had been for the past few nights when Almira was still alive. When evil still lurked the school grounds. For the first time, the air seemed truly purified and at rest. The deed had been done. Evil had vanished for the time being. Peace from the past few dilemmatic days had returned. And with it brought new knowledge, new friendships, and new beginnings.

The dawn of Genesis.

So it was in such an occasion that led Kaname to turn his eyes to the sky on the way back. A shooting star, clear and visible for just an instant. And like a holy man, he prayed. Prayed for god knows what swarmed through his convoluted mind.

"_Wait for me…"_ Kaname whispered as he closed his eyes. _"one day, we shall meet again…"_

* * *

**Epilogue to come! Read and comment!**


	26. Epilogue

**Yah! Epilogue! Final FINAL chapter to my VK fanfiction. ****ENJOY!  
**

**I already posted the sequel to Refugee called "Eden" and am more than halfway finished with that. Please, please leave comments and criticism for it when you are finished with this story. It's not about being desperate for reviews, it's about finding motivation. You don't know how quickly I get onto typing when I see a new comment. I'm sure I'm not the only one who feels this way. Thank you!**

* * *

Epilogue

"What do you think it could be?" Aido whispered as he brought the sealed package in front of his face, letting the tip of his nose touch the outerwear softly.

"Well there's no specific address. And it's signed by anonymous," Ichijo responded by stating the obvious.

"Do you think it could be…" Ruka gave a questioning look at Ichijo. "from _him_?"

Aido returned a frown at Ruka, folding his arms in a dominant posture. "Why in the world would you think it'll be from that werecat? He's been gone for a month now and hasn't returned a word since. What makes you think he'll answer now." He looked back at the package. "Or give us anything in this case."

"Maybe it's a late gift for the dorm leader," Cain said. "It _is_ signed to him anyway."

"No kidding," Aido pouted moodily as he lightly shook the package. He heard small clinks of a chain. "I just wanna know what's in it, that's all. Think we should open it?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Ichijo answered. "Kaname doesn't really like his personal belongings being touched by others."

"But I got it first! It's not my problem I saw it before you guys, lying outside the dorm gates all by itself," Aido said as he hugged the package protectively away from the others. "Maybe just a small peek."

But Ruka had already grabbed the item from his hands in a swift movement. "If anyone's going to take a sneak peek at Kaname-sama's things, it rather be me."

"No way! It's mine, woman!" Aido yelled as he jumped forward to grab the package for himself. In a split second, Ruka and Aido were fighting with each other over the unknown object, ravaging at the neatly wrapped paper like greedy beasts.

"Calm down, you guys," Ichijo tried to stop them. "Kaname will find out that you're fighting over his things!"

"If he doesn't want his present, can I have it?" Shiki said dully from behind.

Cain sighed as he turned to leave. But he stopped instantly when he saw their dorm president arrive in small silent strides, holding a slightly grim countenance. He walked over to the two vampires and pulled Ruka aside gently from Aido, making her blush in shame and regret. Aido stepped back against the wall, slightly out of fear but also for self-protection. Yet this time, he refused to quiver in his presence, bringing his eyes up to connect to that of the powerful pureblood without hesitation.

He had to be brave. For once he was going to make use of the lessons Almira had taught him. Even if she was not there with him, he could still remember her words. Be obedient, but do not cower in humiliation.

"Aido…may I have it please?" Kaname said as he brought his hand up.

Aido stood before Kaname without breaking his gaze from his eyes. He nodded and handed the package to him. Yet his eyes had reverted for one second, and he noticed that Kaname still stood there, towering over Aido like a domineering presence. He gulped. It was one of those moments when he knew he was going to be punished for his silly actions. Aido quickly braced himself for the hard sting.

But the slap never came. Instead, Kaname gently patted Aido's shoulder with his other hand. "Thank you, Aido." he said before turning around to leave the other vampires stunned in place.

"Did the dorm leader just _not _hit you?" Cain said in slight disbelief.

"Haha…well that's a first." Ichijo commented as he chuckled to himself.

"Aww…I would have slapped him if I had to," Ruka pouted annoyingly. Her face was still red from the previous incident.

But Aido remained at his spot, thinking over the past few seconds. Kaname-sama had expressed a friendly gesture towards him rather than punishing him for his mischievous deed. He had never done that to him before, even when he had done nothing wrong.

Meanwhile, Kaname decided to slip into his reading room and bring the package to his desk. There, he illuminated the room with the brightly lit candlelight and began opening.

One month had passed, but not too long for Caleb to forget his words. Kaname knew the package was from him from the German golden seal on the far corner of the top surface, an emblem that he could only spot out. Yet Kaname was not anticipated gifts so early. Or anything solid in particular, if not a letter.

Could something have happened?

Kaname slowly unwrapped the last layer of the wrapping paper and showered the inside contents onto his desk. His eyes widened instantly.

There, glimmering under the artificial light with its silver lining and cerulean beads was Almira's necklace. _Die Mutter Worte._

He ran his fingers through the sleek and tiny connected segments of the chain, looking down to find something else come with it. Kaname picked up the small laminated card, turning around to the back where a picture filled the flat surface.

It was a photo. And in it stood Almira's father wearing a casual smile while her mother stood next to him, her head placed gently on his shoulder with her wavy lavender hair flowing softly down his front torso. In the front, being held by both her parents, was Almira McDellan, a young and innocent four year old with shoulder-length neatly curved lavender streaks and bright cerulean eyes. Kaname traced his thumb down her face. She looked so different. So naïve. So human.

It didn't take long until Kaname's eyes shifted to the last item inside the package. A letter, sealed with a covert royal stamp. He opened it with one sharp nail, and peered inside. There were only small sentences, elaborately written, and they centered on the middle of the paper, almost like a brief message to the reader.

_Kaname Kuran, through my goodwill, I have decided to leave Almira's closest possessions in your care. It is of great importance that you keep them safe and away from the eyes of others. I hope that they serve as beneficial instruments comprised of the memories you had of her. _

But Kaname's eyes had already trailed to the sentence afterward, separated by a space from the rest. It stood out like a sour thumb. Clear and concise in its message:

_And if it may be wise to report: I have finally managed to locate Almira's lost soul amidst a youthful vessel here in the heart of Switzerland. She lies…_

A wave of anxiety passed through him. _  
_

…_within the body of my aunt's newborn child. The baby belonging to Catherine McDellan's younger sister._

* * *

**The End!**

**So what did everyone think? Love it? Like it? Despise it with a passion? Leave comments and criticism!  
**

**Again, the sequel is out! Find out what happens to Almira as she is resurrected into a new life. We will learn more about the werecats too. Happy readings!  
**


End file.
